Cicatrices en el Alma
by Mizuho
Summary: Sesshoumaru es un exitoso cirujano plástico obsesionado con encontrar al ángel que le salvó la vida en un accidente. Rin es una muchacha sencilla que vive en las afueras de una ciudad, pero ese pequeño pueblito le queda muy pequeño... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Cicatrices en el Alma**

**Por Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Enamorado de un Ángel**

Nadie nunca le supo decir quién era aquel ángel que lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Para Sesshoumaru Kazami era claro que había alguien que siempre lo protegía. Estaba seguro de que fue una mujer. Pero nunca la volvió a ver para agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida.

Nunca olvidaría esos ojos verdes, esa mirada dulce y determinada… pero no recordaba más... sus recuerdos eran borrosos, confusos y no recordaba el rostro de su ángel.

Su mejor amigo, Jaken se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso...

-Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en ella?

-Acaso no piensas en ella?

-Qué gratitud la mía, olvidar la cara de quien me salva la vida.

-Tal vez no te culpa. Estabas semi-inconsciente.

-Pero aún así… sí recuerdo que también estaba herida…

-Sí, dónde?

-Creo que la frente… tenía todo un lado de la cara lleno de sangre… Ouch!

-Lo siento…

Jaken se alejó de la pierna enyesada.

-Cuándo te quitan eso?

-La semana que viene…

-Y te dejarán los tornillos?

-No, me harán otra cirugía para sacarlos, unos días de reposo y la terapia.

-Y cuándo volverás a operar?

-Cuando pueda estar parado.

-No es lo mismo sin ti, Sesshoumaru.

-Sé que me adoras.

-La verdad? Es más fácil operar contigo que con quien sea.

-Vete acostumbrando, Jaken. Tal vez no pueda volver a cirugía.

-Eres un cirujano, qué piensas hacer?

-Vender chocolates… Consultas!

-Qué! Te quedarás en un consultorio todo el día?

-Y qué puedo hacer? No es poco lo que me hice.

-Nunca te dijo su nombre?

-No… pero conocía el mío…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos para recordar esa noche, seis meses atrás.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru volvía a Tokio en tren debido a que los vuelos estaban llenos. De pronto pensó que no había sido tan mala idea viajar en tren, puesto que había una gran tormenta que ennegrecía el cielo. Sin embargo, se tragaría sus palabras. Un rayo golpeó la central de cómputos de la Terminal más próxima, descontrolando los computadores de los carriles. Los conductores de ambos trenes vieron muy tarde la proximidad del que estaba frente a ellos y el sistema de frenos no fue suficiente para detenerlos. Ambos trenes colisionaron de frente. El vagón donde viajaba Sesshoumaru, aún estaba en el puente sobre un río. El impacto fue tal, que el vagón se salió del carril. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia los vagones anteriores para salir del tren. Sesshoumaru, ayudó a los de seguridad a movilizar a los heridos de los vagones posteriores.

-Ya no queda nadie más!

-Ya no hay nadie, doctor!

-Entonces salgan!

Los hombres pasaron frente a él, el metal crujía ante la presión de estar colgando.

-Vamos, vamos, rápido! Se va a partir!

Ya estaban llegando al próximo vagón cuando Sesshoumaru escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Vio al guardia.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos.

-Entonces dejaría de ser un hombre…

-No vaya! Va a morir!

-Si es la voluntad de Kami, que así sea!

Sesshoumaru saltó al último vagón, donde un bebé de menos de un año lloraba llamando a su mamá. La mujer, estaba atrapada entre los escombros.

-Llévese a mi hijo! Sálvelo por favor!

-La voy a sacar de aquí!

Sesshoumaru intentó sacar a la mujer sin obtener fruto a sus esfuerzos.

-Su padre nos espera en la Terminal de Kobe…

-Y usted lo verá allá.

-Se llama Frank Henn…

-Es alemán?

-Sí…

Todo el vagón se tambaleó.

-No queda tiempo, un metal me atravesó la pierna. Lléveselo, por favor…

-No… aún puedo sacarla!

Sesshoumaru continuó intentando, finalmente reconoció que si no salía, morirían los 3. La mujer besó a su hijo de despedida.

-Te vas con un ángel, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru abrazó al pequeño.

-Si tuviera más tiempo…

-No hay!

Sesshoumaru salió con el niño y volvió por la madre.

-Por Kami! Váyase!

-Su hijo está a salvo en tierra firme! Y ahora la voy a llevar con él!

Sesshoumaru estuvo intentado por varios minutos, pero no lograba sacarla.

-Tiene que haber una manera!

-Váyase! No se quede, va a morir!

-Prefiero morir intentándolo!

Las manos de Sesshoumaru sangraban, llenas de cortadas por intentar de mover el metal retorcido. Continuaba buscando una manera de liberarla, la mujer acarició su rostro.

-Yo lo perdono… ahora váyase!

-NO!

Justo en ese momento el vagón se soltó del eslabón que lo mantenía unido al resto del tren y cayó al agua. Sesshoumaru continuó intentándolo hasta que se dio cuenta, mientras el agua entraba en el vagón, que el impacto de la caída había terminado con su vida. Logró salir del vagón, pero la presión de arrastre del mismo al hundirse, lo haló hacia las profundidades. Luchó en contra de la corriente hasta que cada uno de sus músculos comenzó a gritar por oxígeno. El frío se lo comía poco a poco, no sentía sus manos ni sus pies, no sabía si pataleaba o si ya estaba sin moverse. El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, la visión de esa mujer frente a él. Pensó que era una sirena, pero al ver sus ojos y su mirada llena de ternura, pensó que era un ángel. Lo sacó del agua y lo cubrió con mantas. Se aseguró de que respirara. Sus movimientos, rápidos y calculados, sus acciones, sabía exactamente qué hacer, eso le decía que ella sabía de medicina. Lo hizo beber agua dulce, demasiado dulce. Agua con azúcar.

-Quién eres?

-No hables… necesitas un médico de verdad…

-Yo soy médico…

-Tienes una fractura abierta.

-Sabes de medicina…

-Lo suficiente…

-Dónde estoy?

-En la orilla del río…

Sesshoumaru no podía verla bien. Pero sí veía sus ojos. Su pelo húmedo se pegaba a su rostro. Reconoció el rojo de la sangre sobre su frente.

-Estás herida…

-Estoy bien…

Su voz lo llenaba de calma, le decía que todo estaría bien.

-Voy a cauterizarlo. Se está desangrando…

-Hazlo…

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un grito desesperado por el dolor que le causó la brasa ardiente al rojo vivo, la misma siseó al contacto con su carne.

-Quiere algo para morder?

-No, sigue!

-Sólo una vez más…

Sesshoumaru sentía el olor a carne cocinada. Al terminar, la mujer lo abrazó para darle calor.

-No tenía otra salida…

-No importa…

Sesshoumaru temblaba. La mujer le hizo beber más agua con azúcar.

-De dónde sacaste esto?

-Mi abuelo siempre me decía que nunca saliera de casa sin azúcar en los bolsillos… se las comía por terrones.

-Sola?

-Sí…

-Cómo te llamas?

-Eso es lo de menos…

-Por favor… dime tu nombre…

-Qué harás con él cuando lo tengas?

-Darte las gracias por salvarme…

-Ya lo has hecho y no lo necesitaste…

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido, arrullado por el calor de la mujer que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Jaken se sienta a su lado y le ofrece una cerveza.

-Estás en las nubes…

-Sabía de medicina…

-Cómo?

-Sí… sabía de medicina… me cauterizó, sabía lo que era una fractura abierta y me hizo beber agua con azúcar…

-Sesshoumaru, estás obsesionado con esa mujer…

-Tengo que encontrarla…

-Para qué? Qué harás cuando la tengas frente a ti?

-Le daría las gracias… quiero conocerla…

-Sesshoumaru, ella no quiere que la encuentren.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en las manos.

…………………………………

-Lo siento, Rin, te mentiría si te dijera que puedo hacer algo, pero aquí no puedo.

-Está bien, papá…

-Me gustaría quitarte esa marca…

-No importa papá…

Acarició el rostro quemado de su hija. Era una marca que cubría su mejilla izquierda. Aunque su aspecto fuese grotesco y áspero. Su piel era suave y tersa. Rin cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la mano que la acariciaba.

-Cómo me gustaría borrar las tristezas de tu vida, princesa… echar el tiempo atrás y haber hecho lo posible por irte a buscar a la universidad.

-Papá, a esa hora estabas en una cirugía. Si me hubieras salvado el rostro, una niña estaría muerta.

Ben la besó en la frente.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado grande… tal y como el de tu madre…

Rin abrió los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. El recuerdo de su madre le dolía demasiado.

-Papá, no me hables de mamá, por favor…

-Mi princesita…

Rin se inclinó y apoyó del hombro de su padre.

-La extraño tanto, papá…

-Yo también la extraño, mi vida… pero princesa…

-No!

Rin tomó su abrigo y salió del consultorio de su padre corriendo. El hombre salió y vio a su secretaria.

-Ben, qué le hiciste esta vez?

-No le hice nada, Namiko. Simplemente recordé a su madre.

-Pobre niña…

Ben volvió a su consultorio. Salió minutos después.

-No hay más citas hoy?

-No…

-Puedes entrar un segundo?

Namiko entró al consultorio. No se podía negar que a su edad aún era una mujer atractiva. Siempre sonriente, sus ojos castaños y pelo del mismo color con algunas canas, siempre reflejando bondad. Se sentó sobre la camilla. Ben se acercó y acarició su rostro.

-No puedo decirle… no mientras le duela tanto…

-Han pasado 5 años, Ben…

-Lo sé, mi amor… pero es muy difícil explicarle que me he vuelto a enamorar… se puso así al momento en que la mencioné…

Namiko lo besó con ternura.

-Te voy a esperar, cariño… te voy a esperar porque comprendo a Rin… he hablado con ella varias veces y siempre me dice que prefiere haber muerto ella…

-Mi hija… Kami, qué hago? Estoy entre la espada y la pared!

Ben se alejó y se sentó en su escritorio hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Namiko se puso de pie y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-No es fácil estar entre las dos mujeres que amo…

-No, Ben… no me quiero interponer entre tú y tu hija…

-Pero es que quiero que estés conmigo…

-Y aquí me tienes…

Ben besó las manos de Namiko.

-Eres maravillosa, mi amor…

-Ben…

-Sí?

-Crees que Rin me odie?

-No, cariño! Rin te adora…

-Qué crees que pensaría tu…

-Maya siempre me decía que el día que ella me faltara que no lo dudara antes de volver a amar. Namiko, mi amor… éstos últimos 5 años, han sido… mi vida terminó el día que la atacaron… pero comenzó desde cero cuando te conocí…

Ben apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Namiko.

-Quiero cumplir todos tus deseos, mi amor…

-Ben… ya mis oportunidades pasaron…

-No las de ser feliz… y yo te quiero hacer feliz…

Ben besó su vientre.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, mi amor…

-Ben, tengo 37 años…

-Eres joven y hermosa…

Namiko sonrió.

-Qué te parece si les preparo una rica cena? Hay algo que le quiero decir a Rin.

-Está bien…

Cerraron el consultorio. Al subir al auto, en el garaje, se besaron apasionadamente. Ben acarició el rostro de su novia.

-Te amo, Namiko…

-Y yo a ti, Ben…

-Te prometo que esto se arreglará pronto.

Al llegar a la casa, Ben dejó las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Rin!

-En mi habitación!

-Namiko vino a cenar con nosotros.

Namiko lo besó en la mejilla. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Rin.

-Rin, soy Namiko, puedo entrar?

-Sí…

Namiko entró, Rin la invitó a sentarse en su cama.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… es sólo que no me gusta que papá me compare con mi mamá…

-Por qué no?

-Porque mi mamá era mucho más. Era todo que lo siempre soñé ser…

-Rin…

Namiko le brindó su abrazo. Rin se acomodó en su regazo y Namiko le acarició la cabeza. Rin sonrió.

-Mi mamá me hacía así… cuando tenía dolor de cabeza…

-No es mejor recordarla siempre sonriendo?

-Namiko… porqué no tienes hijos? Estuviste casada, no es así?

-Sí… así fue… pero él… era un abusivo… tomaba y me golpeaba… estuve embarazada… pero a causa de sus golpes, perdí a mi bebé…

-Lo siento…

-Está bien… sabes algo? Yo lo perdoné.

-Lo perdonaste? Pero por qué? Un hombre tan malo!

-La vida le está pasando cuentas. Él se volvió a casar, y hacía lo mismo con su otra esposa. Pero un día, ella se defendió… y estaban en la planta alta… en el forcejeo, él resbaló y cayó por las escaleras. Está cuadraplégico. Ella se divorció de él y ahora él vive solo, en un asilo… apenas puede hablar y mover el cuello.

-Está vivo?

-Sí. Y yo lo fui a ver. Lo iba a enfrentar, a decirle sus verdades… pero al verlo, sólo le dije que lo perdonaba y me fui.

-Te admiro…

Namiko sonrió.

-Me siento honrada…

-Hace cuánto de todo esto?

-10 años…

-10 años! Y por qué no te has vuelto a casar?

-Las cosas no son así, Rin… a ti te atacó un desconocido… y tú confías en la gente que conoces… pero a mí me atacó mi esposo… el hombre que juró ante Kami que me protegería y cuidaría. No fue algo que comenzó tiempo después. Comenzó la misma noche de bodas…

-No me puedo imaginar una cosa así.

-Me tomó mucho tiempo, mucha fuerza de voluntad y mucho esfuerzo, el simplemente volver a confiar en los hombres… entonces, cuando finalmente comencé a salir del cascarón, conocí a tu padre…

-Me he dado cuenta de eso… a ti te gusta mi papá…

Rin se sentó sonriendo. Namiko la vio sorprendida.

-Vamos! No mientas! Dime la verdad!

-Rin…

-Te puedo ayudar… Sabes? Mi papá necesita compañía… de la que yo no le puedo dar… y a veces lo veo con cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando te está viendo.

Namiko sonrió sonrojada.

-Te gusta! Lo sabía! Te gusta!

-Rin… tú... no te molesta?

-No! Hace mucho que pienso que mi papá necesita una novia… así que te gusta mi papá…

-Es más que eso…

-Lo quieres?

-Lo amo.

Rin rió y abrazó a Namiko.

-Sí! Estoy segura de que mi papá está algo loquito por ti!

Namiko rió y se calmó.

-Kami! Me has sacado canas verdes! Y no he dicho nada de lo que te quería decir…

-Y qué era eso?

-En realidad quería hablar contigo acerca de tu reacción, cada vez que Ben menciona a tu mamá…

-Ya te dije, es que él siempre quiere decir que me parezco en algo a ella… y me duele saber que no es verdad… que nunca seré como ella…

-Sabes algo, Rin? Yo nunca conocí a mi mamá…

-No? Pero y la foto que tienes?

-Es mi madrastra. Mi papá se casó cuando yo tenía 3 años. Yo la quiero mucho, y ella a mí… me crió como a su hija, aunque tiene propias… pero ella siempre dijo que era importante que conociera y recordara a mi madre. Porque ella sí la conoció y era una gran dama, siempre de corazón noble y sencilla…

-Namiko… tu papá se casó con una amiga de tu mamá?

-Su mejor amiga…

-Cómo?

Namiko sonrió.

-Mi mamá murió el día en que nací. Ella había tenido un hijo meses antes, pero nació muerto y su esposo la abandonó por eso. Ella fue quién me amamantó. Me cuidaba cuando papá trabajaba… y se enamoraron poco a poco.

-Vaya! De películas!

Namiko rió.

-Entonces… no te molesta si nosotros…

-No. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… y mi papá necesita compañía…

Rin bajó las escaleras junto con Namiko, abrazó a Ben y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname por lo de esta tarde, papi…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Bien, fuera. Hoy la cocina es mía, yo haré la cena…

-Princesa, quiero hablar contigo…

Salieron a la terraza.

-Mi princesita… Maya era una mujer fuerte, decidida… tierna, cariñosa… dedicada a su familia…

-Papá…

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Papá, no sigas…

-Debo hacerlo, Rin. Debes reconocer que eres tal y como ella.

-No! Yo no soy como ella! Ni soy fuerte! Ni valiente! Ni bonita!

-Sí lo eres!

-Dónde! Dime dónde está eso? Esto es lo que soy!

Rin se señaló el rostro marcado.

-ESTO ES RIN! NO MAYA!

Ben la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dime si es que vas a dejar que ese hombre gane? No fue lo que te dijo que haría? Que arruinaría tu vida? Rin, te estás arruinando la vida! Sólo tratando de demostrarme que no te pareces a tu madre…

-YO SOY UN MOSTRUO!

-ERES LO QUE QUIERAS SER!

Rin cayó de rodillas frente a su padre. Ben se arrodilló y la abrazó. Namiko miraba todo desde adentro.

-Mi amor, mi princesa… es que no te has visto en un espejo? Eres la viva imagen de tu madre…

-Dónde es que la ves? Mi mamá era hermosa!

-Y tú también! Rin, tienes que dejar de verte como te ven los demás… comienza a verte como eres en realidad. A verte con tu propio corazón.

-Perdóname, papá…

-Perdónate tú misma…

Ben la besó en la sien.

-Tienes que aceptarte tú antes de que los demás te acepten a ti…

Namiko se acercó.

-Ben, mejor me voy… tú y Rin tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar…

-No… no te vayas… Rin… todo esto… todo este tiempo… he tratado de decirte algo…

-Qué es?

-Quiero decirte que te amo… que amé a tu madre con cada fibra de mi ser… pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… y he sido bendecido… porque pude volver a amar…

-Papá…

-Tengo miedo a cómo lo tomes… pero yo quiero volver a casarme…

-Pero papá…

Ben se puso de pie y entró en la casa. Namiko ayudó a Rin y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Lo siento tanto, Namiko… creí que mi papá te quería…

-Rin…

-De dónde sacas eso, Rin? De donde sacas que la quiero?

-Papá! Eso es cruel!

-Yo no la quiero. Yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, tan pronto ella acepte ser mi esposa.

-Papá!

-Qué? Creíste que te pediría permiso?

Rin rió y los abrazó.

-Te vas a casar con mi papá?

-Sí…

-Síii!

Rin los abrazó nuevamente y después de besar a Ben en la mejilla, se despidió de ambos.

-A dónde vas?

-Necesitan estar solos, no?

Ben rió mientras Rin subía las escaleras. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, acarició el rostro de Namiko.

-Vas a ser mi esposa…

-Sí…

Ben rió y la cargó, llenándola de besos. La bajó nuevamente y acarició sus mejillas, sus ojos azules clavados en los castaños de su ahora futura esposa.

-No tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que siento…

……………………………………………

**N/A: Que tal? Fic nuevo… hehe, estoy en examenes, pero pensé que les gustaría una nueva diversión. Espero que les guste, es una historia que me tiene muy entusiasmada y aunque va bastante adelantada, temía… temo cómo lo tomen. De la trama, no se preocupen, ella se explica solita…**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Recuperándose

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuperándose**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la puerta apoyado en sus muletas, sonrió al escuchar la voz infantil tan reconocida.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de su departamento y una pequeña de unos 4 años, lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Joyce…

-Tiene todo el día pidiéndome verte. Estabas ocupado?

-La verdad? No.

-Papi, vamos a jugar!

-Pero no puedo princesita… tengo el yeso todavía…

-Sesshoumaru, la verdad es que tengo que volver a la oficina. Te puedes quedar con ella hasta que salga?

-No, no hay problemas.

Joyce le entregó un bolso con las cosas de la niña.

-Gracias…

-Gracias a ti…

Joyce sonrió y se despidió de su pequeña.

-Adiós, mama…

Una vez que Joyce se marchó, Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeña y sonrió.

-Riku, quieres comer helado?

-Síi!

Sesshoumaru rió y fueron hasta la cocina, donde había un congelador atestado de helados. Comieron hasta no poder más. Producto de tal llenura, le siguió el sueño. Sesshoumaru fue buscando a Riku y la encontró dormida en su cama, sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. La pequeña lo abrazó y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Papi… cuándo te vas a curar?

-Muy pronto, princesa. Riku, qué te pasa? Por qué esa carita tan triste?

-Papi, mami quiere irse a vivir lejos de Japón… yo no quiero… yo quiero vivir contigo…

-No te preocupes, princesa…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla.

-No me gusta el novio de mami.

-Por qué no?

-Porque no me lleva a comer helados, ni me hace cuentos para dormir. Y me dice que actúa como un adulto.

-Cómo?

-Qué es eso, papi?

-Es una estupidez. Pero princesa, por qué quieres hacer con él las cosas que haces conmigo?

-Porque me haces falta, papi… cuando me da miedo de noche, no puedo bajar de mi cama… papi, yo quiero quedarme contigo…

-Pero Riku, si te quedas conmigo, te hará falta tu mamá y vas a querer vivir con ella.

-No… Papi… porqué mami y tú ya no se quieren?

-Tu mami y yo somos muy diferentes. Y siempre peleábamos. Pero era porque somos tan diferentes, que nos sentimos incómodos juntos. Pero también hicimos muchas cosas buenas…

-Qué?

-A ti… no sabías que eres lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida…

Riku sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Papi… tú me quieres?

-No princesa… yo te amo…

Riku rió y lo abrazó.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Papi, por qué tú no tienes novia?

-Porque aún no conozco a nadie tan especial como para hacerla mi novia.

-Qué es gay?

-De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es que el novio de mami dice que eres gay. Y que por eso no te conocen más novias.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Princesa, no hablemos más del novio de tu mamá.

-Papi… estás molesto?

-No contigo…

-Puedo dormir?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó tratando de cubrir su amplio torso, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la vio dormir pegada a su pecho. Acarició su larga cabellera rubia y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo princesa… recuérdalo siempre…

…………………………………………

-Papi…

Riku recorrió el apartamento buscando a su padre, lo encontró en su estudio hablando con Jaken.

-Hola, Riku!

-Hola, tío Jaken!

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y se fue hasta su padre. Se subió a sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla también.

-Tío Jaken… verdad que papi también necesita una novia?

Jaken rió a carcajadas con el comentario de su sobrina. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos y caricias.

-Jajaja! Ya! Papa!

…………………………………………

El día de quitarle el yeso había llegado, luego de hacerle una radiografía, el doctor decidió removerle el yeso a Sesshoumaru. Luego de hacerlo, lo sometió a una corta terapia para ayudarlo a moverse de nuevo.

-Maldición! Me duele!

Sesshoumaru tenía todo el rostro rojo y apretaba los dientes.

-Ya! Para, para!

El doctor se detuvo.

-Duele más que el día que me lo partí…

-Es normal que te duela. Tienes 6 meses sin moverte. Vamos, unos cuantos más y podrás usar un bastón.

-Rayos! Cuándo podré volver a operar?

-Cuando no te moleste. Sólo tú sabrás cuánto puedes soportar.

-Esto es increíble…

-Ya casi…

Al terminar la terapia, el doctor se sentó en su sillón.

-Tómate unos calmantes, esta noche te molestará…

-Gracias… oye, Myoga… qué sabes de mi padre?

-Creo que es el momento justo para que le des una visita.

-Sí, claro…

-Sesshoumaru, lo creas o no, Inutaisho se preocupó mucho cuando supo que estabas en ese tren…

-Myoga, hemos pasado por esto mil veces. Yo no le importo un carajo a mi padre…

-Si no le importas un carajo, entonces para qué me preguntas?

-Por qué me atacas a mí? Él fue quien me echó de su casa! Mejor me voy, tengo que ir por Riku…

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Llegó a la casa de su ex esposa, al verlo, Riku saltó a sus brazos.

-Papi!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó como pudo.

-Mira, ya no tengo el yeso.

-Sí! Pero… y ese palo?

-Es para ayudarme a caminar. Aún no lo puedo hacer bien.

-Ah…

Joyce se acercó a la puerta.

-Qué bueno verte recuperándote.

-Hola… de qué me querías hablar?

-Riku… porqué no vas a ver televisión?

-Sí…

La pequeña se fue, Joyce y Sesshoumaru se sentaron en el comedor. Joyce le extendió unos papeles.

-Cesión de custodia definitiva? Qué clase de broma es esta? Te lo advierto Joyce, ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de mi hija más de lo que estoy!

-Es para ti…

-Qué?

-Te cedo la custodia definitiva de Riku.

Sesshoumaru la vio fijamente.

-Korou tiene una oferta de trabajo en Hokkaido… y yo me iré con él… pero no puedo alejarla de ti… es a ella a quien le haría daño… no puedo hacerle eso…

-Joyce…

-La descubrí llorando, en su cama… abrazada a un peluche que le regalaste… Kami, me destrozó el corazón… sólo me decía que quería verte… a Korou no le gustan mucho los niños, así que creo que es mejor que se quede contigo…

Sesshoumaru vio el documento.

-Estás segura?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru. Sólo hace falta tu firma…

Sesshoumaru lo firmó sin dudarlo.

-Cuándo se irán?

-En dos semanas. La mayoría de sus cosas están empacadas… te las enviaré con un camión de mudanza.

-Está bien… Riku, qué haces?

-Quiero estar contigo…

La pequeña se acercó a su padre y se subió a sus piernas.

-Te quiero, papi…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa…

Joyce sonrió.

-Riku… cuando Korou y yo nos mudemos a Hokkaido, tú te quedarás a vivir con tu papi…

La pequeña vio a su papá, quién le asintió. Sin decir palabra, Riku lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Sé que lo harás bien… eres un excelente padre…

Se despidieron, Riku y Sesshoumaru se marcharon. Fueron a un centro comercial. Sesshoumaru tenía que estarla llamando para que no se alejara mucho. Llegaron al área de juegos. Sesshoumaru se sentó en un banco.

-Yo voy a descansar un poco aquí…

-Papi, puedo ir a jugar?

-Sí, pero quédate donde te pueda ver.

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y se fue hacia los juegos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y sacó su celular, su mejor amigo debía enterarse de lo que pasaba. Se puso de pie cuando no logró ver a Riku al primer vistazo.

-…Ya la vi…

Al volver la vista al frente, se quedó paralizado al ver a su padre y madrastra justo frente a él.

-Te llamo luego…

Cerró la llamada y guardó el celular.

-Inutaisho… Izayoi-sama, tan hermosa como siempre…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Quién iba a decir que nos encontraríamos en un lugar como éste?

-Deja de ser tan insolente!

-Tan terco como siempre… me sorprende que alguien como Izayoi-sama pueda aguantarte. Por cierto, cómo está mi hermano?

-Está bien… de hecho, hoy vuelve de Inglaterra…

-Me alegro…

-Papi! Papi!

Sesshoumaru vio hacia los juegos, Riku iba hacia él.

-Qué pasó?

-Es que no te vi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Riku… ves a ese señor?

-Sí… se parece a ti! Pero más gruñón!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es porque él es tu abuelo.

La pequeña vio a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero tu me dijiste que tu no tienes papá…

-Te dije que es como si no tuviera…

Izayoi vio a Sesshoumaru y él le asintió. Izayoi se bajó a la altura de Riku.

-Hola, Riku…

-Hola…

-Riku, ella es tu abuelita…

-Pero papi, tu mamá está en el cielo.

-Ella también es mi mamá.

Riku se quedó pegada a Sesshoumaru. Izayoi le sonrió.

-Así que tienes una hija…

-Aquí la ves…

-No dejas de ser un irresponsable…

-Su madre y yo nos divorciamos… Riku, vámonos…

-Papi, tu bastón…

Sesshoumaru lo tomó y se alejó con la pequeña, que no dejó de mirar hacia atrás.

-Papi, por qué no te despediste de tu papá?

-Porque es un viejo terco y tonto.

-Pero papi…

-Olvídalo, Riku…

-Podemos comer helado?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la heladería. Riku lo esperaba sentada en una mesa mientras él compraba. Al volver a la mesa, se volvió a encontrar con ellos. Le puso su helado a Riku y por cortesía, los invitó a acompañarlos.

-Qué se te ofrece, Inutaisho?

-Déjate de babosadas, Sesshoumaru… quiero hablar contigo.

-Soy todo oído.

-Dónde has estado todos estos años?

-Cuando me casé compré una casa, pero al divorciarme, se la dejé a mi ex. Vivo en un apartamento en la 47 con 33…

-Mi papi es un súper héroe.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Riku, ahora no…

-Supe que estuviste en el accidente de Kobe. Estás bien?

-Sí, afortunadamente iba en ese tren… volvía a Tokio…

-Afortunadamente?

-Sí…

-Mi papi se lastimó muy feo… no podía caminar…

-Riku…

-Pero papi… yo quiero decirle algo…

Sesshoumaru cedió a la mirada de su pequeña.

-Está bien, qué le quieres decir?

-Cuando papi iba a salir del tren, oyó a un bebé llorando y le dijeron que no fuera, pero él se devolvió. Y cuando lo hizo, encontró a un bebé y a su mamá que estaban atrapados…

Sesshoumaru escuchó sorprendido, la historia de boca de su hija. Se la había aprendido con sus mismas palabras y gestos. Tal y como él le narrara a los investigadores. Ocasiones en las que siempre pensó que ella estaba dormida. Cuando iba por la parte de las heridas, notó que las palmas de sus manos eran visibles y cerró los puños.

-Y la madre del niño?

-Murió cuando caímos al agua… qué es lo que quieres? Ya me incomoda bastante hablar de eso.

-Yo sólo quiero pedirte perdón… fui un terco, viejo torpe bueno para nada… Has triunfado en tu carrera… y me corresponde admitir que me equivoqué. Aceptarías las disculpas de este torpe que alguna vez llamaste padre?

-14 años, Inutaisho… 14 años… me echaste de tu casa a los 20 años. Tuve que buscar ayuda del gobierno para estudiar. Un préstamo que terminé de pagar cuando mi hija nació… Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre que triunfó, que alcanzó sus metas. Y absolutamente nada de eso, es para agradecértelo a ti. Y ahora, 14 años después quieres pensar que con pedir perdón basta?

Sesshoumaru le mostró sus manos llenas de cicatrices.

-Éste es el producto de 14 años de trabajo. Y no me arrepiento, pero tampoco te lo agradezco. Riku, nos vamos.

-Pero papi, mi helado…

-Dije que nos vamos.

La pequeña dejó el postre entristecida y siguió a su padre. Inutaisho los vio alejarse y bajó la cabeza. Izayoi rozó su mano.

-Éste es mi castigo…

Sesshoumaru sabía que Riku lo seguía llorando. Se detuvo y se bajó a su altura.

-Princesa…

-Por qué, papi?

-Perdóname, princesa…

-No! Tú no quieres perdonar a tu papá, yo no te perdono a ti!

-Riku.

La pequeña lo vio con sus grandes ojos dorados.

-Papi, porqué no perdonas a tu papá? 14 años es mucho?

-Sí, es mucho…

-Pero tu papá quiere que lo perdones…

-Riku…

-Papi, si tu haces algo, no importa si pasa mucho tiempo, yo te voy a perdonar… porque yo te quiero… tú no quieres a tu papá?

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Te compraré otro helado…

-No es el helado! Papi, yo quiero tener abuelitos… como mis amiguitos… y mi abuelita Izayoi es buena…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos. Riku se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sintió la tibia caricia de sus labios y el frío de sus lágrimas.

-Te quiero, papi…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos. Inutaisho no estaba lejos de la heladería. Sólo dos palabras fueron necesarias para devolver el brillo al rostro de Inutaisho. El viejo abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Sesshoumaru le respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar!

Quedaron de acuerdo con encontrarse en la mansión Kazami. Al llegar, Inutaisho cargó a su pequeña nieta y la besó con ternura.

-Yo soy tu abuelo.

-Ya si quieres a mi papi?

-Y te quiero a ti también!

Riku sonrió y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru rió. Izayoi sonreía al ver a Inutaisho con la niña.

-Quién iba a pensar que sería tu hija quien les abriera los ojos? Quién iba a pensar en ti con hijos?

-He cambiado…

-Me doy cuenta… y estoy orgullosa de ti… Se nota que eres un excelente padre…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Mi hija me cambió… nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz… es mi razón de ser… me criaste bien…

Izayoi rió.

-Si ya eras todo un hombrecito cuando te conocí…

-No lo creas… me ayudaste más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

-Nunca pensé en ti de otra forma que no fueras mi hijo.

-Para mí siempre fuiste una madre…

Sesshoumaru les habló de sus años de universidad, de su carrera, de su matrimonio y divorcio. Riku se había dormido entre sus brazos. Pero entonces llegó Inuyasha.

-Papá! Mamá!

Al ver a Sesshoumaru, a Inuyasha se le aguaron los ojos y corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo y le respondió con otro abrazo.

-Eras un niño cuando te dejé de ver!

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!

-Hierba mala nunca muere.

Inuyasha rió entre lágrimas. Sesshoumaru lo vio y sonrió.

-Con que Magna Cum Laude…

-Y yo creí que traía una sorpresa…

-Jaja! Aún no has visto nada… Riku…

-Dime papi…

-Niña? Tienes una hija?

-Él es tu tío, Inuyasha…

-Hola, princesa…

-Hola…

-No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu tío llorón?

La pequeña lo abrazó.

-Riku…

-Sí?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que todo el mundo está con sorpresas, falta la mía…

Inuyasha fue hasta la puerta y volvió con una mujer igual de joven que él. Con una cabellera larga y negra, sus ojos castaños y lucía un estado de embarazo en sus primeras etapas.

-Papá, mamá… Sesshoumaru… mi esposa… Kagome…

-Sesshoumaru?

-K-Kagome Higurashi?

-Sí!

-Kami! Cómo has cambiado!

-Y de ti ni se diga! Y Joyce?

-Er- Joyce y yo nos divorciamos…

-Ah!

-Oye! Eres toda una caja de Pandora!

Sesshoumaru rió. Inutaisho sonrió y saludó a su nuera con un abrazo, mientras le daba la bienvenida a la familia. En ese instante, Kagome se relajó y realmente fue ella. Inuyasha saludó a su madre y a su padre.

……………………………………………

-A ver… ahora sí… nos dices cómo es esto de llegar casado!

Inuyasha sonrió y tomó a su esposa de la mano.

-Teníamos ya varios años de novios. Pero Kagome no tenía ciudadanía japonesa y no la dejaban entrar por más de 6 meses… así que cuando le denegaron el permiso porque no puede trabajar hasta tomar unos exámenes, decidimos casarnos. Y el bebé vino con la firma…

-Inu!

Todos rieron, Kagome trataba de disimular sin éxito alguno sus mejillas coloradas. Riku observaba curiosa su vientre.

-Qué pasa pequeña?

-Me llamo Riku…

-Riku…

-Mi papi es Sesshoumaru…

-Sí? Yo soy amiga de tu papi… y la esposa de tu tío…

-Wow! Eres mi tía?

-Si quieres, sí…

-Sí… qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Riku señaló su vientre. Sesshoumaru le llamó la atención.

-No importa, Sesshoumaru… Riku, aquí tengo un bebé…

-Un bebé!

-Sí… sabes que los bebés duran 9 meses en la pancita de su mami antes de nacer…

-Sí, eso sí… pero no sé cómo entran ahí…

Sesshoumaru la llamó para que fuera con él mientras Inutaisho se moría de la risa.

-Sabes quién te puede explicar? Tu abuelo.

La risa de Inutaisho se fulminó al escuchar eso.

-Mi abuelo?

-Claro, es el más viejo y él lo sabe todo.

-Abuelito Inutaisho, cómo llegan los bebés a las panzas de las mamás?

………………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste cómo van las cosas. Por el momento me despido, aún tengo examenes.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Se Acercan los Cambios

**Capítulo 3**

**Se Acercan los Cambios**

Rin sabía que no podría seguir viviendo con su padre una vez que se casara. Pero al vivir en un pueblo pequeño, las noticias viajaron más rápido que la luz y antes de lo previsto, Ben estaba enterado de las intenciones de Rin de mudarse. Rin llegó al consultorio con un enorme bulto.

-Kami, eso debe pesar!

-Y pesa… Hola, Namiko…

-Hola…

-Mi papá está ocupado?

-No… pero sí un poco molesto.

-Y eso? Pelearon?

-No… se enteró de que te quieres mudar…

-Ah! Ay!

-Rin…

-Namiko… cómo te sentirías si yo estoy en el medio después de que se casen? Cuando vivas con nosotros?

-Rin, eso no importa…

-Namiko, no lo haré… ustedes necesitan su espacio…

-Pero no quiero que estés sola…

-Yo voy a estar bien.

Rin entró en el consultorio. Y saludó a Ben con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, papi…

-Rin…

-Papi, me molesta un poco la cara hoy… me la siento como seca…

-Rin, tenemos que hablar…

-Papá…

-Rin, cómo es eso de que te vas a mudar…

-Bueno, bueno… a ver si me explicas cómo que te sentirías si una noche escucho ruidos extraños…

Ben se sonrojó y Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Es lo mejor papá, no quiero interferir en tu matrimonio…

-Pero princesa, de igual manera, no es a ti a quien le corresponde salir de la casa.

-Papá…

-Esa casa yo la compré ya casado con tu mamá y para tú mamá y para ti. Así que la casa es tuya.

-Papá!

-Esa casa es tuya, Rin…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias papi, pero decidí esta mañana irme a Tokio.

-Rin…

-Es cierto, papá. Realmente me gusta la medicina y quiero terminar mi carrera. Además, iré con el médico que me dijiste… el hijo de tu amigo… de verdad quiero tratar de quitarme esta marca…

-Princesa, no olvides nunca que no importa cómo te veas, lo importante es lo que eres…

-Lo sé, papá, por eso me amas…

-Te amo por muchas cosas, princesa… pero sobre todo porque eres mi bebé…

Rin rió.

-Una bebé de 25 años.

-Aunque tengas 104, seguirás siendo mi bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Sabes? Anoche soñé con mi mamá…

-Sí?

-Sí… papá, porqué ustedes no tuvieron más hijos?

-Tu mamá sufría de la presión… cuando estuvo embarazada de ti sufrió de preclampsia y nunca permití que se volviera a embarazar.

-Pero ella quería?

-Sí. Peleamos muchas veces por eso. Pero nunca cedí…

-Papá… ahora que te vas a casar con Namiko…

-Yo amé a tu mamá, con todo mi corazón… pero ya mi herida sangró y sanó…

-Papá… si mi mamá estuviera viva… y tú conocieras a Namiko…

-Tu papá ni voltearía a verme…

-Namiko… perdón…

-No importa, Rin…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Rin, tu papá amaba tanto a tu madre, que no notó que yo existía hasta 3 años después de su muerte…

Ben rió a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno… papá, llamarás a tu amigo?

-Sí, lo llamaré…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me toca la ambulancia hoy… te quiero…

-Cuídate, princesa…

Rin se marchó. Namiko se acercó a Ben, quien se alejó del escritorio y la recibió entre sus brazos. Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Tu hija tiene un corazón de oro…

-Lo sé…

Ben sonrió y recostó su cabeza del pecho de Namiko. Ella lo abrazó y acarició su cabellera, espesa, negra, pero salteada con graciosas canas.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Crees que Rin note si no vas a dormir?

Ben rió.

-Le toca amanecer en la ambulancia…

-Me gustaría que te quedaras al menos una noche…

-Me quedaré, cariño…

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru recibió la mudanza de Riku, la pequeña se despidió de su madre.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Todo va a estar bien… Tendrá un teléfono en su habitación para que la llames cuando quieras…

-Gracias…

-Que te vaya bien…

Joyce se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso en la mejilla. Subió al auto, donde Korou la esperaba. Se marcharon. Riku abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Ahora voy a vivir contigo?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Para siempre?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la casa.

-Tranquila princesa…

-Papi, porqué no puedo vivir con mis papás juntos? Porqué mami se tiene que ir tan lejos?

-Mi amor… sabes que tu mamá y yo estamos divorciados…

-Pero…

-No sabes cómo me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera… pero no lo son…

-Papi…

Riku acarició las mejillas de su padre.

-Te quedas conmigo, pero no quieres estar conmigo… yo no quiero forzarte…

-Yo sí quiero estar contigo… pero porqué mami se tiene que ir tan lejos?

-Mi princesita… tu mami y Korou se van a casar… y Korou va a trabajar a Hokkaido, por eso se fue con él.

-Entonces mami quiere más a Korou que a mí?

-No, mi princesita…

Riku se acomodó en el pecho de su padre.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Y yo a ti, cariño… Te amo, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir sobre su pecho, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojitos. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento tanto, mi princesita…

………………………………………

Poco a poco, Riku se fue adaptando a vivir siempre con Sesshoumaru, y lo más importante, a sus abuelos y tíos. Era sábado y estaban en un pasadía familiar en la mansión Kazami. Riku reía divertida mientras jugaba con su tío Inuyasha. Kagome se acercó sonriendo a Sesshoumaru y se sentó a su lado.

-Es como un niño grande…

-Sí… A ver si ahora me explicas… cómo es que una hermosura como tú, termina con nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano?

-Aunque no lo creas, Inuyasha ya no es el niño que conociste… de hecho, cuando lo conocí creí que estaba alucinando y que eras tú.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No soy tan feo… o sí?

-Me casé con tu hermano, que parece más hijo tuyo que de Izayoi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-En qué te vas a especializar?

-Genética…

-Citogenética… tengo un amigo que puede introducirte en el ámbito…

-Harías eso por mí?

-Y más…

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No es nada…

Inutaisho se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa junto con Inutaisho.

-Qué pasa, papá?

-Sesshoumaru… tengo un buen amigo… su hija necesita una cirugía...

-De qué tipo?

-Aestética…

-Yo hago reconstrucciones, no para rebajar ni nada por el estilo.

-Sesshoumaru, le debo mucho a su padre y me lo ha pedido como un favor…

-Está bien… que vaya a mi consultorio y la evaluaré…

-Gracias…

……………………………………………

Ben terminó su última consulta. Luego de que el paciente se marchara, Namiko entró al consultorio.

-Te noto cansado, estás bien?

-Sí…

Ben besó las manos de Namiko.

-Mi amor… qué decidiste?

-Tengo miedo, Ben… ya es muy tarde para mí…

-No es tarde. Podemos hacerlo.

-No digo que no lo voy a querer… pero tampoco quiero tentar a tener un hijo enfermo…

-Namiko… con el tratamiento adecuado y tomándote las vitaminas y el ácido fólico…

-Y hormonas…

-Pero eso sería una inyección cada mes. Si es que la necesitas.

-Y qué haríamos si en una prueba sale que tendrá problemas? Ben, nunca he cuidado de un niño sano… no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sería atender a uno enfermo…

-Pero mi amor…

-Tengo mucho miedo… más del que puedo afrontar…

Ben la haló hacia él, aún sentado en su silla y la abrazó, besándola en su vientre.

-Cuando Rin nació, yo tenía miedo porque su madre era muy joven… éramos muy jóvenes… y ahora… Namiko… has estado embarazada… no es lo mismo a que nunca lo hubieras estado…

-No lo sé, Ben…

Ben la abrazó.

-Ya está todo listo?

-Casi todo… sólo falta comprar el vestido…

-Y porqué no lo has hecho?

-Pues tengo la ligera impresión de que no quieren vendérmelos… me dicen unos precios absurdamente altos y cuando veo las etiquetas, me dicen que lo van a cambiar…

-Vamos ahora…

-No, Ben…

-Vamos, ya…

Ben la besó con cariño y la tomó de la mano. Al llegar a la tienda de vestidos, Ben vio a su alrededor e hizo una mueca.

-Y es aquí donde lo ibas a comprar? Pero si no hay ni uno que sea digno de ti…

-Ben!

Ben rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos a la ciudad mañana a primera hora. Tendrás un Vera Wang si es lo que deseas… vamos a comprar la cena, me muero de hambre…

En el auto, Namiko le reclamó a Ben haber actuado así.

-Estás loco, lo sabías?

-Mi amor, que se vayan a freír tusa. Tú y yo nos vamos a casar, sin importarme un pepino lo que piensen las viejas locas de este pueblo. Ellas pretenden que me quede solo. Lo único que me interesa es mi hija, y ella intentó unirnos, así que tengo más de una razón para casarme contigo.

Al llegar a la casa, encontraron a Rin estudiando.

-Princesa…

-Hola papá, Namiko…

-Hola, Rin… qué haces?

-Llamé a la universidad de Tokio, para inscribirme. Me dijeron que el semestre ya comenzó, pero que tomaré el examen el próximo y me enviaron por correo electrónico la temática que va para el examen. Para que pueda estudiar.

-Entonces es decisivo, te vas de Kobe…

-Sí, papi, no te pongas así… no me fui antes porque no quería dejarte solo…

-Rin…

-Ahora te quedarás con tu esposa…

Ben sonrió.

-Ahí si te gusta, ah?

-Bueno, ya… vamos… haré la cena…

-Hm! Rico! Mira que suerte tienes ah? Cocina delicioso…

Ben rió y abrazó a Namiko.

-Eso sí hay que reconocérselo…

Namiko preparó todo y lo metió al horno. Se sentó junto a Rin.

-Estás segura de esto que harás?

-Sí, Namiko…

-Sólo quiero asegurarme… ah! Por cierto, si necesitas algo de la ciudad, Ben y yo iremos a Kobe mañana…

-Sí, qué van a comprar?

-Iremos a buscar un vestido de novia…

-Ah! Qué lindo! Pero porqué no lo compraste aquí?

-Pues siempre me la ponen en Pekín para que yo lo compre… como que no quieren vendérmelo…

-Namiko, te gustaría probarte el mío?

-Tu vestido? Pero…

-Sólo lo usé para medírmelo. Nunca lo llegué a usar realmente.

-Vamos a verlo…

Subieron a la habitación de Rin. Al abrir el cierre de la bolsa, Namiko se enamoró del vestido.

-Es hermoso!

-Sí lo es…

-Rin, cuándo te ibas a casar?

-Apenas unas semanas después de que me atacaron… todo estaba listo, las invitaciones enviadas… pero entonces me atacaron esa noche… mi novio siempre estuvo a mi lado… pero cuando me quitaron el vendaje de la cara y el doctor dijo que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer…

-Bromeas…

-Yo lloré mucho… mi mamá me dijo que aún así sería una novia hermosa… y él… se rió… dijo que nunca se casaría con un monstruo como yo…

-Oh! Kami!

-Y después de la muerte de mi mamá… en su funeral… tuvo el descaro de pedirme el anillo… me veía como con asco…

Namiko se acercó a Rin.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien… me alegra no haberme casado con él… ya ves que no me quería… mi vida hubiese sido realmente miserable con él.

-Rin… lo perdonaste?

-Sí… lo perdoné… y no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él…

-Rin!

-Lo siento, pero es así… su casa se incendió a causa de un corto circuito y su esposa e hijo sufrieron quemaduras en el 60 por ciento de su cuerpo. Yo estaba de turno en la ambulancia ese día y fui yo quien resucitó a su hijo… no pude evitar llorar cuando el pequeño despertó diciendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo… y cuando se vio por primera vez al espejo…

Rin se detuvo, tomó aire varias veces.

-Yo siempre lo cuidé en el hospital… cuando él vio la etapa final de su recuperación, me pidió perdón… me pidió perdón llorando…

-Kami…

-Yo lo perdoné… ya había sufrido lo suficiente…

-Tienes un corazón de oro…

-No… no lo tengo…

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru fue por Riku al colegio, la pequeña corrió hacia él al verlo, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Y tu mochila?

-Adentro…

Sesshoumaru entró con ella al aula por la mochila. La profesora, que aún estaba presente, se despidió de Riku.

-Adiós, sensee… ah! Sensee, él es mi papi…

Sesshoumaru la saludó, luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, se despidieron y se marcharon.

-Qué quieres comer, princesa?

-Espaguetis!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Hm! Conozco un buen restaurante italiano…

-Sí!

Riku tomó la mano de su padre y lo quiso apresurar hasta el auto.

-Con calma, princesa, todavía me duele…

-Perdón, papi…

Una vez en el auto, Sesshoumaru notó que la pequeña estaba más seria de la cuenta, la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Te lastimé…

-No, mi princesita… no me lastimaste… vamos a comer, sí?

-Síii!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Estaban en un restaurante italiano, donde Riku le pedía a Sesshoumaru leerle el menú. Sesshoumaru le explicó.

-Yo quiero vino rosa!

-No puedes tomar vino, pero sí un rico raspado de fresa.

-Pero papi, tú si tomas vino.

-Entonces hoy tampoco tomaré vino.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y ordenó la comida y las bebidas. El mesero lo miró de reojo y anotó la orden.

……………………………………………

Rin terminó su guardia en el hospital y luego de despedirse de sus compañeros, se marchó. Fue hasta el parque y se sentó a la sombra del mismo árbol donde ella y su madre se sentaban, allí, desempacó un sándwich y un libro, estaba concentrada leyendo, tanto que no notó que no era accidental, las bellotas que le caían a la tercera vez.

-Oigan, tengan cuidado…

-O qué!

Rin entonces comprendió que los niños frente a ella, no jugaban entre ellos, la atacaban a ella.

-Eres un monstruo!

Le tiraron varias bellotas, Rin se protegió con el mismo libro.

-Oigan! Qué les pasa! Déjenme en paz!

-Deberías irte a dónde perteneces, a feolandia!

Rin intentaba mantener la calma e ignorarlos, pero eso no funcionó cuando una de las bellotas le dio en la cara. Entonces se levantó y haló de la oreja al más grande y abusivo de todos.

-Ahora mismo me vas a dejar en paz! Dónde está tu mamá?

-A ti que te importa! Suéltame!

-Yo soy mayor que tú, será mejor que me muestres respeto!

-Eres un monstruo!

-Sí! Y qué! Quieres ver de qué soy capaz?

Rin le tomó una mano y se la pegó de su cicatriz.

-Se siente bien? Lo sientes bien? Te gusta! Sabes cómo fue eso? Me quemaron con un hierro ardiendo!

El niño comenzó a llorar. Rin lo soltó y se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, se enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no esperaba ver a su padre y Namiko allí.

-Princesa, qué te pasó?

-Nada… detesto este pueblo!

-Rin…

Rin se refugió en el abrazo que le ofrecía su padre.

-Qué pasó?

-Me siento como una niña!

-Rin…

-Eran los niños del parque otra vez… pero esta vez los enfrenté…

-Kami, Rin, este pueblo te está consumiendo… no te devuelve lo que le das…

-Eso es lo de menos…

-No lo es… esos niños aprenden de sus padres… Rin… ya sí quiero que te vayas de aquí… de hecho, nos iremos todos.

-Qué?

-Sí… Namiko también está teniendo problemas, así que nos iremos todos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Tengo un buen amigo en Tokio que nos contactó un agente de bienes raíces. Ya compré los apartamentos.

-Qué?

-Sí… en el mismo edificio, pero uno a 3 pisos del otro.

-Pero papá…

-Pero nada. Este pueblo me tiene harto.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papá!

Ben sonrió y besó a su hija en la frente. Estaba decidido a comenzar su vida nuevamente y lejos de un pueblo que al parecer envidiaba verlo crecer.

Por supuesto que la noticia de que el doctor del pueblo se iba, se regó como pólvora. De repente, todos protestaban e incluso el alcalde lo llamó para tratar de persuadirlo. Ben accedió a una reunión con él.

-…No puedes dejarnos…

-Jaru… ellos mismos se lo buscaron. No había un incidente de delincuencia en 50 años, el primero fue el de mi hija. Pero este pueblo, en lugar de tratar de comprender que ese hombre le desgració la vida, la marginan, la señalan en las calles. Mi hija le entrega todo lo que tiene a este pueblo! Y sin embargo le pagan, enseñándole a sus hijos a llamarla monstruo!

-Los niños son crueles…

-Los niños aprenden de sus padres. Un niño sin influencias, se acercaría a ella y trataría de saber porqué es diferente, no le tiraría bellotas!

-Pero…

-Además… ya que tengo que ir hasta Kobe para comprar comida, económicamente, no me conviene…

-Kobe?

-Así es… si Namiko va sola al mercado, le venden las verduras más viejas… Por Kami, si justo ayer le vendieron una carne dañada!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-Namiko será mi esposa. Tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Además, ya me decidí… me iré a vivir a Tokio. Rin ingresará en la universidad para invierno, y la evaluarán para minimizar la cicatriz.

Ben salió de la oficina del alcalde y se fue a la casa.

* * *

**Perfil del Personaje:**

Nombre: Ben Porter

Edad: 46 años

Ojos: Grises

Cabello: Negro

Profesión: Médico Familiar

La enfermedad de su esposa fue un secreto durante muchos años. Cuando los médicos le dijeron que viviría máximo 5 años, decidieron mudarse a un lugar tranquilo para así disfrutar de ellos mismo el mayor tiempo posible. El nuevo estilo de vida, lejos del estrés de la ciudad y el ambiente limpio, aminoraron el avance de la enfermedad de Maya e incluso se detuvo por varios años. Maya vivió su vida 3 veces, vio a su hija crecer e incluso comprometerse en matrimonio. Luego del ataque a Rin, el dolor de ver a su hija sufrir tanto y la tristeza por no poder hacer nada, fue una brecha que el cáncer aprovechó y la consumió en pocos meses. Maya siempre le había pedido a Ben que cuando ella muriera que él se volviera a enamorar. Ben nunca estuvo interesado en nadie más hasta que Namiko apareció en su consultorio pidiendo trabajo.

………………………………

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, saber un poco más de Ben. Esto me lo pidió una amiga que lee el fic en vivo, es decir desde mi computadora y se ha enamorado de Ben, piensa que la cabellera negra con canas es para morirse. Creo que influye el que le dijera que era como la de Richard Gere. Pero con más negro.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Comenzando Desde Cero

**Capítulo 4**

**Comenzando desde Cero**

Rin no podía creer que todo ese apartamento sería suyo. Apenas podía hacer notar sus pertenencias. Luego de que terminó de acomodarse, subió al apartamento de su padre. Namiko la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Qué tal?

-Ya terminé… uy! Sí que les faltan cajas!

-Nos ayudas?

-Claro!

Rin los ayudó a acomodar varias cosas. Al terminar, prepararon la cena y luego salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

………………………………………………

Rin llegaba con las compras. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, una de las bolsas se rompió, regando todo en el suelo.

-Ay! No!

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Riku halaba las manos de Sesshoumaru. Al ver las cosas tiradas en el piso, las recogió.

-Mire señora, se le cayó esto…

-Gracias, pequeña…

La niña se paralizó al ver su rostro. Rin bajó la mirada, no importaba donde fuera, la reacción de los niños era la misma. Sin embargo, sintió una suave caricia sobre la marca. Los dedos de la pequeña.

-Le duele mucho? Por eso está triste?

-No, ya no me duele…

-Pero porqué está triste? Puedo ser su amiga, así no estaría triste…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí…

-Me llamo Riku, mi papi y yo vivimos en 501…

Rin sonrió y apretó la mano que Riku le ofrecía.

-Mucho gusto, Riku, yo me llamo Rin y vivo en el 502…

-Ah! Somos vecinas! Mira papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y ayudó a Rin con la compra. Al llegar al apartamento, Rin lo abrió y agradeciéndoles la ayuda, los invitó a tomar algo.

-No nos hemos presentado. Rin Porter.

-Encantado, Kazami Sesshoumaru…

Rin le sonrió y apretó su mano. Sesshoumaru le sonrió de igual manera.

-Señora…

-Er… llámeme Rin, por favor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin… soy médico… cirujano reconstructor… puedo preguntarle cómo se hizo eso?

Rin se inquietó un poco. Simplemente no le gustaba hablar cómo le habían hecho tan horrenda cicatriz.

-U-un metal ardiendo…

Sesshoumaru sacó una tarjeta de su cartera.

-Existen muchos métodos para minimizar e incluso remover marcas de quemaduras…

Sesshoumaru se escuchó a sí mismo, esa no era la manera de romper el hielo. Se apresuró a arreglar la metida de pata.

-Se nota incómoda frente a los niños…

-Los niños pueden ser muy crueles a veces…

-Riku no es así…

-Lo sé… es lo más tierno que he tenido la dicha de conocer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin examinó la tarjeta.

-Yo llamé a su consultorio para hacer una cita… pero me dijeron que usted no está trabajando.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace como un mes…

-Sí… es verdad… estaba de licencia, no podía operar. Pero le aseguro que si llama, podrá conseguir la cita.

-Gracias…

Continuaron hablando por horas. Como si hubiesen sido vecinos toda la vida. Finalmente, Riku se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, ya no iremos, verdad que no?

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos cual faroles y vio su reloj.

-Perdóname, se me olvidó la hora, ya no podemos ir hoy.

-A dónde iban?

-Es una obra de patinaje sobre hielo. Pero ya no podremos entrar.

Rin se acercó a Riku.

-Perdóname, pequeña… fue mi culpa que tu papi se distrajera…

Riku la vio a los ojos.

-No me gusta que la gente esté triste.

-Si me perdonas no voy a estar triste.

Riku asintió. Rin sonrió.

-Sí! Rin, puedo darte un beso ahí?

-En mi marca, por qué quieres tocarla?

-Mi papi dice que no hay mejor medicina que un beso.

Rin sonrió.

-Tu papi es muy inteligente, entonces.

-Sí.

Riku le dio el beso, sin embargo las miradas de Rin y Sesshoumaru no se desconectaron.

…………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru preparó el desayuno de Riku sin dejar de pensar en Rin. Había algo en su mirada que no podía olvidar. Tanta calidez, tanto cariño. A pesar del aparente dolor emocional que le causaba aquella marca, no iba más allá de un mal rato.

La pequeña se acercó a su padre y haló su pantalón. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla, la cargó y la besó.

-Hola, mi princesita…

-Hola, papi. Hoy si vamos a ir, verdad que sí?

-Sí, ya compré las entradas, esta vez no se me olvida.

-Papi… Rin no puede ir con nosotros?

-Rin?

-Sí, papi. Ella vive solita… no crees que se sienta solita?

-Qué tal si vas a invitarla más tarde.

-Sí!

……………………………………………

Rin salió del ascensor y sonrió al ver a Riku.

-Hola, pequeña…

-Hola, Rin! Qué es eso que traes ahí?

-Es un… es un perrito…

-Déjame verlo! Yo quiero verlo!

Rin sonrió y se bajó a la altura de Riku y le mostró el pequeño cachorrito albino.

-Es rubio como mi papi! Qué lindo! Cómo se llama?

-Aún no le pongo nombre…

-Tiene la nariz rosa…

-Sí… mira, este cachorrito es especial. Es albino.

-Cómo así?

-Los albinos no tienen color en la piel, pelo ni ojos…

-Papi! Mira qué lindo!

Sesshoumaru no se acercó mucho. Rin pensó que no le gustaban los animales.

-Qué marca es?

Rin sonrió.

-Los animales tienen razas, no marcas. Es un Yorkie…

-Riku, ya le preguntaste?

-Ah! No… Rin, quieres ir con nosotros a ver el patinaje?

-Pues… la verdad es que…

-Por favor! Por favorcito!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le asintió.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Sí!

-Pero primero, vamos a llevar a… qué nombre le pondré?

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No, princesa, a los animales no se les pone nombre de gente. Además, es una perrita, no un perrito.

Riku se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Kirya.

-Kirya? Me gusta, Kirya…

Riku sonrió.

-Bueno, vamos a llevar a Kirya a casa de mi papá.

-La función no tarda en comenzar…

-Él vive en la octava.

-Tu papi vive aquí?

-Sí, vive más arriba con su esposa…

-Y a ti no te gusta su esposa?

-Sí, ella es muy buena. Yo la quiero mucho, como si fuera mi mamá.

-Pero por qué no vives con ellos?

-Porque ellos se casaron hace poco, y además, ya soy una niña grande y puedo vivir sola.

-Ah! Papi, cuándo yo voy a ser una niña grande?

-Cuando yo diga.

Rin rió. Subieron al ascensor. Al llegar al apartamento, Ben abrió la puerta.

-Rin…

-Hola papi… te presento a tu nieta…

-Hola, soy Riku…

Ben y Rin cruzaron miradas y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Por un momento creí que era verdad… Mucho gusto, Riku… yo soy Ben.

-Eres el papá de Rin?

-Sí.

-Ah! Es verdad Rin, es muy lindo!

-Qué es todo éste escándalo?

-Namiko, ella es Riku, mi vecinita. Riku, ella es la esposa de mi papá.

-Hola, Riku.

-Hola…

-Bueno, pero entren. Riku, te gustan los malvaviscos?

-Sí!

Rin le mostró la perrita a Ben.

-Es albina.

-Sí, es tan tierna… papi, me la cuidarías un rato? Voy a salir con Riku.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Rin se lavó las manos y también tomó malvaviscos. Después de unos minutos, volvieron al apartamento por Sesshoumaru.

-Y Namiko es muy buena…

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru cerró su celular al verlas.

-Nos vamos?

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa. Rin estaba maravillada con el espectáculo, al igual que Riku. Sesshoumaru sonreía y veía a su pequeña disfrutar, completamente feliz. Después de un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que no la veía sólo a ella, veía a Rin.

………………………………………………

Rin se preparó una taza de café y se sentó frente a su libro de anatomía.

-Ya basta, Rin, no es verdad que ese papazote se vaya a fijar en ti…

Rin se desanimó a sí misma y se concentró en estudiar. El tiempo comenzó a pasar, una semana, dos… Riku la visitaba a diario, se pasaba un rato con ella y salían a pasear a Kirya. Un mes se hizo presente. Rin estaba viendo una película infantil con Riku. Tocaron a la puerta. Era Sesshoumaru.

-Hola…

-Hola, estamos viendo una película…

-No pueden pausarla?

-Sí. Riku, te busca tu papá…

Riku fue hasta la puerta, Sesshoumaru le extendió el teléfono.

-Es tu mamá, princesa…

-Sí! Mami!

Riku tomó el teléfono y se fue corriendo al otro apartamento. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Una vez sólo con Rin, le preguntó por qué no había hecho la cita.

-Llamé, pero el día que me dijo la secretaria no puedo.

-Por qué?

-Es el día de mi examen para ingresar a la Toudai…

-Ya veo… si necesitas algo, me avisas, tengo casi todos los libros de medicina…

-Gracias…

Después de un buen rato, Sesshoumaru se extrañó de la conversación tan larga de Riku con su madre.

-Algo no está bien…

Y no lo estaba, Rin se atrevió a seguir a Sesshoumaru en el interior de su apartamento, encontraron a Riku en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

-Riku…

-Papi!

La pequeña se abrazó a él, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la abrazó extrañado.

-Calma, Riku… mi princesita, qué pasó?

-Papi, por qué no me quiere?

-Quién? Riku, qué pasó?

-Mami… mami no me quiere…

Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando, esta vez con cariño y la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-Creo que…

-No te vayas, Rin…

Cuando Riku estuvo más calmada, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su cama.

-Quédate con Rin unos minutos, sí?

La pequeña asintió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, princesa.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano. Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

-No llores así, princesita… me lastima verte así…

-Pero por qué no me quiere? Rin, yo hice algo malo? Soy una niña mala?

-No… Riku, no eres una niña mala… al contrario, eres muy buena… por ejemplo, cuando yo vine aquí, no tenía amigos… y los niños me tienen miedo por la marca en mi cara… pero tú no… y tú quisiste ser mi amiga… y me… Yo te quiero, Riku… no llores más, porque me haces más triste…

Riku se sentó sobre las piernas de Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te quiero mucho, princesa…

Rin la abrazó. Sesshoumaru había visto y escuchado todo antes de que Joyce contestara el teléfono. Se alejó de la habitación lo más que pudo.

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Riku?

-De qué hablas?

-QUÉ LE DIJISTE A MI HIJA!

-Ella me preguntó que cuándo volvería y yo le dije que no volvería.

-MALDITA SEAS, JOYCE! ELLA TE PREGUNTÓ CUÁNDO TE VOLVERÍA A VER! NO CUANDO VENDRÍAS A VIVIR AQUÍ!

-No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, Sesshoumaru. Es sólo una niña.

-Sólo una niña? Yo tengo a una niña llorando desconsolada y diciendo que su mamá no la quiere. Por Kami, Joyce, qué le dijiste?

Hubo silencio en la línea.

-Bien… quise hacerlo por las buenas, me quitaste a mi hija, la hiciste vivir con el vago que tienes por marido… a partir de hoy, considérate muerta para mí y para mí hija…

-Es mi hija también!

-No, Joyce! Nunca lo fue! Sólo fue un motivo para atarme a ti! Quizás para ti sea un error, pero para mí, es lo más valioso de toda mi vida y no te voy a permitir hacerle más daño del que le has hecho.

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su frustración fue tal que lanzó el teléfono contra el piso y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Al volverse, vio a Rin, aterrorizada, viéndolo.

-Rin…

-Está dormida... creo que mejor me voy…

-No… Rin…

-Necesitas descansar… los dos…

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que… te mereces saber la verdad…

-No… yo sólo soy una extraña…

-Eres… tal vez la persona que Riku más aprecia… incluso más que a mí, me atrevo a decir…

-No… Riku te adora y te admira…

-A ti también… Rin… hay una verdad oculta… una verdad que no quiero que mi hija se entere nunca… Y te veo como alguien que me puede ayudar a protegerla…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y le hizo señas a Rin para que se sentara.

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezco… Pero mi relación con mi ex esposa estaba condenada desde el día en que comenzó.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo estaba en New York, y allí la conocí… fue una aventura y me olvidé de ella… Al volver a Japón, resultó ser que ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo. La mujer maravillosa con la que él se quería casar. La noche en que la conocí como su novia, ella confesó estar embarazada y dijo que era mío. No había manera de saber la verdad, no había manera de que yo supiera quién era ella. No me estoy justificando, pero así fueron las cosas. El compromiso se rompió, ella me dijo que no tendría un hijo sola… al momento en que Riku nació, le hice una prueba de ADN, como es mi hija le ofrecí hacerme cargo, pero ella no quiso. Quería más.

-A qué le dices más?

-Quería dinero. Dinero que no me sacaría por las buenas. Así que me casé con ella sólo para tener a Riku cerca… los dos años que estuvimos juntos fueron una verdadera tortura, no la atendía, no la alimentaba… cuando… cuando Riku tenía dos meses se enfermó… tenía una infección pulmonar…

Sesshoumaru tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Cuando me enteré que se debilitaba por que no la alimentaban bien, amenacé a Joyce con procesarla… con encarcelarla, si era necesario… los próximos dos años fueron una serie de descarados adulterios… finalmente encontré una brecha y logré divorciarme sin llevar a mi familia a la quiebra. Pero me costó la custodia de Riku. Hasta que su última aventura, decidió que no la quería cerca y me cedió la custodia…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin a los ojos.

-No sé lo que hice… pero es un castigo, Rin… Es un castigo ver a quien más amas amar a alguien que no le corresponde… Es un castigo que mi hija no pase una hora sin mencionar a su madre y ella tenga la sangre tan fría como para dejarla morir de hambre…

-Ya detente, por favor…

Rin tenía los ojos rojos.

-Lo siento… pero necesito tu ayuda…

-Lo que sea…

-Es simplemente… si Riku te busca… y no estás ocupada… quédate con ella. A veces ella sólo quiere estar acompañada… Yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo. Estoy en el quirófano por las mañanas y en el consultorio por las tardes.

-Yo tendré un tiempo libre hasta que ingrese a la universidad…

-Gracias… gracias… no sé como agradecértelo…

-Si el resultado es que Riku sea feliz… no tienes que agradecerme nada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ven conmigo…

Fueron hasta el estudio. Había un equipo de consultorio tapado con una sábana, Sesshoumaru los destapó.

-Sube a la camilla.

-Para qué?

-Tengo tiempo ahora… qué tal si te hago la consulta ahora?

Sesshoumaru encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y la acercó al rostro de Rin.

-Sientes la luz caliente, pero no te quemará… No te preocupes…

-Es muy fácil decirlo.

-Secuelas sicológicas… prefieres que te examine con una luz fría?

-Está bien… me las apaño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tienes molestias ante los cambios de temperatura?

-No… bueno… unas punzadas extrañas cuando hay mucha humedad…

-En general, cómo calificas tu sensibilidad en el área, del 1 al 10?

-No lo sé…

-Espera…

Sesshoumaru buscó una plumilla. La apretó sobre su mano.

-No duele, sólo sentirás el piquete…

Sesshoumaru lo hizo varias veces.

-Cuántos sentiste?

-12…

-Perfecto… dime… qué tan avanzada estás en medicina?

-Soy paramédico certificada.

-Entonces dime de qué grado fue la quemada.

-Segundo grado…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en una hoja.

-Enfermedades de la niñez?

-Ah?

-Tu historial médico.

-Todas, vacunas, todas… cirugías anteriores, dos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Edad…

-25 años…

-Fecha de nacimiento…

-15 de Agosto…

-Ah! Muy pronto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No lo vas a creer…

-Qué cosa?

-Es mi cumpleaños también.

Rin sonrió.

-Qué piensa doctor?

-Es muy arriesgada… quiero que entiendas todos los riesgos. Verás…

Sesshoumaru buscó un libro de anatomía.

-Aquí, está el nervio facial… aquí hay ramas del trigémino… y es la parte más profunda de la quemada.

-Lo sé…

-Lo que significa que es posible… muy posible… que si no tengo la suficiente cautela, puedes sufrir una parálisis parcial… y puede ser permanente si se secciona el nervio…

-No se supone que hay cosas que no se dicen?

-En el consultorio es una cosa. En la cirugía es otra. Me gusta que mis pacientes comprendan tanto como cualquier médico el riesgo. Un nervio no es algo que puedo cauterizar si lo lastimo, no lo puedo suturar si lo secciono. Y deja grandes problemas si se daña…

-Está bien… comprendo… pero mi única condición es que lo hagas tú.

-No te preocupes. Mis pacientes sólo los operamos mi colega y yo. Juntos, ninguno trabaja por su parte. Él no tiene acceso a mis expedientes, excepto al récord de consultas ni yo al suyo. Así que esto…

Sesshoumaru levantó el historial clínico.

-Es confidencial. Y queda entre nosotros dos…

-Bien… etto… cuánto cobra?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

-Pero…

-Rin…

Rin aceptó aplazar el tema.

-Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un copa de vino?

Rin aceptó, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo. Finalmente, cerca de las 7 de la noche, Riku se despertó y fue a la terraza, siguiendo la voz de su padre.

-…No lo creo…

-Tenía la cabeza entre los barrotes y no la podía sacar…

-Papi…

Rin sonrió al verla. Sesshoumaru dejó su copa a un lado y abrió los brazos, la pequeña se acomodó sobre sus piernas y contra su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, Riku, cómo dormiste?

-Bien…

-Me alegro mucho…

Sesshoumaru le dijo algo al oído a la pequeña y ella sonrió. Rin dejó la copa a un lado.

-Creo que es hora de irme a casa…

-Rin, papi dice te diga que te quedes a cenar con nosotros…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al escuchar la forma de entregar el mensaje. Rin sonrió y lo vio.

-Prepararé mi famoso pollo cacciatore…

-Me estás sobornando con pollo?

-Va acompañado con pasta…

-Trato…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a su indiscreta hija, Rin tomó la copa de vino nuevamente.

-Qué es eso, Rin?

-Vino.

-Puedo probarlo?

-No creo que debas…

-Anda, papi, déjame probarlo!

Sesshoumaru le permitió mojarse los labios, al probarlo, Riku hizo una mueca.

-Es amargo!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ya lo sabes, no es algo que los niños deban beber, así que ya sabes que no puedes.

-No me gustó.

-Bueno, princesa, quédate con Rin, yo voy a preparar la cena.

-Sí…

Rin se quedó con Riku, quien la guió a su habitación.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Tú no tienes esposo, verdad?

-No princesita, no tengo…

-Por qué? Tú eres linda y buena…

Rin dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

-Sólo tú ves eso, princesa… Nadie se quiere casar con un monstruo con la cara derretida…

-Pero tú no eres así… si te conocieran, sabrían que eres buena y dulce y linda, no eres un monstruo porque tú no comes niños…

Rin sonrió y acarició su carita llena de inocencia.

-No, no como niños.

Sesshoumaru había escuchado todo. Decidió darle un tiempo y volvió a la cocina. Poco después, Rin entro en la cocina.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Todo bien, y Riku?

-Está viendo dibujos animados. En serio, puedo ayudarte.

-Bien, pica ésta cebolla en pequeños trocitos. Pero bien pequeños, porque si Riku la ve, no come.

-Como diga, jefe…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, apartó las pechugas de pollo y comenzó a lavar los vegetales. Terminaron riendo mientras preparaban la cena. Al terminar de cocinar, Sesshoumaru llamó a Riku.

-Rin me ayudó a hacer la cena.

-Hm! Rin sabe cocinar mejor que tú, papi…

-Oye!

-No es cierto…

Al probar la comida, Rin cerró los ojos fascinada.

-Delicioso! No creí que quedaría tan rico! Mis felicitaciones al chef.

Sesshoumaru rió y comenzó a comer. La cena fue divertida, hablaban de diversas cosas y Riku sólo los veía cruzar miradas. Reconocía a su papá feliz y le alegraba ver a Rin sonreír. Eran escasas las veces que lo hacía.

Al terminar, Rin recordó que tenía pastel en su apartamento y fue por él. Sesshoumaru buscó platos para el postre. Luego de cortar los tres trozos, Sesshoumaru lo probó.

-Esto sí que está delicioso! Dónde lo compraste?

-No lo compré… lo hice yo…

Rin admitió sonrojada. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Delicioso.

-Sí, delicioso…

Riku secundó. Rin sonrió.

-Cómo le haces el relleno? Siempre me ha intrigado cómo le ponen el relleno.

Rin rió.

-Se separa en dos la mezcla y se hornean separadas y luego se le aplica a una el relleno y la otra parte, como un sándwich.

-Demasiados problemas, pero delicioso…

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando. Rin sonrió cuando Riku se subió a las piernas de su padre ya vistiendo el pijama. Una linda pijamita de strawberry shortcake.

-Ya estás lista?

-Sí.

-Pues vamos a llevarte a dormir…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie cargando a su pequeña.

-Papi… Rin no puede venir?

-Claro que sí… Rin? Nos haces los honores?

Rin sonrió y los acompañó a la habitación. Vio a Sesshoumaru acomodarla en su cama y recitar una corta oración, la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó de buenas noches.

-Te quiero, mi princesita…

-Te quiero, papi…

Rin sonrió y se despidió de Riku.

-Dulces sueños, pequeña…

-También te quiero, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, mi muñequita…

…………………………………

Durante las semanas siguientes, Sesshoumaru continuó invitando a Rin a cenar con ellos y a prácticamente cualquier actividad y que coincidiera con su tiempo libre. Rin se sintió mal al tener que rechazar la última invitación que le hizo la pequeña, precisamente.

-Pero porqué, Rin?

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero tengo que estudiar algo que es muy difícil y no lo entiendo bien.

-Y si mi papi te ayuda?

-No quiero molestar a tu papi, él ya viene cansado de su trabajo. Además, tú quieres que disfrutar tu tiempo con tu papi…

La pequeña se fue entristecida, Rin cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Poco después tocaron a la puerta. Rin abrió la puerta, era Sesshoumaru, vio a Riku esconderse tras sus piernas.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru… escucha, no sé lo que te dijo Riku, pero tengo…

-Que estudiar algo que ni siquiera entiendes… no fue eso?

-Pues… sí…

Rin escuchó un sollozo.

-Riku…

-Rin, ya no quieres estar con nosotros porque somos aburridos?

-De dónde sacaste eso, pequeña?

Rin se arrodilló frente a Riku, levantó su carita y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Riku, te dije que tengo que estudiar, no que no quiero estar contigo…

-Pero tienes que estudiar tanto que no vas a cenar?

-Riku, pequeña…

-Di la verdad, es que no nos quieres!

-Riku… Riku!

La niña entró corriendo hasta su habitación. Rin se puso de pie y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Lo siento mucho, Sesshoumaru, no era mi intención herirla…

-Riku se ha encariñado mucho contigo… y no la culpo…

-Y yo la quiero mucho… qué?

-Que no es tu culpa. Rin… qué es lo que tienes que estudiar?

-La genética del cáncer.

-Y cómo es que con un vecino oncólogo no me preguntas algo así?

-Lo siento…

-Si cenas con nosotros, te prometo que te ayudo, trato?

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

-Trato.

Cuando Riku se enteró de que Rin cenaría con ellos, la abrazó con fuerza.

-No digas que no te quiero, pequeña. Yo te quiero mucho…

Rin la besó en la cabeza. Durante y después de la cena, Riku no se separaba de Rin, se la pasaba contándole cosas del colegio. Rin escuchaba atenta y sonriente. Luego, mientras Sesshoumaru le explicaba a Rin lo que no entendía, Riku veía una película infantil.

-Muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru, tenía una idea completamente equivocada.

-Es algo complicado en sí…

-Shh…

Rin le señaló el sillón, donde Riku dormía rendida. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó, la llevó a la habitación y la acomodó en su cama. Al salir de la habitación, Rin y Sesshoumaru se encontraron a escasos centímetros, con sus alientos rozándose entre sí. Un poco, sólo un poco más y Sesshoumaru podría probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Se decidió por arriesgarse, pero en ese justo instante, Rin desvió la mirada y el beso fue a quedar en la mejilla. Rin abrió los ojos y se apartó.

-Rin…

-No… es un error…

Rin se fue a toda prisa y cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

……………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Extra largo. Espero que les guste este fic, a mi me gusta mucho, lo encuentro tierno. Siempre ponemos que nuestros personajes son perfectos físicamente, pero pensé, qué tal si no lo son? Aún así lograría que se enamoraran? No sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente, ya ven los complejos que tiene Rin.**

**Datos del Personaje:**

**Nombre: Riku Kazami**

**Edad: 4 años**

**Color de pelo: Rubio**

**Color de ojos: Un poco más oscuros que los de Sesshoumaru**

**Postre favorito: Cheescake de fresas**

**Color favorito: Rojo**

**Acerca de Riku: Es una niña cariñosa e inocente, reciente desde pequeña el rechazo de su madre, pero eso no la detiene de seguir sonriendo junto con su papá. Secretamente, la pequeña espera unir a su papá y a Rin y así que Rin sea su nueva mamá, ya que la quiere mucho y viceversa.**


	5. Examenes

**Capítulo 5**

**Exámenes**

Los exámenes de Rin estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Estudiaba sin parar, el nerviosismo se la carcomía. Dejó el resaltador sobre el libro y abrió la puerta, era Riku.

-Hola, Riku…

-Hola, Rin, puedes jugar?

-Sí, de todas maneras iba a descansar. Quieres galletas y refresco?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y fue hasta la cocina.

-Rin, tú y mi papi pelearon?

-No. Por qué?

-Porque ya no le hablas… ya papi no está feliz otra vez…

-Pequeña…

-Rin, si papi te pide perdón, tú lo perdonas?

-Pero es que no tengo nada que perdonarle…

-Pero mi papi me dijo que él hizo algo muy estúpido y que no te gustó.

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que tu papi y yo no nos viéramos…

-Pero Rin…

-Hay cosas que son mejores así.

Rin intentaba convencerse a sí misma de todo lo que decía. Namiko entró en el apartamento.

-Rin? La puerta está abierta…

-Estoy en la cocina…

Namiko entró en la cocina y saludó a Rin.

-Hola, Riku!

-Hola, Namiko-san! Te ves muy bonita…

-Gracias, pequeña…

Rin sonrió y le sirvió un vaso a Namiko.

-Y muy feliz… qué te traes entre manos?

Namiko sonrió.

-Ay, Kami… Rin, no te imaginas…

-Qué?

-Por un lado estoy tan emocionada, pero por otro lado estoy muy nerviosa!

-Qué pasó!

-Estoy embarazada, Rin…

Rin dio un grito emocionada y abrazó a Namiko.

-FELICIDADES! Es genial! Ya mi papá lo sabe?

-No… aún no… no ha llegado de su reunión.

-Rin, qué pasa?

-Voy a tener un hermanito!

-En serio!

-Síi!

Riku también se alegró. Rin se emocionó y planeó mil cosas para hacer en la habitación del bebé. Namiko sólo reía.

-Pero Rin, falta mucho…

-Nada de eso. Ya verás que haré de esa habitación un sueño.

Namiko sonrió. Después de varias ideas, Namiko la notó soñadora.

-Rin…

-Me habría gustado tener un bebé propio… Bueno, ya no importa, mi hermanito…

-Rin, qué pasa? He notado que de repente dejaste de hablar de él…

-Sí… bueno… era sólo un sueño… nada más que eso…

Namiko la invitó a cenar en el apartamento y subió a esperar a Ben. Poco después, Ben llegó a la casa.

-Namiko…

-Mi amor!

Namiko lo abrazó con fuerza y se lo comió a besos.

-Adivina qué, conseguí tremendo consultorio! Es enorme y tiene una vista…

-Mi amor…

Ben sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué me querías decir?

-Me alegro mucho por tu consultorio nuevo…

-Gracias… quieres seguir siendo mi secretaria?

-No creo que pueda…

-Qué pasó?

-Ben, cariño… estoy embarazada…

Ben comenzó a reír como loco y la abrazó llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo, cariño!

Namiko reía, Ben la llenaba de besos.

-Es grandioso! Maravilloso!

………………………………………….

Ya era de noche, antes de subir a cenar, Rin vio la muñeca favorita de Riku y pensó que la extrañaría, así que decidió llevársela. Tocó la puerta del apartamento. Abrió una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos con un extraño tono rojizo.

-Sí?

-Hola, soy Rin, vivo en el apartamento del frente. A Riku se le quedó este juguete ésta tarde…

-Kagura, quién es?

-Tu vecina. Trae un juguete de tu hija…

Riku corrió a la puerta.

-Rin!

-Toma, pequeña…

-Gracias, lo estaba buscando… WOW! Te ves súper linda! Vas a salir?

-Voy a cenar con mi papi.

-Rin, me puedes llevar a mi cama primero?

-No lo sé, pequeña…

Riku le pidió permiso a su papá y él asintió. Rin llevó la pequeña a la cama. Recitó la misma oración junto con ella y la acomodó.

-Dulces sueños, pequeña…

-Hasta mañana, Rin…

-Hasta mañana, pequeña…

Rin la besó de buenas noches y cuando estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, sintió su corazón destrozarse en pequeños pedacitos al ver a Sesshoumaru besándose con Kagura. Salió del apartamento sin más y en el ascensor, se limpió las lágrimas. Se vio en el espejo del fondo y se arregló el maquillaje corrido. Al llegar al apartamento, Ben la esperaba con Namiko tomada de la mano.

-Porqué te tardaste tanto?

-Llevé a Riku a su cama…

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos.

-Sí.

Durante la cena, Namiko notó que había algo mal con Rin. Al volver, le dijo a Ben que la esperara en el apartamento, justo antes de abrir la puerta, Kagura salió del apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

-Tienes un perro?

-Sí…

-Esa bestia se ha pasado la noche ladrando. Será mejor que le pongas un bozal.

-Es un cachorrito!

-No deja de ser una cosa asquerosa.

-Usted debe ser la persona más cruel del mundo. Buenas noches…

Rin entró al apartamento, la perrita corrió a ella y se paró en dos patas, Rin la cargó.

-Hola, pechocha!

Kagura volvió a entrar al apartamento, Namiko cerró la puerta.

-Quién es ella?

-La novia de Sesshoumaru…

-Quién? Oh, Kami, Rin…

-Sí… no sé, no le caigo bien, eso se nota, pero ahora sí me cayó mal. Cómo que ponerle un bozal a mi cosita bella? Esa mujer es mala, no te acerques a ella…

Namiko rió. Rin trataba a Kyria como a un bebé.

-Entonces ella es la razón de que actúes tan raro…

-Cuando llevé a Riku a dormir, al salir, se estaban besando… Kami, Namiko, si yo lo hubiera besado…

-Rin…

-No sé porqué me duele tanto! Si es un tonto! No? Aunque después de todo, es mejor así, tiene a una novia despampanante… no puedo negar que sea bonita…

-Y eso qué tiene?

-Aceptemos la verdad, Namiko, sólo un ciego se fijaría en mí.

-Pues eres una tonta. Porque tu apuesto vecino ve muy bien y te puso el ojo encima y tú lo espantaste.

-Soy una tonta, verdad? Ahora sí que me voy a quedar sola… Tanto que me esforcé por no ilusionarme… y resulta que me enamoré de él…

-Kami, Rin… no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros…

…………………………………………………

El día de los exámenes finalmente llegó. Antes de salir, Rin se encontró con Riku y la pequeña le echó porras.

-Gracias, Riku…

-Vas a ser una gran doctora como mi papi!

-Eso espero, pequeña…

Riku se fijó en la cadena que Rin llevaba. Era finísima y el pendiente era una diminuta placa.

-Qué dice ahí?

-Ah, es una oración, para que Kami me dé fuerzas cuando me sienta solita.

-Prométeme que me vas a enseñar a leerla.

-Te lo prometo, ahora me voy a mi examen.

-Mucha suerte!

-Gracias!

Rin entró al salón de exámenes, sentía las miradas sobre ella. Al tener el examen frente a ella, se centró en él. Al terminar, le entregó el examen al profesor.

………………………………………………

El tiempo pasó, a medida que el vientre de Namiko se hacía más prominente, Ben se emocionaba más. Todos los análisis eran esperanzadores, el bebé sería sano. Rin había sido aceptada en la universidad y ya había comenzado sus estudios. Una tarde, mientras tomaba un descanso de sus estudios, tocaron a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con una muy triste Riku, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Riku, qué pasó?

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza aún llorando.

-Rin, ayúdame, yo no lo rompí…

-Qué pasó, pequeña?

-Vuelve aquí, mocosa!

-No!

Rin frunció el ceño y resguardó a la pequeña tras su cuerpo.

-Qué pasa? Porqué la llama así?

-No te metas donde no te llaman!

-Riku es mi asunto.

-Dame a la mocosa!

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!

-Esos no son tus asuntos!

-Cuando se trata de ella, sí lo es!

-Rin!

-Dame a la mocosa, te digo!

-No la vas a tocar!

-Monstruo!

Rin se enfureció y le dio tremenda cachetada a Kagura. Una vez que la mujer volvió a ubicar el techo y el piso, le contestó el golpe.

-Kagura!

-Sesshoumaru! Este monstruo! Mira lo que me hizo! Y todo por culpa de la mocosa!

-Por quién? Espero que no sea de mi hija de quien te refieras así… 5 minutos, Kagura, 5 minutos fue todo lo que te pedí para ir por su leche…

-Pero…

-Es obvio que no te gustan los niños. Lo siento mucho, pero mi hija está primero.

Rin sólo se pudo imaginar la vergüenza de Kagura al Sesshoumaru romper con ella en pleno pasillo. Kagura la vio y se abalanzó sobre ella, Sesshoumaru se interpuso en su camino y recibió la bofetada.

-Ya basta!

-Oh! Kami! Te gusta! Por eso la defiendes! Te gusta el monstruito!

-Cállate!

-Ya comprendo. Te gusta la anormal!

Sesshoumaru se vio forzado a sacarla de allí. Rin se quedó con Riku. La pequeña, sentada sobre su regazo, le acariciaba el golpe, que justamente fue sobre la cicatriz.

-Te duele mucho, Rin?

-Si… pero no la voy a dejar que te haga daño. No te preocupes, pequeña… Ah! Ahí no!

-Tienes sangre…

Rin le dio una servilleta y le pidió ponerla sobre la cortada. Al ver la marca en la servilleta, supo que tal vez se la hizo con las uñas. Riku la abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, Rin…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, princesa… pero deberías irte con tu papi, debe estar preocupado por ti.

-No, yo quiero quedarme contigo…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Dime…

-Rin, si mi mamá no me quiere… y ella puede tener otros bebés… yo puedo tener otra mamá?

-Algún día vas a tener una madrastra… y ella será como tu mamá…

-Pero Rin… yo quiero que tu seas mi mamá… yo sé que tú no me dejarías de querer…

-Nunca, mi amor… nunca te dejaré de querer…

-Pero la novia de papi tampoco me quería… Rin, soy una niña mala?

-No, mi amor, no eres mala…

-Pero entonces porqué no me quieren?

A Rin le destrozaba el alma cuando Riku se ponía así. La pequeña lloró en silencio, refugiada en su pecho.

-Tu crees que mi papi me deje de querer?

-Claro que no, mi amor…

-Pero papi…

-Tu papi te ama, Riku…

-Pero ahora por mi culpa no tiene novia…

-Eso no importa… Ven, vamos a pedirle fuerzas a Kami, para que te olvides de esas cosas feas…

Rin la abrazaba con fuerza. Sesshoumaru se tomó la confianza de entrar al apartamento de Rin. La vio sentada en la sala, cuando empezó a avanzar, Kyria le comenzó a ladrar.

-Kyria, déjalo entrar…

La perrita obedeció y corrió a los pies de Rin. Sesshoumaru fue hasta la sala.

-Rin…

-Riku, es hora de que te vayas con tu papi…

-No… me quiero quedar contigo! Tu eres la única que me quieres!

-Riku, tu papi también te quiere…

-Ya no… por mi culpa no tiene novia…

-Riku, mi amor… eso no importa… tú eres lo que yo más quiero en todo el mundo…

-Papi!

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

La pequeña se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, pero sosteniendo los dedos de Rin apretados en un puñito. Sesshoumaru la acomodó en el sillón y logró soltar su agarre.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

-No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar…

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar… tomando en cuenta de que mi hija está de por medio…

Rin fue a la cocina, Sesshoumaru la siguió. Rin sacó un paño limpio y sacó hielo del refrigerador.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me siento la cara del tamaño de Tokio… justo el día que me duele…

-Déjame examinarte.

-Estoy bien.

-No, eres demasiado terca! Déjame examinarte.

Rin viró los ojos y lo dejó examinarla. Sentía sus latidos acelerarse al sentir sus suaves y fuertes dedos sobre ella.

-Sabes que tuviste el poder de evitar todo esto?

-Yo?

-Simplemente me hubieras besado…

-Te estás volviendo loco!

-Estoy desesperado… yo las escuché… cuando ella te preguntó si te dolía… Kami, Rin me estoy volviendo loco, no soporto verla sufrir así… es demasiado pequeña para esto!

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru estaban rojos y se notaban cristalinos por las incipientes lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No sé qué fue lo que hice mal, pero… Rin, no sé lo que es, no sé lo que tienes, pero eres justamente lo que yo necesito…

-No, Sesshoumaru, te has enamorado de mí a través de tu hija… eso nunca…

-Te amo por quien eres! No por lo que Riku ve en ti. Yo veo mucho más! Pero tú huiste… porqué? Cada día me convenzo más de que eres perfecta… Crees que no hablo con mi hija? Ella me lo cuenta todo, todos los días le preguntas por mí… porque…

-Mírate Sesshoumaru! Eres el sueño de todas las mujeres… pero por qué yo? No ves que soy un monstruo? Soy horrible!

-Eres tan fea como te lo propongas! Y si eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo adorable… Por Kami, reconoce que fue un error que huyeras esa noche!

-No puedo dejar que tú también me hieras… que me deseches como basura cuando te canses de mí… que me hagas a un lado…

-Rin, yo no voy a herirte, no te voy a hacer daño… pero debes darme la oportunidad… puedo demostrarte tantas cosas… estás haciendo exactamente lo que ese hombre te dijo…

-No…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Al romper el beso, con la respiración agitada y sin soltarla, intentó decir algo, pero Rin le propinó tremenda cachetada.

-Quién te crees que eres?

-Era tan difícil hacerlo? Era tan difícil simplemente besarme?

-Eso es para ti, un simple beso…

-No! Rin, no es un simple beso. Es una forma de sacar esto que tengo aquí!

Sesshoumaru se señaló el pecho.

-Rin… dime la verdad… qué es lo que sientes por mí? Odio, amor, cariño, ira, amistad, me quieres dar un batazo? Dime! Porque por Kami que me estoy volviendo loco pensando que no me quieres.

-Intenté por tantas maneras… tantas maneras de no ilusionarme… pero es inevitable… yo te amo, Sesshoumaru, pero no…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con sus dedos y los sustituyó por los suyos.

-Eres hermosa, Rin… y si no lo ves tú misma, nadie lo verá en ti…

-Yo no…

-Shh! Cada vez que abres la boca para llevarme la contraria lo dañas! Eres hermosa…

Volvió a besarla, ésta vez, ella le respondió el beso y le agregó caricias. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos contra su pecho y profundizó el beso. Al separarse, acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya si vas a ser mi novia sin chistar?

Rin rió a carcajadas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Vas a ser igual de tierno siempre?

-Acaso no soy tierno siempre?

-Sí…

-Entonces?

Sesshoumaru se estaba volviendo loco con las caricias de Rin en su cuello, sintió sus manos hacerle presión para acercarlo a ella y besarlo apasionadamente. Ninguno se quería separar del otro, se apartaron lentamente mientras volvían a recuperar el aire. Sonrieron, con sus miradas aún encadenadas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-No me equivoqué…

-De qué hablas?

-Tus labios son los más dulces que jamás he probado…

-Le dices eso a todas tus conquistas?

-Es la verdad, preciosa… son deliciosos…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente, pero éste beso se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Riku.

-Sí! Mi papi y Rin se quieren!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la mejilla. Riku se inclinó hacia Rin, ella la cargó.

-Ya si puedes ser mi mamá?

Rin rió y la abrazó con más fuerzas.

-Qué tal si por el momento soy la novia de tu papá?

-Me vas a dejar de querer?

-No, mi cielo! Nunca!

-Quién tiene hambre?

-Yo!

-Preciosa, tienes hambre?

-Un poco…

-Vamos a salir a cenar.

-Pero espera yo…

-Estás hermosa así como estás…

-Pero debo tener toda la cara roja… aún me molesta…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Riku también.

-Y ahora?

-Mi papi dice que no hay mejor medicina que un beso…

-Sí? Entonces me duele aquí también…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla señalarse los labios, la besó con cariño y la sacó de la cocina.

-Vamos a comer… pizza!

-Sí!

Rin rió.

-Ésa es tu idea de romance?

-Una pizza puede ser muy romántica…

-Ah, sí? Cuánto?

-Todo lo que quieras después de que cierto monstruito devorador de pizza se duerma…

Sesshoumaru la besó sólo rozando sus labios, Rin comprendió que le gustaba jugar y decidió jugar su juego. Sesshoumaru la llevó a una pizzería de verdaderos italianos.

-Puedes pedir pastas, es lo que haré.

-A ver…

La pequeña ordenó una pizza para niños de salchichas italianas, y Rin y Sesshoumaru gnoccis a la gorgonzola. Al terminar la cena, Sesshoumaru le recomendó un postre de la carta. Rin lo probó y cerró los ojos.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Un hombre ya mayor se acercó a la mesa.

-Todo bien?

-De maravilla, Micael.

-Me alegra. Cómo está la bambina?

-Hola, tío Micael!

-Hola, principessa! Y esta bella dama es?

-Ella se llama Rin, es la novia de papi!

-Ah! Molto benne!

-Buona sera, signore Micael…

-Oh! La bambina habla italiano!

-Sólo un poco. No aprendí mucho, sólo fui por dos semanas.

Sesshoumaru los escuchó hablar en italiano y sólo entendió su nombre un par de veces. Al final, Sesshoumaru pagó la cuenta y luego de despedirse de Micael, se marcharon.

-Qué fue lo que dijeron de mí?

-El señor Micael te quiere mucho y me dijo que eres un tonto de buen corazón. Pero yo ya lo sabía…

-Así que soy un tonto.

-Pero eres especial…

-Sí, cómo es eso?

-Eres mi tonto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Se sorprendió que Riku no hiciera un alboroto y al verla la notó dormida.

-La llevaré a su cama…

-Voy contigo…

Al acostar a la pequeña, Rin la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, pequeña…

Salieron de la habitación sonriendo. Se sentaron en el balcón, pero hacía mucho frío, así que Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sillón y Rin a su lado, la abrazó entrelazando sus dedos y se quedaron contemplando la noche de Tokio.

-Háblame de ti, Sessh…

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-Hm… cómo llegaste a ser uno de los mejores cirujanos de Tokio…

-Cuando yo tenía 20 años… mi padre me echó de su casa, estaba empeñado en que estudiara para tomar el control de sus empresas. Yo no quería, siempre fui malo para los números. Discutimos y me fui… mi madrastra lloró mucho, ella me había criado…

-Y tu mamá?

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 5 años. Recuerdo muchas cosas de ella, pero hay muchas que están confusas.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien…

-Pero cómo te hiciste para estudiar sin dinero?

-Trabajaba. El señor Micael acababa de llegar de Italia y yo trabajaba con él. Habían unas ofertas del gobierno y pude tomarlas, terminé de pagar el préstamo cuando Riku nació.

-Creí que eras un derrochador… pero ahora veo que tienes muy claro el valor del dinero.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo muy claro el valor de muchas cosas… el precio de no arriesgarme… las recompensas…

Rin acarició sus brazos y sus manos. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar y olvidándose de todo la dejó verle las palmas. Abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia en sus cicatrices.

-Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Has oído el chiste de porqué los cirujanos plásticos siempre se ven viejos?

-No, porqué?

-Por que no se pueden operar ellos mismos…

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo un médico confía en sí mismo su cuerpo.

-No hay peor paciente que un médico. Me pude hacer la cirugía… pero no quise… Hacen casi dos años estaba en un tren de Kobe a Tokio y en las afueras de Kobe…

-Un rayo golpeó la centralita…

-Sí… hubo un terrible accidente…

-Yo estuve ahí. Recuerda que soy de Kobe.

-Sí. Supiste del vagón que cayó al agua?

-No.

-Cuando evacuamos a todos del tren, escuché el llanto de un bebé, el jefe de seguridad me dijo que no se podía hacer nada, pero yo fui. Había una mujer atrapada con su bebé…

Sesshoumaru le hizo toda la historia, excepto la parte del ángel.

-Eras tú!

-Qué?

-Kami, eres tú!

-De qué hablas Rin?

-Tienes una cicatriz en tu muslo derecho?

-Sí… Cómo sabes eso?

-Estaba oscuro, apenas pude ver su cara… tú cara… insistías en saber mi nombre…

-Tú me salvaste!

-Sesshoumaru…

-No sabes cuánto te he buscado! Pasaba días y noches soñando contigo! Kami!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Por qué no me quisiste dar tu nombre?

-Porque… Sessh… no quiero que mi papá se entere de esto… nunca… esa noche yo planeaba suicidarme…

-Qué!

-Estaba muy deprimida… nadie me comprendía… no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir…

-Pero preciosa…

-Deja de decirme así…

-No, porqué no lo aceptas? Eres hermosa…

-No lo soy, Sesshoumaru, es que acaso no ves esto?

Rin se señaló la cicatriz. Sesshoumaru se la acarició y la besó.

-Deja de esconderte tras ella. Porque para mí no es más que un recuerdo doloroso. Yo veo tu interior, Rin, no tu rostro. Pero cuando te empeñas, sí puedes ser bastante fea.

Rin rió.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin se sorprendía de su manera de responderle los besos a Sesshoumaru, eran mucho más atrevidas de lo que jamás se imaginó y entonces su mente concilió el hecho, ya no era una niña, su novio no era un niño. Era una mujer que abría su corazón entre los brazos de un hombre. Aquello la aterró y se apartó bruscamente.

-Rin…

-Se-Sesshoumaru… tengo que decirte algo…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Esto… todo esto… tú, yo… Kami, Sessh… hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con nadie… y tengo miedo…

-Miedo a qué?

-Tú eres un hombre…

-Esperabas que fuera mujer?

Rin rió.

-No… me refiero a que no eres como nada de lo que he experimentado antes… eres un hombre, no un chiquillo… y mucho mayor que yo… no te importa la diferencia de edades?

-A ti te molesta?

-No…

-Entonces, preciosa?

-Pero es que tal vez esperes muchas cosas de mí que…

-Shhh!

Sesshoumaru le selló los labios con los dedos.

-Yo no espero nada de ti… nada… iré a tu ritmo, preciosa…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, apreciando el cielo estrellado.

-No te comenté que voy a tener un hermanito…

-Qué?

-Namiko está embarazada…

-Me alegro mucho…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

……………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Ah que personalmente me encantó esa cachetada que Rin le dio a Kagura, la puso a recogerse los dientes… y qué me dicen de la que le dio a Sesshoumaru? Por pasadito le pasó. Pero para que no me decapiten, ya están juntitos. Esto no significa el final del fic, no esta ni remotamente cerca. Asi que mientras más reviews dejen, más me inspiro y más rápido escribo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Una vida Normal?

**Capítulo 6**

**Una vida Normal?**

Rin despertó en su cama, se preguntó cómo había llegado allí o si todo había sido un sueño. Se dio un baño y mientras preparaba café, tocaron a la puerta. Al abrir, Riku la abrazó y le dio los buenos días.

-Hola, pequeña…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano por su cuello hasta su nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, sonrió al verla completamente sonrojada. Musitó un débil buenos días.

-Nos preguntábamos si quisieras acompañarnos a desayunar?

-Dí que sí, por fa…

Rin sonrió y apagó la cafetera eléctrica que aún no hervía el agua.

-Está bien…

-Síi!

Sesshoumaru rió y la escoltó hasta su apartamento. Mientras desayunaban, Riku sólo los veía intercambiar miradas.

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa…

-Papi, navidad está cerca?

-Hm… falta un poco aún…

-Entonces te diré lo que quiero para navidad…

-Pero Riku, si falta mucho…

-Es que lo que quiero no se hace rápido, así que tienes que decirle a papá Noel desde ahora…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bien, dime…

-Yo quiero una hermanita…

Sesshoumaru se ahogó con el café y terminó derramándolo en su camisa.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Estoy bien…

Tosió enérgicamente.

-Papi…

-Kami, Riku, por qué no pides una muñeca?

-Las muñecas son de mentira, papi…

Sesshoumaru fue a cambiarse la ropa. Rin comprendía al máximo a Riku. Aquella soledad que se experimentaba al crecer. Ella no la sintió tan fuerte, porque su madre siempre estuvo con ella, pero Riku era diferente.

-Riku, pequeña…

-Porqué papi no quiere?

-Riku… los bebés no se tienen solos… debe haber una pareja…

-Pero es contigo con quien lo tiene que tener! Yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá…

La pequeña se sentó en el regazo de Rin.

-Pequeña… las relaciones crecen poco a poco… Tu papi y yo apenas nos hicimos novios ayer… aún es muy pronto para planear bebés o cosas así…

-Pero tú no quieres un bebé con papi?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, princesa… dame un besote…

Riku la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué rico!

Cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Riku corrió a él y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó.

-Te quiero, princesa.

La besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, tienes clases?

-Sí, a las 8:30…

-Vamos, te llevaré…

-Estás seguro?

-Vamos, preciosa, te tengo una sorpresa…

Rin aceptó. Luego de llevar a Riku al jardín de infantes, Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la universidad. Buscó un aparcamiento y fue con Rin.

-Aún falta media hora…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se ofreció a cargar su bulto de libros. Al tomarlo, se sorprendió.

-Ya recuerdo de dónde me salía la joroba…

Rin rió. Lo vio con su camisa blanca de rayas celestes y su corbata, peinado hacia un lado, desde el frente parecía engominado, pero llevaba una coleta en la nuca.

-Te ves mejor con el pelo suelto, lo sabías?

-Es parte de mi imagen profesional… No crees? Me veo más… responsable… no?

-Hm… te ves bien de todas formas… por aquí…

Rin lo guió al aula. Al entrar, eligieron un puesto, Sesshoumaru le pidió un cuaderno y lo puso en el puesto de al lado.

-Qué haces?

-Es una sorpresa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Se acercó al modelo de plástico de cuerpo completo, tomando a Rin de la mano. Removió la capa de la piel del brazo derecho y le mostró los músculos.

-Te los sabes?

-Sí…

Rin los señaló y los nombró, nombró las arterias, nervios y venas. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te gustaría acompañarme a una cirugía?

-Es en serio?

-Sí, preciosa… así vas practicando…

-Me encantaría... pero siempre tengo clases por las mañanas…

-Algo se puede hacer.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Se estaban besando cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar. Se separaron con una risita cómplice. Sesshoumaru le dijo dónde se sentaba él cuando estudiaba. Tomaron asiento con el resto cuando el profesor llegó. El profesor se puso sus anteojos y repasó los puestos ocupados, fijó sus ojos en Sesshoumaru.

-Esa cabellera, no la olvido nunca. Kazami, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru rió y se puso de pie, saludó al profesor que se acercaba con una reverencia, pero el viejo rió y lo abrazó.

-Qué pasa? Ya se te olvida lo que aprendiste?

-Jamás! Pensé en ver quienes seguían en pie…

El profesor lo presentó a sus estudiantes.

-Fue mi alumno hacen 14 años…

-Así es…

-Y qué especialidad elegiste?

-Cirugía reconstructiva.

-Qué tal si nos das la clase hoy?

-Sería un honor, sensee…

-Corazón…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras el profesor tomaba asiento. Se acercó al modelo y le sacó el corazón.

……………………………………..

Al terminar la clase, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y la felicitó por responder sus preguntas.

-Ustedes se conocen?

Rin se sonrojó.

-Es mi novia, sensee…

El profesor sonrió.

-Eres una chica afortunada, no siempre encontrarás un loco cómo este…

-Sensee…

Salieron al jardín principal tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en una máquina expendedora y compró dos bebidas.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-De nada…

-Te vas a quedar todo el día?

-La verdad es…

La besó en la mejilla.

-Que tengo una conferencia dentro de unos minutos…

-Qué mal! Yo quería estar contigo!

-Te imaginas que aún no me hablaras y nos encontráramos aquí?

-Me moriría del susto.

Para la sorpresa de Rin, su clase era la audiencia de la conferencia Rin se sentía derretida cada vez que Sesshoumaru le dedicaba una mirada. En la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, casi no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Almorzaron juntos, Rin fue con él hasta su auto y se despidió de él con un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-A que hora sales?

-A las 3…

-Podrías ir por Riku? Te prometo que te lo repondré…

-Y si no iba?

-Iba a llamar a mi hermano… te prometo que contrataré una niñera… es que no confío mucho en esas cosas…

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

……………………………………………..

Rin estudiaba mientras Riku jugaba con Kyria. Tocaron a la puerta, Rin abrió, eran Namiko y Ben.

-Papá, pasen…

-Es increíble, pensé que no saldrías de nuestro apartamento y yo tengo que venir a verte.

Rin sonrió.

-He estado un poco ocupada. Quieren algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien…

-Tengo limonada.

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió y sirvió ambos vasos. Riku se acercó a Ben.

-Rin es la novia de mi papi ahora…

-Cómo?

Ben y Namiko cruzaron miradas. Rin sonrió sonrojada. Y más oportuno que nadie, pudo ser Sesshoumaru, quien justamente entró.

-La puerta está abierta, preciosa…

-Papi!

-Hola!

Sesshoumaru cargó y besó a Riku. Vio a Ben y a Namiko verlo fijamente. Vio a Rin.

-Rin? Porqué tu papá me ve como si me quisiera matar?

-Riku no me dejó dorarle la píldora…

Sesshoumaru hizo un intento de sonreír.

-Señor…

Ben vio a Rin.

-Nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz…

Sesshoumaru sonrió aliviado. Y los felicitó por el embarazo de Namiko.

-Bueno, ya que todos lo saben… de hecho… esta noche me encontraría con mi padre en un restaurante, los invito…

-Con tu papá?

-Vamos, preciosa, quieren conocerte… Qué dicen?

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ben y Namiko fueron a su apartamento, al verse solos, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te fue?

-Bien…

-Y la enana, cómo se portó?

-De maravillas. No le digas enana!

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Me voy a dar un baño…

-Sessh… qué ropa me pongo?

-Hm… no sé… lo que te pondrías para salir conmigo…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No crees que se sorprendan cuando me vean? Es decir…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Preciosa… no te preocupes tanto… ya verás que todo sale bien…

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-No me vas a dejar sola, verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

Quedaron en encontrarse en el restaurante. Sesshoumaru llegó y ya su padre e Inuyasha estaban allí. Saludó a Izayoi y a Kagome, Riku veía fascinada a Kagome y pegaba su oído de su vientre.

Sesshoumaru les hablaba de Rin y se quedó con la boca abierta al verla llegar con un vestido de seda negro, un poco más sobre las rodillas, dejando al deleite de sus ojos sus largas y sensuales piernas, el vestido era sostenido de sus hombros con unos delgados tiros y desde allí caía acariciando su curvilínea figura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un peinado alto con unos rizos cayendo sobre la nuca y su maquillaje resaltaba perfectamente el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y extendió su mano. Rin colocó la suya sobre la de él y sonrió. Él la besó en la mano.

-Simplemente irresistible… te ves hermosa, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru…

Ben observó sonriente que su pequeña ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer. Sesshoumaru la presentó a su familia y todos la acogieron. Rin sentía la calidez en ellos, Sesshoumaru le ofreció asiento a su lado y presentó a los padres de Rin.

-Ben…

-Inutaisho!

Los dos hombres se abrazaron.

-Kami, qué viejo te ves!

Inutaisho rió.

-Deberías verte como yo, qué haces? Te conservas en formol?

Ben rió. Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas.

-Es obvio que se conocen…

-Sí… pues… para acortar el cuento, Maya y Tsukihime eran mejores amigas.

-Mamá y tú mamá? Pero si mamá era muy joven para ser…

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Tsukihime era muy joven para mí.

Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada…

Sin pensarlo, pidieron el mismo trago para cada uno. Mientras hablaban de diversas cosas, Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaban miradas. Inutaisho sonreía al verlos y le decía a Izayoi que los viera. Rin reía con las cosas de Sesshoumaru y atendía a Riku con su acostumbrado cariño. Izayoi sonrió.

-Y dinos, Rin… a qué te dedicas?

-Hm! Estoy estudiando medicina. En Kobe era paramédico, pero ya me decidí por hacerlo todo.

-Vaya, dos médicos!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó su mano. Al terminar la cena, Rin era un miembro más de la familia. Y se había ganado una nueva mejor amiga al intercambiar con Kagome ideas para la habitación del bebé y hasta terminaron quedando para ayudarla a elegir. Inutaisho se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

-Eres una copia viva de tu madre…

Rin se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, bajó la mirada.

-Mi madre era hermosa…

-Y eres igualmente de hermosa que ella…

Inuyaisho tomó su mano y la encerró entre las suyas.

-Eres muy hermosa… mira que no todas las mujeres provocan tal reacción en Sesshoumaru.

Rin sonrió.

-Espero que aceptes ir al fin de semana en la finca.

-Pero…

-Allí te espero.

Inutaisho se despidió de Ben y también lo invitó. Esta vez, Rin se fue con Sesshoumaru y Riku. Se inclinó sobre el asiento trasero y vio a la pequeña dormida.

-Ya se durmió.

-Qué tanto hablaban mi papá y tú?

-Nada… me dijo que me parezco mucho a mi madre…

-Y es así?

-Era así…

Rin se tocó la cicatriz, Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Cómo te hago comprender que eres simplemente hermosa?

-Es un poco difícil de creer, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, te puedo hacer la cirugía cuando quieras… no pareces estar en paz contigo misma.

-Cuando esté de vacaciones.

-En verano?

-Sí…

-Bien… en verano te la haré.

-Mama no me dejes…

Rin vio a Riku, continuaba dormida. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Tiene semanas soñando con ella.

-Ha vuelto a llamar?

-No.

-Kami…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin cargó a Riku para sacarla del auto y la pequeña se aferró a ella.

-Mama…

Rin no pudo describir el calor que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo. La apretó en su abrazo. Subió al ascensor junto con Sesshoumaru y fueron hasta la cama de Riku. Sesshoumaru le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. La acomodaron y la arroparon. Al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Se estuvieron besando por un largo rato, las caricias fueron incitándolos y antes de notarlo, Rin se deshacía de los botones de la camisa de Sesshoumaru. Al sentir la piel de su pecho en contacto con sus dedos se detuvo.

-Preciosa…

-No… lo siento…

-Rin…

-No debí hacerlo… de verdad lo siento…

Rin se fue a su apartamento. Escuchó a Sesshoumaru tocarle la puerta.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se fue a su apartamento. Rin se sentó recostada contra la puerta y con las lágrimas en su rostro. Kyria se sentó en su regazo.

-No puedo, Kyria… no puedo…

Rin despertó y se quedó acostada, no quería levantarse. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido y prefería no hacer nada. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, pero no se levantó. Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, volvieron a tocar la puerta. Cesaron, antes de Rin poder reaccionar, Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación.

-Cómo entraste!

-Dejaste tus llaves en mi apartamento… estuviste llorando…

-Eso no te importa!

-Sí me importa, preciosa…

-No!

Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente.

-Rin… qué es lo que pasa? Porqué me provocas y me rechazas?

-Esto nunca va a funcionar. Tú quieres una relación normal con una mujer normal. Yo no soy normal! Nada de esto es normal!

-No sé cuál sea tu definición de lo normal. Pero lo único que me enferma es que tú no te sabes valorar! Te mantienes en el lodo! No me preguntes cómo lo hice, pero te amo, Rin… y no soporto esto… no soporto que te maltrates así…

-Es que yo sé que no es verdad! Porque yo estoy maldita… estoy marcada… nadie puede quererme…

-Yo te quiero! Pero tú no te dejas querer!

-También quieres esto!

Rin se abrió el pijama y lo dejó ver su pecho. Una marca de cirugía. Sesshoumaru se acercó y acarició la cicatriz sin tocar sus senos.

-No es más que la prueba de que eres una sobreviviente…

-Soy un maldito monstruo…

Rin colapsó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le permitió llorar entre sus brazos.

-Rin, no eres un monstruo… eres la mujer que amo… porqué no ves eso? Porqué no eres capaz de ver que simplemente te amo?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Cuando se calmó, la sentó en la cama.

-Puedo verla otra vez?

-Él me disparó… la bala me perforó el pulmón derecho… creyó que me había matado y me dejó tirada en el lugar donde me tenía…

-Déjame verte…

Rin se abrió el pijama. Sesshoumaru la examinó.

-Te la quieres quitar?

-Por qué quieres cambiarme?

-No quiero cambiarte. Quiero quitarte los complejos. Rin. Con 2 sesiones de láser, ésta cicatriz y la de la bala desaparecerían.

-Yo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente. Rin se quedó recostada de su hombro.

-Sí quiero…

-Entonces ven conmigo…

-Pero… tus pacientes…

-Tú eres mi paciente. Ven conmigo…

Mientras Rin se bañaba, Sesshoumaru le hizo desayuno. Al terminar de comer, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias…

-Vamos…

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la clínica. Cuando las enfermeras lo veían lo saludaban.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, buenos días…

-Buenos días… Mei-Li… hazme un favor, resérvame láser 4, lo usaré en 30 minutos.

-Sí, doctor.

-Tengo una bata y pijama en la lavandería, me las buscarías? Estaré en el laboratorio.

-Sí, doctor.

-Gracias…

Fueron hasta los laboratorios, Sesshoumaru le ordenó unas pruebas de sangre a Rin. De inmediato le tomaron la muestra y en tiempo récord obtuvieron los resultados.

-Gracias.

Sesshoumaru interpretó los resultados.

-Ven…

Cuando llegaron a la sala para preparar a los pacientes, allí estaba Jaken, quien ya estaba vestido y listo.

-Qué es esto? Hoy no te toca…

-Jaken, ella es Rin, mi novia…

Jaken se quedó sorprendido. Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Desde cuándo tienes novia?

-Jaken, vamos a remover una cicatriz de cirugía en el tórax.

Jaken bajó la cabeza y lo vio por encima de los anteojos.

-Sesshoumaru, te estás volviendo loco?

-Se hará y se hará hoy.

-Como diga, doctor…

Jaken se fue a lavar. Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que lo esperara y se fue a cambiar. Volvió con la pijama y la bata puestas, incluso llevaba el gorro de cirugías. Al verlo Rin sonrió.

-Te ves… Kami… te ves genial…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Rin ya tenía la bata. Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse en la camilla y le explicó lo que haría.

-Te aplicaré anestesia local… aquí… aquí… y aquí…

Sesshoumaru le marcó con un marcador.

-No podrás hacer fuerza. Tendrás una postilla o costra, cuando se caiga, haremos la segunda sesión y entonces terminará todo.

-Sesshoumaru… es muy tarde para decirte que me aterran los quirófanos?

-Todo va a salir bien, preciosa… confía en mi…

-Yo confío en ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta el quirófano. Cuando todo estuvo listo, vio que Rin se atemorizó al ver la aguja.

-Cierra los ojos, respira y aguanta el aire. Será rápido…

Sesshoumaru la anestesió en toda la marca.

-Estoy lista…

Rin lo vio sonreír detrás de la mascarilla.

-Ya terminé…

Una enfermera le colocó unas gafas a Rin y a Sesshoumaru y a Jaken.

-No te muevas… lo haremos por sesiones de 10 segundos, donde debes detener la respiración, de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Una hora después, Sesshoumaru terminaba el último segmento de la cirugía. Jaken le aplicó unas curas a lo largo de la marca.

-Terminamos…

-Ya?

-Sí… no lo creerías, ya casi no se ve… vamos con la de la bala…

-Está bien…

Al terminarlo todo, Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias a Jaken y a todo el equipo. Se cambió y esperó por Rin.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Normal…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor… eres el mejor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Debes descansar todo el día de hoy… vamos, te llevaré a casa…

Rin se quedó de piedra al escuchar el total de la cuenta. Sesshoumaru la pagó sin chistar. En el apartamento, Rin reaccionó.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru…

-No es nada, preciosa…

-Pero 550 mil…

-Son 5 mil dólares, Rin, mi amor… míralo como un regalo si quieres.

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru… de verdad…

-Te amo, preciosa… y no quiero verte llorar, ni llamarte monstruo ni decir que no puedo amarte…

Rin sonrió.

-Ésa será la manera en la que me pagues.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

……………………………………

Rin dejó unas flores junto a una lápida. Arrancó un par de hierbas malas que crecían a su alrededor. Acarició el nombre en la lápida _Maya Porter._

-Hola, mamá… feliz cumpleaños…

Rin vio hacia el cielo, se secó las lágrimas.

-Tal vez piensas que soy una mala hija… pero el que ya no venga no quiere decir que no te quiero… te extraño mucho, mamá… Tú me dijiste que tenía que ser fuerte… pero cómo podía ser fuerte si toda mi vida se había venido abajo y sobre eso empeoraste? Pero me diste fuerzas, mamá… me hiciste sonreír sólo para ti… Ya ves que no vivimos aquí en Kobe… papá se enamoró de Namiko y se casaron, van a tener un bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo conocí a alguien maravilloso, mamá… me llena de mimos y besos y me dice que me ama a cada segundo… Lo amo tanto! Y a Riku! Kami, mamá amo a esa pequeña como si fuese mía…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Es él, mamá… es el hombre que amo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Prometo cuidar muy bien de su hija…

En el camino de vuelta a Tokio.

-Pasaremos la noche en Nagoya…

-Está bien…

Al llegar al hotel, Sesshoumaru pidió dos habitaciones. El encargado se disculpó porque sólo le quedaba una suite matrimonial.

-Lo siento, pero es temporada alta, todos los hoteles están llenos…

-Kami…

-Tómala…

-Rin…

-Tómala, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru tomó la habitación esperó paciente a que Rin se bañara y se vistiera en el baño. La vio sentarse en la cama desganada.

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-No…

-Qué pasa?

Rin se acomodó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Porqué siento tanta culpa?

-Culpa de qué?

-Siento como si no hice todo lo que pude hacer por mi madre… pero… yo sé que fui muy egoísta… vanidosa… discutía con ella… y ella sólo me abrazaba y me pedía ser fuerte… era una mujer y ella me besaba cada noche antes de dormir y me decía que me amaba… entraba a mi habitación a media noche y me decía que me amaba…

-Preciosa…

-Yo nunca le contesté, Sesshoumaru… le decía anticuada y me hacía la dormida… nunca le dije que la amaba hasta que empeoró.

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Pero ella lo sabía, Rin…

-No fui una buena hija, Sesshoumaru… y ahora, cuando más quisiera tenerla es cuando más me duele el haberla perdido…

-Rin, cariño… no digas eso… fuiste un buena hija… no has pensado que ella sólo intentaba despedirse? Para una adolescente es incómodo tener a sus padres sobre ellos.

Rin se quedó dormida ente sus brazos en medio de un silencioso llanto. Cerca de dos horas después despertó gritando horrorizada.

-Rin…

-Auxilio!

-Rin! Es una pesadilla!

Rin se calmó un poco.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué pasó?

-Kami, soñé cuando me atacaron, cuando me quemaron la cara…

-Ya pasó, mi amor…

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Aquí un cap sorpresa, va dedicado en especial a mi amiga Esme que me soporta todos los días. Te quiero mucho!**

**Sé que ya todos conocen a Rin, pero no a ésta Rin.**

**Nombre: Rin Porter**

**Color de ojos: Verde**

**Color del cabello: Negro**

**Personalidad: Rin era una joven común, feliz y desentendida del mundo, a los 20 años estaba lista para casarse. Sin embargo, su vida cambió para siempre cuando fue atacada camino a su casa desde la universidad. Un bandido intentó abusar de ella y al no lograrlo, le desfiguró el rostro, la mejilla derecha fue quemada con un hierro ardiendo. No fue suficiente con aquello y le disparó para darla por muerta. El entonces novio de Rin no soportó la idea de casarse con alguien tan deformado y la abandonó apenas semanas después del ataque. Rin era paramédico y recientemente está cursando la carrera de medicina para convertirse en doctora.**

**Espero que con esto, sepan más o menos cómo va la historia, besos, Mizuho.**


	7. Paso a Paso

**Capítulo 7**

**Paso a Paso**

Rin, Namiko y Kagome estaban en una tienda para bebés. Ninguna sabía qué sería su bebé, así que elegían colores neutrales. Al terminar, fueron al apartamento de Rin, donde Inuyasha iría por Kagome.

-Namiko… quiero que veas algo…

Rin le hizo señas para que fuera a la habitación, le dijo a Kagome que fuera también. Allí, se quitó la blusa y se quedó sólo con el sostén.

-Por Kami, Rin!

-Qué es lo que quieres que veamos?

-Qué ves tú?

-Nada…

-Ése es el punto! Ya no está!

Rin le mostró una fotografía de la marca antes de la cirugía.

-Vaya!

-Sessh lo hizo… con cirugía láser…

-Sessh, ah?

Rin sonrió sonrojada. Namiko rió a carcajadas. Volvieron a la sala, donde tomaban refrescos. Poco después de que se marcharan, Sesshoumaru y Riku llegaron al apartamento.

-Papi, puedo ir con Rin?

-Sí, princesa, pero si está estudiando, vienes de inmediato.

-Sí, papi…

Riku tocó a la puerta de Rin.

-Hola, pequeña…

-Hola, Rin, estás ocupada?

-Estoy terminando un trabajo…

-Entonces vengo más tarde…

-No te tienes que ir…

-Papi me dijo que no te moleste si estás estudiando.

-Quieres galletas?

-Sí!

Rin la dejó irse a la sala a comer galletas mientras ella terminaba su trabajo. Justo cuando terminó, Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa…

Se besaron.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien… cómo te fue hoy?

-Verrugoso… quieres salir a cenar?

-Sí… sólo termino de guardar mis cosas…

-Estabas estudiando?

-Estaba terminando.

-Riku!

-Riku no hizo nada…

-Dime papi…

-Qué te dije antes de que vinieras?

-Que si Rin estaba estudiando, fuera a la casa.

-Y qué haces aquí si estaba estudiando?

Riku bajó la cabeza.

-Gomen, papi…

-No es la primera vez que no me obedeces. Estás castigada.

-Pero papi yo…

-No podrás venir en una semana…

-Sesshoumaru! Pero…

-No la defiendas, Rin… ya Riku tiene edad suficiente para saber cuándo hace las cosas mal.

-Pero ella no hizo nada malo!

-No?

-No, Sesshoumaru. Ella se quiso ir y yo le dije que no se fuera…

Riku se fue al apartamento en silencio y cabiz baja. Sabía que nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Sesshoumaru! No la castigues! Ella no hizo nada malo!

-Rin, deja de protegerla, comprendo que quiera estar contigo, pero le dije bien claro que no te molestara si estudias.

-Pero yo le dije que se quedara! Ella me lo dijo y yo le pedí que se quedara!

-Rin…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru… le pedí que se quedara para no estar sola… no la castigues por mi culpa… ella tenía toda intención de obedecerte…

Sesshoumaru exhaló.

-Le servirá de lección.

-Sesshoumaru! No seas tan terco! Te digo que no tiene la culpa!

-YAAA!

Rin vio a la pequeña con el rostro rojo y mojado. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Riku…

-No peleen… ya, onegai…

-Pequeña…

-Cuánto es una semana, Rin?

-7 días…

Riku le dio un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, le entregó su muñeca favorita.

-Ella te va a acompañar… así no vas a estar sola… además, Kyria te cuida…

-Pequeña… perdóname… por mi culpa te castigaron…

-Hasta el viernes…

-Riku…

La pequeña la volvió a abrazar.

-Te tiene que durar 7 días…

Rin se quedó con el corazón en las manos al ver a la pequeña irse hasta su habitación. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, ella no tiene la culpa… no la castigues, por favor…

-Rin, me desobedeció…

-Pero yo se lo pedí… Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esto, por favor…

-A ti?

-Castigándola a ella me castigas a mí, ella es toda la compañía que tengo en las tardes… ese apartamento me consume cada vez que me veo sola… Sesshoumaru, por favor, perdónala…

Sesshoumaru exhaló nuevamente.

-Está bien… pero sólo ésta vez…

-Gracias! Mi amor! Te amo! Riku!

Rin fue hasta la habitación de la pequeña, sintió el corazón encogérsele al verla acostada llorando. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Riku, mi amor!

-No, Rin! Papi me va a castigar más!

-Pequeña, ya no estás castigada…

La pequeña vio a Rin sorprendida. Rin le sonrió y limpió sus mejillas.

-Tu papi te quitó el castigo, mi amor… fue mi culpa, no tuya…

Riku vio a Sesshoumaru en la puerta.

-Papi…

-Sólo por ésta vez… de ahora en adelante, tú me dices lo que harás y tú obedece lo que yo te diga.

-Sí, papi…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Riku, la pequeña lo abrazó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas. La besó con ternura.

-Te amo, princesa…

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Rin sonrió al verlos y se puso de pie. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Riku la abrazó aún en brazos de su papá. Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Tal vez sea un paciente… Bueno? Qué! Voy enseguida! Pero cálmate!

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

-Qué pasó!

-Kagome está en labor de parto y tiene una hemorragia. Quédate con Riku, por favor…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se despidió de ambas con un beso y se fue. Rin se llevó a Riku a su casa.

-Rin, qué pasó?

-El bebé de tu tío va a nacer. Pronto vas a tener un primito,

-Sí!

Era tarde en la noche y aún no tenían noticias de Sesshoumaru, Rin le guardó cena en el refrigerador y se sentó junto a Riku.

-Tengo sueño, Rin…

-Podemos hacer algo. Yo te presto una de mis pijamas y te duermes en mi cama, sí?

-Pero no me he lavado los dientes.

-Tengo un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Ven…

Rin la ayudó a lavarse y le prestó una enorme camiseta que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas. Le peinó el cabello y la acomodó en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, pequeña…

-No me dejes sola, Rin…

Rin se acomodó a su lado, la pequeña le pidió una historia para dormir. Rin se inventó una como pudo y la vio quedarse dormida poco a poco. La pequeña terminó abrazada a ella y llamándola mamá. Rin sólo acariciaba su cabeza.

-No me dejes! Mama, no me dejes! Voy a ser buena, lo prometo!

Rin la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-No te voy a dejar sola, mi amor… nunca…

-Te quiero mucho mama-Rin…

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Cerca de las 12 de la noche, Sesshoumaru tocó a la puerta. Rin se levantó.

-Hola…

-Gracias, preciosa… dónde está Riku?

-Está dormida… cómo está Kagome?

-Ya todo está bien. Tuvo una niña…

Rin sonrió.

-Lo sabía, se lo dije…

-Sí, Inuyasha me lo dijo. Están bien las dos. Es preciosa… y grande, es más grande que Riku cuando nació.

Rin sonrió. Tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh… no sé si es el momento o no… pero me preocupa Riku… tiene éstas pesadillas donde su mamá la abandona y ella le ruega… la escucho hablar dormida y sólo me lo puedo imaginar…

-Lo sé… la he escuchado…

Riku despertó llamando a Rin a gritos.

-Rin! Ayúdame! Onegai!

Rin corrió a la habitación, la pequeña se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Qué pasó? Riku, qué pasó?

-Mami!

-Riku, es Rin, no tu mamá…

-Mama!

-Shh… tranquila… cálmate…

Rin se sentó con ella aún aferrada a su cuello. La calmó, cuando Riku estuvo tranquila, la hizo verla a la cara.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Tú te ibas… y me dejabas sola…

-No, princesa… no voy a ninguna parte…

Rin limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. La pequeña vio a su padre, preocupado.

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa…

-Papi, me puedo quedar con Rin? Onegai, papi…

-Riku…

-Onegai, papi…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Está bien… pero…

-Rin…

-Dime…

-Papi se puede quedar con nosotras?

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Riku, tú y Rin quédense juntas…

-Sí puede…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Estás segura?

-Sí…

Se acomodaron los 3 en la cama. Sesshoumaru y Rin velaban el sueño de la pequeña. Sesshoumaru acarició la mejilla sana de Rin.

-Haces tanto por ella, que no sé como comenzar a agradecértelo…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… Sessh… Riku fue capaz de verme… no mi cicatriz, pero de verme a mí… y eso no tiene precio… es como… no lo sé… he estado sola tanto tiempo que un poquito de su cariño me calienta toda el alma… me siento extraña… querida… no el cariño que me tenga mi papá, eso es diferente… pero un cariño que no contiene lástima…

-Preciosa…

Rin tomó su mano y la besó.

-Me ha pasado lo mismo con tu amor… es como si borrara todo lo que he sufrido…

-Rin…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda al sentir los labios de Rin en la palma de su mano. Simplemente tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se quedaron dormidos, tomados de la mano. Riku despertó y sonrió, Sesshoumaru y Rin dormían abrazados. Sonó el despertador y ella intentó apagarlo sin éxito, sólo logrando caerse de la cama.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru y Rin despertaron exaltados.

-Riku!

-Itai!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y examinó su cabeza, tenía un golpe en la frente.

-Por Kami, Riku, cómo te caíste de la cama si estabas entre los dos?

-Itai, papa!

-Tranquila, mi amor… cálmate…

Rin le buscó una toalla con hielo para aplicárselo en el golpe. Sesshoumaru se lo puso y mientras la calmaba, vio a Rin, sintió un ardor en sus mejillas. Rin se puso su yukata mientras adivinaba que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como calientes.

-Papa…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Gomen… yo no quería que despertaran, pero me caí cuando el reloj sonó.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el golpe.

-Ya no se ve. Pero princesa, íbamos a despertar de todas formas…

-Perdón…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a casa, tenemos que bañarnos…

-No, papi, con Rin…

-Riku, no se puede…

-Porqué no? Es tu novia…

-Riku, las niñas y los papás no se bañan juntos.

-Pero nos bañamos en la piscina.

-Un baño en la piscina y en un baño de la casa, son cosas muy diferentes.

-Sessh… déjala que se bañe conmigo…

-Estás segura?

-Sí…

-Traeré sus cosas…

Sesshoumaru la dejó sobre la cama y al ponerse de pie, abrazó a Rin.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

La besó en la mejilla y fue a su apartamento. Al volver al de Rin, ella preparaba el baño. Dejó las cosas de Riku y se fue a bañar a su apartamento.

Rin y Riku estaban en la ducha, Rin le lavó el cabello y luego se lo lavó ella. Riku se quedó viéndola.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Rin… todas las mamás se ven como tú?

-Como yo?

Riku señaló su pecho. Rin se sonrojó.

-Pero Riku, yo no soy mamá de nadie, no tengo bebés…

-Pero es suave… y caliente… y cuando me abrazas nunca quiero que me sueltes… porque tu eres cariñosa y linda como mi papi…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Riku, mi amor…

-Rin… ya no me importa que mi mamá de verdad no me quiera… porque yo sé que tú si me quieres…

-Es verdad, pequeña, te quiero mucho…

Salieron del baño. Rin la paró sobre la cama y la secó completa, luego la ayudó a vestirse y peinarse. Al terminar, le puso un poco de colonia para bebés que siempre guardaba.

-Hm! Qué rico hueles! Como una bebita!

-Porqué tienes colonia para bebés, Rin?

-Es mi aroma favorito…

-Por qué?

Rin se sentó en la cama y vio el frasco.

-Cuando yo era una niña… siempre me gustaba abrazar a mi mamá… ella siempre olía así… cuando mi mamá se fue al cielo, y yo me sentía muy sola, buscaba su colonia y la olía… un día se acabó el frasco que ella siempre usaba… y yo me sentía tan sola que fui a comprar otro igual… y siempre lo tengo… cuando me siento sola, al sentir su olor, recuerdo a mi mamá…

Riku se sentó en sus piernas y levantó su rostro con ambas manitas.

-No llores, Rin… tu mami era muy buena, verdad?

-Sí… era la mejor mamá del mundo…

-Pero ya no estás sola, Rin… me tienes a mí… y tienes a mi papi… nosotros te queremos mucho… y tienes a tu papi y a Namiko-san… y vas a tener un hermanito…

-Pequeña…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, pequeña…

Rin insistió en hacer el desayuno, al terminar, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin simplemente se derritió entre sus brazos.

-Sessh…

-Gracias por todo, preciosa… estuvo delicioso…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo…

Rin sonrió. Estaba decidida a mostrarse ante Sesshoumaru como una mujer capaz de seducirlo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró en el mismo.

-Una cena romántica con mi apuesto y sensual novio…

Sesshoumaru sintió los pelitos de la nuca erizársele cuando ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo besó con los labios entreabiertos en la mejilla.

-P-preciosa…

-Ya es hora de que tengas una mujer por novia…

Lo besó en la barbilla.

-…no una chiquilla…

Lo besó en los labios. Sesshoumaru sentía que todo su cuerpo era víctima de una corriente que lo recorría por todas partes y se acumulaba un poco más debajo de su cintura. Rin sonrió y acarició sus labios.

-Me puedes llevar a la universidad, mi amor?

-D-b-ah… Sí… claro… lo que digas, preciosa…

Rin y Riku rieron y cada una tomó sus libros. Sesshoumaru llevó a Riku al colegio, la pequeña abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Hasta la noche, pequeña…

-Adiós…

Sesshoumaru la besó y la pequeña bajó del auto. Se quedaron viendo hasta que entró al recinto y se despidió de ellos. Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la universidad.

-Preciosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo besa apasionadamente antes de bajar del auto y le entrega una tarjeta a Sesshoumaru. Él la ve alejarse aún idiotizado y al perderla de vista, lee la tarjeta.

-"Adoro a tu hija… pero tú y yo nos merecemos una noche a solas…"

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y bajó del auto corriendo tras Rin. La alcanzó antes de que entrara al laboratorio de anatomía.

-Sessh!

-Qué significa esto?

Rin sonrió al ver la tarjeta.

-Qué crees que significa, tontito?

-Dímelo…

-Significa que amo a Riku. Pero es hora de que nuestra relación sea de adultos. No de dormirnos viendo caricaturas.

-Rin… Riku…

-Riku está primero para ti y para mí… pero tú y yo necesitamos crecer como pareja. Y es hora de establecer límites… la amo, que no te quepa dudas… pero, Sessh… hasta cuándo vas a soportar una relación sin…

Sesshoumaru la silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Tú no estás lista para hacer el amor… lo sé, te conozco… y por eso no te presiono… esto que intentas hacer, no va a funcionar. Mientras sientas complejos, te vas a arrepentir si te acuestas conmigo y no es lo que quiero.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… quiero que te liberes. Déjalo salir todo. Porque yo quiero hacerte mi esposa…

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo…

-Pero…

Rin se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, Sesshoumaru se la quitó y la besó en la misma.

-Qué dices, preciosa?

-Sí! Kami, mi amor! Sí! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la levantó por encima de su cabeza mientras la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo!

La bajó nuevamente y la besó apasionadamente. Rin sólo sonrió y acarició su rostro sin poder creer el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

-Porter, estamos esperando por usted!

-Lo siento, profesor! Sessh! Suéltame!

-Kazami?

Sesshoumaru soltó a Rin y vio al profesor.

-Makimoto?

El viejo rió y extendió su mano. Sesshoumaru la apretó riendo.

-Mira nada más lo que trajo la hora!

-Los años lo han ablandado. Esperar por una estudiante?

-No cualquier estudiante, nunca había visto a alguien tan brillante después de ti… suerte que no es tan irresponsable como tú… y por lo que veo están relacionados…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ésta bella señorita que es su estudiante, próximamente será mi esposa.

Makimoto sonrió.

-Muchas felicidades, señorita Porter…

-Gracias, sensei…

El profesor entró al laboratorio, Rin besó a Sesshoumaru de despedida y entró al laboratorio. Minutos después estaba exponiendo la posible causa de muerte del cadáver ante ellos. Abrió la boca y se quedó en silencio al ver a Sesshoumaru vestido con su bata blanca. Vio que le hizo señas para seguir y volvió a concentrarse en su exposición. Al terminarse la clase, mientras salían del laboratorio, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Rin se sonrojó. Caminaron en silencio hasta una mesa cercana.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sessh… tú crees que…

-Rin…

-Tienes razón… no puedo dejarme invadir por mis inseguridades cada vez que demos un paso adelante.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Estás aprendiendo…

-Sessh… hay algo que debes saber…

-Qué cosa?

-Pues… es que…

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, antes de confiarle al oído su secreto. Sesshoumaru parpadeó varias veces y sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-No te preocupes, preciosa… aprenderemos juntos…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Él sólo sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Tienes más clases?

-Sí, hasta las 4…

-Entonces nos vemos ésta noche para cenar…

-Sí…

-Iremos a un restaurante.

-Sí…

-Sólo tú y yo…

-Pero Riku…

-Riku se quedará en casa con una niñera.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme, preciosa. Hasta la tarde…

-Adiós, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó y como si le costara mucho esfuerzo se separó de ella y se dirigió al parqueo. Rin apenas duró unos segundos sola, ya que sus compañeras se sentaron a la mesa. Una muchacha con el pelo teñido de azul, le dio un plato tapado.

-Tus frutas…

-Ah! Gracias, Karin-chan!

-Cómo te fue en la presentación?

-Genial, me quedó perfecta!

Otra muchacha, parecida a Karin pero con mechones anaranjados y amarillos se intrigó más en el galán.

-Oye, Rin, quién es ese papazote? Entró a la clase y no me digas que no lo conoces.

Rin sonrió.

-Es mi novio…

-Ah! Waa! Qué lindo, vino a darte apoyo!

-No sabía a lo que venía, pero se quedó.

-Aw! Llámalo!

-No, él tiene que ir a atender sus pacientes.

-Está en el internado?

-No, ya se graduó. Es cirujano plástico.

-Ay! Qué excitante!

Rin sonrió y se animó a mostrarles una foto de ella con la pequeña.

-Es su hija, Riku. Es una preciosura y la cosita más cariñosa del mundo.

-Sí que lo es…

-Vaya! Pero si es el monstruito! A poco… déjame adivinar… te gustan los viejos. Uf, deben gustarte porque para echarte al hombro a un viejo con una mocosita…

Rin se enfureció, pero trató de mantener la calma.

-Porqué no te vas a pasear? Hay muchos árboles que necesitan tu abono.

-Como quieras… ah, pero es cierto… no se trata de lo que te guste o no… se trata de a quién le gustes. Porque con esa cara, uf… yo que tú y dejo los dulces…

-Es que acaso no te hartas de molestar? Ya pareces mosca y por cierto, intenta usar tu pequeñito cerebrito completo, en serio, no sé como respiras y caminas a la vez.

Karin sólo reía mientras se comía sus frutas.

-Tú de qué te ríes…

-Gina, elige tus contrincantes mejor y déjame en paz. Porque donde te agarre, te destuso.

Gina hizo otro comentario ofensivo. Rin se hartó y le dio tremenda cachetada. Lo que nunca sospechó era que Sesshoumaru la estaba viendo defender su relación y a su hija como una verdadera fiera. Cuando vio que la iban a atacar, fue en su defensa.

-Basta!

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la ocultó detrás de su pecho.

-Si te buscas problemas con Rin, los tendrás conmigo.

-Y a mí qué carajos me importa quién coño eres tú?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo seré tu peor pesadilla si algo le pasa a Rin. Te va a valer besar el piso por donde camina. Porque si le haces algo, me las vas a pagar.

-Sesshoumaru! No! Qué dices! Qué no ves que es una malcriada? Sólo busca lucírsela.

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a la loca y acarició las mejillas de Rin, le examinó la cachetada que le había respondido.

-Kami, si sigues recibiendo golpes sobre la cicatriz, no podré operarte…

-Qué!

-Tienes una herida. Vamos a mi consultorio.

-P-pero mis clases…

Sesshoumaru sacó su celular y marcó un número.

-Jun, habla Sesshoumaru, no podré ir a la reunión… por cierto, hay una estudiante, Porter Rin, es mi paciente y hoy no podrá asistir a sus clases restantes… sí, lo haré… bien…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

-J-Jun? No hablas de Tomoeda Jun, verdad?

-Sí… tenía que verlo justo ahora, por eso me quedé. Vamos, tengo que hacer algo en esa herida.

Rin lo dejó llevarla a su auto. Las amigas de Rin rieron y le prometieron llamarla. Gina se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Me parece bien… muy inteligente de tu parte insultar a alguien que se tutea con el rector de la universidad.

Karin rió a carcajadas.

-Boba!

-Babosa!

……………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero muuucho! Besitos, Mizuho.**


	8. Nuevos Retos

**Capítulo 8**

**Nuevos Retos**

Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su consultorio y preparó un equipo de sutura.

-Qué… qué piensas hacer?

-Es demasiado grande, te daré un subdérmico…

-Pero…

-Rin, hay que hacerlo.

Rin asintió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Sesshoumaru la iba a anestesiar.

-Ya estoy lista…

-Ya terminé.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru le suturó la herida y le colocó una bandita para cubrirla. La besó en la frente.

-Te recomiendo reposar. No quiero que te lastimes más.

-Pero si esta noche…

-Para otro día… tú debes descansar…

-Perdóname, Sessh…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… de hecho, me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que defendiste a Riku.

-Sessh… está mal que la quiera tanto?

-No preciosa… todo lo contrario. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace el verlas llevarse tan bien…

Rin sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Pero es que yo sé que no me corresponde… pero muchas veces… cuando se duerme abrazándome… yo siento que… deseo que fuera mía…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo sé que la amas.

Producto de un calmante que Sesshoumaru le dio, Rin se pasó todo el día soñolienta. Sesshoumaru fue por Riku al colegio.

-Papi, y Rin?

-Está en su casa, descansando.

-Puedo ir cuando lleguemos?

-Sí… Riku… dime que piensas de Rin?

-Cómo así?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Crees que sería buena mamá?

Riku rió y se pasó al sillón del frente en el auto. Se puso el cinturón.

-Ella me preguntó eso mismo…

-Sí?

-Sí… Namiko-san y tía Kagome estaban en su casa y cuando se fueron, ella se puso triste. Y me dijo que ella nunca iba a tener bebés…

Sesshoumaru se extrañó.

-Te dijo por qué?

-Ella me dijo que era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero que para tener bebés, se debe tener un papá y una mamá. Y después dijo que ni siquiera sabe cómo ser mamá… papi, yo no me pongo brava si tú le regalas un bebé a Rin.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Las cosas no son así, princesa… pero no te preocupes, mi amor. Porque hoy, yo le pregunté a Rin si quería ser mi esposa…

-Qué dijo!

-Dijo que sí!

-Síii!

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras se aparcaba en su estacionamiento.

-…Y ahora Rin va a ser mi mamá?

-Tu madrastra.

-Pero yo quiero que sea mi mamá!

-Ya eso lo tienes que hablar con ella…

Al llegar al piso, Riku tocó la puerta del apartamento de Rin. Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Rin!

-Está en la habitación.

Riku corrió a la habitación y subió a la cama al ver a Rin.

-Rin!

Rin despertó sonriendo y la abrazó.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Rin, es verdad que vas a ser la esposa de mi papi!

Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Sí princesa…

Rin se extrañó al ver el rostro de la pequeña.

-Riku… no te gusta?

-Sí… qué te pasó?

Rin se tocó sobre la gasa.

-Tuve un accidente esta mañana. Pero tu papi me curó.

……………………………………………

La herida de Rin estaba completamente sana. Sesshoumaru había organizado una cena en su apartamento. Estaban todos presentes, Inutaisho e Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome y la pequeña bebita que dormía en la cunita portátil.

-Ah! Kami, Kagome, cada día está más hermosa!

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí… es mi bollito de alegrías.

Rin sonrió.

-Como quisiera uno mío… pero… ahí viene mi hermanito…

-Es niña, no inventes.

-Namiko, es niño.

-Niña.

-Yo le haría caso, ella me dijo que Ayame sería niña.

Inutaisho sólo veía a Rin con Riku y sonreía. La pequeña sentada sobre su regazo jugaba con ella y reía a carcajadas.

-Riku, espera, tu abuelita está hablando conmigo…

Riku rió y se tranquilizó. Rin continuó hablando con Izayoi. Sesshoumaru, desde el otro lado de la sala, se sentó junto con su padre y Ben. Los vio sonreír.

-Me informan?

-Están felices…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Lo sé… Rin es maravillosa con Riku…

Ben sonrió.

-Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Porter-sama…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y fue por Rin. Las mujeres se quedaron calladas ante la inusual interrupción. Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que se pusiera de pie.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se arrodilló sosteniendo sus manos.

-Preciosa… me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras convertirte en mi esposa…

-Sessh…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras todos aplaudían y hasta les chiflaban. Se separaron sonriendo. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y le colocó un ostentoso anillo de compromiso. Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó mientras reían. Riku brincó a sus brazos.

-Ya sí vas a ser mi mami!

Rin rió y la abrazó, la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Inutaisho fue el primero en felicitarlos y casi los carga de lo fuerte que los abrazó.

-Papá! Espera!

Todos rieron, Ben los abrazó por igual. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ben comprendió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, mi princesita…

-Papi…

Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena. Inuyasha fue el primero en marcharse, alegando que la pequeña Ayame clamaba por su cuna. Poco después, Inutaisho e Izayoi y finalmente, Ben se despidió de su hija. Rin se quedó ayudando a Sesshoumaru a recoger las cosas. Mientras Sesshoumaru colocaba los platos en la máquina, vio a Rin ensimismada con su anillo.

-Te gusta?

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

-Quieres que te diga un secreto?

-Dime…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Primero quiero que me prometas algo.

-Qué cosa?

-Que cuidarás mucho ese anillo.

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ese anillo era de mi madre… y es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella…

-Era de tu madre?

-Sí, preciosa. Ese fue su anillo de compromiso.

-Sessh… perdóname… pero no puedo usarlo…

-Porqué no?

-Es que ya no es lo mismo…

-Te molesta que sea usado?

-No es eso… es que no debes usarlo así…

-Así como? Dónde dice eso?

-Sesshoumaru, no debiste darme un anillo que le diste a tu primera esposa…

Sesshoumaru se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Pero ni de remate le daba ese anillo a esa loca! Preciosa, nadie ha usado ese anillo en más de 25 años.

-En serio?

-Mi madre me lo entregó el día en que murió…

-Sessh…

-Si no te gusta, mañana te compro uno nuevo…

-Sí me gusta… pero estás seguro?

-Es como si me preguntaras si estoy seguro de que te amo. Claro que sí.

Rin lo abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Riku se acercó a ellos ya vistiendo su pijama.

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó.

-Es hora de dormir.

-Con Rin…

-Y me vas a dejar solo?

Riku lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vayan a dormir. Yo sigo limpiando.

Rin sonrió y llevó a Riku a su cama.

-Pero Rin, yo quiero dormir contigo…

-Hoy no, princesa. Tu papi y yo tenemos una cosa pendiente.

-Rin…

-Dime, mi vida.

-Rin, papi me dijo que te tenía que preguntar primero…

-Qué cosa, cariño?

-Rin… yo… yo… puedes ser mi mami de mentiras?

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, de verdad quieres que sea como tu mami?

-Sí… no como ella… ella no me quiere… pero como una mami que sí me quiere…

Rin continuó llenándola de besos, la pequeña interrumpió el curso de sus lágrimas.

-No llores, me haces llorar…

-Estoy feliz, mi amor… porque nada me hace más feliz que me quieras tanto…

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Puedo decirte mami?

-Como quieras, cariño…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

Luego de acomodarla, ya dormida, Rin la besó en la frente.

-Dulces, sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación, sonrió y se metió en la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y entrar en la habitación. No encendió la luz y se desvistió.

-Hm… huele al perfume de Rin…

Olió su camisa y sonrió. Escuchó una risita y encendió la luz.

-Rin!

-Shhh… Riku está en su cama…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Pensé que sería divertido jugarte una broma, pero sabías que estaba aquí.

-Eso es porque te amo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Y dime… ya que estás aquí…

Sesshoumaru hablaba entre besos.

-Cómo te gustaría que te haga el amor?

Sesshoumaru esperaba que Rin se acobardara, pero no fue así. Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras quedaban acostados. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por sus besos, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de besarla a sus anchas. Sentía como un instinto animal que lo llamaba a hacerla suya a como de lugar. Sin embargo la razón aún lo dominaba y no pasaba de besos. Todo aquello se fue a pique cuando Rin rozó su entrepierna con su rodilla. Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos de sus hombros hasta su pecho. La acariciaba con extremo cuidado, pero aún así lograba arrancarle apasionados suspiros que morían en su garganta.

-Kami, Rin… eres hermosa…

Rin apenas podía pensar coherentemente, los besos de Sesshoumaru se grababan a fuego en su piel. Nunca nadie había hecho estremecer todo su cuerpo con un simple beso.

-Ah! Kami, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, escucharla sólo significaba que se estaba entregando a él. Poco a poco fue bajando un poco más en su cuello y besó los bordes de la blusa. Fue removiendo cada botón, no sin antes besar toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Pronto pudo saborear la suave y dulce piel de sus senos, aquella que deseó por meses. Deslizó su lengua sobre los pezones rosados y sensibles que se endurecían con la caricia. Una vez que se deshizo completamente de la blusa y su pantalón, se apoyó en sus manos y examinó la delicada figura de su novia entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

-Sessh…

-Eres perfecta, mi amor…

Rin cerró los ojos sonrojada mientras Sesshoumaru devoraba su pecho. Cuando pareció saciarse de su piel, la besó apasionadamente. Rin se deshizo de sus restricciones y le comenzó a remover la camisa. Sesshoumaru la dejó ir a su propio paso. Rin descubrió que aún sabía cómo desvestir a un hombre con cuerpo de pecado mortal, sonrió un poco más confiada y continuó hasta llegar a su pantalón. Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó, la hizo quedar acostada sobre él y la besó con ternura.

-Aún no…

Sesshoumaru guió sus brazos a rodear su cuello, deslizó sus manos desde allí hasta su cintura y la apresó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Varios apasionados besos más tarde, Sesshoumaru la dejaba conocerlo a la vez que la conocía a ella. Rin se dedicó a saborear su cuerpo y finalmente se dirigió a su cintura. Apenas podía pensar por fracciones de segundos mientras Rin lo acariciaba y lo llenaba de besos, Rin sonrió, pronto saborearía su cremosa esencia. Sesshoumaru la apresó contra el colchón, si había alguna manera de terminar, lo haría dentro de ella. Notó la incomodidad en su rostro.

-Estás bien, preciosa?

-Suéltame las manos…

Sesshoumaru se las soltó, se quedó inmóvil. Rin lo abrazó rodeando también su cintura con sus piernas.

-Hazme tuya, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras la penetraba, sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse, la escuchó dejar escapar un gemido y se fijó en su rostro.

-Preciosa…

-Creo… que eres demasiado grande…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado…

Sesshoumaru sentía que se derretía en su interior. Rin lo aprisionaba entre su piel y lo llevaba a la locura. Rin sentía que se volvería loca, sus mentes quedaron el blanco a la vez que sus cuerpos se entregaban al más sublime de los placeres. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y se acomodó a su lado mientras la llenaba de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor… Sessh…

-Hm?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en…

-Estuviste grandiosa, mi amor…

-En serio?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se relajó entre sus brazos y disfrutó de sus tiernos besos por todo su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru besó su pecho y sonrió.

-Eres uno de mis mejores trabajos…

-Cómo así?

-No siempre se borra todo a la perfección. A veces quedan marcas. Pero tú…

Sesshoumaru la besó entre sus senos.

-Eres hermosa, Rin… nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se acomodó a su lado, descansaron un poco para recobrar energías y continuar haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada.

Rin despertó entre los brazos de su futuro esposo al escuchar el reloj despertador. Él la apretó en su abrazo y siguió dormido. Rin sonrió y acarició sus brazos. Sintió tiernos besitos en su hombro y cuello. Se dio la vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Apenas podía creer todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Rin se sentía todo el rostro caliente y en su mente no cesaba las imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor.

-B-buenos días…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Cerró los ojos.

-No me quiero levantar…

-Pero tienes que hacerlo…

-Sí… tengo una cirugía… tú tienes clases?

-Sí, a las 10… ya la semana próxima son los exámenes…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No espero nada menos de mi novia que puras ases.

-Sabes que doy lo mejor de mí…

-Y por eso me siento orgulloso de ti, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se levantó. Ya estaba en la ducha, cuando Rin entró al baño.

-Te molesta si me cepillo?

-Para nada, princesa. En el botiquín hay cepillos nuevos.

Sesshoumaru continuó con su ritual de aseo hasta que sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-P-preciosa…

-Te molesta si me baño?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente.

………………………..

Rin se sentó al lado de Riku en la cama y la besó en la frente a manera de saludo.

-Mi amor…

La pequeña despertó y al ver a Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami!

Rin sonrió y dejó que la pequeña se sentara en su regazo, la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la dejó abrazarla unos minutos, y después la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a bañarte, princesa…

Rin la bañó y la llevó al comedor, donde Sesshoumaru ponía sándwiches para todos. Riku corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó.

-Papi!

-Hola, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó. La pequeña lo abrazó sonriendo. Luego del desayuno, Rin buscó sus libros en su apartamento y los alcanzó en el parqueo. Sonrió al verlos, Sesshoumaru estaba recostado del auto y cargaba a Riku, quien lo llenaba de besos y abrazos. Llevaron a la pequeña al colegio, donde se despidió de ambos con un gran beso. Rin sonrió cuando los saludó desde la puerta y le devolvió el gesto con la mano. Fueron hasta la universidad.

-Gracias por traerme, mi amor…

-No es nada, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Hasta la tarde, mi amor…

-Adiós, preciosa…

Rin bajó del auto y se fue a sus clases. Sesshoumaru se fue a la clínica. Al llegar, Jaken notó el cambio en su humor.

-Estamos felices hoy…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se apoyó de su hombro.

-Quieres ser mi padrino?

-Tu qué?

-Me voy a casar, hermano…

Jaken sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades!

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se prepararon para la cirugía.

……………………………………

Rin estaba junto con Karin y su hermana. Estudiaban con un atlas.

-Ay, Kami, yo no veo la diferencia entre un riñón poliquístico y uno normal sin corteza.

-Es fácil… mira, éste es el normal, si cuentas rápido, más o menos cuántos glomérulos ves?

-Hm… pues unos 25…

-Y en éste?

-Más de 200…

Rin señaló con su mano.

-Ése es el enfermo, tiene mucho más, más pequeños y no son funcionales…

Karin tomó su mano y examinó la pieza de joyería.

-Hay algo que nos quieras decir?

Rin sonrió.

-Me voy a casar!

-Felicidades!

Tanto Karin como su hermana la felicitaron.

……………………………………

**N/A: Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que se toman el tiempo para leer mis fics, y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Examenes Finales

**Capítulo 9**

**Exámenes Finales**

Después de las clases, decidieron ir a un restaurante a comer y celebrar.

-Y ya solucionaste tu problema?

-De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo…

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

-Sí…

-Y dime…

-Sesshoumaru es… es obvio que estoy enamorada… pero aparte de eso… es un amor… es el hombre perfecto… no te imaginas lo que me dijo anoche…

-Dinos, dinos!

Rin sonrió.

-Yo siempre he sabido que Riku es lo primero para él. Y por eso nunca intenté competir con ella, a diferencia de la loca esa que tenía antes. Pero anoche, la pequeña se durmió conmigo y él se quedó viéndola dormir. Me dijo que Riku es lo más importante para él… pero que yo estoy justo después…

Karin puso una cara extraña, Rin rió.

-Me imagino que tienes que conocerla para comprenderlo. Él se desvive por su hija… y ella me ha robado el corazón.

Las mujeres rieron. Rin suspiró.

-Ay, chicas…

Una mujer se acercó a la mesa.

-Disculpen…

-Sí?

-Perdone por escuchar, pero usted estuvo mencionando a un Sesshoumaru?

-Sí?

-Y tiene una hija que se llama Riku?

-Sí…

-Por casualidad la niña tiene 4 años?

-Sí…

-Entonces habla de Sesshoumaru Kazami?

Rin se exasperó un poco.

-No pudo simplemente preguntar eso al principio? Sí, hablo de Sesshoumaru Kazami. Lo conoce?

La mujer torció la boca.

-Sí, de hecho, nos veremos esta tarde.

-Ah, entonces es su paciente.

-No, más bien, viejos amigos…

A Rin no le gustaba el tono de voz de la mujer, pero no lo llevó a más. Simplemente le sonrió cordialmente esperando alguna otra pregunta. La mujer se despidió. Sin darle mayor importancia, Rin continuó con sus amigas.

Rin llegó a su apartamento a las 7 de la noche. Después de darse un delicioso y merecido baño, fue al apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Él abrió la puerta y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor, quieres cenar?

-Tengo… un ligero problemita…

-Qué pasó?

-Joyce está aquí…

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala.

-Rin, ella es Joyce, mi ex esposa… Joyce, Rin es la mujer de la que te hablaba. Y… lo que te iba a decir antes de que llegara es… que nos vamos a casar.

-Felicidades…

-Gracias…

Joyce le apretó la mano que Rin le extendió. Rin se imaginó que tenían cosas de qué hablar.

-Dónde está Riku?

-Viendo televisión en mi habitación.

-Iré con ella…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación. Escucharon a la pequeña emocionada al ver a Rin. Sesshoumaru vio a Joyce.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Joyce? A qué viniste?

-Ya veo que vine en vano… pensé en tal vez arreglar las cosas contigo…

-Sabes bien que eso no va pasar.

-Puedo al menos pasarme unos días? Para estar con Riku?

-Y qué pretendes? Quedarte aquí?

-No tengo dinero para un hotel.

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación.

-Rin, vienes un segundo?

Rin salió de la habitación, se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Se quiere quedar.

-Cómo?

-Dice que no tiene dinero… quiere pasarse unos días con Riku…

-Y la vas a dejar aquí?

El rostro de Rin más que incomodidad mostraba celos.

-Puedo mudarme contigo, mientras tanto? Preciosa, no quiero… Rin… es su madre… no puedo prohibirle que la vea… pero es una manera de evitar verla yo.

-Es que tenerla tan cerca es…

-Estás celosa, mi amor?

Rin cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo pensaba salir a cenar esta noche… y cuando volviéramos, tomarnos una copa… y hacerte el amor toda la noche…

Sesshoumaru hablaba entre besos.

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Rin y Sesshoumaru se despidieron de Riku y cruzaron al apartamento de Rin. Sesshoumaru abrió la nevera y resopló.

-Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi novia?

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Porqué todo esto cargado de comida sana? Quiero algo dulce…

Rin rió.

-Eres un médico, deberías comer así de sano siempre…

-Soy un médico, pero aún así también como dulces. Qué le pasó a tu nevera?

-Estoy haciendo una dieta. Pero… tengo unos dulcitos guardados.

Rin le buscó un dulce y lo besó en la mejilla. Kirya se paró frente a ella moviendo la cola. Rin la cargó y le hablaba como a un bebé.

-Hola, mi amor! Hola, preciosa, te hizo falta mami?

Rin le acariciaba la barriguita.

-Rin, no la acaricies dentro de la cocina.

-Mi bebé no tira pelos, porque mami le da muchas vitaminas…

-Todos los perros tiran pelos.

Rin hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, mi amor, papi está gruñón…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Al terminar de comerse el dulce, besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Con que papi, ah?

-Claro que sí, Kirya es mi bebé y tú eres su papi.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te digo un secreto?

-Cuál?

-Vas a ser una mamá muy cariñosa…

-De verdad crees eso, mi amor?

-Sí, preciosa, lo puedo ver…

-Y nosotros vamos a tener bebés?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… todos los que quieras, mi vida…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Tú eres el papá más lindo de todo el mundo, mi amor… por eso te amo…

Rin se colgó de su cuello y lo continuó llenando de tiernos besitos. Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a profundizar sus besos.

-Mi amor… ah, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos a su cuello y la unión de sus senos. Rin se sentía derretida entre sus brazos.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Sintió una actitud diferente en Rin, mucho más seductora, entregada. Sin esperarlo, Rin lo aprisionó contra el colchón y fue ella quien le hizo el amor. Él estaba sentado en la cama y la mantenía pegada a él en un fuerte abrazo, la ayudaba a moverse sobre él, mientras alucinaba con el delicioso sabor de su piel. La sintió apretarlo en su interior e impedir que escapara. Aquello lo lanzó por el despeñadero de sus pasiones y dejó correr su cremosa esencia dentro de ella mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-RIN!

-SESSH!

Estaban acostados, sudados, abrazados y felices. Rin le provocaba cosquillas con sus dedos en su pecho y los paseaba sobre sus labios.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Nunca te han dicho que eres hermoso?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Qué tal si dormimos un poco? Ha sido un día un poco largo.

-Sí… puedo decirte algo?

-Qué cosa?

-Tu ex no me cae bien.

-Otra cosa más que tenemos en común…

-Es en serio, Sessh. Ella estaba en el mismo restaurante donde fui con mis amigas a comer, y yo estaba hablando de ti y ella me preguntó si te conocía y después me dijo que eran amigos.

-Es una loca, mi amor…

-Me encanta cuando me dices así con esa voz tan sexy…

Sesshoumaru rió y se acomodó sobre ella.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

La besó con ternura y la dejó acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

……………………………………………

Rin nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto un despertar como el que tenía ahora, sentía los besos y las caricias sobre todo su cuerpo y la hacían temblar y estremecerse como hoja ante la intemperie.

-Ah. Sessh! Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó con sus caricias un poco más intensas ahora que la sabía despierta.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru rió y se acomodó a su altura, la saludó con un beso.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-De maravilla… y tú?

-Entre las nubes.

………………………………..

Rin preparaba el desayuno, tocaron a la puerta, cuando abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Riku.

-Pequeña!

-Hola, mama…

Rin la cargó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Y Joyce?

-Durmiendo… mama, me ayudas a bañarme?

-Claro que sí, princesa…

Entraron en la habitación de Rin, donde Sesshoumaru se cerraba los botones de la camisa.

-Papi!

-Princesa!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Qué haces en pijamas todavía?

-Mami me va a ayudar con el baño!

-Sí? Entonces voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Sólo hay que ponerlas en la wafflera, la mezcla está lista.

-Ok…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin con ternura y salió de la habitación. Mientras Rin vestía a Riku, escucharon unos gritos.

-Mami…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Es papi, está peleando con ella…

-Quédate aquí, mi cielo…

Rin la besó en la cabeza y la dejó sobre la cama, al salir se encontró con Sesshoumaru enfrascado en una discusión con Joyce. Todo insinuaba que ellos tenían algo más de lo que aparentaba.

-Me dejaste sola! Cómo pudiste?

-Cómo pude qué! Qué carajos es lo que pretendes!

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y casi palideció.

-Rin…

Rin lo tomó de la oreja y a Joyce de las greñas.

-Me van a escuchar bien. A mí casa no van a venir a matarse como perros y gatos. Ahí en mi habitación está una niña aterrada por sus gritos. Y a ti te queda menos que a nadie. Es un privilegio que te deje acercarte a ella, pero no me explotes, por que te vas a arrepentir.

Rin los soltó a ambos. Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por la oreja retorcida mientras veía el rostro de Rin lleno de furia.

-Maldita perra!

Joyce intentó darle una bofetada a Rin, Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ellas y recibió el golpe.

-Te vas ahora mismo de mi casa.

…………………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa ya de noche, Sesshoumaru le había pedido prepararse para salir a cenar. Luego de bañarse, fue al apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

Iba a tocar, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Se tomó la libertad de entrar. Se quedó petrificada al ver a Joyce y a Sesshoumaru besándose.

-S-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se separó de la mujer.

-Rin! No es lo que piensas?

-Pensar? Dime que carajo tengo que pensar si ya te vi?

-Rin, no… ella me besó a mí…

-No estoy para excusas de niños, Sesshoumaru…

Rin se fue a su apartamento y se encerró. Sesshoumaru le tocaba la puerta.

-Rin…

-Lárgate!

-Rin, no es así! Sabes que no soy capaz!

-Déjame en paz!

-Ay! Ya déjala! Qué le tienes que estar explicando a ese adefesio? Además, es una niña y…

-TÚ TE CALLAS Y TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA!

Rin sintió la madera de la puerta vibrar con los alaridos encolerizados de Sesshoumaru.

-No tienes ningún derecho a echarme. Yo tengo derecho a ver a mi hija…

-TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A NADA! TÚ RENUNCIASTE A ELLA! Y RIN, VA A SER MI ESPOSA ASÍ QUE TE CONVIENE RESPETARLA!

Joyce rió a carcajadas.

-Sí que eres fiel…

-CÁLLATE! TÚ SABES BIEN LO QUE HICISTE! Rin, por favor, ella me engañó!

Joyce y Sesshoumaru se enfrascaron en una discusión, en ese momento, subió el marido de Joyce y se violentó, cayéndole encima a Sesshoumaru. Rin sólo escuchaba los golpes. No soportó más y salió a defender a Sesshoumaru.

-Déjalo!

Riku salió de la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

-PAPI!

Los hombres detuvieron su pelea. La pequeña corrió a su padre que aún estaba sentado en el piso. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Se largan ahora mismo o llamo a la policía!

-Sí? Pues muy mal, porque yo vine a buscar a mi hija. Riku, nos vamos…

-No te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte!

-Y quién me va a detener?

-Yo lo voy a hacer.

Joyce miró a Rin de arriba abajo y chistó.

-Y qué harás?

-Como le pongas un dedo encima a esa niña, te voy a arrancar todo lo postizo de un jalón.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie cargando a la niña. La llevó a la habitación.

-A dónde crees que te la llevas?

Joyce quiso seguirlo, pero Rin se interpuso.

-A dónde crees tú que vas?

-Quítate del medio, monstruito…

Rin sonrió y no se movió. Sesshoumaru fue con ella.

-Cómo es que acabaste con ésta abominación?

-Qué grande te queda la palabra? Cuándo la descubriste? Acaso estabas esperando un momento para usarla?

-Tú cállate, engendro…

Sesshoumaru le agarró la cara a Joyce y se la apretó.

-Te va a valer respetarla o no respondo de mí…

El marido de Joyce iba a intervenir.

-Un paso más y te meto preso hasta que te salgan canas verdes. A los dos. Así que tienen dos opciones. O se largan por las buenas o los saco a las malas.

-Mami…

Joyce sonrió airosa e hizo un gesto como para recibirla en un abrazo, pero Riku fue con Rin y le pidió que la cargara. Rin la cargó, la pequeña se refugió en su cuello.

-Qué le hiciste a mi hija! Qué es eso de llamar a ese monstruo mamá!

Riku lloraba y temblaba con los gritos de Joyce. Rin sólo la abrazaba más y más. Sesshoumaru se exasperó.

-LÁRGATE YA!

-No me voy sin mi hija!

-No te la vas a llevar!

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando llegaron dos agentes de la policía.

-Señor Kazami?

-Sí…

-Qué es lo que sucede?

-Estas dos personas no desean salir de mi casa aunque se los he pedido de todas las formas y ése gorila me asaltó.

-Señor, queda bajo arresto por…

-Yo no asalté a nadie!

-Entrar en una casa sin ser invitado y atacar al dueño de la casa es asalto, animal! Y ésta mujer intenta llevarse a mi hija, aún después de haber firmado un acta de renuncia. Eso no se llama secuestro?

-Qué!

Joyce agravó el asunto cuando golpeó al oficial que la arrestó y el marido intentó huir. Finalmente se los llevaron. Le pidieron a Sesshoumaru ir con ellos. Para que declarara. Rin se quedó con Riku.

-Mami…

Rin le limpió el rostro. La pequeña hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Mami, no dejes de querer a mi papi…

-Riku…

-Onegai, mami… yo sé que está mal besar a otra persona si tienes novio. Pero ella fue quien lo besó a él.

-Riku, cómo sabes todo esto?

-Mami, mi papi estaba peleando…

-Olvida eso, princesa…

Rin la besó con ternura. Un buen rato después, se acostó con la pequeña en la cama de Sesshoumaru. Veló su sueño y afortunadamente, no tuvo pesadillas. Sesshoumaru entró, su rostro se notaba derrotado hasta que vio a Rin.

-Preciosa!

-Qué pasó?

-Estuve tocando tu puerta. Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Y Riku?

-Está bien…

Rin salió con Sesshoumaru de la habitación. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dime orgulloso o como quieras. Pero no tengo que pedirte perdón porque no hice nada mal…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Joyce es una manipuladora. Se apareció a la vez cuando llegué y se me metió en el apartamento. Le dijo a Riku que volveríamos a vivir juntos y entonces la enfrenté. Cuando te escuchó llamarme… fue tan rápido que reaccioné demasiado tarde…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo te amo, Rin… no dudes de mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó en la policía?

-Levanté los cargos… pero los van a dejar la noche por agresión a los oficiales.

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Estoy cansada, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dónde quieres dormir?

-Contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Luego de llevar a Riku a su cama, volvieron a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, donde se acostaron abrazados, poco después cuando casi se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo sintieron algo entre sus piernas.

-Sessh!

-Es Riku…

-Mami…

La pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho instintivamente.

-Mi amor…

-Un sueño feo… no me dejes sola, mami…

-Nunca, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y las abrazó a ambas. Se quedaron dormidos los 3 juntos. Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó, estaba abrazando sólo a Riku. Vio su reloj, las 3 de la mañana. Se levantó buscando a Rin y la encontró en la sala, estudiando.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Qué haces?

-Estudio un poco… tengo un examen…

-Te acompaño…

-Mejor vete a descansar…

-No…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla, la ayudaba a estudiar entre tiernos besos hasta que Rin rió.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No creo que tus besos vayan a salir en el examen de mañana…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Te va a ir bien, mi amor…

-Eso creo… Sessh… una cosa… en mis notas tengo que el profesor dijo que el tiempo regular del coito es de 7 a 9 minutos…

-Sí...

-Estás enfermo?

-Cómo?

-Sessh, nunca te has tomado menos de una hora…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Preciosa, eso varía mucho. La excitación dura horas, pero depende del estímulo para que se tome en cuenta el tiempo de eyaculación. No es el coito lo que dura 9 minutos, es el tiempo de eyaculación.

-Y no es lo mismo?

-No. Mira… hay un punto, donde podemos soportar el no terminar. Un ejemplo… si me excito, pero no podemos hacer el amor por cualquier razón. Me molestaría… pero nada más. Si llego al punto de no retorno… pues ahí sí duele…

-En serio?

-Sí…

-Duele mucho?

-Es peor que una indigestión por mariscos. Los americanos lo llaman síndrome de las bolas azules. La traducción no suena muy bien, pero es como una hipoxia testicular.

Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Pobrecito, mi amorcito…

Sesshoumaru rió. Continuaron un rato más, Rin sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido en su regazo, lo besó con ternura y continuó leyendo.

Riku se acercó a la pareja que dormía abrazada.

-Mami…

Rin no le contestó.

-Mama…

Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a Riku.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mama, no hay clases hoy?

-Sí… déjame despertar a tu papá…

……………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulito… y también espero sus reviews. Vamos, no sean tímidas, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Avanzando Juntos

**Capítulo 10**

**Avanzando Juntos**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y recibió la sorpresa de Rin brincando a sus brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dejó comer a besos.

-Estás muy feliz, verdad?

-A…

-Qué?

-Saqué A, todo, casi me desmayo, pero saqué A.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la felicitó.

-Ves? lo sabía, sabía que eras capaz…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por?

-Porque me ayudaste a estudiar y porque comprendiste que necesitaba estudiar…

-Encantado te ayudo, preciosa…

Riku llevó el celular de Rin hasta ellos.

-Mami, te llama abuelito…

Rin contestó extrañada.

-Bueno?

-Rin…

-Papá estoy en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru…

-Nosotros estamos en la clínica, Namiko está dando a luz.

-Iré para allá!

Poco después, Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la clínica. Se encontraron con un Ben muy preocupado.

-Papá. Qué pasa?

-No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que esté seguro que están bien…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con Riku en brazos todo el tiempo. Finalmente el doctor salió a su encuentro, llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-Namiko Porter…

-Doctor…

El doctor se acercó sonriendo. Y le entregó al pequeño de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Muchas felicidades…

-Gracias!

Ben recibió a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo besó en la frente.

-Rin! Es niño!

Rin se acercó a su padre y sonrió al ver al pequeño.

-Es hermoso, papá… felicidades…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Ben besó a Rin en la frente y continuó contemplando a su pequeño.

-Y mi esposa, doctor?

-Está bien… ya la deben haber llevado a la habitación…

-Puedo llevarle al niño?

-Claro que sí…

Ben emprendió camino hacia la habitación. Rin aún sonriendo se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy tan feliz…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Felicidades, preciosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Ben entró en la habitación con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días, mamá…

-Ben!

La voz de Namiko, enronquecida por los esfuerzos del parto, pero llena de felicidad. Ben le entregó al pequeño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Ben…

Namiko vio a su hijo y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami, mi amor! Soy mamá!

Ben sonrió feliz por tener un varón y satisfecho por haber cumplido el deseo más arraigado en el corazón de su esposa.

-Es precioso, mi amor… se parece a ti…

-Namiko…

-Gracias, Ben…

Ben sonrió. Rin entró en la habitación junto con Sesshoumaru y Riku.

-Papá…

-Princesa…

Ben abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hija entre ellos. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego felicitó a Namiko.

-Es precioso, Namiko… qué nombre le pondrán?

-Benjamin…

Ben vio a su esposa sorprendido.

-Namiko…

-No estás de acuerdo?

Toda la respuesta de Ben fue besarla con una increíble ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-No, Ben, gracias a ti…

…………………………………

Rin acariciaba la hendidura entre los pectorales de su apuesto novio. Él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Sessh…

-Dime…

-Sessh… nosotros de verdad vamos a tener bebés?

-Claro que sí, preciosa… hermosos e inteligentes como su mami…

Rin se llevó la mano al rostro.

-Pero es que los niños son muy crueles… no quiero que me tengan miedo… me moriría si mis propios hijos me temieran…

-Preciosa, eso no va a pasar…

-Sólo si tienen un corazón tan grande como el tuyo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Cuándo sales de vacaciones?

-Mañana pago la matrícula y ya…

-Sí? Cuántos días tendrás?

-Como 15…

-Preciosa, 15 días no es suficiente para que te recuperes, ni siquiera si te operara mañana…

-Lo que comienza es el verano, si no me matriculo, tendré 3 meses…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Es tu decisión, mi amor…

-Lo haré… cuándo puedes hacerlo?

-Dentro de 3 días.

…………………………………

Rin despertó y sintió la almohada de Sesshoumaru fría, se abrazó a ella aún con los ojos cerrados y aspiró su aroma.

-Sessh…

Rin se levantó al no escuchar respuestas. Fue a la habitación de Riku mientras se ataba el cordón de la yukata a la cintura.

-Mi amor...

-Mami…

La pequeña sonrió en medio de su quebranto, Rin se sentó a su lado y reconoció la calentura en su rostro.

-Riku, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Me siento malita, mami…

-Y tu papá?

-Fue a comprar medicina para mí…

Rin decidió bañarla en lo que Sesshoumaru llegaba, le cambió las sábanas empapadas en sudor y la hizo tomarse un jugo. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin la arrullaba con una canción de cuna.

-Princesa… Rin…

-Shh… está dormida…

-Y su fiebre?

-Bajó un poco.

Sesshoumaru dejó los medicamentos junto al vaso vacío de jugo y saludó a Rin con un beso.

-Y tú, cómo estás?

-Estoy bien…

La pequeña se movió dormida buscando el calor del pecho de Rin.

-No me dejes sola, mami…

Rin la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola, mi amor…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Ha sufrido tanto… Kami, sólo tiene 5 años…

-Sessh… deberíamos llevarla a un psicólogo… ella puede estar confundida… todo parece haber ido tan rápido entre nosotros, tu ex en el medio…

-Rin, yo me divorcié cuando Riku tenía 1 año y 6 meses… el divorcio es algo que ella entiende…

-Y qué hay de tus novias? Te conocí bastantes como para saber que…

-Novias? De qué estás hablando, Rin?

-Sesshoumaru, he visto un desfile de mujeres entrar y salir de esta casa…

Sesshoumaru le pidió salir de la habitación.

-Estás alucinando o qué? Tú no conociste a nadie más que Kagura, porque no hubo nadie más.

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru, de verdad esperas que crea que Kagura fue la única? Tenías 3 años solo cuando te conocí…

-Y por eso te lo digo. Kagura fue solo una excusa para tratar de olvidarte cuando me rechazaste.

-Está bien, Sesshoumaru, fue la única en unos cuantos meses.

-Sabes algo, Rin? Qué haces conmigo si no confías en mí? A tus ojos parezco ser un mujeriego que sólo le importa el sexo.

-No, Sesshoumaru, a mis ojos pareces ser un reverendo idiota.

Rin se fue a la habitación y se vistió. Se fue a su apartamento, Sesshoumaru se quedó cuidando de Riku. Rin, en su apartamento, vio a Kirya pedirle comida, le sirvió en su plato y también le puso agua fresca. Se sentó en el sillón y veía a su perrita comer con voracidad.

-Sesshoumaru es un tonto… o tal vez la tonta soy yo… qué crees Kirya? Soy una tonta? Hasta yo pienso que sí… porqué me pongo celosa de simples rumores? Sí vi muchas mujeres entrar y salir de su apartamento… pero nunca los vi hacer nada… Kami, Kirya, lo amo tanto… qué hago? Debe estar furioso conmigo…

-Qué tal un intercambio de disculpas?

Rin se puso de pie y lo vio junto a la puerta.

-Sessh…

-Yo me disculpo porque no te aclaré que ese desfile de mujeres, eran las niñeras de Riku, cuando tenía que ir de emergencia a la clínica. Algunas son amigas que se ofrecían a hacerlo. Me perdonas?

-Sessh… yo… yo… perdóname, Sessh… yo estaba celosa…

-Celosa de qué, mi amor?

-No lo sé…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Nuestra hija nos necesita, preciosa…

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo la amo, Sesshoumaru, no te imaginas cuánto… pero creo que precisamente todo esto de llamarme mamá y que Joyce no la quiera es lo que le está haciendo tanto daño.

-Rin…

-Debe terminar, Sesshoumaru… aunque me case contigo…

-No, Rin, por favor… le vas a romper el corazón…

-Sesshoumaru, la amo, pero le estoy haciendo daño…

-Rin…

-Mami…

Interrumpieron la conversación cuando Riku se acercó a ellos estrujándose sus ojitos, llegó hasta Rin y levantó los brazos para que la cargara.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Papi, tú no puedes hacer que Rin sea mi mamá de verdad?

-Riku…

Riku se abrazó a Rin con fuerzas.

-Riku, qué te pasa, pequeña?

-Yo no quiero irme con mamá… yo me quiero quedar con papi y contigo, tú me quieres más… y si fueras mi mamá de verdad, ella no me puede llevar…

Rin la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Tu papi y yo no permitiremos que te lleven.

Sesshoumaru se apartó de ellas. Rin se quedó con Riku hasta que la pequeña se durmió producto del cansancio que le provocaba su malestar. Rin la llevó a su cama y fue al balcón con Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

Rin se escurrió entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, se sorprendió al ver enormes lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No es justo, Rin… no es justo…

-Qué cosa no es justa?

-Todo esto! Por Kami, mi hija no tiene que pagar los errores que yo cometa!

-Estás equivocado, Sesshoumaru… estás muy equivocado…

-Cómo puedo estarlo si…

-Porque acabas de decir que tu propia hija, la que amas tanto y sufres por ella, es un error…

Sesshoumaru repasó sus palabras en su mente y bajó la cabeza.

-Mi hija… Kami, Rin… qué me está pasando?

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-No lo soporto… soy el responsable de todo su sufrimiento… es… siempre ha sido tan delicada… cuando nació tenía miedo de cargarla…

-No hagas eso, Sesshoumaru. Nunca, jamás sientas lástima por tu hija. Ella es fuerte, sabe salir adelante aunque le duela…

Sesshoumaru tuvo que salir, Rin se ofreció a cuidar de Riku, se quedó con ella todo el día. Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó en la noche, Riku se sentía mucho mejor. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su padre, él la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Rin me curó, papi!

-Rin?

-Sip!

Sesshoumaru la dejó correr y fue a cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda. Rin salía del baño secándose el pelo.

-Sessh…

Rin lo besó con ternura, Riku haló su mano, Rin la cargó.

-Tengo hambre, mami…

-Yo también… Qué tal si… salimos a cenar?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Riku, tengo que decirle algo a Rin, qué tal si vas a la sala a ver televisión?

-Sí!

Cuando Riku se marchó, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse.

-Rin… fui al laboratorio a buscar unas pruebas… es un chequeo general que me hago todos los años…

-Sesshoumaru, me estás asustando…

-De salud estoy bien… no te preocupes por eso…

-Entonces?

-No… no creo que debas casarte conmigo…

-Pero… por qué!

-Tú… Kami, mejor te digo la verdad… según los exámenes, yo no podré tener más hijos.

-Sessh…

Rin se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru cerró los puños. Rin se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

-Rin…

-Voy a ser tu esposa, mi amor…

-Rin, no lo decidas tan a la ligera… nunca podré darte los hijos que tanto deseas…

-No me importa… tal vez no sea mi destino… pero, yo te amo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, le repetía la misma pregunta y ella la misma respuesta.

-De verdad estás segura?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Rin?

-Ya te dije que sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

………………………………………

Ben y Namiko habían vuelto a casa con el pequeño Benjamín. Rin les informó que se realizaría la cirugía al día siguiente.

-Estás segura, princesa?

-Estoy en las mejores manos, papá…

-Eso no lo dudo… pero comprendes todos los riesgos…

-Sí papá… y lo haré…

Sesshoumaru cargaba a Riku ya dormida, Rin se despidió de su padre y se fue con Sesshoumaru. Luego de acostar a la pequeña, se fueron a la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Mientras, Sesshoumaru se desvestía, Rin lo abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Tengo miedo, Sessh…

-Es normal que estés nerviosa…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te prometo que mañana tendré el triple del cuidado y concentración…

-Pero aún así hay cosas que no puedes controlar…

-Preciosa… no pienses en esas cosas. Piensa que… tan pronto tu herida sane, serás doblemente hermosa… y nos vamos a casar y…

-Y vamos a ser muy felices, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru asintió y la besó nuevamente. El beso se fue profundizando por parte de los dos. Sesshoumaru la desvistió. Ella brincó a sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, él quiso llegar a la cama.

-No… aquí…

-Rin…

Rin se aferró a su cuello cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. Sesshoumaru la sostenía por los glúteos y la hacía moverse.

-Kami, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre el taburete que Rin usaba para maquillarse. La hacía moverse hacia arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la acostó sobre la cama, pero él se quedó de pie, volvió a penetrarla, mientras mantenía sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros, la sentía apretarlo y era como una deliciosa tortura.

-Ah! Kami! Sessh!

-Rin!

Se entregaron al dulce placer del orgasmo, Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior y la acomodó en la cama, para luego colocarse a su lado. Llenó todo su cuerpo de besos mientras la sentía estremecerse por sus caricias.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y lo besó justo en el centro.

-Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola…

-Nunca, preciosa…

-Me refiero a mañana…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir, pegada a su pecho. Acarició su rostro y llevó un beso desde sus labios a los de ella con sus dedos.

-No puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo… lo mejor sería dejarte libre… aunque me muera…

-Será mejor que dejes de ser tan egoísta y te duermas…

-Rin!

-Duerme, pedazo de tonto… y como vuelvas a pensar en algo así, te vas a arrepentir.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa… y quiero que seas feliz…

-Soy feliz, Sessh… desde que te tengo a mi lado, soy feliz…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin llevaron a Riku al colegio.

-Riku, tu tío Inuyasha va a venir por ti si yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, papi…

-Adiós, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. La pequeña hizo lo mismo y a Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi te va a cuidar?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita…

Rin la besó en la mejilla y la pequeña se encaminó hasta las puertas del colegio. Luego de que entrara, Sesshoumaru emprendió camino.

Estaban en el consultorio, donde Sesshoumaru le tomaba la presión a Rin. Al verla, sonrió.

-Intenta calmarte, preciosa…

-Kami, Sessh, no puedo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada con la de ella.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, pero poco a poco sus besos se fueron transformando en más apasionados cada vez. Una enfermera entró al consultorio y se encontró con la pareja, unidos en un fuerte abrazo y un interminable y apasionado beso.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru notó la presencia de la enfermera.

-Necesita algo?

-El quirófano está listo, doctor…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y la llevó a la sala de preparación.

-Me iré a lavar. Nos veremos en el quirófano antes de que te duermas.

-Está bien…

Rin ya estaba en el quirófano, canalizada y esperaban a Sesshoumaru. Apenas podía creer que el doctor que acababa de entrar era Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh?

Sesshoumaru rió y se quitó la mascarilla.

-Sí, preciosa… ya conoces a Jaken, es mi colega. Darwin será el anestesiólogo…

-Hola…

Rin vio a sus espaldas a un doctor sentado entre varios monitores.

-Y yo seré quien te opere. Tienes alguna pregunta?

-No.

-No podrás hablar en unos días. Te facilitaré una libreta, es probable que se te inflame la cara, es normal.

-Está bien…

-La enfermera Aku, te va a poner una sonda urinaria. Al terminar, te la quitarán.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se dejaba vestir con la asistencia de una enfermera, antes de ponerse la mascarilla, se acercó a Rin.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

La besó con ternura y le hizo señas a Darwin.

-Relájate… vas a dormir…

Cuando Rin se durmió, le removieron la bata de papel y la cubrieron con una sábana estéril. Sesshoumaru esterilizó el área.

-Darwin, el frío le torna los labios azules, no quiere decir que esté hipóxica. Vigila los niveles que te de el monitor.

-Está bien.

-Bisturí…

Sesshoumaru cerró el puño alrededor del mango, la mano le temblaba.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Estoy bien, Jaken…

Sesshoumaru se relajó un poco e hizo la primera incisión.

……………………………

**N/A: hola! Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, con un poco de molestias, pero bien.**

**Creo que sobra decir que me encantan los reviews, asi que a escribir mucho reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. El Despertar de la Primavera

**Capítulo 11**

**El Despertar de la Primavera**

Rin descansaba en una habitación, Sesshoumaru, dormía a su lado, recostado del borde de la cama, aún vestido con su pijama de cirugía. Rin despertó aún bajo el efecto del calmante y no sentía dolor alguno. Vio a Sesshoumaru a su lado y acarició su cabeza. Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió.

-Cómo estás, preciosa? Te sientes bien?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mejor descansas, mi amor… todo salió bien… hasta me siento orgulloso del trabajo que hice. Quedó hermosa.

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla sana.

-Dentro de poco volverás a sentirte tan hermosa como eres realmente.

…………………………………

Pocos días después, Rin fue dada de alta, Sesshoumaru tomó unos días de sus vacaciones para poder atenderla en la casa. Mientras le preparaba la cena a Rin, Riku se metió en la habitación y se subió en la cama.

-Mami, todavía te sientes malita?

Rin acarició su cabeza. Habló sin mover mucho los labios.

-Estoy mejor, mi amor…

-Puedo darte un beso, mami?

Rin le señaló la mejilla sana. Riku la besó.

-Para que te cures pronto, mami…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación en el momento en que Riku la abrazaba.

-Riku!

La pequeña tembló al escucharlo.

-Papi…

-Bájate de la cama ahora!

-Pero papi…

-Bájate ya!

Riku vio a Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mami…

Rin la abrazó y negó con la cabeza.

-Riku! Baja!

La pequeña se bajó de la cama y se fue a su habitación llorando. Sesshoumaru se encontró con la mirada encolerizada de Rin.

-Rin…

"Eres un imbécil!" Rin le escribió en la libreta, se la tiró y se levantó tras Riku. Al entrar en su habitación, vio a Riku llorar desconsolada aferrada a su almohada.

-Riku…

-Papi no me quiere!

-Sí, te quiere, pequeña…

-No! No me quiere! Solamente tú me quieres…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo hablar mucho… pero pequeña, tu papi te ama… mucho más que yo…

-Pero me habla feo! Yo no hice nada malo, mami… Yo no te lastimé! Yo quería que te curaras!

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Riku…

-No! Mami!

Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta Riku, se arrodilló frente a ellas.

-Perdóname, mi princesita…

-Papi…

-Lo hice mal, Riku… perdóname…

Riku lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Te quiero, mi princesita…

………………………………………

Ben y Sesshoumaru hablaban de la recuperación de Rin mientras ella se daba un baño.

-Deberías usar esa crema... es muy eficiente…

-Sí, lo sé, pero no. Lo que más me interesa es que haga su proceso natural, la piel es increíble y si se deja tomar su curso, no quedan marcas. Y es lo que me interesa. Ahora cuando la cure, se va a sorprender de cómo se ve.

Poco después, Rin salió de la habitación, vestida. Kirya corrió a sus pies.

-Más tarde, Kirya…

Rin llevó los instrumentos para que Sesshoumaru le cambiara el vendaje.

-Hola, papá…

-Hola, princesa… cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, ya puedo hablar más. No me molesta.

-Me alegra mucho…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru le quitó el vendaje y la gasa.

-Es increíble!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. El rostro de Rin era prácticamente perfecto. Apenas quedaba una pequeña parte de un centímetro o menos. Luego de que le volviera a tapar la herida, la besó con ternura.

-Iré por Riku al colegio y traeré comida.

-Porqué no van y comen fuera?

-Papá…

-Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

Ben se despidió de su hija y salió del apartamento.

-Nos vamos?

-Sí…

……………………………………

Rin estaba completamente recuperada, cuando Sesshoumaru vio el resultado final, sonrió orgulloso.

-Nada menos que una verdadera obra maestra…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru puso un espejo frente a ella. Al verse, Rin se sorprendió tanto que se quedó inmóvil.

-Sessh!

-Eres perfecta…

Rin se llevó las manos a la cara y luego abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias mi amor! Kami, Sessh, gracias…

-No es nada, sólo es lo necesario para hacer de mi pequeña preciosa una mujer feliz…

Rin se lo comió a besos sin soltarlo y entre los mismos, le repetía dándole las gracias.

-Sessh! Mi amor! Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Soy tan feliz, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo, preciosa…

Fueron por Riku al colegio, al verlos, la pequeña corrió hacia ellos.

-Papi!

Al ver a Rin se sorprendió, y le sonrió.

-Wow! Eres muy bonita, Rin!

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Vamos a comer…

-Hamburguesas! Papi, porfa…

-Está bien…

-Sí!

Después de la comida, camino a la casa, Rin besaba a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla mientras estaban parados en una luz en rojo.

-Gracias una y mil veces, mi amor…

-No es nada, preciosa…

Rin lo besó en los labios.

-Para mí, es todo…

Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña Riku se fue a su habitación. Luego de que Rin se sintiera satisfecha de darle las gracias a Sesshoumaru, fue por la pequeña.

-Riku…

No estaba en su habitación.

-Riku, dónde estás?

-Mami…

Rin escuchó la voz provenir desde el clóset. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba la pequeña llorando a lágrima viva.

-Riku, mi amor, qué te pasa?

-Mami…

Rin la cargó.

-Qué pasó?

Riku se continuó aferrando a su cuello y llorando.

-Riku…

-Me vas a dejar de querer…

-Claro que no, mi cielo! Nunca!

-Sí… porque ya eres más bonita…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor… te amo con todo mi corazón. No digas que no te quiero, porque me haces daño…

Rin la besó con ternura y secó sus lágrimas.

-Qué tal si salimos, sólo tú y yo?

………………………………

Rin la llevó a ver una película infantil, a la salida del cine, fueron a un restaurante.

-Dónde estará tu papá?

-Papi viene?

-A cenar con nosotras.

Riku jugaba con el nuevo juguete que Rin le comprara antes de ver la película.

-Te gusta?

-Sí, mami, gracias…

Rin sonrió y se quedó viendo a la pequeña jugar. No sospechaba que Sesshoumaru estaba allí y que las veía desde una distancia propia. Vio a una mujer acercase a la mesa.

-Rin?

-Sí, hola, Yura…

-Por Kami, Rin, casi no te reconozco… qué pasó?

-Pues me operé…

-Mi mami ahora es mucho más linda que antes.

Yura rió.

-Tu mami? Ella es tu mami?

-Síp! Y me quiere mucho!

-Rin, ésta niña está bromeando… o no?

-Pues… la verdad es que…

Rin vio a Riku y sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Este pedacito de cielo, Kami me lo envió de una manera muy particular.

Riku sonrió.

-Síp, te caí de un ascensor, como dice abuelito Ben…

Rin rió.

-Sí, así es… y qué me dices de ti, Yura?

-Pues… vaya, aún estoy sorprendida, te fuiste de Kobe, te operaste y tienes una hija…

Rin sintió el tono de sarcasmo y supo que los 5 minutos de amistad fingida habían pasado. Afortunadamente para ella, Riku vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi!

La pequeña se bajó de su silla y corrió hasta su padre.

-Hola, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se acercó a Rin.

-Mi amor…

-Sessh, me gustaría que conocieras a Yura, ella es de Kobe…

-Hola…

Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano.

-Él es Sesshoumaru…

-Es mi papi…

-Bueno, Rin ha sido un placer volverte a ver…

-Igualmente…

Yura se marchó. Rin recibió a la pequeña sobre sus piernas.

-Viejas amigas?

-Si eso es una amiga…

-Mira, papi, mami me compró un juguete nuevo!

-Ah, qué bien!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al llegar de la cena, llevaron a Riku a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin… hay una cosa que debo pedirte…

-Dime…

-Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que te amo y que entenderé a la perfección tu decisión.

-Sessh, ya te dije mil veces que no me importa que no podamos tener hijos. Yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

-No, Rin… esto es diferente…

-Qué cosa es, mi amor?

-Un prenupcial…

-Un qué!

-Necesito que firmes un prenupcial.

-Pero… Sesshoumaru, eso es como condenar un matrimonio antes de que comience…

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No, no quiero. Esa cosa sólo arruina vidas.

-Rin… si no lo firmas…

-Qué? No nos casaremos?

-Me temo que no…

Rin levantó la vista. Sesshoumaru vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Por qué, Sesshoumaru? Por qué cuando todo va perfecto tú lo dañas?

-Rin…

-A mi no me importa nada… pero ese maldito papel significa que no confías en mí…

-Preciosa…

-No soy tu preciosa!

-Rin…

Rin se quitó el anillo de compromiso.

-Yo no quiero una vida así… yo te amo y confío en ti… no necesito un estúpido papel que me amenace con dejarme en la calle…

-Rin, no…

Rin se fue corriendo a su apartamento. Sesshoumaru se pasó casi toda la noche tocando la puerta, pero ella no le abrió. Sesshoumaru hizo guardia toda la noche, esperando a que saliera. Ya en la mañana, Ben y Namiko, con Benjamín en brazos, fueron al apartamento de Rin, se encontraron con Sesshoumaru dormido junto a la puerta.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Ben-sama…

-Qué pasó, muchacho? Qué haces ahí?

-Ni siquiera sé decirle…

-Discutieron?

-No llegó a eso… le pedí que firmara un prenupcial y rompió conmigo.

-Muchacho estúpido.

-Es que nadie comprende. No lo hago por mí! Si ella tiene más dinero que yo. Lo hago por la clínica. No puedo ponerla en riesgo por un matrimonio. Me ha tomado 10 años llevarla a donde está. Y ella ni siquiera me dejó hablar, simplemente…

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Ben. Amo a Rin, realmente la amo. Y sólo le estoy pidiendo que firme algo que tal vez nunca más vuelva a ver…

-Eres un estúpido, cómo se te ocurre hablarle de que tal vez se van a divorciar? Mejor no se casen…

-No! No es lo que quiero! Pero tengo socios y colegas! Y fue algo que acordamos hacer cuando fundamos esa clínica!

Ben y Sesshoumaru entraron en el apartamento. Namiko logró que Rin le abriera la puerta.

-Es un idiota, Namiko! Quiere que firme un prenupcial!

-Rin, porqué tanto escándalo? Si solo es un pedazo de papel…

-Es injusto! Eso quiere decir que él no confía en mí!

-Sí confía en ti… Rin… sabes cómo Sesshoumaru se hizo médico?

-Sí… qué tiene que ver?

-Sabes cómo inició la clínica?

-Sí…

-Ponte en su lugar… si la clínica fuese tuya… se la darías a tu esposo así como así? Sin importarte tus socios, tus colegas ni tus empleados?

-No…

-Es lo mismo que él está haciendo. Está protegiendo el trabajo de todo una vida. Rin, no te detengas de ser feliz…

-Entonces la idiota soy yo?

-No precisamente. Qué tal si le pides perdón al galán que tienes por novio, se visten y nos vamos a desayunar todos?

Rin se acercó al cargador donde dormía Benjamín.

-Tienes razón.

Sesshoumaru le explicaba a Ben que no lo hacía por gusto.

-Soy el dueño de la mitad. No es lo mismo que cualquiera otro se equivoque a que yo me equivoque. Si meto la pata, la clínica se va a pique. Amo a Rin, que no quepa duda de eso… pero no puedo arriesgarlo todo. Tengo 1500 empleados bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Comprendo todo eso, pero por qué no se lo dices a ella?

-No me quiso escuchar!

-Sessh…

Ben los dejó solos.

-Sessh…

-Rin, mi amor… el prenupcial sólo incluye la clínica. No pudo arriesgarla por…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Perdóname, mi amor… soy una tonta…

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh… y si firmar eso te hace feliz, entonces lo haré…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres una chiquilla malcriada…

-Oye!

-Eres mi chiquilla malcriada…

-Mucho mejor…

Rieron y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Y mi bebé?

-Está dormida…

Rin sonrió y fue a la habitación de Riku.

-Riku, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Es hora de levantarse, cariño…

-No… no tengo que ir al colegio…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Entonces sigue durmiendo, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación.

-Riku no tiene clases, es mejor que duerma todo lo que quiera. Papá, será en otra ocasión.

-Bueno… adiós…

Cuando Ben y Namiko se marcharon, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo y quiero que me perdones…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Busca la cosa esa. Ya quiero salir de eso.

-No está hecho… tenía que preguntarte antes de hacerlo.

-Está bien…

…………………………………

Rin jugaba con Riku y su hermanito cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa.

-Papi!

-Hola, princesa!

Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso y sonrió al ver a Rin sobre la cama con el pequeño Benjamín.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó y besó a Benjamín en la cabeza.

-Y tu papá y Namiko?

-Están en el supermercado. Les pedí que me lo dejaran un rato. Verdad que sí, Ben? Sí, te gusta estar con tu hermanita!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. El pequeño se quedaba viéndola mientras ella le hacía caras extrañas.

-No se ríe…

-Preciosa, los bebés tan pequeños no se ríen. Comienzan a reír como a los 3 ó 4 meses.

-Sabes mucho de bebés…

-Tuve una, lo olvidas?

Rin sonrió.

-Dame un beso.

Sesshoumaru dejó de acomodar su saco y se inclinó para besarla. Continuó quitándose la corbata. Rin se sentó en la cama con Benjamín en brazos.

-No creo que mi hermanito deba verte desnudo.

-Como si lo recordará…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin nuevamente, se quedó viéndola con el pequeño.

-Rin, de verdad es esto lo que quieres?

-Sessh…

-Hablo en serio, Rin… es algo muy importante…

-Sabes? Sí me habría gustado tener una familia enorme… pero nunca pensé en tener hijos hasta que te conocí… así que si no son contigo, no los quiero…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor… no quiero que sufras. Rin, si quieres tener hijos yo lo comprendo. No me importaría si me dejaras por eso.

-Eso quiere decir que no me amas lo suficiente…

-Sí te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele el saber que no podré complacerte…

-Y dónde dejas a Riku? Es que no comprendes que ya me diste una hija? Sesshoumaru, quizás no tenga 3 ó 4… pero tengo una hermosa bebita, y muy cariñosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Estaban en la sala, con el bebé y Riku, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Riku abrió.

-Mami, llegó abuelito Ben…

Ben sonrió y se bajó a la altura de Riku.

-Mira, princesa. Para ti…

La pequeña aceptó maravillada el dulce que le ofrecía su abuelito Ben, lo besó en la mejilla dándole las gracias y corrió con Sesshoumaru para enseñarle.

-Qué tal se portó?

-Es un angelito.

-Durmió?

-No. Tampoco protestó por el sueño.

Namiko sonrió, cargó a su pequeño y lo llenó de besos.

-Te gusta que te cuide tu hermanita, verdad?

Rin sonrió. Ben se acercó y acarició las mejillas de su hijo.

-Papá…

-Sí?

-Crees que Benjamín tenga los ojos verdes?

-No.

Ben cargó a su hijo.

-Era tu madre quien tenía los ojos verdes, como los tuyos. Si Benjamin se parece a mí, serán más oscuros. O castaños como los de Namiko.

Rin sintió un peso en el pecho. Bajó la cabeza y caminó como arrastrando los pies hasta su apartamento y habitación.

-Rin…

Ben suspiró.

-Kami, cuándo va a terminar?

Sesshoumaru fue tras Rin. La encontró sobre su cama con varias fotos de ella en su infancia.

-Rin…

-Cómo puede olvidarme del color de ojos de mi madre?

-Preciosa… eso es normal…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no es normal…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor… la mayoría de las veces es muy doloroso el recordar… pero…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo no recuerdo su voz…

-Sessh…

-Sé el color de sus ojos por fotografías… sé que su voz era dulce y melodiosa, pero no la recuerdo como tal…

Rin se aferró a él.

-Sessh… mi mamá murió unos años después de que me atacaran… no es lo mismo a un niño…

-Son pequeños detalles, Rin…

-Princesa…

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru se apartó y los dejó solos.

-Rin, cariño… no crees que 5 años es suficiente? Pronto serán…

-Papá…

-Maya era mujer alegre, perspicaz, siempre sonreía… Fue una excelente esposa y compañera… y no dudo que haya sido la mejor de las madres. Pero piensa cómo se sentiría ella hoy si te viera así.

-Papá…

-Cómo crees que me siento yo al no poder cumplir sus últimos deseos? Tu mamá te amaba, Rin. Y te amó tanto que su única preocupación era si tú lo superarías… me hizo prometerle que te ayudaría a ser feliz… que te sacaría adelante… que te quitaría esa marca… te hiciste paramédico y eras la mejor, me siento muy orgulloso de ti en tu carrera de medicina… un hombre increíble y maravilloso se enamoró de ti y ha cambiado toda su vida por ti… pero aún guardas ese dolor. Rin…

-La extraño tanto, papá! Mi mamá fue la única verdadera amiga que tuve…que se quedó conmigo después de que Ryuji me dejara…

-Y no crees entonces que se lo debes? Rin, eres una mujer… hace mucho que dejaste de ser una niña… mucho antes que tu madre muriera… y creo que es hora de que yo deje de cuidarte las espaldas.

-Papá…

-Siempre vas a ser mi princesita… pero ya es hora de que aceptes que tu madre murió y no importa cuánto llores, no volverá. Y si hay algo que le debes es ser feliz y ésa es tu felicidad.

Ben apuntó a un retrato de Sesshoumaru y Riku abrazando a Rin.

-No te imaginas la frustración que nos embarga a Sesshoumaru y a mí, verte en ese estado. Sin mencionar a Namiko, es que no ves que la lastimas a ella también?

-Papá…

-La lastimas, la haces sentir una intrusa, que se interpuso entre tú y yo, que tal vez hizo que olvidara a tu madre…

-No es cierto…

-Entonces… vas a actuar como una niña siempre?

-No…

Ben acarició sus mejillas.

-Mira esa foto… mírate… eres la viva imagen de tu madre… sus rizos en las puntas, sus ojos verdes… su gran corazón… nunca quise que te casaras con Ryuji… eras demasiado joven… pero ya eres toda una mujer…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Namiko llamó a Ben.

-Ben, Benjamín tiene hambre…

-Es hora de que seas papá…

-Soy tu papá, princesa… siempre lo seré…

Ben la besó en la cabeza y fue con Namiko. Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente.

-Rin…

-Mi papá tiene razón…

-Con qué?

-Es hora de que me olvide de ser una niña...

-Rin…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Es hora de que sea tú mujer…

Sesshoumaru se quedó embobado con el beso Rin le acababa de dar. Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

…………………………

**N/A: Woo! Se soltó la loca! Haha espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos por ahí.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Mamá

**Capítulo 12**

**Mamá**

Sesshoumaru llegó tarde al apartamento y cayó sobre la cama como un costal de papas. Cerca de dos horas después, Rin y Riku llegaron riendo a carcajadas. Riku vio la bata de su papá.

-Mami, papi está aquí.

-Qué extraño, vamos a verlo.

Fueron hasta la habitación, allí, Sesshoumaru dormía profundamente atravesado en la cama.

-Mami, está enfermo?

-No lo creo…

Rin le tocó la frente y comprobó que no tenía fiebre. Vio sus pies hinchados.

-Está cansado. Vamos a dejarlo dormir.

…………………………

Ya era bien entrada la noche, Rin llevó a Riku a su cama y fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru seguía igual. Decidió dejarlo y se fue a su apartamento. Cuando despertó, se encontró rodeada de enormes arreglos florales.

-Sessh…

Rin se levantó y fue al apartamento de Sesshoumaru, él y Riku reían con el desayuno ya puesto en la mesa.

-Sessh…

-Hola, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa…

-No es nada, mi amor…

-Mira, mami, una carita feliz!

Rin sonrió al ver la panqueca de Riku con ojos de frutas y boca de sirop.

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… perdóname… ayer íbamos a salir, pero…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… qué tal tus pies?

-Como dos bloques de cemento. Kami, ya me estoy poniendo viejo, Mira que esas 10 horas me mataron.

Rin sonrió.

-Nadie es de acero. Pero Kami, hasta las 6 de la tarde!

-Era un neurofibroblastoma de 7 kilos.

Rin levantó las cejas impresionada.

-7 kilos!

-Pero bueno… hoy lo tengo libre, y es todo para ustedes. Qué quieren hacer?

-No sé…

-Estar con papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Después del desayuno Rin lo hizo meter los pies en agua tibia y le echó un sinnúmero de cosas extrañas.

-Qué es todo eso? Me los vas a condimentar o qué?

-Es para la hinchazón.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin los vio abrazados, Riku jugaba con el pelo de su padre y se sintió como una intrusa que le robaba a la pequeña su tiempo con su papá. Mientras ellos jugaban, Rin se escabulló a su apartamento. Poco después, notaron su ausencia.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Dónde está mami?

-Tal vez se fue a dar un baño…

-Papi…

-Sí?

-Cuando mami y tú tengan bebés, me van a dejar de querer…

-No princesita… además, Rin y yo no vamos a tener bebés.

-Porqué no papi?

-Porque yo ya no puedo tener más bebés.

-Papi, puedo ser la bebé de mami?

-Claro que sí, mi princesita…

Riku fue por Rin. La encontró en el sillón de la sala de su apartamento.

-Mami…

-Tu papi necesita algo?

-No… mami, porqué estás triste?

Rin le sonrió.

-No estoy triste, mi amor…

Riku la besó en la mejilla.

-Puedo estar contigo?

-No quieres estar con tu papá?

-Sí… pero también con mami…

Rin la cargó y fueron con Sesshoumaru Kirya las siguió. La perrita se quedó junto al sillón donde estaban sentados.

…………………………………

-Rin, puedes venir conmigo?

-Ya vengo, mi amor…

Rin dejó a Riku jugando y fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa?

-Ya tengo los papeles…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru los sacó del fólder que tenía en las manos. Rin lo firmó sin leerlo, lo besó e iba camino a la habitación de Riku.

-No lo vas a leer?

-No me interesa…

-Igual te diré… sólo la clínica estará fuera del contrato de divorcio si es que nos divorciamos. Todos los bienes personales, casa, carro, etcétera, serán bienes comunes…

-No me interesa, Sesshoumaru. Para nada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No lo hago por que quiero, preciosa… necesito que firmes éstos dos.

-Qué son?

-Papeleo común…

Al leer el primero, Rin casi se desmaya.

-Sessh!

-Considéralo un regalo de bodas…

Sesshoumaru le regalaba el 10 por ciento de sus acciones.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Espero que con eso te asegure en mi clínica para cuando te gradúes…

-Mi amor… pero…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hay una cosa más…

-Qué cosa?

-Si algo me llega a pasar, Riku se tendría que ir con Joyce…

-Sessh…

-Al menos que tú seas su madre legalmente…

-Y eso…

-Quieres serlo?

Rin apenas pudo creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sesshoumaru, no bromees, por Kami…

-Mami…

Riku la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No peleen! Mami!

La pequeña se abrazó a las piernas de Rin, quien la cargó sonriendo.

-Mami, no te pongas triste…

-No estoy triste, mi amor… estoy feliz…

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Riku, te gustaría que yo fuera tu mamá de verdad?

-Sí! Se puede? Papi, sí se puede?

-Sí, princesa… bueno… legalmente…

-Sí! Yo quiero que mi mami seas tú!

Rin sonrió y firmó el documento para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, Riku…

Riku la abrazó con fuerza casi temblando de la felicidad.

-Mami!

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi pequeña…

Sesshoumaru las besó a las dos en la cabeza.

-Preciosa… vamos a salir…

-Sessh…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Llegaron a un lujoso hotel y Sesshoumaru la guió hasta uno de los salones de recepción. Kagome y Namiko, elegantemente ataviadas, la halaron de la mano y se la llevaron a una habitación.

-Qué está pasando aquí!

-Es el día de tu boda…

-Qué!

Namiko le mostró el hermoso vestido de novia que la esperaba.

-Increíble!

-Sí!

-Mira mami, mi vestido!

Rin sonrió al ver a Riku, su vestido era de un color rosa pálido, tenía una coronita de flores. Kagome la estaba peinando, recogiéndole el pelo.

-No, déjaselo suelto…

-Está bien…

-Me veo linda tía?

-Preciosa…

-Como mi mami?

-Sí…

Riku sonrió. Rin se mantenía tranquila mientras Namiko luchaba con sus lágrimas para poderla maquillar.

-Rin! Cálmate!

-Kami, no puedo!

Namiko sonrió.

-Él lo quiso de ésta manera…

-Es una fantasía… es… es como un cuento de hadas!

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba parado en el altar, su pelo atado en una coleta baja, su padre y hermano parados a su lado. Frente a él, su cuñada y madrastra. Riku caminó por el pasillo llevando las flores. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, se emocionó.

-Papi!

Todos rieron. La pequeña se cohibió y siguió tirando los pétalos. De pronto, todo fue silencio. Comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial. Rin caminaba hacia él de brazos de su padre. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla. El vestido era simplemente hermoso. Rin vio a sus amigas entre los invitados. Al llegar al altar, Ben la besó en la mejilla.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, mi princesita…

-Gracias, papá…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó. Ambos sonrieron al reconocer las lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

-…Por el poder concedido en mí…

-Yo me opongo!

Sesshoumaru y Rin vieron hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba Joyce.

-Qué rayos buscas aquí? Quién te invitó?

-Tú y yo aún estamos casados.

Rin sintió que palidecía.

-Estás loca, Joyce!

Joyce le mostró el documento del divorcio, donde en la última página faltaba una firma de él. Sesshoumaru se lo arrebató y lo firmó.

-A PARTIR DE ÉSTE MOMENTO HAGO PÚBLICO EL DIVORCIO ENTRE JOYCE GRAHAM Y SESSHOUMARU KAZAMI, FIRMADO EL 19 DE JULIO DEL AÑO EN CURSO. Gracias por participar y buenas noches, Joyce.

-No te puedes casar…

-Claro que sí puedo. Señor juez, continúe…

-No te puedes casar!

-De hecho sí puede ya que el acta fue completada y hay documentos de la publicación.

-Sessh…

-Tranquila, preciosa… señor juez…

-Los declaro marido y mujer…

Rin se olvidó de Joyce mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente y todos aplaudían. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru cargó a Riku.

-Mami…

Extendió los brazos hacia Rin, quien la llenó de besos.

-Es mí hija! No me puedes quitar a mí hija!

Inuyasha y Ben decidieron sacar a Joyce del salón.

-Es mí hija! Qué le hiciste a mi hija!

Sesshoumaru la sacó del salón, estaban enfrascados en una discusión, donde Sesshoumaru le pedía que se fuera y ella sólo lo insultaba.

-Papi…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Riku se acercó a Joyce.

-Si yo puedo tener dos papás, no puedo también tener dos mamás?

-Riku…

-Tú querías que le dijera papá a tu esposo, pero él no me quiere. Ni tú tampoco. Rin me quiere mucho y me cuida y juega conmigo y me enseña cosas. Cosas de mamá. Porqué ella no puede ser mi mamá? Si me quiere de verdad?

Joyce se quedó viendo a su hija. Riku se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mami está llorando, papi…

-Hasta nunca, Joyce…

Sesshoumaru volvió al salón, Riku lo seguía pero se detuvo. Se devolvió hasta Joyce.

-Rin me quiere de verdad. Déjala que sea mi mamá de verdad, porque ella no puede tener bebés… tú si puedes tener más bebés.

Riku se fue con su papá. Sesshoumaru intentaba calmar a Rin.

-Sesshoumaru, y si se la quiere llevar?

-No se la va a llevar…

Riku se subió sobre las piernas de Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya eres mi mamá…

-Mi amor…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y vio a su alrededor.

-Bueno! Me acabo de casar! Es hora de festejar!

Todos rieron y la música comenzó. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin con ternura.

-Es hora de que mi esposa y yo, tengamos nuestro primer baile juntos…

Rin sonrió y aceptó. Mientras bailaban, reían entre tiernas caricias y dulces besos.

Al finalizar la noche, Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron de Riku, la pequeña pasaría la noche con su abuelito Ben.

-No, papi… no quiero…

-Pero mi amor…

-Papi, no, onegai…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-Riku, los esposos, deben estar solos… además, vas a estar donde Ben…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella asintió.

-Si vienes con nosotros, vas a dormir en otra habitación.

-Sí!

Ya en el hotel donde pasarían su primera noche como casados, Sesshoumaru arregló con el gerente las habitaciones con puertas comunicadas. Luego de dejar a Riku dormida, fueron a la suya.

-No es una suite matrimonial…

-Igual me harás el amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. El corcho de la botella de champaña que Sesshoumaru intentaba abrir, salió disparado. Ambos rieron. Rin le quitó la botella de las manos y la volvió a poner en la hielera.

-Olvida, eso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras Rin lo halaba de la corbata hacia la cama.

-Preciosa…

Rin lo tumbó sobre la cama y sentada sobre su cintura, se desvistió lentamente. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su piel desnuda mientras la dejaba guiarlo. Rin comenzó a desnudarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshoumaru apenas podía contener el aliento mientras sentía un gruñido nacer en la boca de su estómago. Rin lo desvistió entre seductoras caricias y apasionados besos, volvió a sentarse sobre él y tomó una de sus manos.

-Preciosa…

Rin la besó y eligiendo uno de sus dedos se lo metió a la boca.

-Ah! Kami, Rin, no hagas eso!

Rin rió.

-Entonces es cierto…

A Sesshoumaru le encantaba que Rin comprobara leyendas urbanas y mitos acerca del sexo con él. Ella se movía rozándolo, sabiéndolo erecto.

-Rin…

-Hm?

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la colocó bajo él. La besó apasionadamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar a que juegues conmigo…

Rin rió y acarició su cabellera.

-Hazme tuya, mi amor…

-Eres mía… sólo que no lo sabías…

Sesshoumaru la penetró y la besó apasionadamente mientras se movía con todas sus energías asegurándose de llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo de dulce placer.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru aumentaba cada vez más su ritmo mientras movía sus caderas, sentía cuando Rin se contraía y lo aprisionaba en su interior y cada vez lo desquiciaba más y más.

-Kami, Sessh!

Rin sentía que se iba a desarmar mientras Sesshoumaru le hacía el amor, parecía más una bestia en celo. Comenzó a sentir una marejada de placer y sus pensamientos desaparecieron, toda su mente quedó en blanco ante la inminente explosión de placer. Ni siquiera pudo llamarlo, simplemente un grito al infinito para que luego de aquella deliciosa contracción, cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajara. Sentía un flujo de aire sobre su pecho. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, la cabellera platinada descansaba sobre ella. Duró varios minutos sin controlar el flujo de aire. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, lo abrazó.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se movió haciéndola estremecerse, aún dentro de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin sonrió.

-Kami, no puedo creer que soy tu esposa…

Sesshoumaru rió y movió sus caderas.

-Créelo…

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Pasados 2 meses de cruel abstinencia… es tiempo de ponernos al día…

Rin rió a carcajadas, pero eso fue hasta que Sesshoumaru se volvió a mover.

-Rin…

-Soy tuya, mi amor…

Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, envueltos en un abrazo sin fin, mientras se juraban amor por toda la eternidad.

Sesshoumaru despertó abrazando a su esposa. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre suave, plano y firme. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

La sintió moverse, pero sólo fue para acercarse más a él, llamándolo entre sueños. Sonrió y la besó en el hombro. Continuó llenando todo su cuerpo de besos y caricias, ella se movía en sueños, dejándole todo el espacio que él quisiera para besar. Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos hacia su pecho, ella despertó.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, señora Kazami…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió a su pecho, ella lo abrazó.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hm?

-15 minutos más… tengo mucho sueño…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-15 minutos…

Rin sonrió y se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos. Pocos minutos después, Sesshoumaru volvió a cubrirla de besos, Rin rió.

-Kami, mi amor, eres insaciable…

-Sólo cuando se trata de mi hermosa y sensual esposa…

-Hm…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Está bien… descansa…

-Sólo… déjame lavarme la cara…

Rin se levantó y fue al baño, varios minutos después, Sesshoumaru se metió en la ducha con ella.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru tomó el jabón y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Sus manos resbalaban sobre su piel por el jabón. Rin hizo lo mismo con él, acariciaba sus amplios y fuertes pectorales y abdomen. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él cerró el paso de la llave, la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama, Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro. En el fondo esperaba un milagro y de alguna manera quedar embarazada.

Esa madrugada fue tan diferente, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor mirándola fijo a los ojos, leyendo su deseo en los mismos, anhelando poder cumplírselo.

Rin se estaba vistiendo cuando Sesshoumaru entró con Riku, la pequeña corrió hasta Rin y la abrazó.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin se puso la blusa y cargó a Riku, la llenó de besos y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Mientras ellas jugaban y reían, Sesshoumaru las veía con media sonrisa en su rostro. Rin lo vio y supo de qué se trataba. Dejó a Riku frente al televisor y abrazó a su esposo, pasando sus brazos por encima de su cuello.

-Sessh…

Sus frentes se encontraron, sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

-Perdóname, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, yo elegí ser tu esposa… te elegí a ti…

-Aún así…

-Aún así nada, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Serías una madre maravillosa…

-Y lo seré… con mi hija…

Rin vio a Riku sentada frente al televisor, sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy… al menos de una pieza. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y también espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Casados con hijos y un perro!

**Capítulo 13**

**Recién Casados con Hijos!... y un perro…**

Rin llegó al apartamento con una bolsa de supermercado, Riku corrió a su encuentro.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y despachó a la niñera. Tomó su celular para llamar a Sesshoumaru, mientras, Riku revisaba la bolsa.

-Riku, deja eso…

Escuchó la contestadora del celular.

-Sessh, ya estoy en la casa, llámame si quieres algo de cenar. Te amo…

Rin cerró la llamada y cargó a Riku que acababa de sacar de la bolsa una caja de tampones.

-Te dije que dejaras eso.

-Qué es esto, mama? Se come?

Rin rió.

-No, es algo que usamos las mujeres. Después, cuando estés más grande, te enseñaré a usarlos.

-Ah… es para tener bebés?

-No, mi amor… eso se usa mientras la mujer no está embarazada.

-Y esto, qué es?

Riku tomó unos óvulos intravaginales, Rin se los quitó sonrojada.

-Son cosas que usamos las mujeres casadas, mi amor… ya deja eso, vamos a jugar, sí?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y llevó la bolsa a la habitación, se pasó la tarde jugando con Riku. Finalmente, ambas cedieron al cansancio y se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas, sobre la alfombra de la sala. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, sonrió y se arrodilló junto a ellas. Despertó a Rin con un beso.

-La cama las mordió?

-Hola, mi amor… Kami, jugamos tanto…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Qué tal si salimos a cenar?

-Hm! Quiero nachos…

Todo el tiempo en el restaurante, Riku actuó soñolienta, comió con desgano y terminó por recostarse en el regazo de Rin.

-Mama, tengo sueño…

-Ya, mi amor… vamos a esperar a papi y nos vamos a la casa. Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla, continuó comiendo.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Sessh, me preocupa. Porqué de repente está cansada?

-Porque tiene sueño…

-Eso lo sé. Sesshoumaru, no te hagas el tonto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es sueño fisiológico, su cuerpo necesita que duerma aunque ella no quiera dormir.

Rin acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-La quiero tanto, Sessh… me ha dado tantas alegrías…

-Lo sé, preciosa…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin la llevó a su cama y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se fue a dar un baño. Cuando salió, Rin estudiaba con un enorme libro.

-Preciosa…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Qué haces?

-Ah, es que al profesor le gusta preguntar al principio de cada clase…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besarla de a poquitos.

-Sessh, es en serio, debo estudiar.

Sesshoumaru dejó de besar su cuello y se acomodó de lado en la cama.

-Buenas noches…

-No, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se cubrió con las sábanas. Rin resopló y cerró el libro, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el hombro.

-Sessh…

-…-

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Sigue estudiando, no te voy a molestar.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru no se movió, sintió a Rin acomodarse en la cama y abrazarlo desde atrás. Sintió un beso en su espalda.

-Perdóname si estudio tanto que interfiere con nuestra vida matrimonial… pero yo quiero llegar a ser como tú…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta. Acarició su rostro.

-Rin…

-Te debo muchas cosas, Sesshoumaru… y que tu esposa sea un médico mediocre no es la mejor manera de pagarte…

-Todo tiene un límite, Rin… no puedes estudiar todo el día. Tu cerebro no lo asimila. No debes estudiar en la cama. La cama es nuestro lugar, para nosotros. No para estudiar.

-Perdóname…

-Te amo, preciosa… no tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro, fue bajando sus manos hasta su masculinidad, lo sintió temblar al tocarlo.

-Verdad que eres todo mío?

-Todo tuyo, preciosa…

-Te puedo pedir algo?

Con Rin sosteniendo su hombría entre sus manos debía medir sus palabras.

-Lo que quieras, preciosa…

-En serio?

Rin sonrió, lo recorrió en toda su longitud, lo apretó y lo haló un poco.

-Ah! Preciosa!

Rin se deslizó bajo las sábanas y deshaciéndose de sus boxers, comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo con su lengua. Sesshoumaru se aguantaba la respiración mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Rin lo estaba volviendo loco, sabía exactamente cuándo provocarlo con un pequeño roce con sus dientes, recordándole el peligroso placer que disfrutaba. Sesshoumaru comenzó a mover sus caderas como reflejo de que su orgasmo estaba cerca, Rin sonrió para sus adentros. Dentro de poco pudo saborear la cremosa esencia de su marido. Se acomodó a su lado, llenando su pecho de tiernos besitos. Mientras hacía eso, lo acarició, específicamente en la punta y eso lo hizo temblar.

-Rin!

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No sabía que sabías tan rico…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-Eres una traviesilla sexy, verdad que sí?

Dijo esto mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de su pijama y acariciaba la suave piel de su trasero. Rin se revolvió sobre su pecho y se quedó muy quieta, al ver que ella no lo acariciaba más, él también se detuvo.

-Rin...

-Ahora me toca a mí.

-Qué cosa?

-Que me hagas cosas ricas…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Cosas ricas… pues hoy no serán. Yo estoy muy cansado como para hacerte el amor.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola hacer pucheros.

-Sessh, vamos, hazme el amor, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. Mientras Rin se lo pedía, lo acariciaba y lo sabía erecto, ya que él estaba negado a hacerlo, lo dejó bien excitado.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru intentó deshacerse de la erección, pero le comenzó a doler.

-Rin…

-Te la bajas solo. Ahora yo no quiero hacer el amor.

-Preciosa…

-No.

Sesshoumaru la aprisionó contra el colchón.

-Ese es un juego muy sucio, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin lo sentía rozarla erecto, deslizó su mano hasta su interior y la descubrió deseándolo, se deshizo de todas sus ropas y la penetró vigorosamente provocándole un grito de una mezcla exquisita de dolor y placer. Ella lo aprisionó en su interior.

-Soy joven, no boba…

-Qué?

Rin sonrió mientras jugaba con él apretándolo y soltándolo.

-Ah! Rin!

Rin sonrió.

-Hazme el amor…

-Como comande mi diosa…

…………………………………

Rin despertó sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la mantenía con un posesivo abrazo pegada a él, su mano sobre su vientre, la acarició cerrando los ojos y orando por un milagro.

-Lo haré por ti…

-Sessh… qué cosa, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la espalda, la hizo girar.

-Estuve investigando, es posible… las probabilidades son pocas, pero están… de que pueda embarazarte por in Vitro…

-Sessh…

-No quiero que te ilusiones, Rin… tengo que pasar por una evaluación primero…

Rin sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No hay nada que desee más que tener un hijo tuyo, mi amor…

-Preciosa… no lo des por hecho…

-Perdón… es que no puedo evitarlo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la besó en la frente.

-Perdóname, Rin… no sabes cómo me gustaría garantizarte que te embarazarías…

-No importa, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin llegó a la casa cerca de las 10 de la noche. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala con el celular en las manos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Dónde estabas?

-En la universidad…

-Y porqué no me contestabas el celular?

-Ah! Perdón, tenía examen y tuve que apagarlo. Me estabas esperando?

-No, sólo jugaba a aburrirme.

-Lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru, pero ya que no puedo estudiar aquí, decidí hacerlo allá.

-Éstas no son las horas…

-Cuidado. Soy tu esposa, trátame como tal, no como tu hija…

-No dejas de ser una mujer sola en la calle…

-Comprendo que te preocuparas. Pero acostúmbrate.

-Pretendes llegar a las 10 todos los días?

-Sesshoumaru, si vengo cuando termino, me pongo a hacer de todo menos estudiar.

-Tienes más responsabilidades aparte de esa…

-Sí… pero… sabes qué? Ni siquiera voy a discutir contigo.

Rin iba a entrar en la habitación de Riku.

-No te atrevas a entrar ahí, o te vas a arrepentir.

-Disculpa?

-Siempre te refugias en ella. Ven y termina lo que ibas a decir.

Rin se paró frente a Sesshoumaru de forma amenazante.

-No me vuelvas a amenazar o tú te vas a arrepentir. Si vengo temprano, la niñera se va y entonces tengo que cuidar de Riku, tengo que cocinar, muchas veces tengo que limpiar para cuando estoy agotada, entonces estudiar y aún así me quede algo de fuerzas para atenderte a ti. Soy tu esposa y cuidar a Riku no me molesta. Pero no puedo hacer las cosas de la casa yo sola todos los días. Por eso me quedo en la universidad.

Rin entró en la habitación de Riku apretando los dientes de una forma tal que los músculos se le marcaban. Vio a la pequeña dormida y sonrió.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Ya en la suya, se desvistió y se metió al baño, mientras se bañaba, sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Suéltame…

-Perdóname… lo hice mal…

-Qué bien que lo notaste, ahora suéltame…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

-Rin, perdóname… me preocupé demasiado…

-Eres un tonto…

-Sí lo soy…

Rin se dio la vuelta, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, tonto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quedó manteniéndola muy cerca.

-Tonto…

-Hm?

-Te metiste con todo y ropa…

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Poco después, Sesshoumaru salió de la ducha, mientras se desvestía, sintió algo en sus bolsillos.

-Ay, no!

Sesshoumaru sacó su celular destilando agua. Intentó encenderlo.

-No lo…

El aparato prendió y se apagó.

-Qué?

Rin sonrió y acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Se quemó…

-Qué?

-Se quemó, ya no sirve…

-Pero si es nuevo…

-Se quemó.

Rin le daba pequeños besitos en todo el rostro. Él seguía viendo el celular.

-Rin…

-Olvídalo.

Rin le dio un último beso y se vistió, Sesshoumaru también se terminó de cambiar y fue a la habitación.

-Rin?

-Sí?

-Querías algo?

-Nada. Buenas noches.

Rin lo besó y se acomodó en la cama.

…………………………

Rin se levantó temprano, estaba preparando el desayuno, Kirya jugaba entre sus pies.

-Kirya, es muy temprano. Ve a despertar a papi.

La perrita corrió a la habitación y comenzó a ladrar junto a la cama, como Sesshoumaru no despertaba, brincó hasta subirse y comenzó a mordisquearle los dedos, cuando Sesshoumaru despertó se asustó y la lanzó. Rin sólo escuchó el quejido de la perrita.

-KIRYA!

Rin corrió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se acercaba al pobre animal junto a la pared.

-Qué le hiciste!

-Por Kami, Rin, se subió en la cama y me asusté.

-Kirya no se sube en la cama.

-Estaba sobre la cama.

Rin cargó a la perrita.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-No hablo contigo, bruto. Cómo se te ocurre tirarla?

-Rin, fue un accidente.

-Perdóname, princesita… yo te envié con él…

Cuando Rin la acarició, y llegó a sus patas, la perrita se encogió gimiendo.

-Está lastimada.

-Rin, es un perro.

-Y sus huesos se rompen tal y como los tuyos.

Rin salió de la habitación con la perrita. Se sentó en la sala viendo que habían varias cosas anormales en el comportamiento de Kirya. Para cuando Sesshoumaru fue, después de bañarse. Rin lloraba abrazando a la perrita. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Preciosa, perdóname… cómo sigue?

-Se murió…

-Rin…

-Se murió, Sesshoumaru…

-Kami, Rin, perdóname… yo me asusté, me estaba mordiendo los dedos. Rin, mi amor, lo siento tanto…

Rin acarició el cuerpo de la perrita.

-Yo le dije que te fuera a despertar… y… ella me obedeció… porque es… era así…

-Rin, perdóname, mi amor…

Rin simplemente no le habló, luego de terminar de preparar todo, se fue a la veterinaria con la perrita en una caja de zapatos.

-Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Un accidente… no acostumbraba a subirse en la cama, pero lo hizo y mi esposo se asustó cuando despertó.

El veterinario le mostró la radiografía a Rin.

-Esto fue lo que la mató.

Una costilla rota le había perforado un pulmón.

-Por eso sangró por la nariz…

El veterinario asintió. Rin, sin tener dónde enterrarla, decidió por dejar a cargo de la veterinaria, el cuerpo de la perrita.

-No desea comprar otro?

-No… ahora no…

Rin se marchó. Llegó a la casa y recogió los restos del desayuno, al terminar, recogió los juguetes de Riku y se fue a la universidad. Al volver en la tarde, subió al apartamento de Ben. Estaba jugando con Benjamín mientras hablaba con Namiko.

-Qué pena me da, Rin…

-Yo creo que él no la quería…

-No, Rin, fue un accidente, él la cuidaba mucho.

-No sé ni qué pensar.

-No tienes que pensar nada, Rin, acepta sus disculpas, fue un accidente.

-Está bien…

El pequeño reía mientras jugaba con su cabello. Rin sonrió.

-Estás grande y bello, ah? Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo?

Namiko se sentó a su lado.

-Y… cuándo van a comenzar a buscar?

-Qué cosa?

-Cómo que qué cosa?

Rin comprendió.

-No vamos a tener hijos.

-Qué?

-Sesshoumaru es estéril.

-Oh, Kami, Rin…

-Yo lo sabía, me casé con él sabiéndolo… la verdad es que aunque me muera por tener hijos, lo amo, y no los quiero si no es con él.

-Pero hay muchos tratamientos.

-Sí, pero… él quiere que intentemos in Vitro, pero no es que nos garanticen nada, aún así las posibilidades son muy bajas.

-Kami, parece que todo te pasara a ti…

-Me siento cansada, me voy a descansar. Nos vemos después.

-Está bien…

Rin besó a Benjamín de despedida y se lo entregó a Namiko, se fue a su apartamento. Se quedó dormida y cuando Riku y Sesshoumaru llegaron, todo estaba apagado. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y la encontró. Se sentó a su lado e inclinándose sobre ella la besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Daría lo que fuera por borrar esa tristeza de tu rostro.

-Ya olvídalo.

Sesshoumaru se sentó dándole la espalda.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, Rin… me gustaba Kirya…

-Sessh…

-Perdóname…

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se fue de la habitación, Rin lo quiso seguir, pero Riku la detuvo.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami, hoy en el colegio…

Rin se sentó con la pequeña a escuchar su día de clases.

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Qué tal si hacemos la cena. Qué quieres?

-No sé…

-Quieres sándwich?

-Sí.

Rin preparó sándwiches para todos. Mientras Riku comía, fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh?

-Rin…

Rin suspiró y lo abrazó.

-Te perdono, mi amor…

-De verdad?

-Sí… ahora ven a cenar.

-Si me das un beso…

-No te voy a dar nada, ven a cenar...

Rin lo haló de la mano, pero él se detuvo y la haló hacia él, para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho, mi amor…

-Está bien, cariño…

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo llevó de la mano al comedor. Allí se encontraron con que Riku se había comido el sándwich de Sesshoumaru.

-Riku…

-Creí que papi no quería...

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Está bien, cómete ese, yo le preparo otro.

Riku se sentó en las piernas de Sesshoumaru mientras seguía comiendo.

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa…

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

-Ahora a mami.

-Te quiero mucho, Rin…

Rin salió de la cocina y los besó con ternura.

-Yo también los quiero mucho…

-Mami, ya perdonaste a papi?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Mami…

-Dime.

-Dónde está Kirya?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Rin se inclinó frente a Riku.

-Riku, mi amor… esta mañana Kirya sufrió un accidente.

Riku vio a Rin y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Kirya se fue al cielo?

-Sí, cariño…

-No, mami…

-Lo siento mucho, cariño…

Riku se abrazó a Rin mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Porqué, mami?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

-Pero era una bebé…

-Sí… Riku, cariño, termina tu cena…

-No, ya no quiero…

Rin se pasó toda la noche tratando de calmar a Riku.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola, cómo están? Espero que Bien, yo aquí llegando de la uni y les tengo esto cocinándose desde ayer, espero que les guste. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Imperfecto

**Capítulo 14**

**Imperfecto**

**6 meses después. –**

Rin llega a la casa, Riku corre hasta ella, Rin la carga y la besa en la mejilla.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Recuerdas a mis amigas? Karin y su hermana Tsuki?

-Sí… hola… van a estudiar?

-No, mi amor, van a cenar aquí.

-Ah!

La pequeña se quedó abrazada a Rin. Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos. Luego de despachar a la niñera, mira a sus amigas.

-Están en su casa.

…………………………………

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó estaban todas sentadas en la sala viendo una película, comían palomitas y tomaban refrescos.

-Hola…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru…

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hm! Mi amor…

Rin se echó hacia atrás, Sesshoumaru la besó en los labios, se fue a la habitación, Riku lo siguió. Mientras Sesshoumaru se quitaba los zapatos, vio a Riku.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Y mi beso?

-Ah, quieres tu beso…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos. La pequeña reía.

-Papa! Ya!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó una última vez.

-Te quedas con papi o te vas con mami?

-Me quedo contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasa, papi?

-Eres hermosa, mi princesita…

-Así le dices a mami…

-Porque es verdad.

Riku sonrió sonrojada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le volvió a hacer cosquillas, Riku se abrazó a él riendo a carcajadas. Cuando cesaron su juego, ya ambos cansados, Riku se acomodó sobre el pecho de su padre.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Papi yo quiero una hermanita…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-No se lo digas a Rin, mi amor…

-Porqué no?

-Porque yo no puedo tener más bebés. Y eso la pone muy triste…

-Porqué no puedes, papi?

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Hay un beso… muy especial que nos damos los adultos casados cuando estamos solos… y ahí, Kami toma un poquito del papá y un poquito de la mamá y los une para hacer un bebé. Después lo deja dentro de la mamá, para que ella lo cuide mientras crece. Lo que pasa con Rin y conmigo es que el poquito que se necesita de mi parte, no es suficiente y Kami no puede hacer un bebé con lo que tengo.

-Pero papi…

-Por eso, yo intento hacer feliz a Rin de todas las demás formas… porque no puedo darle lo que ella más quiere.

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza y espalda.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, papi.

-Te amo, Riku…

Rin se alejó de la habitación, lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Volvió con sus amigas.

-Qué pasó? Y esa cara?

-Nada… no pasa nada, en qué estábamos?

Era ya bastante tarde, Karin puso la copa de vino sobre la mesa mientras reían y vio su reloj.

-Oh! Kami, mira la hora!

-Mejor nos vamos.

-Gracias por venir, chicas…

-Gracias a ti, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

-Adiós…

Rin fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru veía a su pequeña dormir y acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Sessh…

-Es increíble cómo se van formando y creciendo…

-Sessh…

-La llevaré a su cama…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y se la llevó. Cuando volvió, Rin se estaba desvistiendo. Acarició su espalda en toda su longitud.

-Sessh…

-Te extraño, mi amor…

-Entonces ven y hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y le llenó el cuello de besos.

-Ah, Kami, mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru continuó con sus besos y caricias, le hizo el amor llevándola al borde cada vez. Descansaban abrazados, aún como uno. Rin con los ojos cerrados rezaba por un milagro. Sesshoumaru la hizo abrir los ojos con sus besos.

-Mi amor…

-Rin… no te gustaría una casa?

-Una casa?

-Sí… con un jardín para que Riku juegue… le pondríamos columpios… una sombrita donde nos tiremos a media tarde…

Rin sonrió.

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

-La vi hoy… y me gustó… quiero que la veas.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa!

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro. De alguna manera era por él y no por ella. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Soy feliz…

-Preciosa…

-Me has hecho muy feliz, mi amor…

-Rin, es en serio?

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba al máximo de sus pulmones.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

………………………………

Rin veía la casa con Sesshoumaru, iban tomados de la mano, llegaron a las habitaciones, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Me encanta, mi amor…

-Sí?

-Sí, es genial…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-Señor Kazami…

-La compraremos…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la llenó de besos mientras ella reía.

-Mi amor! Me voy a caer!

-No te voy a soltar. Cuándo nos mudamos?

-Hm… podemos irlo haciendo poco a poco… y cuando esté de vacaciones completamos.

Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin en el piso y se puso de acuerdo con la vendedora para cerrar el trato. Mientras Sesshoumaru veía el jardín, Rin examinaba la cocina.

-Es increíble…

-Le gusta la casa?

-Me encanta, pero realmente no es a mí, es a él a quien tiene que gustarle.

-Novio?

-No, es mi esposo.

-La casa, como estaba decorada era sin niños, muchas cosas de cristal y artículos delicados.

-Yo tengo las cosas así en el apartamento donde vivimos ahora.

-Era realmente hermosa. Mientras más se tarden, mejor. He visto casas con niños y… bueno, se me dificultan las ventas.

-Eso depende mucho. Tenemos una hija, pero si no la ven, nadie sabe que está allí, sólo hay que enseñarles a recoger sus juguetes.

-Tienen una hija?

-Sí. De 5 años.

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa y abrazó a Rin.

-Vamos por Riku.

-Sí. Mucho gusto, señorita…

-Adiós, señores Kazami…

En el camino, Rin besaba a Sesshoumaru.

-Es hermosa, mi amor. Me gustó mucho.

-Me alegra, porque estoy enamorado de esa casa.

-Y la vendedora está enamorada de ti…

-De mí?

-Sí… se sorprendió de saber que estamos casados y que tenemos una hija.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tal vez no le mencioné a Riku, pero sí le había dicho de ti.

Al llegar al colegio, Rin entró a buscar a Riku. Una nueva regla era que los niños no podían salir solos. La pequeña dejó de colorear y corrió a Rin.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la beso en la frente.

-Ve por tus cosas, papi nos espera en el auto.

-La profesora hizo a Rin firmar un descargo.

-Lo siento, pero no se puede llevar a la niña.

-Porqué no?

-Usted no es su madre.

-Sí es mi mamá, sensei…

-Riku, tu mamá se llama Joyce…

-Rin es mi mamá…

-Joyce no tiene poder legal sobre ella. Joyce firmó un descargo. Yo soy la esposa del padre de Riku y legalmente soy su tutor.

-Hasta que no traiga los papeles, eso para la escuela no es oficial.

Rin viró los ojos y tomó su celular.

-Sesshoumaru, no me dejan sacar a Riku…

Rin cerró la llamada.

-Ya viene.

-Es por la seguridad de los niños.

-Sí, claro…

-Mami, ven a ver…

Rin siguió a Riku hasta su mesa de trabajo, donde le enseñó sus dibujos. Rin sonrió al verlos. Riku los pintaba a ellos 3 como una familia. En un dibujo notó un perro sobre una nube.

-Riku, mi amor, los perros no vuelan.

-No, ésta es Kirya… que nos cuida desde el cielo de perros.

Rin acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin ya estaba hasta jugando con Riku.

-No había parqueo. Vamos, tengo hambre.

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru firmó el descargo.

-Ella es mi esposa, pueden darle la niña con toda confianza.

-Debe declararlo en la escuela, señor Kazami.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Sesshoumaru recogió las cosas de Riku y se marcharon.

-Sesshoumaru, fuiste un poco rudo con ella. No crees?

-Rin, te conocen, Riku te llama mamá y no la dejan irse contigo? Que le pongan atención al que no se quiere ir.

-Aún así, ella sólo cumple con su trabajo.

Sesshoumaru se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se disculpó con la maestra, luego se marcharon, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mucho mejor.

Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida en un restaurante italiano, escucharon atentos a Riku contarles su día de clases. Después, Rin le pidió a Sesshoumaru ir a un centro comercial. En el centro, Rin fue hasta la tienda de juguetes y eligió un juguete para Riku.

-Gracias, mami!

Rin sonrió y le dijo que eligiera otro más. Mientras, vio a Sesshoumaru con un juguete para bebés en las manos.

-Sessh…

-Realmente eres feliz con ésta decisión?

-Sí, mi amor… soy feliz contigo y con Riku.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto, Rin!

-Sessh… no es tu culpa…

-Mami… no puedo cogerlo…

-Vamos a ver…

Rin sonrió al ver el juguete de Riku, la pequeña había elegido un muñeco que parecía un bebé real, en tamaño y todo.

-Estás segura que quieres esto?

-No es para mí, mami… es para ti. Un bebé para ti…

Rin sonrió y la cargó.

-Yo no necesito un bebé de juguete. Te tengo a ti. Vamos, mi amor. Elige tu juguete.

Riku eligió el muñeco. En caja, Sesshoumaru iba a sacar su cartera, pero Rin no se lo permitió.

-Rin…

-Quiero regalárselo yo, mi amor.

-Rin, no me molesta…

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Como digas.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin la ayudó a sacar el muñeco de la caja y le puso la ropita. Riku cargó su muñeco.

-Qué nombre le vas a poner, Riku?

-Midori.

-Midori? Es una niña?

-Sí. Mami, cómo se le da la leche a un bebé?

Rin sonrió y se sentó en el piso.

-Dame al bebé.

Rin le enseñó como cargar un bebé y luego cómo darle la botella. Sesshoumaru sólo las veía desde lejos, jugar con el muñeco. Tocaron a la puerta, Sesshoumaru abrió.

-Hola, Namiko…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru… Rin está?

-Sí, pasa... Rin, te busca Namiko...

Namiko entró, Ben la siguió cargando a Benjamín.

-Papapapapa… papa!

Ben sonreía con el pequeño en brazos, lo llenaba de besos. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya dice papá!

-Sí… y babua, es agua y etde es leche.

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-Sesshoumaru, Namiko le va a pedir a Rin cuidar de Benjamín. Pueden hacerlo? No les molesta?

-No, para nada… pasa algo?

-No, es sólo que tenemos que ir a una reunión, cena, algo así, pero Namiko no quiere llevar a Benjamín.

-No hay problemas. De hecho, creo que completa el juego.

-Juego?

-Rin le compró un muñeco de esos que parecen bebés a Riku y están jugando.

Ben sonrió.

-A Rin siempre le gustó jugar a la mamá. Me hacía jugar con ella, que el bebé se enfermaba y yo tenía que curarlo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Una vez, hizo que Maya la llevara a mi consultorio porque su bebé estaba grave y necesitaba que lo curara ya.

Rieron a carcajadas. Rin se acercó a ellos y luego de saludar a su padre, cargó a su hermanito.

-Hola, Bejamin!

El pequeño rió y juntó sus manitas.

-Sí, sabe quien soy!

-Claro que sabe.

Después de unos minutos, Ben y Namiko se marcharon. Rin besó a Sesshoumaru antes de volver con Riku.

-Ahora tú tienes tu bebé y yo tengo a mi hermanito.

-Mami, tu hermanito es mi tío?

-Sí, cariño.

Riku besó a Bejamin en la mejilla, Rin sonrió. Después de un rato de juegos, el pequeño se estrujó los ojitos, Rin lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo vio quedarse dormido poco a poco. Rin lo acostó en la cama y puso almohadas a su alrededor. Sesshoumaru entró cuando Rin le daba un beso.

-Rin…

Rin le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Sueño con tantas cosas para él… ayudarlo y enseñarle…

-Rin… ése no es tu trabajo…

-Pero…

-Rin, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero eres su hermana, no su mamá…

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Yo tengo bien claro el lugar que tengo en la vida de mi hermano, en la tuya y en la de Riku. No necesito que me recuerdes a cada minuto que no tendré hijos, Sesshoumaru. No lo necesito.

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se sintió como una escoria. La siguió hasta el estudio, donde Rin lloraba amargamente.

-Rin…

-Vete…

-Rin, lo siento mucho, perdóname…

-Cómo es que sólo con abrir la boca me dañas el día? Vete, no quiero verte.

-Rin, perdón…

-No, tú sólo buscas herirme. Porque tú no puedes vivir con la idea de que eres estéril. Qué carajos es lo que piensas!

-Tengo miedo!

-Miedo a qué! A qué le puedes tener miedo!

-Tengo miedo a que me dejes! A que te hartes y me dejes porque no te puedo dar lo único que me pides!

-Yo no te pido nada! Sesshoumaru, has decidido torturarte con esto. Yo te elegí así, yo lo sabía y decidí ser tu esposa. Sí me duele el saber que no tendré hijos, pero no pienso que no los tendré porque tú no puedes embarazarme. Pienso que ninguno de los dos puede. Por que el día en que me casé contigo decidí que si no es contigo, simplemente no los tendré. Y sí tengo una hija, y la amo, no me importa que no la pariera yo, la amo. Déjame ser feliz con eso. Sé tú feliz con eso. Tienes una hija, pero para ti no vale nada porque no puedes tener más.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces valórala!

-MAMI NO!

Rin vio a Riku y se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro. La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, no peleen…

-Cariño…

-No, mami, no quiero que peleen. Perdón, perdón, mami…

-Riku, quién dice que tú tienes la culpa?

-Están peleando porque papi no puede darte un bebé… es mi culpa mami…

-No es tu culpa, mi amor…

-Sí es mi culpa, porque papi me dijo que para hacer un bebé se necesita un pedazo de cada uno… papi ya usó su parte… por eso no puede darte un bebé…

-Riku…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-No es así, cariño… no es así… tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Se pasaron la tarde sin volver a tocar el tema, ya en la noche, luego de que Ben y Namiko se marcharan con Benjamín, Rin llevó a Riku a su cama. Sesshoumaru esperaba que se acostara luego de cambiarse, pero no lo hizo, Rin se fue a la sala. Él la siguió.

-Rin…

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos, trató de esconder la servilleta.

-Qué pasa?

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Rin, qué pasa? Por qué lloras?

-Qué es lo que nos está pasando, Sesshoumaru? Por qué discutimos por cosas tan estúpidas? Por qué llegas a mencionar el divorcio? Kami, no tenemos ni un año casados y discutimos más de lo que hacemos el amor!

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza. La apoyó en su regazo.

-No puedo dormir tranquilo… No puedo dormir sabiendo que te estoy haciendo daño… Rin, no quiero que te quedes sin tener hijos propios por mí… yo prefiero morir de la tristeza…

-Sesshoumaru… porqué no piensas en mí? Por qué no piensas en lo que yo quiero? Yo te amo, y no quiero nada que no te incluya. Soy tu esposa, Sesshoumaru y eso me hace feliz, no necesito nada más.

Rin levantó su cabeza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Haremos el intento una sola vez y nos olvidaremos de todo si no resulta.

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Rin se pegó a su pecho como espora y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Sessh, no discutamos por tonterías, por favor.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Rin… perdóname por mi estupidez, no era mi intención herirte de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron dormidos de esa manera.

……………………………

**N/A: hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo aki media malita por una resaca… moraleja: el vino no emborracha, pero da más duro que un bate!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Muchos besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Abriendo Puertas

**Capítulo 15**

**Abriendo Puertas**

Rin cedió a las peticiones de su esposo de hacerse varias pruebas para intentar de inmediato la inseminación in Vitro. Estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor, Sesshoumaru estaba emocionado y no paraba de besarla en la mejilla o sus manos.

-Sessh, mi amor, cálmate.

-No quería decirte nada para no emocionarte… pero, Rin, mi amor… mi conteo está subiendo…

Esto último, se lo dijo al oído porque había más gente en el salón, Rin sonrió.

-Sessh, mi amor, eso es genial!

-El doctor dijo que el último era normal. Así que sólo tenemos que examinarte y hacerlo.

Rin sonrió. Apretó las manos de su esposo.

-Te amo, Sessh… pase lo que pase…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor.

-Es su primera vez?

Rin vio a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

-Sí…

-Aw! No deben emocionarse tanto… digo, la primera vez casi nunca funciona…

-Lo sabemos, ambos somos médicos.

-En serio? Qué emocionante! En qué se especializan?

-Yo soy paramédico, estoy terminando la medicina, mi esposo es cirujano aestético.

-Ah! Es nuestra cuarta vez. Aún no logramos que se fije uno…

-Lo siento mucho…

Rin sintió el apretón en su mano. La secretaria llamó por ellos.

-Suerte.

-Gracias…

Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron en el consultorio, el doctor les hizo una serie de preguntas y terminó por pedirle a Rin que se subiera a la camilla. Al verla, el doctor frunció el ceño.

-Hm… suele sangrar durante el coito?

-No…

-Siente dolor?

Rin se comenzó a sonrojar.

-No…

-Cuándo fue su último período?

-Ya debería llegarme… algunos 28 ó 30 días…

El doctor le pidió una muestra de orina, cuando Rin volvió con la muestra, él insertó varias tiras blancas.

-Doctor…

-Vamos a esperar, no quiero decir nada sin comprobar primero…

Sesshuomaru sonrió y besó a Rin en la sien. A medida que las tiras cambiaban de color, se fue emocionando, para cuando el doctor las revisó, Sesshoumaru besaba a Rin apasionadamente. Rin lo apartó apenada.

-Sesshoumaru! Estamos en un consultorio!

-Tal parece que no hay nada que yo tenga que hacer…

-Oh! Kami, Sessh!

-No, no, preciosa!

-Qué?

-Estás embarazada…

-Qué!

El doctor le hizo un ultrasonido.

-Hm… unas 3 semanas, asumo… muchas felicidades…

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. Al salir del consultorio, Sesshoumaru pagó a la secretaria y cargó a Rin.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Rin rió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Vio a la mujer de antes, viéndolos fijamente.

-Estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se la llevó en brazos.

-Sessh! Bájame!

Sesshoumaru no le hizo caso hasta llegar al ascensor.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru la volvió a cargar, Rin reía a carcajadas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No lo puedo creer! Gracias, mi amor!

La niñera los atrapó en medio de un apasionado beso, Riku rió al verlos. Se separaron sonriendo, Rin abrió los brazos y cargó a Riku llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Vamos a tener un bebé, mi amor!

-De verdad!

-Sí!

Riku sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí! Mami!

La llenó de besos, Rin sonrió e hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Señora…

-Eso será todo por hoy, gracias…

-Muchas felicidades, señora.

-Gracias.

La niñera se marchó, Sesshoumaru dijo que saldría a buscar algo, Rin y Riku se quedaron en la casa.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mama, pero cómo van a tener un bebé?

-Tu papi te explicó…

-Sí, pero faltaba su parte…

-Ya no.

Rin sonrió.

-Kami, mi amor, soy tan feliz!

-Porqué mama?

-Porque ahora, en vez de un bebé, voy a tener dos!

-Dos?

-Claro, mi amor, tú y el bebé que va a nacer.

Riku sonrió, se recostó sobre el vientre de Rin y pegó su oído. Rin rió.

-No te muevas, mami! Quiero oír al bebé.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin seguía acostada y Riku sobre su vientre.

-Preciosa…

-Sh! Estoy oyendo al bebé!

Riku la besó en el vientre.

-Hasta más tarde, bebé…

Rin rió y la abrazó. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estás feliz con el bebé, Riku?

-Sí, papá…

-Yo también, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Ah, Kami, mira la hora! Iré a hacer la cena.

Rin se levantó. Riku se acomodó en las piernas de su padre, él la abrazó.

-Papi…

-Dime.

-Papi, cuando yo nací, tú estabas feliz?

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, llorabas mucho… yo te cargué y te calmaste… y entonces yo comencé a llorar…

-Por qué?

-Estaba tan feliz, que lloraba, le daba gracias a Kami que estabas bien.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Mami y tú no se van a divorciar, verdad?

-No, mi amor… nunca.

-Qué bueno…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Papi…

-Dime.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin subió para avisarles que la cena estaba lista, sonrió al verlos, se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla, él le sonrió y besó en la cabeza a Riku.

-La cena está lista…

-Mmmhm!

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su hombro mientras deslizaba una mano por su pecho.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por?

-Por ver más allá de mi…

-Gracias a ti por amarme…

………………………………

Durante la mudanza, Sesshoumaru no dejó que Rin moviera ni un dedo. Ben se encontraba la actitud un poco extraña. Pero pensó que eran cosas de ellos. Sesshoumaru bajaba cajas del ascensor para llevarlas al camión, Rin bajó con una bandeja con jugo y sándwiches.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre una caja y tomó el jugo.

-Gracias, hace un calor…

-Hm! Te ves muy sexy así… todo sudado, en camisilla…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Ahora te gusta el chico de la mudanza?

-Que mi marido no se entere…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras Rin se acercaba para besarlo.

-Preciosa…

-Cállate y bésame…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, le daba pequeños besitos en los labios.

Ya se lo dijiste?

-Aún no… pero él me dijo que estás actuando raro.

-Y Riku?

-Le dije que será una sorpresa... Sessh, déjame hacer algo…

-Tu única tarea es verte hermosa y esta noche me darás un rico masaje.

-Con gusto, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Cuántas cajas quedan?

-Como cinco.

-Inuyasha ya me dijo que acomodaron las camas y los muebles.

-Quieres que me adelante y vaya poniendo sábanas y sacando la ropa?

-No, Rin no quiero que hagas nada.

-Pero mi amor, me siento inútil.

-Tienes un bebé creciendo dentro de tí, ya es suficiente trabajo.

-Hm! Es que yo quiero que me mimen…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, adoraba ver a Rin hacer pucheros, la haló sobre sus piernas.

-Quieres que te mimen? A ver qué tal éstos mimos?

Le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos y la mantenía abrazada todo el tiempo, poco a poco los besos fueron hacia su boca. Cuando Ben bajó con las demás cajas, los atrapó abrazados y unidos en un apasionado beso.

-Necesitan una habitación?

Rin se apartó riendo a carcajadas.

-Papá!

Ben rió, Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Gracias, preciosa, estaba delicioso.

-De nada, mi amor…

Rin lo volvió a besar y esperó a que bajaran las cajas del ascensor, subió al apartamento de Ben. Allí Namiko jugaba con Benjamín y Riku.

-Mami…

-Ya merendaste, mi amor?

-Sí, mami.

Rin sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Y tú, mami?

-No, voy a comer ahora.

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió.

-Quieres más?

-Sí, están ricos.

Rin le ofreció otro sándwich, la pequeña lo tomó.

-Rin, cuando empaqué las medicinas que tenías en el botiquín, vi varios suplementos.

-Ah, sí. Me los recomendaron.

-Rin, pero esos son suplementos específicos para embarazadas. Los niveles son más altos de lo que realmente necesitas.

-No, es exactamente lo que necesito.

-Cómo?

-Estoy embarazada…

Namiko rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades!

-Gracias…

Rin sonrió.

-Y tu papá ya lo sabe?

-No aún no… se lo diré esta noche.

Benjamín se acercó caminando torpemente mientras se estrujaba los ojitos.

-Papa, papa...

-Hola, Benji!

-Din!

Benjamín corrió a los brazos de Rin, ella lo recibió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, Benji, dónde estabas?

-Udmiendo…

-Estabas durmiendo y dónde?

-Izo, guego…

-En el piso del cuarto de juegos?

-Hai.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. El pequeño tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

-Te amo, Din!

-Yo también te amo, Benji…

Namiko sonrió. Benjamin se subió al regazo de Rin y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Papa, dónde eztá?

-Está ayudando a Sesshoumaru en la casa nueva.

-Dengo zueño…

-Pues duérmete… para qué querías a papá?

-Decile que lo quedo mutdo…

-Quieres que lo llame? Y se lo dices por teléfono?

Benjamín asintió, Rin sonrió y marcó el celular de Ben.

-Bueno?

-Papá…

-Rin, pasa algo?

-No, alguien muy especial quiere hablar contigo.

-Sí?

-Papa!

-Benji!

-Papa, te quedo mutdo…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, hijo.

-Papa, guando llegaz?

-Dentro de un rato. Estás con tu mamá?

-Zí, y con neechan…

Ben sonrió al terminar la llamada, Benjamín besó a Rin en la mejilla, se bajó del sillón y fue hasta Namiko, le dio un gran beso en los labios.

-Papa de ama.

Namiko sonrió y lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami, quiero ver mis películas.

-Riku, las películas ya están en la casa nueva. Ya todo está allá.

Riku continuó jugando con los juguetes de Benjamín. Luego de varias horas, fueron a la casa nueva. Ya estaba todo organizado, estaban tan cansados que cancelaron la cena que tenían planeada para esa noche. Ben e Inuyasha se marcharon. Rin y Riku recorrieron toda la casa.

-Mi amor, está genial!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, mientras Riku reía.

-Los puedo ver…

-Sí!

Rin preparó algo rápido para la cena y luego de cenar, llevaron a Riku a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también, cariño.

Rin la besó en la frente, Sesshoumaru también.

-Descansa, princesa…

Se fueron a la habitación. Rin sonrió a la vez que abrazaba a Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, mi amor. Gracias por todo esto.

-No es nada…

-Es mucho, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa. Nada de esto se compara a cuánto te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… y todo esto… te lo debo a ti…

Sesshoumaru se decidió a darse un baño. Rin preparó la habitación, al pasar el tiempo y él no volver, Rin fue al baño. Sesshoumaru se había quedado dormido en la tina. Lo despertó con un beso.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hm?

-Sessh, es muy peligroso, ven a la cama.

-Ya estoy en la cama, Rin…

-No, Sessh, estás en la tina.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y se vio sumergido en agua.

-Kami…

-Ven, amor… te daré un masaje.

Sesshoumaru salió del agua, Rin lo ayudó a secarse, él tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo guió a la cama y lo acostó. Comenzó a masajearlo por toda la espalda y hasta los pies.

-Mi amor, date vuelta.

Al no haber respuesta, Rin se inclinó sobre él. Estaba profundamente dormido.

-Dulces sueños, cariño.

Rin se acomodó, no bien había cerrado los ojos, cuando él la abrazó dormido.

…………………………

**Varias semanas después. –**

Rin llega a la casa de la universidad, Riku corre a ella.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la besó en la frente, fue hasta la habitación, Riku se subió a la cama. Rin se comenzó a desvestir y poner una ropa más cómoda.

-Mama, hoy en el colegio hicimos…

-Riku, por favor…

Rin vio a la pequeña, supo que lo había hecho mal, Riku bajó la cabeza y se comenzó a bajar de la cama. Rin suspiró, no resolvería sus problemas en 5 minutos. Se sentó en la cama.

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

-No, estás cansada, me voy a mi cuarto.

-No, Riku, ven. Onegai…

Riku se acercó a ella.

-Mama…

-Mi amor…

Rin la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Cuéntame, qué hiciste en el colegio hoy?

-Mami, a ti no te gusta oír eso…

-Claro que sí, mi amor… me gusta saber todo lo que hace mi bebé. Vamos, dime, quiero saber.

-Hicimos la primera parte de una caja para pañuelos de papel.

-Wow! Y para cuándo va a estar lista?

-No lo sé… pero Janko se comió los macarrones crudos y Mikel se comió la pega con escarcha verde.

-Tenían mucha hambre! Y tú qué te comiste?

-Eso no se come, mama!

-No? Las uñas tampoco se comen y tú te las comes.

-Pero…

-Mira mis manos. Las niñas siempre nos mantenemos las manos bonitas.

-Mis manos son feas?

-No, mi amor… tus manos no son feas. Pero tus deditos se ven maltratados.

Rin la besó en la sien.

-Hay algo más que me quieras decir?

-No…

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-Me puedo quedar contigo?

-Sí, cariño…

Rin tomó la guía telefónica y comenzó a llamar a centros de computadoras. Sesshoumaru llegó cuando hacía la quinceava llamada.

-…Sí, gracias, ya volveré a llamar…

Rin cerró la llamada y suspiró. Acarició la cabeza de Riku.

-Toda una tarde perdida… perdóname, mi amor…

La pequeña se había dormido esperando que cumpliera su promesa de jugar con ella después de llamar.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Hola, mi amor…

Se besaron. Sesshoumaru dejó el saco sobre un sillón y comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

-Sessh, me puedes prestar tu portátil?

-Aquí? Sí, claro…

-No, para llevármela a la universidad.

-No, no puedo. Sabes que trabajo con ella.

-Sí… pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hacer una presentación. Siempre las hago en la portátil de Karin, pero está dañada. Quise alquilar una, pero me las encuentro muy caras. Y el proyector ni se diga.

-No puedo dártela, Rin… no por el momento, el sistema en mi consultorio no está instalado.

-Está bien, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Tomó el teléfono.

-Vas a salir?

-No…

-Entonces te quedas con Riku. Yo iré a buscar un equipo alquilado.

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

-Ven conmigo…

Despertaron a Riku y salieron de la casa. Sesshoumaru condujo hasta una reconocida tienda.

-Sessh, ellos no alquilan.

-Lo sé…

-Pero necesito alquilar una.

-Lo sé… pero no sería mejor que tuvieras tu propia computadora? Así no te tienes que quedar hasta tarde en la universidad, no tienes que depender de nadie y haces tus trabajos cuando quieras.

-Bromeas?

-No, mi amor. Ven, elije la que te guste.

Entraron en la tienda. Rin no sabía ni por dónde comenzar. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano, la llevó al área de las portátiles. Un vendedor se acercó.

-Buenas noches, en que puedo servirles?

-Busco una portátil, no muy pesada ni muy pequeña y un proyector igual.

El vendedor les presentó una serie de mini computadoras.

-No, es muy pequeña, las prefiero con la pantalla más grande.

Rin eligió una de 15 pulgadas.

-Estás segura Rin? Eso pesa 5 libras, y el bulto pesa mínimo 3.

-Pero es el tamaño perfecto.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Eligieron un pequeño proyector con la mejor resolución. Al momento de pagar, Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, es demasiado!

-Eso es lo que cuestan.

Sesshoumaru sacó una tarjeta platino y pagó los artículos. Al llegar a la casa, Riku se fue a jugar y Sesshoumaru preparó la computadora de Rin.

-Tienes el trabajo listo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, está lista. Es toda tuya.

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor. No sé ni cómo pagártelo…

-No te preocupes, preciosa, es una inversión. Mañana pondré un Internet inalámbrico, así te podrás acomodar donde quieras.

Rin lo volvió a besar.

-Gracias, mi amor. Me facilitas tantas cosas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Esta noche, yo hago la cena.

-Pero…

-Dije que yo cocino.

Mientras Sesshoumaru cocinaba, Rin pasó varias fotos de ellos a la computadora y escogió una donde Riku estaba sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru y ellos dos estaban abrazados y la puso de fondo de escritorio. Estaba leyendo el trabajo, Sesshoumaru se acercó y se apoyó de sus hombros. Al ver el fondo de pantalla sonrió.

-Te gusta?

-Es una de las mejores… mira… tiene cámara y micrófono integrados.

Sesshoumaru preparó la cámara.

-Se ve muy oscuro…

Encendió las luces.

-Ahora sí…

La besó en la mejilla mientras presionaba el botón para que tomara la fotografía.

-Sessh…

Al verla, Rin sonrió.

-Qué lindo!

……………………………

Al día siguiente, Rin llegó a la universidad con los dos bultos.

-Rin! Lo conseguiste! Qué bueno! Me moría de los nervios…

-No te preocupes.

-Te vamos a reponer lo que costó el alquiler.

-No, no es necesario.

-Rin!

-Lo que pasa es que mi adorado marido, me la regaló ayer.

-Qué!

-Sí, le pedí la suya prestada y como no puede dármela, me compró una.

-Ay mujer! Que tu marido es un amor!

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos a preparar el curso.

Una vez todo listo, Rin instaló todo, al encender el proyector, se proyectó su fondo de pantallas. Rin lo había cambiado, era una fotografía donde Benjamín le ofrecía una flor a Riku.

-Qué lindos!

Rin sonrió.

-Es del fin de semana pasado.

-Kami, pero Riku crece por día!

-Sí! Está grandísima! Deberían ir a la casa, está bellísima.

………………………………

Rin apagó el proyector, cuando todos estuvieron listos y el profesor les avisó, Rin lo encendió. Al terminar la presentación, había un murmullo general, el profesor no las interrumpió ni una sola vez, a ninguna. Rin esperaba nerviosa por su calificación.

-Perfecto…

Rin y Karin se abrazaron.

-10…

Las amigas chillaron, nadie nunca obtenía 10, o esa era la leyenda.

-La clase terminó.

-P-pero… profesor, la discusión…

-No hay nada que discutir, Temedo.

Gina frunció el ceño. Rin cerró el archivo del trabajo y se vio el fondo de pantalla.

-Qué fotografía más tierna!

Rin sonrió.

-Es mi hermanito y mi hija, profesor.

-Cómo? Quién la tomó?

-Yo, profesor.

-Los hiciste posar?

-No, Benji tomó la flor de un ramo que mi esposo me había regalado y se la llevó a Riku tratando de imitar a mi esposo.

-Qué edad tiene?

-Un año.

-Y la niña?

-Pronto cumplirá 6…

Al terminar la clase, Rin y Karin llevaron el proyector al auto.

-La computadora no. Quiero ver más fotos.

-No tengo muchas. Apenas le pasé unas cuantas.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. El Poder de una Caricia

**Capítulo 16**

**El Poder de una Caricia**

**Varios meses después. – **

Rin llegó a la casa.

-Buenas tardes señora…

-Hola, y Riku?

-Está dormida en su habitación.

-Gracias.

-Ya me puedo ir?

-Sí.

Rin subió las escaleras, Riku dormía en su cama, Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-Mami...

-Hola, mi amor… Riku, te sientes bien?

-No, mami…

-Te duele la garganta?

-No. Me pica mucho todo...

-Qué tal si nos damos un baño?

Mientras Rin la bañaba, notó todo su cuerpo lleno de pintas rojas. Luego de ponerle ropa fresca y darle algo para bajarle la fiebre, llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, a Riku le dio varicela?

-No. Porqué?

-Creo que tiene…

-A ti te dio?

-No lo sé…

-Rin, no te acerques a ella.

-Pero está enferma.

-Hazme caso, voy para allá.

Rin llamó a Ben.

-Papá… a mí me dio varicela?

-Sí… creo que sí…

-Afecta al bebé si a Riku le da?

-Si a ti te dio, no.

-Sesshoumaru está como loco, sólo porque le dije que no sabía.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy peligroso que te de varicela estando embarazada.

-Pero si la varicela es inofensiva.

-Pero la fiebre le hace daño al bebé.

-Pero ya tengo 5 meses.

-No se sabe lo que puede pasar, Rin, porqué no vienes y te pasas uno días con nosotros?

-Pero…

-No recuerdo si te dio o no. Mejor ven.

-Sesshoumaru llegó, luego te llamo.

Sesshoumaru examinó a Riku.

-Sí, es varicela. Rin, tienes que irte de la casa.

-Pero…

-Rin, hazme caso, no quiero tentar al diablo.

-Kami…

-Mami…

-Perdóname, mi amor, pero yo no podré cuidarte. Tu papi te va a cuidar.

-No, mami…

-Te amo, Riku, cúrate pronto.

Rin preparó una maleta. Sesshoumaru la ayudó.

-No podremos verte. Así que…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo.

Sesshoumaru besó su vientre.

-A ti también, chiquitín…

-No me puedo despedir de ella?

-No.

-Mami, a dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme por unos días…

-Mami no me dejes…

-Te quedas con tu papi, mi amor…

-No… Mami, no… Mami! No te vayas!

Sesshoumaru tuvo que cargarla.

-Perdóname, mi amor.

-Mami no me dejes, onegai! Mami!

Rin no soportó el escuchar su llanto y la abrazó.

-Ya, mi amor… me voy a la casa de mi papi para que el bebé no se enferme…

Riku la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su hombro.

-Riku, cariño, no te pongas así…

-Mama no me dejes, mama onegai…

-Riku, si me enfermo, le hago daño al bebé.

Rin la llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru le quitó a la niña que volvió a gritar.

-Te amo, Riku… Sessh…

-Vete.

Rin se marchó con el corazón en las manos, sólo escuchaba a la pequeña llorar. Llegó al apartamento de Ben.

-Rin…

-Papá…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó?

-Kami, me partió el alma dejarla.

-Princesa…

Ben la llevó a su habitación. Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Necesitas algo?

-No… nada…

Ben la dejó sola unos minutos. Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa.

-Sesshoumaru, no hay manera de saber si me dio o no?

-Si no te enfermas, Rin, date un baño y tu ropa lávala con agua caliente.

-Cómo está Riku?

-Se durmió. Quiero que estés pendiente a tu temperatura.

-No voy a beber nada.

-Es más peligrosa la fiebre que lo que te bebas.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa.

……………………………………

Pocos días después, Rin se comenzó a sentir mal. Karin notó su palidez.

-Rin, te sientes bien?

-No…

-Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No… es que no he comido nada…

Karin le ofreció un emparedado, Rin se lo comió.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.

-Pero estás un poco caliente.

-Sí?

-Ay, Kami…

-Qué pasó?

-Rin, tienes varicela!

-No es cierto.

-Tienes manchas rojas.

-Pero no me ha dado fiebre.

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Hola, preciosa. Cómo estás?

-Sessh, tengo varicela.

-Dónde estás?

-En la universidad.

-Ven a la casa.

Cuando Rin llegó, se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

-Yo también te extrañé, preciosa. Ven, déjame examinarte.

Fueron a la habitación. Rin se desnudó y Sesshoumaru la revisó.

-Sí, es varicela. Por Kami, Rin, te dije que no la tocaras.

-Pero qué se suponía que hiciera, antes de llamarte me había bañado con ella.

-Ahora eso no importa… te ha dado fiebre?

-No muy alta.

Riku entró en la habitación.

-Papi, me pica… Mami!

-Hola, mi amor!

-Ya no nos vas a dejar?

-No, mi amor…

Rin la abrazó. La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Y el bebé?

-El bebé está bien.

Rin la examinó.

-Ya casi no tienes nada…

-No.

Sesshoumaru tomó una crema.

-Ven, Riku.

Riku se dejó bañar en la crema, parecía un copito de nieve. Sesshoumaru le puso la camisilla y la dejó irse a su habitación.

-Báñate, para ponerte a ti también. Esto evitará que te salgan muchas y que te pique.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, qué pasó?

-De qué hablas, Rin?

-Porqué eres tan frío conmigo? No es que quisiera enfermarme, Sesshoumaru, estoy preocupada también.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, preciosa, pero es que no quiero que le pase nada al bebé.

-Va a estar bien, mi amor… porque me voy a cuidar.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sessh.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó y acarició su vientre.

-Te amo, cariño…

Rin se dio un baño, Sesshoumaru le llenó el cuerpo de crema.

-Oh! Kami se siente rico!

-Sí, te mantiene fresca y tiene analgésico, para que no sientas la picazón.

-Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al terminar la besó con ternura.

-Estás lista.

Rin se puso sus pijamas, Riku entró en la habitación.

-Mami, puedo estar contigo?

-Sí, mi amor. Ven con mami…

Riku se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, mami…

-Porqué cosa, mi amor?

-Porque hice que te enfermaras.

-No fue tu culpa, mi amor.

-Pero mama…

-No fue tu culpa, Riku. No pienses eso.

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Voy a preparar la comida.

Rin asintió, Sesshomaru las besó y salió de la habitación.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba desayunando. Riku fue hasta él corriendo.

-Papi! Papi!

-Shh! Rin está durmiendo.

-Papi, mami no despierta! Y se está quemando!

Sesshoumaru se paró de inmediato y corrió a la habitación, cuánto tiempo había pasado que la dejó sola? 30 minutos? Una hora porque salió por leche. Entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado. Rin estaba roja, lloraba dormida. Sesshoumaru la tocó y se asustó.

-Rin…

No hubo respuesta. A pesar de estar roja, sus labios estaban azules.

-Rin! Despierta!

-Papi! Qué le pasó a mi mami!

-Déjame pensar…

-Papi! Cúrala!

-Cállate! Déjame pensar!

Sesshoumaru ignoró la reacción de Riku a sus gritos. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y buscó refresco, no había, miel, subió con el frasco y le abrió la boca a Rin, se dio cuenta de que estaba cetónica por el aliento que le olía a manzana. Le puso miel en los labios y en toda la lengua.

-Despierta, mi amor…

Recordó que tenía un aparato para medir la glucosa, lo buscó. Le hizo la prueba a Rin. El resultado fue 54.

-Vamos, cariño, trágate la miel.

Poco a poco el tono azulado fue desapareciendo, minutos después, Rin despertó.

-Sessh…

-Kami, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te sientes bien? Estás bien?

-Me siento sin fuerzas.

-Estás hipoglucémica. Te traeré comida.

-No, mejor algo de beber. Agua con azúcar.

Sesshoumaru asintió, fue por el agua, al volver, Rin se la tomó toda. Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No me asustes así otra vez. Tómate el acetaminofén.

Rin se tomó las pastillas. Se dio un baño, mientras Sesshoumaru cambiaba las sábanas. Al terminar, veía por la ventana preocupado. Pensando en todas las consecuencias que tendría eso en el bebé. Rin lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Mi amor, hay alguien que quiere saludarte…

-Sí?

Rin tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre. Sesshoumaru sonrió, el bebé se estaba moviendo.

-Hola, precioso…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre y luego la besó en los labios.

-Te amo, preciosa.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor. Dónde está Riku?

-Oh, Kami!

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Riku. La pequeña aún lloraba ya sin lágrimas para derramar.

-Riku…

-Mami!

Riku quiso correr a ella, pero se detuvo.

-Riku, mi amor, qué pasa?

Rin se acercó.

-NO! VETE!

-Pero Riku…

-Vete! Te vas a enfermar más! Y papi me va a dejar de querer!

Aquello le partió el corazón a Sesshoumaru.

-Riku.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Riku, no es tu culpa que Rin se enfermara.

-Pero…

-No es tu culpa, y perdóname por haberte gritado. Estaba asustado también.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papi.

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita.

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Rin, quiero que te monitorees durante todo el día, la glucosa.

-Está bien.

-Una antes y una después de lo que vayas a comer. 30 minutos después.

-Está bien.

-Anota lo que comas.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Crees que tengo diabetes gestacional?

-Es muy posible. Debí darme cuenta antes, soy médico…

-Pero no he tenido tantos síntomas. No puedo decir que tengo poliuria, porque no es tanto, es más bien por la presión del bebé. No tengo sed todo el tiempo…

-Pero tenías la glucosa en 54. Generalmente se sienten débiles y mareados, no pierden el conocimiento.

-Lo haré, mi amor.

-También quiero que estés pendiente del bebé si la glucosa está fuera del rango normal.

-Está bien… Sessh, si soy diabética, el bebé será diabético?

-No si te controlas. Pero sí puede ser macrosómico, muy grande y tendría que hacerte cesárea.

-Er… Sessh, cariño… quién te dijo que quiero parto vaginal?

-Bueno, si quieres cargar a un niño de mínimo 2,500 kilogramos con 200 puntos de sutura, yo no me opongo. Pero con parto vaginal, a los 40 días estarás como nueva, rebajas más rápido y tendrás leche de inmediato.

-Hablando de eso, cuál compraremos?

-Cuál qué?

-Leche para el bebé.

Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos.

-No se comprará ninguna leche, le darás el pecho únicamente hasta que tenga 6 meses.

-Pero… yo sé que es buena, pero…

-Rin, eso no entra a discusión. Si no piensas positivamente, no lo harás, la producción de leche tiene mucho que ver psicológicamente. La leche tuya es la mejor para tu bebé, porque salió de ti y tu cuerpo sabe exactamente lo que necesita y en qué cantidades.

Rin asintió.

-Lo voy a hacer, mi amor. Haré todo lo que me digas.

-Bésame.

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, mi amor. Te amo.

-Eso no es cierto, Rin…

-Sí lo es. Lo es para mí.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. La sintió refugiarse en su pecho.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin corrió a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hola, preciosa!

-Mi amor!

-Te sientes bien, hoy?

-Me siento perfecta! No me ha dado fiebre en todo el día y ya no tengo nada. Riku tampoco.

-Me alegro. Pero déjame revisarte.

Rin fue a la habitación y se desnudó, Sesshoumaru la revisó por todas partes.

-Acuéstate.

-Qué?

-Acuéstate.

-Pero…

-Está bien, quiero que vayas al ginecólogo esta tarde.

-Para qué?

-Quiero saber si tienes fístulas en la vagina.

Rin se sonrojó al máximo.

-Sessh…

-Pueden salir y más con las fiebres que te dieron.

-Está bien, pero cierra la puerta, no quiero que Riku nos vea.

Sesshoumaru le puso seguro. Luego de revisarla, fue al baño a lavarse las manos. Rin se quedó sentada en la cama a medio vestir. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió, la vio.

-Qué pasa? No tienes nada, puedes vestirte.

-Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho que aunque estaba enferma, no buscaras una manera de hacer el amor… ya veo que es que simplemente no te excito.

-Rin, de dónde sacas eso?

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, qué diferencia hay entre lo que hiciste y cuando hacemos el amor? Yo me estaba muriendo tratando de controlarme y tú ni siquiera te…

-Te estaba examinando! Rin, puedo bloquear mis respuestas. Acaso crees que voy a andar por mi consultorio con una erección solo por que mi paciente se vea bien?

-Soy tu esposa, no tu paciente.

-Eras mi paciente, te examiné como mi paciente. No como mi esposa.

-Olvídalo.

Rin se vistió y se fue al jardín. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde, cada uno por su lado. Luego de acostar a Riku, Rin decidió darse un baño antes de dormir. Sintió una corriente de aire frío tras ella, al voltearse, vio a Sesshoumaru completamente desnudo y excitado.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llave y la sacó del baño, la acomodó sobre la cama. Rin se dejó llenar de caricias y tiernos besos mientras Sesshoumaru se esmeraba en hacerle el amor. Sentía que perdería la cabeza, Sesshoumaru usaba posiciones donde evitaba caer sobre ella, pero de todas maneras la enloquecía con sus penetraciones. Llegó al clímax feliz, temblando, empapada en sudor y completamente enamorada por segunda vez de su esposo. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Rin despertó con las caricias de Sesshoumaru y los movimientos de su bebé.

-Sessh…

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Buenos días…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició sus labios y sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sintió estremecerse, sentía el amor de Rin rodearlo. La besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho, su vientre y bajó hasta su intimidad. Rin sonrió y separó sus piernas para dejarlo. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y la haló por las caderas.

Sesshoumaru despertó al escuchar el reloj, lo apagó, Rin dormía pegada a él como espora. Acarició su vientre y sintió una patada, sonrió.

-Será un bebé hermoso como su papi, con cabellos como la luna y ojos como soles, sonrisa de arco iris y corazón de pan de azúcar.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Acarició el rostro de su preciosa para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Mi amor…

-Tenemos que levantarnos?

-Sí… tengo clases…

-No vayas…

Rin sonrió.

-Ya casi comienzan los exámenes y estaré aquí por un año completo.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. La sintió moverse, él continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No me vas a acompañar?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se levantó, la abrazó desde atrás y la beso en el cuello.

-Vas a tener que hacer algo, porque me gustas más ahora.

-Sessh…

-Nunca había visto una embarazada tan sexy como tú.

Rin rió, ya bajo la ducha, lo dejó ponerle jabón por todo el cuerpo mientras le daba tiernos besitos. Luego, ella lo enjabonó a él, acariciando su pecho y su abdomen.

-Preciosa…

Rin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de su amante, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó pegándola a su cuerpo.

……………………………

Riku bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru y Rin besándose apasionadamente.

-Puedo verlos!

Se separaron riendo. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, princesa!

-Hola, papi.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con su pequeña en brazos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, mami.

-Vamos a bañarte, tienes que ir al colegio.

Rin la llevó tomada de la mano escaleras arriba. Media hora después, bajaron. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla con su uniforme. Se sentaron a desayunar con él. Rin comenzó por comerse sus tostadas y huevo, luego un poco de cereal de fibras y frutas. Sesshoumaru sonreía al verla comer. Rin había renunciado por completo a los dulces y la comida chatarra, todo por su bebé. Al terminar el desayuno, Rin se tomó sus vitaminas y preparó la jeringa con insulina.

-Sessh, me la pones?

-Deberías ponértela tú. Porque si no estoy?

-Por favor, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru se la puso en el brazo. Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias. Es que así no me duele.

Rin preparó un envase térmico con varios envases con frutas cortadas y unos paquetes de hielo seco.

-Rin, al medio día, puedes comer carnes. Puedes comer normal.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Esto es merienda. Me da mucha hambre y para no comer galletas ni refrescos, me como las frutas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tienes suerte, no todo el mundo renuncia a los dulces por su bebé…

La besó en el vientre. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Mi amor, anoche fue… fantástico, sin mencionar esta mañana.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Existo para complacerte, mi amor.

Llevaron a Riku al colegio, había una nueva regla y debían llevarla al aula. Rin la llevó.

-Hasta la tarde, mi amor.

-Adiós, mami.

Rin la besó en la frente. Riku la hizo bajarse. La besó en la mejilla y en el vientre.

-Uno para ti y uno para el bebé.

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Adiós, cariño.

Ya en la universidad, Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un apasionado beso.

-Adiós, mi amor…

-Yo tengo una reunión con Jun a las 9.

-Sí? Entonces me acompañas un rato. Mi clase es a las 9.

-Está bien.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola! No, no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda … estaba entre exámenes, aún tengo, pero ya lo peor pasó, así que intentaré actualizar este fin de semana, este cap se lo dedico a Esme, quien ya la pobre se avergüenza de preguntarme si voy a publicar o no. Espero que les guste. **

**Besitos. **

**Mizuho.**


	17. Fin del Juego

**Capítulo 17**

**Fin del Juego**

Rin estaba con Sesshoumaru, sentados en unos bancos en la universidad, Sesshoumaru leía el periódico y Rin estaba recostada de su hombro.

-Me gustaría trabajar…

-Para qué?

-Pues, mi amor, hay cosas que necesito.

-Repito la pregunta, para qué? Tienes una tarjeta de crédito, ve a la tienda y compra. No sé ni para qué te la di, si no la has usado nunca.

-Hay cosas que no me puedes comprar.

-Nómbrala.

-Cosas…

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Como quieras.

-Igual me gustaría, pero ahora es que menos tiempo tendré con el bebé.

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru, no me lo vas a comprar.

Sesshoumaru siguió leyendo el periódico.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Estás molesta?

-No.

-Me das un beso?

Rin lo besó con ternura. Poco después, Karin y Tsuki se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Hola, Rin.

-Hola, Karin, Tsuki.

-Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru las saludó. Estaban discutiendo un tema de patología. Sesshoumaru notó que se habían ido por la tangente y les explicó. Mientras lo hacía, notó que las muchachas se tensaron.

-Sesshoumaru, Rin no está bien…

Sesshoumaru la vio y la notó pálida.

-Rin, hazte una prueba.

-Está en mi bolso.

Sesshoumaru le hizo una prueba de glucosa.

-Deberías comer algo dulce. Hay una cafetería cerca?

-Yo tengo un caramelo.

-Eso sirve.

Sesshoumaru se lo dio a Rin. 5 minutos después, estaba como nueva.

-Rin, acabas de comer y me consta que comiste bien. Te inyectaste de más?

-No.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó en la frente.

-Tengo sueño…

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Siempre anda cayéndose del sueño. Pero no que eso pasa si no come bien?

-Sí, pero en el caso de Rin es que es dormilona. Creo que en su vida pasada fue un oso perezoso.

Las amigas rieron a carcajadas. Rin pellizcó a Sesshoumaru. Las gemelas callaron al ver a alguien detrás de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa?

-Buenos días, Tomoeda-sama.

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Jun…

-Sesshoumaru, viejo perro.

Se saludaron con un abrazo. Sesshoumaru lo invitó a sentarse.

-Vamos, unos minutos como gente común no te matarán.

Jun asintió y tomó asiento.

-Jun, mi esposa, Rin Porter…

-Mucho gusto.

-Encantada, Tomoeda-sama…

Rin apretó su mano y sonrió cordialmente.

-Siempre te llevas a las más hermosas…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru haciéndole señas para que se callara.

-Sí? Hablaremos de eso más tarde…

-Jun, no me enciendas la máquina de celos. Ah, son amigas de mi esposa, Karin y Tsuki…

Luego de hablar un rato, Sesshoumaru se despidió de Rin con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la oficina de Jun. Las mujeres se fueron al salón de clases. Rin iba riendo porque el bebé se movía mucho.

-Hoy quiere jugar.

-Rin, qué te dijo el doctor?

-Ah, me dijo que todo está bien. Que es un bebé fuerte y sano… Kami, había renunciado a este sueño y ahora lo estoy viviendo. Es… ya sólo quiero que nazca mi bebé y disfrutar de ello.

-No te olvides que somos sus tías.

Rin sonrió.

-Para nada… llegó el profesor.

Todos tomaron asiento, Rin se quedó sentada de lado.

-Hoy habrá una prueba sorpresa… Porter, por favor, siéntese derecha.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no hay otra butaca? Ésta es muy pequeña y no quepo de frente.

El profesor examinó el salón.

-Venga a mi escritorio, Porter.

Rin obedeció.

-Lamento mucho que mi embarazo interfiera con su clase, profesor.

-No es para tanto, Porter, ni yo quepo en esas sillitas diminutas.

El profesor repartió las pruebas. Rin de inmediato comenzó a llenarla, recordando lo que Sesshoumaru le explicara días atrás de eso mismo. En la clase siguiente, les dieron otro examen. Rin entregó de primero, cuando iba a salir del salón alguien gritó.

-Se copió! Hizo trampa!

Rin salió del salón y esperó por Karin y Tsuki, cuando todo el mundo salió, el profesor la llamó a entrar junto con Gina.

-Debe haber una muy buena razón para que usted saque perfecto en un examen impasable.

-Estudié.

-Profesor, eso no es cierto, ella se copió.

-Yo no me copié! Nunca en mi vida lo he hecho!

-Entonces cómo sabes todo eso?

-Estudié! Además de que soy paramédico certificado, hay muchas cosas que ya he visto antes!

-Voy a dejar esto en manos del rector.

Rin frunció el ceño. El profesor era un desgraciado y buscaba dañarla con eso. Al llegar a la oficina del rector, tuvieron que esperar afuera, ya que él estaba en una reunión. Cerca de 30 minutos después, se abrieron las puertas, Sesshoumaru salía riendo junto con Jun.

-Preciosa, me estabas esperando?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

-No, Sessh, me acusan de algo que no hice.

-Qué pasó?

-Me acusan de copiarme por que saqué perfecto.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Porter…

-Le importa? Es mi esposo…

-Rin, cálmate, a mí me consta que estudiaste.

Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru, él canceló la llamada.

-Te tienes que ir.

-No, me voy a quedar. No voy a dejar que te acusen.

Volvió a sonar el celular. Sesshoumaru contestó.

-Kazami… no… son 12 a 14 días, apenas lleva 6… Bien, perfecto.

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Vio la cara de preocupación en Rin. La besó en la frente sonriendo.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No te puedo decir aquí.

Jun volvió a entrar y se encontró con Sesshoumaru nuevamente.

-Qué pasa?

-Señor rector, la estudiante Porter está acusada de copiarse en un examen.

-Pasemos a mi oficina.

Todos entraron, incluyendo a Gina. Jun vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Olvidaste algo?

-Es a mi esposa a quien acusan.

-Bien. Dígame profesor, cuales eran los capítulos del examen?

-39 al 43…

-Puedo ver el examen?

Jun leyó el examen completo.

-Está perfecto. Dónde está la prueba de que se copió.

-Toda la clase reprobó. No es posible que ella sea quien saque perfecto.

-Disculpe, señorita… qué hace usted aquí?

-…-

-Bueno, vamos a ver si Porter puede justificar su calificación o si se delata. Dígame… sintomatología y evolución de un cáncer de colon que sobrepase la muscularis mucosae…

Rin le contestó la pregunta sin pensarla mucho.

-Cómo se vería el tejido? Y cuál sería el tratamiento.

-El tejido estaría necrótico en la luz, el tratamiento es una extracción del área afectada y un espacio de tejido sano de ambos lados para eliminar posibles recidivas. Quimioterapia.

Jun le fue haciendo preguntas cada vez más difíciles, Rin continuaba contestándolas y Sesshoumaru sólo sonreía. Pero antes de notarlo, entre pregunta y pregunta, había pasado una hora, Rin ya tenía 5 horas sin comer y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se le hacía más difícil responder.

-Jun…

-No interfieras, Sesshoumaru.

-Jun, espera…

-No, Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-Rin, estás hipoglucémica.

-Estoy bien…

Sin embargo, Rin cerró los ojos y se quedó como ida. Jun hizo otra pregunta, Rin no contestó.

-Porter…

-Jun…

-No interfieras.

-Basta ya! Qué no ves que está al borde?! Tiene ya 5 horas sin comer!

Sesshoumaru tomó azúcar de la bandeja del café y se la metió en la boca.

-Rin…

-Estoy bien… déjame responder… dos minutos…

Varios minutos después, Rin se recuperó, contestó la pregunta. Jun iba a volver a preguntar, pero Sesshoumaru se hartó.

-Ya está bueno! Qué pretendes? Preguntarle hasta que se equivoque?

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, vete.

-Rin…

-Yo puedo demostrar que no me copié, tú solo me pones nerviosa.

-Rin…

-Yo no dejé a mi hija sola en vano, hoy va a valer todos los días que me pasé estudiando.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Rin estaba ya vuelta una fiera. Jun comprendió que era suficiente.

-No veo razón por la que se copie si evidentemente se sabe todo el material. Su calificación será reportada como es.

Gina iba a hablar, pero notó que Sesshoumaru la había descubierto. Salieron de la oficina. Sesshoumaru y Rin iban tomados de la mano.

-Tienes más clases?

-No… ya perdí la última.

-Vamos a casa, tienes que descansar.

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la casa y se aseguró que comiera bien. La llevó a la habitación, se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

-Vas a ser una excelente doctora, preciosa… vas a tener el conocimiento y el cariño para tratar a tus pacientes.

-Porqué Jun Tomoeda me torturó de esa manera?

-Tal vez quiso hacerse notar imparcial… olvida eso, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, preciosa…

-No me dejes sola…

Sesshoumaru la dejó acomodarse en su regazo.

-De qué hablaron por 4 horas?

-Jun quiere que sea profesor… quiere que les de clases en la clínica.

-No, por favor…

-No quieres que de clases?

-Ya suficiente tengo contigo como esposo, no te quiero como mi profesor.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Piénsalo bien… podrías sacarle muchos beneficios al acostarte con tu profesor…

Rin le pellizcó una tetilla.

-OUCH!

-Por baboso!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, cariño…

-De qué darías clases?

-Semiología.

-Ah! Ya la tomé, está bien, hazlo.

-Lo hago? Doy clases?

-Sí, no veo por qué no.

-Dame un beso.

-Dámelo tú a mí.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, conjuntamente, su mano bajó de su vientre a su trasero, donde lo acariciaba con sus dedos. Sonó la alarma de su celular.

-Tengo que ir por Riku al colegio. Tú descansa.

-Adiós, mi amor.

…………………………………

Rin estaba estudiando para el examen final con el mismo profesor que la acusó de copiarse. Riku se acercó con el muñeco que parecía un bebé.

-Mami, no puedes jugar?

-No, mi amor, tengo que estudiar.

Rin acarició el rostro de Riku y la besó en la frente.

-Pero qué tal si te pongo una película en mi habitación?

-No… está bien…

Riku se fue a la sala y se sentó en el piso a jugar con su muñeco. Rin terminó de leer el material y vio a Riku que se había quedado dormida junto a su muñeco. Se sentó en el piso frente a ella y la besó en la frente.

-Riku, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Qué le pasa a su bebé en el día de hoy?

Riku sonrió ampliamente y le siguió el juego. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin y Riku tenían una fiesta de té.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Princesa…

-Papi, quieres té y galletas?

-No, no puedo jugar hoy.

Rin sonrió.

-Son de verdad.

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Riku y la besó en la mejilla.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin salir del baño, se acomodó en la cama, ella comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

-Preciosa, deberías descansar. Mañana es un día muy largo para ti.

-Tienes razón.

-Te amo, cariño.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió porque Rin buscaba pegarse cada vez más a él, la rodeó con sus brazos, aspiró el aroma de su pelo y la besó en la cabeza.

-Rin, mi amor, me vas a tirar de la cama…

-Quiero sentirme tuya.

-Eres mía, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa.

…………………………………………

Rin llenaba el examen con el profesor apostado a su lado.

-Vamos a ver si logras copiarte esta vez, Porter…

-Yo no me copio. Hace tiempo que me sé éstas estupideces, soy paramédico.

Rin llenó su examen por completo y se lo entregó al profesor. Mientras el profesor corregía, Rin recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Abrió un paquete de dulces. Se acariciaba el vientre.

-Cálmate, mi amor.

Karin y Tsuki salieron del aula.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, quieren?

-Rin, puedes comer eso?

-Sí, estoy bajita. Cómo les fue?

-Bien… dentro de lo que cabe.

-Dame un pedacito de tu cerebro.

Rin sonrió.

-Será de mis años… te los doy con gusto. Dos o tres.

-Y para qué te quieres quitar años? Aún eres joven.

-Voy a cumplir 28 años.

-Y ya estás casada con hijos.

-Y no me arrepiento.

Al terminar el examen, todos entraron nuevamente. Rin no fue la nota más alta, sin embargo pasó. Sonrió satisfecha.

-Qué pasó, Rin? Porqué te fue tan mal?

-Ah… no importa. No me importa para nada. Ayer dejé de estudiar para estar con Riku. Ya tenía 4 días que la dejaba sola con la niñera. Y saben qué? Valió la pena.

-Eso es importante.

Al finalizar la semana de exámenes, las amigas organizaron una despedida sorpresa para Rin.

-Rin, vamos al salón de actividades, hay una exposición que está genial.

-Bueno, pero unos minutos.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

Al entrar al salón, todos gritaron "Sorpresa!", Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Chicas! No debieron hacerlo!

-Claro que sí. Te lo mereces.

-Yo solo espero seguir teniéndolas como amigas cuando se adelanten.

-Para siempre, manita…

Rin sonrió. Disfrutó de la fiesta, le dieron regalos para ella y para el bebé.

-Uf, qué hace Gina aquí?

-No lo sé, que Rin no se de cuenta.

-No le den mente a eso.

-Rin!

-No me importa, ya nada me perturba…

Justo cuando Gina iba a provocarla, Rin perdió la atención en ella, para atender a Riku que corría a ella.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Quién te trajo?

-Papi.

Rin sonrió y la besó.

-Dónde está tu papi?

-Fue a hablar con su amigo.

-Ah, quieres refresco?

-Sí!

Rin se acercó a la mesa de los entremeses y le sirvió a Riku.

-Rin…

-Karin, Tsuki, miren a Riku.

-Hola, Riku!

-Hola!

-Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeña?

-Papi me trajo.

-Ah…

Rin le presentaba orgullosa a sus compañeros, su pequeña.

-Es preciosa, Rin.

-Idéntica a su papá.

-Dónde está? No lo conozco.

-Creo que viene dentro de poco.

Alguien la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió.

-Quién viene?

-Tú. Sessh, mi amor, ellos son mis compañeros. Mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami.

………………………………

Mientras Rin se despedía de sus amigos y compañeros y les daba las gracias, Sesshoumaru comenzó a llevar las cosas al auto. Luego de llevarse la última caja, al volver, se encontró con Rin discutiendo acaloradamente con Gina. Los demás defendían a Rin, pero Gina no se daba por vencida.

-Qué pasa?

Su voz ni siquiera se escuchó con la clase de insultos que Gina le gritaba a Rin, Sesshoumaru le pidió a Tsuki que sacara a Riku de allí.

-SILENCIO!!!

Todo cayó en silencio.

-Qué diablos pasa aquí?! Creí que eran universitarios, no parvulitos!

-Sesshoumaru, por favor…

Sesshoumaru notó el rostro de Rin rojo, se convirtió en una fiera, iba en contra de Gina, Rin se apresuró y lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru, no!

-La voy a matar!

-No! Detente!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, se acercó a Gina.

-Como le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi esposa, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido. Me importa un carajo que seas mujer.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, no gastes tu saliva. Olvídalo. Esto es entre ella y yo.

-Papi!!

Sesshoumaru cambió la cara y cargó a Riku.

-Papi, qué pasa?

-Ya no pasa nada.

-Afuera está tu amigo, quiere hablar contigo.

-Sí? Vamos a verlo.

Sesshoumaru salió del salón. Gina parecía no cansarse y quiso volver a comenzar.

-Ya cállate y déjame en paz! Sesshoumaru no es un hombre violento y te iba a partir en dos, ya basta! Qué me importa a mí ser un monstruo arrepentido, qué me importa si se nota un poco? Qué carajos me importa a mí que sepas o no lo que me pasó? Quieres saberlo? Bien. Me iban a violar, eso pasó. Me quemaron la cara, me dieron un balazo y me creyeron muerta. Y tuve la bendición de que Kami puso en mi camino a un hombre como Sesshoumaru, que nunca le importó ninguna de mis cicatrices.

Rin se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con rabia.

-Muchas gracias por arruinarme el día.

Rin salió del salón en dirección al baño. Karin la siguió. Tsuki se quedó viendo a Gina.

-Sabes? Ella se iba a casar y su novio la dejó porque le daba asco la marca. Vino a Tokio porque los niños eran tan crueles que le tiraban piedras. Rin es una heroína.

-Mi mami es buena… es la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Ni siquiera es tu mamá de verdad!

La crueldad de Gina parecía no tener fin.

-Yo lo sé. Pero mi mamá de verdad no me quiere. Y Rin sí. Por eso yo le pedí que fuera mi mamá. Y no es un monstruo, porque ella no come gente. Mi mamá es buena. No sé porqué no la quieres.

-Esa bruja amargada no quiere a nadie.

Rin volvió al salón.

-Riku, ya nos vamos. Chicos, muchas gracias por todo, las cosas buenas de este día no se olvidarán. Los quiero mucho.

Tsuki la abrazó con fuerza.

-Irás a casa mañana?

-Sí.

-Bien.

……………………………

En la casa, Rin llevó a Riku a su cama. La pequeña acarició su rostro.

-Mami…

-Olvídate de lo que pasó esta noche, mi amor.

-Mami, qué es violar?

-Es… cuando se hace algo en contra de una regla o voluntad. Cuando se viola a una persona es cuando se le hacen cosas al cuerpo de esa persona y ella no quiere.

-No entiendo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Eres muy chiquita.

-Pero mami, ya voy a tener 6…

-Sí, princesa. Pero aún eres una bebé. Un besote.

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz, la pequeña rió.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor.

-Te amo, mami.

-Yo también te amo, cariño.

Rin se quedó con Riku hasta que se durmió. La arropó bien y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, Sesshoumaru estaba con el pantalón de su pijama.

-No te pongas la camisa…

-Ah?

Rin se acercó a él y lo besó en el pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Hazme el amor…

-Como mi reina ordene…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho desde la trinchera… espero que les haya gustado este postrecito a media semana. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Un Nuevo Miembro

**Capítulo 18**

**Un Nuevo Miembro**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin estaba con Riku. La pequeña corrió hasta Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, princesa!

Rin se acercó caminando lentamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla, ya estaba a término de su embarazo.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa… cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo.

-Deberías descansar, cariño…

-Hm! Sessh… dame un beso…

-Mil, dos mil que quieras.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-La cena está en la nevera.

-Hiciste cena?

-Sí, mi amor… hice sushi, nigiri, sashimi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la mejilla y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor!!

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru correr a la cocina, fue junto con Riku y sacó la bandeja llena de sushi para llevarla a la mesa. Sesshoumaru parecía un niño, luego de que dejara la bandeja sobre la mesa, la abrazó y la llenó de besitos por todas partes.

-Tu plato está en la nevera. Esto es mío.

-Qué?!

Rin rió y acarició su rostro.

-Tenías que verte la cara. Quieres sake?

-No…

-Seguro?

-Sí. Falta algo?

-Ah, sí, hay unos fideos fritos…

Rin fue a la cocina, volvió con salsa, wasabi y los fideos.

-Kami, Rin, y todo esto?

-Tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

-Ya veo… gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Luego de degustar tan maravillosa cena, Rin buscó 3 fuentes con helado ya servido.

-Kami, Rin!

-Macadamias, espero que te guste.

-Claro que sí, preciosa!

Luego de cenar, vieron una película infantil, donde Sesshoumaru se pasó besando a Rin en la mejilla y en el vientre. Al terminarse la película, Sesshoumaru cargó a Riku hasta su cama, la besó de buenas noches y apagó la luz. Al entrar en su habitación, Rin se veía al espejo desnuda, su cuerpo aún tenía pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban sobre su piel.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, aún soy bonita?

-Eres preciosa, mi amor…

-Yo amo a mi bebé, pero no puedo creer que me haya hecho engordar tanto!

-Cariño, no has engordado, solo el bebé, la placenta, el líquido amniótico… debes pesar cerca de 28 a 30 libras más de lo que tenías antes, es perfectamente normal, te pesaste?

-Sí, tengo como 33 de más.

-Eso no importa, mi amor, es normal…

-No me importa si es normal o no, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y dejó descansar sus manos sobre su vientre. Comenzó a cantar una canción que le dedicara luego de una discusión. "La razón de mi ser", una canción de Carlos Ponce.

_-Para mí, eres más, que esa sonrisa, que suave acaricia mis penas, que sabe a poemas…_

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru no sabía cantar y desafinaba un poco. Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír en el espejo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por ser la razón de mí ser… te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, descansó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó acariciando su espalda.

-Preciosa…

Levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Rin!

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru…

-Pero, mi amor, qué pasa?

-No puedo dejar de sentir celos…

-Celos de quién?

-No lo sé… sigo teniendo este horrible sueño donde no puedo volver a ser como antes y tú me dejas porque la esposa de un cirujano no debería parecer una ballena…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cariño, es sólo un sueño…

-Pero te pasas todo el día rodeado de cuerpos perfectos para llegar a casa y acostarte con Moby Dick!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Rin, mi amor, te encuentro mucho más sexy embarazada, sabes porqué?

-No…

-Porque comes mejor, te olvidaste de esas estúpidas dietas y tu piel se ve más brillante, es más suave, tu cabello ha crecido y brilla naturalmente, como tienes más sangre y haces más ejercicios, tus mejillas siempre están rosadas y tus labios rojos. Tus ojos brillan por que no olvidas que dentro tuyo crece una vida… eres hermosa, mi amor.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se dejó devorar a besos por parte de su esposa, con una sonrisa en los labios acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, cariño… qué tal si te olvidas de eso y vamos a dormir?

-Está bien.

Ya acostados, Sesshoumaru acariciaba el vientre de Rin. Ella tomó su mano y la besó en la palma. Se fijó en sus marcas y las acarició, él cerró la mano atrapando sus dedos dentro.

-Sessh…

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo… mis manos… tú no le diste la menor importancia, Riku cuidaba de que me sanaran bien… pero qué pasará con mi bebé? Será natural para él o me tendrá miedo?

-Tu bebé te amará justo y como eres… tal como te amo yo y como te ama Riku.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Fuiste al doctor hoy?

-Sí.

-Cuándo te harán la cesárea?

-Yo quiero parto vaginal.

-Rin… yo sé que logré convencerte de hacerlo así… pero eso fue antes de que fueras diabética. Cariño, debes hacerte la cesárea.

-No, no quiero.

-Rin, el bebé es macrosómico, más grande de lo normal, no va a caber por el canal de parto.

-Está bien, mañana lo llamo.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron de la pequeña, que se quedaría unos días en la casa de Ben, fueron a la clínica, donde a Rin la prepararon y la llevaron a la sala de cirugías. Sesshoumaru estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Mi amor…

-Tranquila, cariño, todo va a salir bien.

-Señora, siéntese, por favor, inclínese hacia el frente y quédese inmóvil.

Rin vio la aguja de la epidural.

-No, Sesshoumaru, no quiero, no la quiero. Sesshoumaru, onegai, no la quiero.

-Rin, mi amor, hay que hacerlo. Por el bebé.

-No, Sesshoumaru, onegai, no la quiero…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Estoy aquí para ti. Rin, todo va a estar bien.

Sesshoumaru la puso en posición.

-No te muevas, aunque quieras, no te muevas. Cariño, no te muevas…

Sesshoumaru se la pasó hablándole al oído.

-Aha! Sesshoumaru!!!

-Shh… tranquila, mi amor… tranquila, cariño, ya pasó. Ya pasó todo.

Cuando Rin se pudo mover, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama, la cubrió con la sábana de cirugía y luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, la besó con ternura.

-Eres muy valiente, mi amor…

-Eso me dolió…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició su rostro.

-Sólo piensa que dentro de poco vas a tener un bebé precioso como tú.

Comenzaron la cesárea, Sesshoumaru permanecía junto a Rin. Sacaron al bebé.

-Es una niña! Es una niña! Rin, mi amor! Es una niña!!! Oh, Kami, preciosa, es hermosa…

Rin sonrió y comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru llenaba su rostro de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa, te amo, mi amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con un enorme ramo de rosas, lo dejó a un lado al ver a Rin con la pequeña en brazos. Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la sien.

-Mi amor…

Rin lo vio sonriendo y volvió a ver a su bebé.

-Valió la pena, mi amor…

-Es hermosa, gracias, cariño…

-Gracias a ti, mi amor… Kami, tengo una hija… mi hija, nuestra hija…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin le permitió a Sesshoumaru cargar a la pequeña. Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos, la iba a besar, pero notó algo extraño.

-Rin… la has escuchado llorar?

-Sí, porqué?

-No… nada, cariño…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hija y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, princesa…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se escaparon de los mismos.

-Sesshoumaru… qué pasa?

-Nada, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru decidió olvidarse de sus sospechas, vio a su pequeña de pelo rubio sonriendo.

-Hola, mi amor, soy tu papi…

Sesshoumaru mantenía una manita de la pequeña contra su pecho.

-Hola, princesa…

La pequeña abrió los ojos. Sus enormes ojos grises parecían fijarse en él. Sesshoumaru sonrió suavemente.

-Hola, Megan…

-Megan?

-Me encanta ese nombre, qué piensas?

-Es bonito… está bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La pequeña comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru se la pasó a Rin y la besó en la sien.

-Cómo… es muy diferente a la práctica…

-Intenta sentarte un poco más, ven, dame la niña.

Sesshoumaru le puso almohadas detrás. Dejó un espacio.

-Hay algo…

-Ahí me pondré yo…

Le dio la pequeña y se acomodó detrás de ella.

-Endereza la espalda… toma la almohada que dejé y ponla debajo de tu brazo. Pon a Megan de frente a ti y a la altura de tu pecho.

La pequeña comenzó a mamar.

-Ah! Kami, está comiendo! Cómo duele!

Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mama entre sus dedos.

-Debes agarrarla así, le facilita el flujo de leche y te duele menos…

-Eres todo un experto…

-Y tú pronto lo serás.

-Es cierto que no ven?

-Distancias muy cortas. Si bajas la mirada, ella puede ver tu cara.

Rin vio a su pequeña que la veía fijamente, sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa, cuando le hables, coloca su manita contra tu garganta o pecho.

-Y eso?

-Es algo que hice con Riku, aprende a hablar más rápido.

-Kami, Sessh, es hermosa…

-Sí lo es… Preciosa como su mami.

Rin sonrió.

-Qué te parece, mi amor? Vas a ser doctora como papi y mami? Sí?

-Rin…

-No importa, no importa lo que seas, pero sé la mejor, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña. Poco después de que su pequeña se durmiera, una enfermera entró por ella, Sesshoumaru la besó y la colocó en la cunita. La enfermera se la llevó, Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaban apasionadamente cuando Ben y Namiko llegaron con Riku.

-Mami!!!

-Mi amor!

Riku corrió a la cama, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Y el bebé?

-Ya se la llevaron a dormir.

-Es niña?

-Sí, es preciosa, rubia como tu papi y como tú…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ben y Namiko se acercaron y los felicitaron.

-Ben, qué tal si vamos por helado para todas?

-Es una idea maravillosa.

-Papi, voy contigo…

-Princesa, qué tal si te quedas cuidando a Rin?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru y Ben salieron de la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru, no podrías mostrar un poco más de emoción? Tal vez no querías una niña…

-Ben, tenemos problemas… tengo problemas…

-Qué pasa?

-Esto va a destrozar a Rin… y no sé qué hacer…

-Pero dime ya!

-Nuestra hija es sorda…

-Qué?!

-No pude hacer más pruebas porque Rin estaba junto a mí, pero al menos del lado derecho es sorda. Tiene un colesteatoma…

-Kami, cómo lo notaste?

-Al momento en que la cargué… Kami, Ben, fue la fiebre… le dio en el quinto mes, pero el oído se termina de formar en el…

-Séptimo mes… lo sé… mira, te recomiendo que esperes a que pase todo, que Rin se recupere… no sé, invéntate alguna manera de llamarle la atención que no sea hablándole…

-Ya lo hice, poniendo su mano contra mi pecho o garganta. Le dije a Rin que así aprende más, ella se lo creyó.

-Bien…

Ben puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, sigue siendo tu hija…

-Lo sé… y la amo… la amo, Ben, pero me preocupa la reacción de Rin.

-Rin no la va a rechazar.

-No… pero se va a culpar. Y eso es lo que no quiero, Ben, es un milagro que tengamos esa niña, es un milagro que lograse embarazarla, no quiero que esto empañe su felicidad.

-No se lo digas ahora.

-No lo haré…

………………………………..

**Dos meses después. –**

Rin se estaba bañando, Sesshoumaru aprovechó para hacerle algunas pruebas a Megan. Al contemplar sus observaciones y llegar a una conclusión, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Cargó a su pequeña.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

La besó en la cabeza. Para cuando Rin salía del baño, Sesshoumaru ya estaba "normal". Rin se sentó a su lado sonriendo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Dime.

-Cuándo los bebés comienzan a entender su nombre? Porque la llamo y ella no me busca…

Sesshoumaru decidió que era el momento de hablar, besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Rin… hay algo que debes saber…

-Qué pasa?

-Megan sufre de…

-No, Sessh, no está enferma…

-Sordera unilateral congénita…

-Qué?!

-Megan nació sorda del oído derecho. Si le hablas de ese lado, nunca te escuchará.

-Pero… pero… Kami, Sessh! Porque no me dijiste antes?!

-No quería que te alteraras. Rin, mi amor…

-No! Porqué? Sesshoumaru, porqué mi bebé es sorda?!

-Exposición a infecciones, virus…

-Oh, Kami! Fue mi culpa!

-No!

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña en su cuna y fue tras Rin. La abrazó desde atrás, ella intentó forcejear.

-Rin! No fue tu culpa!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru… fueron las fiebres, verdad? Fueron las fiebres?

-Rin cálmate!

-Mi hija va a crecer odiándome por haberla dejado sorda.

-No te va a odiar! Rin, Hay una salida!

-Cuál? Dime cuál es esa? Aparte de vivir el resto de mi vida con la responsabilidad…

-Rin! Recapacita!

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Rin, le he estado practicando una terapia y parece responder. Cuando esté más grande, le removeremos el colesteatoma…

-Es un tumor? Mi hija nació con un tumor?!

-Rin! Es benigno!

Rin cayó de rodillas, sus piernas no soportaban su peso.

-Qué fue lo que hice, Sesshoumaru? Qué hice?!!! Qué le hice a mi hija?!

-Rin, no le hiciste nada. Dime algo, la vas a amar menos? La vas a rechazar? Rin, ya crié a una hija solo, si tengo que volverlo a hacer, lo haré. Megan no tiene nada que no se pueda resolver, simplemente no oye de un oído. Yo amo a mi hija y me puede importar menos que no pueda oír… pero me duele aquí… me duele, porque nunca me ha escuchado decirle cuánto la amo!

Sesshoumaru se señalaba el pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, cómo voy a vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa es sorda? La condené a cadena perpetua, porque ésta es una sociedad que no acepta lo imperfecto!

La pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón, sin pensarlo, ambos corrieron a la habitación. Rin la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, mi amor… cariño, mami está aquí y no va a dejarte nunca…

Rin mantenía la cabeza baja hasta que los dedos de Sesshoumaru la hicieron ver hacia arriba.

-Vamos a hacer esto juntos… porque la amamos, porque nos amamos.

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh… no me importa nada… mi bebé es mi tesoro…

Sesshoumaru las abrazó a ambas.

-Rin… aún tenemos que hablar muchas cosas…

Rin asintió. Se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a amamantar a su pequeña.

-Qué me querías decir?

-Deberíamos criarla como sorda…

-Cómo?

-Es algo que debe hacerse desde ahora. Hablarle y a la vez usar el lenguaje de señas… la cirugía existe… pero yo no se la quiero hacer…

-Porqué no?

-Sé como se hace, y ella no morirá de eso. No es tan necesario exponerla a tanto sufrimiento.

-No le hará daño?

-No.

-Entonces que ella decida si hacérsela o no.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Tú y Riku asistirán a clases para aprender el lenguaje de señas. Haremos esto como lo que somos, una familia.

Rin asintió, vio a su pequeña mamar con afán y acarició su cabecita.

-Me preguntaste que si la amo menos, que si la rechazaría… eso me partió el corazón… mi hija… cómo puedo dejar de querer a mi bebé… algo que he deseado por tanto tiempo y que Kami finalmente me regaló… No, Sesshoumaru, no es posible que deje de amarla.

Sesshoumaru se sentó detrás de ella y le sirvió de soporte para que se apoyara, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es justamente la respuesta que quería oír…

Riku se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, estrujándose los ojitos.

-Papi…

-Qué pasa, mi princesa?

-Tú y mami estaban peleando?

-No, princesa. Ven…

Riku fue con ellos y se subió a la cama.

-Cuidado con su cabeza…

-Sí, mami…

Cuando Rin terminó, le sacó los gases a la pequeña que siguió dormida. Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin la acomodó en la cuna. Se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió, Riku estaba aún con ellos.

-Vamos a dormir.

-Llévame tú, mami…

-Ven, mi amor…

Rin la llevó a la cama y la acomodó, la besó de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Te quiero, Riku…

Rin salió de la habitación.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin jugaba con Riku.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto con ellas y las besó. Riku se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Papi, quieres jugar con nosotras?

-De hecho, princesa… Rin y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-Qué cosa? Papi, puedo tener una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Claro que sí, princesita. Pero primero vamos a hablar de esto, es muy importante.

-Ok…

-Riku, cariño… Megan, tu hermanita, nació con un pequeño problema…

-Qué le pasa?

-Megan no oye de un oído… y nosotros vamos a tener que aprender a hablar con ella.

-Cómo?

-Con señas, es la manera de que las personas sordas se comuniquen. Si nosotros lo aprendemos, ella va a crecer sabiéndolo y siempre podrá hablar con nosotros así.

-Papi… no se puede hacer que ella oiga?

-Pero no es algo que se puede hacer hoy o mañana.

Sesshoumaru levantó su carita y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No te pongas triste, cariño…

-Pero papi, entonces Megan no oye cuando uno le dice que la quiere?

-Pero lo va a saber… para eso es que vamos a aprender a hablarle… esta noche, le voy a decir esto a tus abuelitos y tíos.

…………………………………

Todos estaban en la casa, nadie sabía la razón de la reunión y la urgencia de Sesshoumaru de que todos fueran. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Rin y Sesshoumaru tomaron asiento junto con ellos.

-Esto tiene que ver con Megan…

-Qué pasa?

-Megan… Megan nació con un tumor benigno en el tímpano derecho y es sorda…

Las mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca y los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Hemos decidido criarla y educarla como sorda. Por eso, desde ahora, se le hablará junto con el lenguaje de señas, para que aprenda a comunicarse… Yo… yo he acomodado un horario, donde Rin y Riku irán unos días en la semana a tomar clases y yo iré otros… Ben se ha ofrecido a cuidar de Megan, una vez a la semana que Rin y yo tenemos que ir a otra clase para aprender a enseñarle a Megan…

Sesshoumaru sentía que se ahogaba, sus ojos le ardían y sentía las lágrimas agolpándose para salir, vio a Rin sonreírle mientras se secaba las lágrimas antes de salir de sus ojos.

-Si alguno quiere aprender, me lo dejan saber, yo con gusto cubro las clases…

-Tonterías!

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso, su mayor temor se hacía realidad, su familia rechazaría a su hija.

-Todos iremos y todos aprenderemos. Cada quien se pagará sus clases…

-Papá… no, yo…

-Cuánto cuestan éstas clases?

-No importa, yo las pagaré…

-Cuánto?

-Dos mil dólares por semestre.

-Por el grupo?

-No, por persona… yo sé que nadie tenía un gasto así programado… por eso yo…

-Y de dónde vas a sacar todo ese dinero para pagar a cada uno?

-Papá, por favor, sólo…

Rin tocó a Sesshoumaru en el hombro, se disculpó de todos y se lo llevó a otro lugar, él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Rin!

-Tranquilo… cálmate, Sesshoumaru ibas a colapsar frente a todos.

-No es como lo imaginé… pensé que aceptarían de inmediato, pero…

-Sesshoumaru, van aceptar… eso no importa de todas maneras, allá ellos que no sabrán hablarle.

Megan comenzó a llorar, su llanto era desesperado, no era el llanto usual, solía llorar así cuando la inyectaban, Sesshoumaru salió disparado hacia la habitación. Rin lo siguió con un poco menos de prisa, sabía que debía comer.

-Rin, qué pasa?

-Megan tiene que comer… Sesshoumaru bajará pronto, yo me quedaré arriba.

Rin subió las escaleras, Sesshoumaru ya la cargaba, Rin se acomodó y se quitó el sostén, tomó a la pequeña y comenzó a alimentarla.

-Sesshoumaru, ve con ellos…

Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeña en la frente y besó a Rin con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras. Inutaisho se puso de pie.

-Sesshoumaru, cuánto dura esto?

-Dos años.

-Hacen 16 años, yo te di la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas… por eso, hoy, yo quiero becarlos a todos…

-Papá…

-Es una forma de reponer… por favor, Sesshoumaru, permíteme hacerlo…

Sesshoumaru asintió, Inutaisho sonrió.

-Bien, todos lo haremos.

-Inuyasha…

-Estoy contigo, hermano…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Y tal como lo predije, salí de unos para entrar en otros. Pero, bueno, así es la vida. Espero que les guste el cap y espero sus reviews. Mizuho**


	19. Un Día Feliz

**Capítulo 19**

**Un Día Feliz**

El cumpleaños de Riku se acercaba, Rin planeaba hacerlo en una pizzería. Llegó a la casa con una bolsa llena de invitaciones con motivo de sus personajes favoritos.

-Riku, ven a ver…

Riku se acercó a Rin.

-Hola, mami!

-Hola, mi amor... mira, las invitaciones para tu cumplea… qué pasa, mi amor?

Rin le levantó la cabeza.

-Mami, yo ya no quiero fiesta… yo quiero que Megan oiga, para que papi no llore…

-Tu papá estaba llorando?

-Sí, él no sabe que lo vi...

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Riku, mi amor… si hay algo que hace falta en esta casa, son las risas… si tu papi te ve feliz en tu cumpleaños, él también será feliz.

-De verdad?

-Sí, mi amor… además, yo quiero regalarte ésta fiesta.

Rin la sentó en su regazo y la besó en la mejilla.

-La quieres?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Riku sonrió. Rin preparó la cena y subió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru velaba el sueño de Megan.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Tendremos que operarla…

-Qué?

-A los 2 años, hay que operarla.

-Pero…

Rin se sentó frente a Sesshoumaru, tomó sus manos.

-Qué pasó?

-La resonancia que le hicimos… su cerebro está bien, pero si no le quitamos el colesteatoma, se atrofiará su oído y nunca podrá oír.

-Está bien, lo haremos. Sesshoumaru, haremos todo lo necesario por ella… Sessh, estuviste llorando…

Rin acarició su rostro. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Sessh, nuestras hijas…

-No fue por Megan…

-Entonces?

-Me avisaron que un amigo que estimaba mucho falleció.

-Mi amor…

Rin volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Lo siento, mucho, Sessh…

-Fue mi compañero de cuarto cuando estudiaba medicina… Kami, Rin…le dio un infarto mientras hacía ejercicios… era… era una persona tan feliz… lleno de vida… a su lado yo parecía un témpano de hielo…

Sesshoumaru se recostó de su regazo.

-El funeral es mañana a las 10…

-Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Puedes ir?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… llamaré a papá para que se quede con Megan.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, cariño… quieres cenar? Vamos a cenar.

-Está bien…

Fueron hasta el comedor, donde Rin le sirvió a Sesshoumaru.

-Hm! Huele delicioso, mi amor…

Rin sonrió, al terminar de comer, Rin lavaba los platos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Megan despertó… Rin, si hay una máquina lavaplatos, para qué friegas?

-Hay que limpiarlos antes de ponerlos en la máquina.

-Sí, quitarle la comida, no lavarlos completamente.

-Lo prefiero así, Sessh, es más limpio.

-Ve, yo termino.

Sesshoumaru llevó a Riku a su cama, al entrar en su habitación, se quedó viendo el espacio vacío donde solía estar la cuna de Megan.

-Rin…

-Megan ya necesita acostumbrarse a su habitación…

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru, acarició su pecho y se acercó para besarlo sin hacerlo, Sesshoumaru se quedó con los labios entreabiertos.

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo haló hasta la cama.

-Tú tienes algo que hacer…

-Sí?

-Sí, hacerme alucinar con alcanzar las estrellas, enloquecer con tus manos…

-Y cómo se supone que yo logre eso?

-Tú sabes…

-No, no sé…

-Vamos, mi amor… tú sabes…

-Tienes que decírmelo.

-Hazme tuya, mi amor…

-Ya eres mía…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué obtengo yo a cambio?

-Sessh!

-Claro, si tú disfrutas cuando yo te hago el amor… qué hay para mí?

-También vas a disfrutar de todo esto…

Rin se abrió la yukata y recorrió sus dedos sobre su pecho y su vientre, ya tan firme como antes del embarazo.

-Hm… lo voy a pensar, llámame en la mañana…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la levantó en brazos, deslizó una mano por su cuerpo desnudo bajo la yukata, mientras apoyaba la otra a la altura de sus hombros. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Desvió sus besos por su cuello y pecho. Rin gimió al sentir sus labios y lengua jugueteando con sus pezones y uno que otro roce con sus dientes. Continuó con sus besos hasta llegar a su vientre, la besó con calidez y ternura. Acarició la diminuta línea rosa en su vientre.

-Uno de los maravillosos beneficios de estar casada con un cirujano.

Rin rió a carcajadas, pero sus risas fueron silenciadas por los besos de su marido. Sesshoumaru se deleitó disfrutando del placer de besarla a sus anchas, de volver a recordar el sabor de sus besos, la forma de su boca, el sabor de su piel, volvió a besar su pecho, acariciando su piel con su lengua, saboreándola a sus anchas. Rin sintió un poco de leche escapar de sus pezones, vio a su esposo sonrojada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se tragó el líquido vital para su hija.

-No sabía que podía ser tan dulce…

-Sessh!

-De seguro es dulce porque eres así…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició el espacio entre sus piernas, Rin gimió mientras arqueaba su espalda, Sesshoumaru cubría su cuello con sus besos. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su esposa que se le entregaba de la misma manera, sus cuerpos estallaron en un despliegue de amor y placer.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru besó a su esposa en la cabeza, ella se acurrucó aún más sobre su pecho. Él continuó acariciando su espalda.

-Estás cansada?

-Un poquito… pero, mi amor, estuviste fantástico…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo besó en el centro del pecho. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Sesshoumaru despertó a las 4 de la madrugada. Megan estaba llorando.

-Rin…

-Me haces un favor?

-Cuál?

-Tráela…

-Si me dejaras moverme…

Rin se quitó de su pecho. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin continuaba acostada.

-Rin…

-Dámela…

Rin la acomodó sobre ella, la pequeña comenzó a mamar, Rin volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que tengo mucho sueño…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella y la besó con ternura, Rin se apoyó de su pecho, Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, Rin estaba dormida, pero aún sostenía a la pequeña en la forma correcta. Cuando terminó, Rin le sacó los gases.

-Megan, mi amor, verdad que vas a dormir hasta mañana? Sí? Mami necesita dormir, papi me secó hasta la última gota de energía.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Dulces sueños, cariño…

Llevó a la pequeña a su cuna y la acomodó.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió a su habitación y se acomodó junto a Rin para dormir.

…………………………………

Rin despertó, era el día del cumpleaños de Riku, se levantó y fue a su habitación. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño…

Riku sonrió y abrió los brazos. Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo dormiste, mi amor?

-Bien…

La pequeña se sentó en las piernas de su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama…

Rin sonrió y la acurrucó contra su pecho mientras le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Así era como mi mami me despertaba en el día de mi cumpleaños…

-De verdad?

-Sí, me despertaba con un besito y me cantaba la canción de cumpleaños.

-Mama…

-Dime, cariño…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Mami, puedo dormir más? Hoy no hay clases…

Rin sonrió.

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin la acomodó en la cama y la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin volvió a su cama, apenas se acostó, Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún dormido.

-Megan despertó?

-No, mi amor…

-Qué bueno…

Rin sonrió, comenzó a sentir besos en su cuello, la mano de Sesshoumaru removiendo el tiro de su pijama. Sesshoumaru la acostó de espaldas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Rin se entregó a sus besos y caricias, de repente pararon.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru estaba dormido, Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Perdóname, preciosa… aún tengo mucho sueño…

-Eso te pasa por andar de fiestero con Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Pero tu marido es millonario…

-Cómo?

-Me compraron la clínica. Tienes a un marido apestosamente millonario…

-Qué?! Sesshoumaru! Pero porqué la vendiste?!

-Porque voy a construir otra… más grande, más completa…

-Eso es genial, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió. Besó a Rin apasionadamente.

-Rin, si yo te digo que nos tenemos que mudar…

-A dónde?

Sesshoumaru dudó un segundo.

-No me importa, mi amor. Te seguiría al fin del mundo que te fueras…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa!

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh…

No la dejó volver a hablar, la aprisionó contra el colchón y su cuerpo, le hizo el amor haciéndola destilar placer por cada poro de su piel. Luego de un delicioso baño juntos, Rin bajó a preparar el desayuno. Megan despertó y Sesshoumaru se encargó de bañarla y cambiarla.

Mientras Sesshoumaru comía, Rin alimentaba a la pequeña Megan, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura al terminar de comer. Cuando a Rin le tocó cambiarla de seno, la sentó en su regazo y destapó un plato con una papilla. Sesshoumaru volvió de la cocina.

-Preciosa…

-Ya está lista, mi amor… hoy comerá su primera comida.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Quieres que la sujete?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru tomó a la pequeña y Rin le acercó la cuchara con la papilla. La pequeña la probó y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Rin sonrió.

-Te gustó, mi amor! Yo sabía que te iba a gustar, princesa, porque te la hizo mami con mucho amor.

-Tú la hiciste?

Rin asintió sonriendo mientras llevaba otra cucharada a la boca de la pequeña. Rin le continuó dando papilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla comerse casi todo el contenido.

-Sí! Muy bien! Mi amor! Te lo comiste casi todo!

Rin le limpió el rostro con una toallita húmeda y la besó en la punta de la nariz, la pequeña rió.

-Mi amor…

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru y cargó a Megan. La besó en la cabeza. Vio a Sesshoumaru con la cabeza de su pequeña aún pegada su mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió queriendo grabarse aquella imagen a fuego en su memoria.

-Ves, mi amor? Mi bebé es perfecta…

-Sí tiene un desarrollo normal…

-Sessh, no la evalúes tanto! A veces sólo piensas en ella como una estadística!

-Eso es imposible, preciosa… yo amo a mi bebé tanto como te amo a ti…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro. Y la besó con ternura. Continuó con una mano sobre su mejilla. Riku bajó las escaleras.

-Mira mami! Me bañé como me dijiste!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!

-Papi no me cargues!

Sesshoumaru la volvió a bajar.

-Ya soy una niña grande, ya tengo 6…

-Está bien, no te cargo más.

Riku se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Pero me puedes abrazar mucho…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Todavía le puedo dar besos a mi niña grande?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Riku…

-Sí?

-Riku, te volviste a meter bajo la ducha después de enjabonarte?

-Sí… las manos…

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron.

-Mi amor, se te olvidó quitarte el jabón…

Aunque para ellos era gracioso, para Riku no lo fue, la pequeña subió las escaleras corriendo. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Quédate con Megan…

Rin subió a la habitación de Riku.

-Riku, mi amor…

-Soy tonta!

-No, mi amor…

-Pero se me olvidó quitarme el jabón!

-Lo importante es que no se te olvidó ponértelo. Ven, cariño, vamos a bañarnos juntas para que aprendas bien…

Rin la llevó a su habitación, allí se recogió el cabello en un moño alto. A Riku también.

-Aún eres muy pequeña para lavarte la cabeza sola, después te enseñaré.

Entraron al baño, se quitaron la ropa. Rin tomó la ducha de mano y se mojó todo el cuerpo, luego se la entregó a Riku, la pequeña la imitó, Rin iba haciendo las cosas paso a paso y Riku la seguía. Al terminar sonrió y mientras la secaba la besó en la frente.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor…

La pequeña sonrió.

-Mami, de verdad?

-Si, cariño, de maravilla.

Al terminar de vestirse, Rin le soltó el cabello y se soltó el suyo, Riku sonrió al ver que tenía ondas como el de Rin.

-Mira, mami! Me parezco a ti!

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, mi amor…

Ambas bajaron las escaleras nuevamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlas y acomodó a Megan en la cunita portátil.

-Me perdonas por haberme reído?

-Sí, papi…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla.

…………………………

Ya en la tarde, celebraban el cumpleaños de Riku en la pizzería, Rin sonreía con Megan en brazos al ver a la pequeña feliz jugar con sus amiguitos y el payaso. En una ocasión el payaso se acercó a ella, pero Megan se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores, bebé, no soy malo… bebé… cómo se llama?

-Megan.

-No llores, Megan…

-Mira, Megan, es un payaso! Mira qué lindo!

La pequeña lloró aun con más fuerzas.

-Megan, mira, qué narizota tiene!

Rin le apretó la nariz postiza y ésta chilló. Megan cesó su llanto. Rin la volvió a apretar y Megan comenzó a reír, estiró sus bracitos queriendo tocarla. Sesshoumaru le tomó una fotografía. El payaso le regaló una nariz chillona a Rin.

-Gracias…

Llegaron a la casa, Rin cargaba a Megan y Sesshoumaru a Riku, Rin dejó que Sesshoumaru besara a Megan antes de llevarla a su cuna. Sesshoumaru llevó a Riku a su cama. Rin entró en la habitación de Riku y la besó de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Hm?

-Éste fue el mejor cumpleaños…

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Me alegra mucho, mi amor…

Riku se volvió a dormir, salieron de la habitación. Al entrar a la suya, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Ay, no!

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Olvidé darle su regalo a Riku!

-Qué regalo?

Rin le mostró una delicada cadenita con una plaquita que contenía una pequeña oración, diminuta como la que ella siempre usaba.

-Preciosa…

-A Riku le gusta mucho la mía. Pero no se la puedo dar, porque me la regaló mi mamá. Así que mandé a hacer una igual para ella. Crees que le guste?

-Sí… De hecho, creo que se volverá loca…

Rin sonrió, se dio la vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor… gracias por todo, por las niñas, por tu amor…

-Soy todo tuyo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Hm! Qué rico se siente! Tenías varios días que no me abrazabas así…

-Quieres que te abrace?

-Toda la noche, mi amor…

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Se acomodaron abrazados, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh, mi amor…

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa, esta mañana te hablé de mudarnos…

-Sí… a dónde nos vamos a mudar?

-Yo… yo sé que me dijiste que no querías volver a ese sitio ni de visita…

-A dónde?

-Si quieres, vivimos en la ciudad, en Kobe…

-Qué?!

-Yo no sabía que eras tú, que era Ben… yo compré la casa de Ben.

-Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Voy a construir la clínica nueva en Kobe… En la ciudad, pero no sé si…

Sesshoumaru notó la tristeza en sus ojos. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que obviamente no quieres hacer. Olvídalo, preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, Rin… fui un tonto al pensar que querrías volver allí…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru, porqué quieres ir allí?

-No quiero que mis hijas crezcan con la influencia de una ciudad tan acelerada. Pero, mi amor, no importa, buscaremos otro lugar. Uno donde te sientas a gusto.

-Sessh…

-Es algo que siempre quise hacer…

-Sesshoumaru, no… ese lugar no… mi bebé, mi Megan sufriría mucho allí…

-Rin, no te preocupes, preciosa, no te obligaré…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Es mejor que nos durmamos. Es muy tarde…

Cerró los ojos, poco después sintió a Rin levantarse. Se levantó y fue tras ella, la encontró en la habitación de Megan. La pequeña tocaba sus mejillas mojadas y balbuceaba.

-Rin…

-La escuché despierta y vine a verla…

-Preciosa…

-Se le cayó un ojo al muñeco y lo tenía en la boca…

Sesshoumaru vio el peluche que le había comprado el día en que nació. Megan no dormía sin ese peluche.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

Besó a Rin en la cabeza y tiró el muñeco en el zafacón. Megan comenzó a llorar.

-Megan, Megan, mi amor… cálmate…

Rin no lograba calmarla, salió por Sesshoumaru, lo encontró en la sala.

-Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru ayúdame…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, princesa, papi está aquí para ti… papi…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Megan no se callaba, Rin fue por el muñeco, le quitó el otro ojo y se los hizo con hilo, bordados en la cara del muñeco, como era la nariz. Megan se había dormido llorando. Cuando volvió con Sesshoumaru, él la veía dormida entre sus brazos.

-Sessh…

-Es hermosa, mi amor…

-Sí lo es…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me asusté mucho al encontrarle el ojo en la boca…

-Perdóname, preciosa, nunca pensé que sería peligroso…

-Creo que se descosió de tanto lavarlo.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… tampoco debiste botarlo.

-Pero…

-Es algo que deberíamos conservar mientras sea posible… porque es el primer regalo que le hiciste a tu hija, mi amor…

Llevaron a la pequeña a su cuna, Rin colocó el peluche en una esquina.

-Dulces, sueños, mi amor…

-Te amo, princesa…

Fueron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se acomodó para dormir, Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

-Tenemos que mudarnos ya?

-No. Será dentro de unos años, cuando el hospital esté construido.

-Está bien, mi amor…

-Qué cosa?

-Vamos a vivir en Kobe.

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Realmente me amas…

-Y lo dudas?

-De ninguna manera, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Mizuho reportándose. Bueeno, a ver cómo me hago para al menos terminar los fics que ya comencé porque la uni me está dando una paliza con 4 bates y una manopla. Pero… todo es posible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Papá!

**Capítulo 20**

**Papá!**

Ya que Sesshoumaru estaba temporalmente retirado y que todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo hacía desde la casa, el regreso a clases de Rin fue más rápido de lo previsto. Sesshoumaru se encargaba de Megan y admiraba a Rin que aún sacaba energías para hacer el amor.

Rin se sentó en la cama y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

-Preciosa… cómo es que soportas?

-Hm! Es fácil. Por las mañanas, después de que se iban, yo la ponía en el cangurito y salía a caminar, para hacer ejercicios, volvía a la casa, un baño, hacía la comida y leía lo que quería repasar mientras Megan dormía. Después de comida, el reposo de Riku, aún tengo tiempo para mí, despierta Megan, hago la tarea con Riku, la terapia con Megan y después juego con ellas hasta la hora de la cena. Excepto los martes y viernes que es cuando lavo en la mañana en lugar de estudiar y Maru me ayuda con la limpieza de la casa.

Sesshoumaru sacó cuentas y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Te debo… veintiocho millones quinientos cuarenta y cuatro mil yenes… no me demandes, por favor…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-De dónde sacas eso?

-Preciosa, si te pagara un sueldo justo por todo lo que has hecho éstos 8 meses desde que Megan nació, ya te habría pagado eso. Así que para equiparar… pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor…

-Pero Rin, estoy agotado!

-Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío. No necesito que me des ese dinero cuando tenemos mucho más. Yo quiero algo que precisamente no puedas pagar.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………………

Rin despertó y estaba sola en la cama, escuchó el llanto de Megan y se levantó tomando la yukata para cubrirse.

-Hola, mi amor! Buenos días, cariño!

Rin hacía las señas mientras hablaba, la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Sesshoumaru salía del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru besó a Megan en la cabeza.

-Hola, Megan. Soy papá…

Sesshoumaru también usaba el lenguaje de señas.

-Ba-ba!

Rin sonrió, adoraba los balbuceos de su pequeña.

-Papá.

Rin le hacía las señas y señalaba a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá.

-Aba!

Megan señalaba a Sesshoumaru y se reía a carcajadas.

-Daaaa!!!!

Megan se tapó la cara, sintió en sus deditos la vibración de su propia voz.

-Papá, él es papá. Y yo mamá.

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru dejó de vestirse.

-Rin…

-Sí la escuché. Megan, dónde está papá?

-Pa-pa…

Megan vio a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó llenándola de besos.

-Sí, mi amor! Mi princesa, yo soy papá!

Rin sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en medio de su alegría.

-Rin?

-Estoy feliz, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

……………………………

Rin preparaba el desayuno cuando sintió un abrazo en sus piernas, al ver a Riku, sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mira, mami, tengo un diente flojo!

Rin comprobó que el diente estaba a punto de caerse.

-Quieres quitártelo?

-Duele?

-No, mi amor. Esos dientecitos se van a caer y después te van a salir los dientes que te van a durar para siempre.

-Pero mami, me va a doler.

-No, mi amor, no duele.

Rin tomó una servilleta y el diente salió al primer intento. La llevó al baño para lavarle la boca.

-No duele!

-Te lo dije.

-Ya soy una niña grande?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Ve a enseñarle tu diente a tu papá.

Riku fue con Sesshoumaru y le mostró su diente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Si lo dejas debajo de tu almohada, esta noche, el ratoncito Miguel, se llevará tu diente y te dejará un regalo.

-De verdad?

-Sí, cariño.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en una silla del comedor y Riku en sus piernas.

-Papi… estás feliz, verdad?

-Sí princesa. Por que tú y Megan están creciendo fuertes y sanas y eso me hace muy feliz.

Riku sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, Rin le colocó frente a él su desayuno.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la acarició en el trasero, Rin se sonrojó y lo besó en los labios, Riku sonrió.

-Riku, ven a tu silla a comer.

-Con mi papá…

-Vamos, Riku, cariño, ven a comer a tu silla.

-Por favor, mami. Por favor, papi, no puedo comer aquí?

-Riku…

-Prometo no ensuciarte, papi… por favor…

-No, Riku, ya Rin te pidió que fueras a tu silla.

-Ven, Riku, se te va enfriar.

Rin la besó en la cabeza. Y se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Megan está durmiendo?

-No, la dejé en su cuna.

-Pero no…

-No ha llorado, tengo el intercom aquí.

Rin sonrió, al terminar de desayunar, fue por Megan, la pequeña rió al verla y juntó sus manitas. Rin la bajó y la acomodó en su sillita para comer, notó que Riku seguía sin comer.

-Riku, come…

Rin tomó el envase plástico que había dejado sobre la mesa y la cucharita para Megan.

-Mira mi amor! Tu desayuno! A ver de qué es hoy… Frutas!

Rin le llevó un poco a la boca, pero Megan lo rechazó y comenzó a llorar. Rin lo probó y descubrió que tenía mucha sal.

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin llevó a Megan a la habitación y preparó una botella con leche.

-Qué pasa?

-Se te cayó la sal en la mesa?

-No. Porqué, se regó?

-No… pero la comida de Megan sólo sabe a sal.

Sesshoumaru fue con Riku y la hizo pararse de la mesa.

-Riku, tú le pusiste sal a la comida de Megan?

-No…

Sesshoumaru la probó, estaba realmente salada.

-Riku, no mientas, o tu castigo será peor…

-Sesshoumaru, no... Se le hace tarde.

-Rin…

-Arreglamos eso después. Ya Megan se desayunó.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Es hora de que me vaya. Riku, nos vamos.

-No quiero.

-Riku, tienes que ir al colegio.

-No quiero.

-Riku, qué tiene de diferente hoy de ayer? Ayer fuiste, porqué hoy no quieres?

-No quiero! No quiero!

Sesshoumaru la agarró por la barbilla.

-Te vas a ir al colegio y no vas a protestar más. Si no lo haces, te voy a castigar hasta que mudes todos los dientes.

Todo el camino hasta el colegio, Riku no habló. Al llegar, se bajó del auto sin despedirse de Rin y entró al edificio. Rin estaba tarde, así que se fue a la universidad, en la tarde, cuando llegó, escuchó un llanto, buscó por todas partes y encontró a Riku escondida detrás de un sillón, llorando.

-Riku, mi amor, qué te pasa?

-Déjame!

-Riku…

-Te odio! Déjame!

Riku corrió a su habitación. Rin se quedó de piedra. Subió a la habitación, allí, Sesshoumaru jugaba con Megan.

-Mira! Llegó mamá!

La pequeña rió y juntó sus manitas.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa, cómo te fue?

-Bien… Sessh, castigaste a Riku?

-Le dije que no volviera a ponerle sal a la comida de Megan. Dijo que era una broma. Porqué?

-Cuando llegué, la encontré llorando.

-Cosas suyas. Es la hora de la siesta de Megan, la duermes?

Rin la cargó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor. Te hizo falta mami? Sí? Es hora de dormir…

Rin la acomodó entre sus brazos y la pequeña se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Te amo, cariño… dulces sueños…

Rin la llevó a su cuna ya dormida. Fue a la habitación de Riku.

-Riku…

-Vete! Te odio! Vete!

-Riku!

Sesshoumaru le dio por la boca a Riku. Rin lo detuvo.

-No! Sesshoumaru, qué haces?!

-Rin…

-Quedamos de acuerdo con cero golpes. Hay muchas maneras de enseñarles lo que está mal.

-Está bien.

Rin se sentó junto a Riku y pasó su mano sobre las suyas que se tapaba la boca mientras lloraba.

-Cálmate, mi amor… tranquila… tu papi hizo mal en darte en la boca. Pero tú también hiciste mal, porque cuando me dices que me odias, me duele mucho. Porqué lo dices?

-…-

-Riku, mi amor… tu papi y yo queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, que son Megan y tú. Si tú de verdad me odias, tenemos dos salidas. Te vas a vivir con Joyce, o Sesshoumaru y yo nos divorciamos. Eso es lo que quieres? Porque si peleamos mucho por cosas como éstas, terminaremos separados. Es lo que quieres? Tú y tu papá viviendo en una casa y Megan y yo en otra?

-No…

-Entonces, dime… porqué me odias?

-No me dejaste comer hoy…

-Eso no es verdad, Riku, tú no quisiste comer.

-Yo quería comer con mi papá…

-Riku, ya eres una niña grande, hubieran comido incómodos.

-Te lo pedí por favor…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Rin acarició su cabeza. La pequeña se recostó de su pecho, Rin la abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, Riku…

-Yo también te quiero, mami…

Riku la besó en la mejilla y se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Sabes algo, cariño? Yo estoy muy feliz…

-Porqué?

-Porque tengo a una pequeñita tan linda como tú que me quiera tanto…

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Yo creía que cuando Megan naciera, me ibas a dejar de querer… pero tú me quieres igual, verdad?

-No, mi amor… te quiero mucho más… y también quiero a Megan y a tu papi…

-Mami, podemos volver a tener un perrito?

-No lo creo, mi amor… a tu papi no le gustan mucho los perros.

-Pero él quería a Kirya…

-Lo sé, mi amor… te diré algo, le voy a preguntar.

………………………

Rin revisó sus calificaciones por Internet y se quedó petrificada al ver una de ellas.

-Por Kami…

-Qué pasó, mami?

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-No puede ser… yo estudié…

Riku fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru, al verlo, se subió sobre sus piernas.

-Mami está llorando…

-Riku…

-Mami está llorando, está muy triste…

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras y fue con Rin.

-Rin… qué pasó, preciosa?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, perdóname…

Rin se refugió en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Reprobé una materia.

-Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé… yo estudié, Sesshoumaru, tú lo sabes!

-Por eso mismo es que casi no me lo creo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Cálmate, mi amor… vamos a pensar las cosas. Reprobaste qué cosa?

-Patología…

-Ok, cariño, puedes tomarla el período que viene sin atrasarte…

-Pero Sesshoumaru, cómo es posible que yo siendo esposa de un cirujano oncólogo, no sepa nada de patología del cáncer?

-Rin, soy oncólogo, pero no fui el mejor de mi clase en patología, ni en el internado de oncología.

-Pero tú no eras el mejor, porque flojeabas!

-No, Rin! Amanecía dos y tres días consecutivos estudiando. Todos tenemos un punto donde nos quebramos, yo tuve que repetir la neuroanatomía 2 veces y tú la pasaste a la primera y con A.

-Pero Sessh…

-No te preocupes, cariño. Ahora, deja de llorar…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. Rin sonrió.

-Ves? Eres preciosa…

-Tengo que estudiar…

-No, tienes que descansar.

-Pero… no tengo sueño…

-Pero sí tienes dos hijas con las cuales casi no has pasado tiempo. Ve con las niñas, juega con ellas… las niñas te necesitan aunque sea para simplemente saber que estás ahí.

-Sessh…

-Ve, después estudiaremos.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

-Me perdonas el que casi no te dedique tiempo en éstos días?

-Eso lo discutiremos en la cama…

Rin rió mientras lo abrazaba y quedaban acostados en el piso, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Extraño dormirme entre tus brazos…

-Eso lo podemos arreglar…

-Extraño amanecer haciéndote el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió. Escucharon a Megan llorar. Rin fue por la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor! Hola, princesa…

La pequeña rió al verla. Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás, mi amor? Te hacía falta mami?

Rin se hizo cargo de la cena y de las niñas. Ya en la noche las llevó a sus camas y las besó de buenas noches. Sesshoumaru veía un reportaje sobre tiburones, Rin se fue a estudiar a la sala. Mientras lo hacía, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Te ayudaré…

Sesshoumaru le hacía preguntas, le leía algunas partes y le explicaba otras. Mientras leía, Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

-Rin?

-Hm?

-Cómo detectas un falso positivo de HIV?

-Si el conteo de CD4 no bajó…

-Rin…

Rin estaba hablando dormida.

-Si transplantas piel de tu pierna a tu mejilla, necesitas inmunosupresores?

-No…

-Y si es de la mia?

-Tampoco, porque tú y yo somos uno…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Eso no es correcto…

-Sí necesitaría, en especial porque ya que tuve una hija tuya, tengo anticuerpos para ciertos rasgos tuyos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, eso no era cierto, pero hasta dormida buscaba tener la razón.

-Rin…

-Ya sólo quiero dormir, Sessh… sí necesito la inmunosupresión…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, la besó con ternura y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, la besó con ternura y no pudo evitar reír cuando Rin lo abrazó dormida. Sintió su cuerpo responder a los roces inconscientes pero sensuales de Rin y cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de aquello.

………………………

Aunque la noche fue bastante traumática para Sesshoumaru, el amanecer fue muy diferente cuando aún sin abrir los ojos, su cuerpo respondía a ciertas estimulaciones. Al ver a Rin llenándolo de besos y caricias, alcanzó su punto máximo. Rin se acomodó a su lado riendo y saboreándose los labios.

-No aguantas nada…

-Preciosa…

Rin acariciaba su pecho, pasaba sus dedos sobre los surcos que creaban sus músculos.

-Es sólo una disculpa por descuidarte estas dos semanas…

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola por la cintura, la pegó a él.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se movía enérgicamente sobre ella, dándole lo mejor de su cuerpo. Era tal la intensidad que ambos sucumbieron al simple placer de ser uno otra vez. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su figura, se regocijaba en su pecho, se divertía en su boca y se refugiaba en su cuello. Abandonó su cálido interior sonriendo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin le sonrió aún acostada. Pasaron varios minutos más abrazados, hasta que sonó el despertador. Sesshoumaru lo apagó y la besó una última vez.

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y se levantó. Luego de bañarse, bajó a preparar el desayuno. Escuchó a Megan despertarse y poco después, Sesshoumaru bajó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mira a mami!

La pequeña sonrió con el rostro rojo y mojado por las lágrimas.

-Mi amorcito… ven con mami…

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Eso es, mi amor… te hace falta mami, verdad?

Rin terminó el desayuno y cuando Riku estuvo lista, se fueron, dejando a Sesshoumaru y Megan solos.

-Bueno, princesita… vamos a aprender…

Sesshoumaru le dedicaba las mañanas a Megan, enseñándole el lenguaje de señas mientras la mucama limpiaba la casa. La dejaba dormir antes de la comida y entonces iba por Riku al colegio.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, princesa…

Luego de firmar el descargo, Sesshoumaru se marchó con Riku. Después de comer, la dejaba descansar un rato, le daba un baño y hacían las tareas juntos. Después practicaba con ella el lenguaje de señas.

-Papi, pero si Megan oye de un oído, porqué tenemos que aprender esto?

-Porque aún así, es necesario…

Rin llegó a la casa a media tarde, Sesshoumaru jugaba con las niñas en la sala, Rin le entregó una rosa y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Y esto?

-Para ti…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Gracias, mi amor… cómo te fue?

-Perfecto, gracias a ti…

Rin se sentó en el piso y abrazó a Megan.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Hola, cariño, cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien…

Rin sonrió. Besó a Megan en la cabeza.

-Y tú, mi amor? Qué hiciste con papi hoy?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Cruzó miradas con Rin y supo que ella tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana. Rin le dio un último beso a su pequeña. Y se puso de pie, diciendo que se iría a dar un baño. Antes de subir las escaleras, se arrodilló detrás de Sesshoumaru y le habló al oído.

-Tengo que agradecerte por anoche… esta noche, soy toda tuya…

Lo besó y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes. Sesshoumaru tuvo que recurrir a todo en su mente para no tener una erección en frente de sus hijas. Vio a Rin alejarse y sus caderas contonearse.

-Esa mujer me va a volver loco…

-Quién, papi?

-Ah?

-Quién te va a volver loco?

-No es nada…

Rin se desenredaba el cabello mojado, Riku entró en la habitación.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Una mujer va a volver loco a papi.

Rin rió y acarició su rostro.

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

La pequeña se quedó sobre la cama y vio a Rin quitarse la bata de baño y ponerse la ropa.

-Mami…

-Qué pasa?

-Mami, puedo abrazarte?

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Siempre que quieras, mi amor…

Riku la besó en la mejilla, Rin acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Papa…

Rin se dio la vuelta y vio a Sesshoumaru parado en la puerta. Él se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa.

Estaban en la sala, ambos jugaban con Megan y Riku. Rin cargaba a Megan y la acercaba y la alejaba de la cara de Sesshoumaru, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Se quedaron quietos, riendo. Rin vio a su hija llena de felicidad y la besó en la sien. Se acercó a su oído sano y le habló en un susurro.

-Mami te ama mucho, Megan…

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Vámonos de vacaciones.

-Sessh…

-Vamos, los 4. Qué dices?

-Está bien…

…………………………

**N/A: Hola! Qué tal? Aquí Mizuho desde la trinchera nuevamente, sólo para informarles que pronto, pero no muy pronto, este fic conocerá su final.**

**Quisiera aprovechar para contestarle a Saya una pregunta: Mira, yo conozco la empatía, es más común en hermanos gemelos que en esposo, es cuando uno está enfermo, el otro se siente mal. En los esposos pasa, muchos hombres sienten los malestares del embarazo, pero de ahí a sentir dolores de parto, nunca lo he oído mencionar. Espero que te haya sido de ayuda.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	21. Éxitos y Cambios

**Capítulo 21**

**Éxitos y Cambios**

**7 años después. – **

El momento había llegado y la familia se iría a vivir a Kobe. Luego de despedirse de sus padres, tomaron el avión rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Cuando el avión iba aterrizando, Rin respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Megan, que estaba a su lado, lo notó.

-Mama, estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la cabeza. La pequeña sonrió. Sesshoumaru estaba dormido y Riku escuchaba música en sus audífonos.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Mama… yo nunca te di las gracias…

-Porqué cosa, mi amor?

-Por darme el mejor de los regalos… poder oír… Gracias, mamá…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-No era necesario, mi amor…

Era en realidad, la verdad. Rin, al terminar su carrera, se decidió por otorrinolaringología como especialidad y la cirugía de dicha rama, siendo ella, quien luego de obtener todos sus títulos, buscó la manera menos invasiva y más efectiva de restaurar el oído de su pequeña luego de la cirugía. Aquel innovador método había dado la vuelta al mundo y ahora Rin era invitada a cientos de conferencias para enseñar su técnica.

Entre las conferencias, las clases y su consultorio, Rin no tenía tiempo para nada más y el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba se lo dedicaba de lleno a su familia. Muchos de sus pacientes habían optado por seguirla a Kobe y ya que la gran mayoría viajaba de todas formas, no era mucha la diferencia de tener que viajar a Tokio que a Kobe.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin suspiró y vio a su esposo, él esperó su aprobación.

-Hermosa como la recuerdo…

-Has venido aquí antes, mami?

-Sí, mi amor… esta es la casa donde yo crecí con mi papi y mi mami.

Entraron en la casa y Rin se maravilló con las remodelaciones que Sesshoumaru le había hecho.

-Qué te parece, preciosa?

-Me encanta, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos, las niñas sonrieron. Luego de acomodarse en sus nuevas habitaciones, Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Ah! Estoy muerta del cansancio!

-Vamos a cenar…

-Me traes algo…

-Mamá! Ven con nosotros!

Rin siempre cedía a lo que Megan le pidiera. Fueron a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante. El cocinero se acercó.

-Por todos los cielos! Rin Porter!

-Me recuerda!

-Cómo olvidar un angelito como tú!

El viejo la abrazó.

-Kami, estás… te hiciste algo diferente?

-Me quité la cicatriz…

-Ah, sí… esa cosa que te atormentaba tanto…

Rin sonrió.

-Jamiro-san… él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami, y mis hijas, Riku y Megan…

-Tienes una familia preciosa, Rin…

-Gracias…

-Y qué te trae de vuelta a Kobe? Dijiste que no volverías…

-Bueno… por eso no se debe escupir para arriba… en realidad, mi esposo y yo somos los dueños del nuevo centro médico, el que está en la ciudad.

-En serio? Eso es genial! Sólo que le dije a Ben un millón de veces que no vendiera la casa. Pero no me escuchó.

-Mi esposo la compró.

Jamiro acarició el rostro de Rin.

-No lo puedo creer… aún te recuerdo de pequeñita como tu hija, que venías a cenar con tu madre…

Rin sonrió. Luego de la cena, dieron una vuelta por el pueblo, Rin les señaló los lugares que más frecuentaba.

-Está muy oscuro, mejor en la mañana. Vamos a descansar.

Ya en la casa, Rin llevó a Megan a la cama. Hablaban por el lenguaje de señas.

-Te gusta tu nueva habitación?

-Sí, mama…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… si alguna vez te sientes incómoda, no dudes en decírmelo…

-Sí…

-Vamos a orar…

Rin la besó en la cabeza y apagó la luz. Fue a la habitación de Riku. Ella leía una revista y tenía los audífonos a todo volumen. Rin se los quitó.

-Hey!

-Qué te he dicho de los audífonos?

-Es que me gusta esa canción.

-Entonces más razón para bajarle el volumen, así podrás disfrutar de ella por más tiempo…

Riku viró los ojos. Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Riku, cómo te sientes con éste cambio?

-Yo qué se, ve y pregúntale a Megan.

-Megan está feliz, pero ahora quiero saber qué piensas tú?

-No lo sé, mamá… estoy asustada creo…

-Eso está bien… sólo que no dejes que ellos se den cuenta.

Riku acomodó su cabeza en su regazo. Rin acariciaba su cabeza y cabello.

-Vas a trabajar menos?

-Intentaré viajar menos…

-Mamá… qué es una vasectomía?

-Dónde escuchaste eso?

Rin sonrió.

-Es un método para evitar tener hijos… es permanente…

-Oí a papá decir que se hará una.

-Tu papá no necesita eso…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Será mejor que descanses. Mañana haremos muchas cosas…

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Te amo, Riku…

Rin se fue a su habitación, donde Sesshoumaru salía del baño. Cerró la puerta y se pegó a él besándolo apasionadamente.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Rin sonrió.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No puede ser después de que hagamos el amor?

-Hm… se trata de eso…

Sesshoumaru interrumpió el beso que le daba, Rin lo rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Riku me preguntó qué es una vasectomía…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-No es para mí.

-Lo sé…

-Podrías soltarme?

Rin se soltó. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama.

-Buenas noches.

-Sessh!

-Qué?

-Sesshoumaru, porqué te molestaste?

-Nada.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No es nada, Rin… estoy cansado… no creo que pueda hacer el amor hoy…

Rin se acomodó detrás de él y lo abrazó, él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Sessh… yo sé bien lo que te prometí… un alto en mi carrera… pero mi amor… si aún no estoy embarazada no puedo parar… tú sabes que no uso anticonceptivos…

-El más infalible de todos es tu horario.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Buenas noches, Rin…

-Pero, Sessh… mi amor, quiero hacer el amor…

-Usa tu imaginación.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, se las iba a cobrar de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama y se desnudó, se sentó en una silla junto al clóset, donde comenzó a acariciarse.

-Ah!

Sesshoumaru tenía la oreja caliente y se calentó completo al verla con una pierna sobre cada brazo de la silla y acariciándose a si misma.

-Hm! Si me acostumbro a esto, no te necesitaría tanto… ah…

Perdiendo el último gramo de cordura, Sesshoumaru se levantó y se acercó a ella. Pero ella lo detuvo poniendo un pie sobre su pecho.

-Alto ahí…

-Preciosa…

-Ahora soy tu preciosa? No… usa tu imaginación…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando el pie entre sus manos, lo besó.

-Sabes que nadie te hace lo que yo te hago…

-Porque no quiero que nadie más lo haga…

-Nadie sabe dónde revientas…

-Excepto tú y yo…

-Nadie se imagina lo traviesa que eres en la cama…

-Nadie piensa que tú puedes ser capaz de amar…

-Pero te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, la acarició.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sonrió y continuó, añadiéndole besos a sus caricias. La sabía húmeda y caliente, Rin se echaba hacia atrás brindándose a él.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, hazme el amor!

-Dime lo que quiero oír…

-Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes…

-No sé… ah! Mi amor, no te detengas!

-Dilo…

-Te amo…

-No…

-Mi amor… no sé lo que quieres…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La tenía a su merced, llena de placer y contorsionándose por sus caricias.

-Nadie me hace el amor como tú, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla, la penetró por completo, haciéndola soltar un gemido lleno de placer, se movía sobre ella como lince a su presa.

-Me vas a volver loca!

-Rin!

-Me vas a matar!

-NOOO!!! PAPI!!!

La única reacción de Sesshoumaru fue detenerse aún dentro de Rin. Volteó la cabeza con lentitud y sintió que la vida se la drenaban por un tubito al ver a Megan parada frente a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. De inmediato se quitó y se metió al baño. Rin se cubrió con su bata que permanecía en el piso junto a la silla.

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, RIN! NO LE PUSISTE SEGURO A LA PUERTA!

-Sí se lo puse!

Sesshoumaru salió con la yukata puesta. Señaló a la niña aterrada.

-Te parece a ti que se lo pusiste?!

-No grites, torpe!

Rin se acercó a Megan.

-Megan, mi amor… tu papi y yo…

-Megan…

Sesshoumaru se acercó pero ella gritó.

-No! Vete!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin con la furia encendida en sus ojos.

-Perfecto! Ahora me tiene miedo!

-Te lo va a tener mientras grites.

-Es tú culpa! Arréglalo!

-Eso intento!

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación dando un portazo que las hizo temblar. Megan se acercó a Rin.

-Mami…

Rin la abrazó.

-Megan, cariño…

-Mamá…

-Oh, Kami, Riku…

Riku se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Porqué papi y tú pelearon?

Rin suspiró.

-Papi estaba maltratando a mami, Riku…

-No es cierto. Megan, eso no es cierto…

-Mamá…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Qué pasó, mami?

Rin, colorada hasta las orejas, no vio otra salida más que confesar.

-Su papá y yo… su papá y yo estábamos haciendo el amor…

-Así es como se hacen los bebés?

-Sí… mi amor… ambas saben que los bebés pasan nueve meses en el vientre de las mamás antes de nacer…

-Sí…

-Entonces… de esa manera es que el bebé llega allí…

Las niñas no entendían y Rin no quería ser más gráfica de lo que Megan ya había visto. Pero logró explicarles todo. Al terminar, Megan se quedó viéndola.

-Mami… papi y tú quieren tener otro bebé?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Y ahora no lo van a tener por mi culpa…

-No, cariño… Megan… no es así…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Megan, tu papá se molestó porque no se supone que los niños ni las niñas vean lo que viste… mi amor, ésas son cosas que sólo hacen los adultos. Pero también papi está triste porque tú le tienes miedo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo…

-Entonces ve y dale un besito…

Megan bajó las escaleras. Rin vio a Riku.

-Es hora de dormir.

-Hasta mañana, mamá…

-Te quiero, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru subió con Megan y la llevó a su cama. Luego entró en su habitación.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-La puerta está dañada…

-Qué?

Rin le puso seguro y sin embargo la abrió desde afuera.

-Yo sí le puse seguro.

-Lo siento, preciosa… mañana lo cambio…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Sólo un poco más y hubiéramos hecho un desastre…

-Sessh…

-Apenas pude llegar al baño antes de terminar…

-Hm! A mí me faltaba muy poco…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si terminamos lo que comenzamos?

-Hm! Suena tentador…

Cayeron abrazados en la cama, tomados de las manos y sus dedos entrelazados, unidos en un beso sin final.

Sesshoumaru la besaba en la cabeza mientras ella acomodada sobre su pecho se reía y se retorcía por las cosquillas que le provocaban las caricias en su espalda.

-…Mi amor… cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

-Es en serio, preciosa… me voy a poner celoso… si ya estás ganando más que yo.

-No es posible, mi amor… te prometo que voy a cobrar menos, entonces…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la hizo verla a los ojos.

-Todo esto, lo estoy diciendo en broma, preciosa… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado en tu carrera…

-Sessh…

-En verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor… y tu proyecto de la fundación, no puede ser mejor idea y te apoyo al cien por ciento.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y con sus pulgares eliminó dos lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Rin…

-Gracias, mi amor… no te imaginas todo lo que necesitaba que me dijeras eso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Rin se apoyó en su pecho y continuó abrazándolo. Él la volvió a besar en la cabeza.

-Mi amor…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti… y te lo debo todo… porque tú me apoyaste… te quedaste a cuidar de las niñas y me ayudaste a ser lo que soy hoy…

-Yo sólo le quité el polvo a la cubierta, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron apasionadamente y decidieron dormirse abrazados. Despertaron sonriendo aún abrazados y desnudos, Sesshoumaru aspiró el aroma de la piel de Rin y la besó en el hombro.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Rin lo convenció de ponerse sus pantalones y ella se puso su camisa, se volvieron a abrazar y continuar con su tórrido despertar, hasta que Megan entró en la habitación.

-Mami!

Se separaron riendo, Rin aún apoyada sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru. Se sentó en la cama y apartando el cabello de su cara, vio a su pequeña.

-Megan, mi amor…

-Puedo subir?

-Sí, cariño…

Megan se subió a la cama y besó a Rin de buenos días. Sesshoumaru se había sentado también, buscando más besos por parte de su esposa, pero sonrió feliz cuando la pequeña lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, princesa…

-Hola, papi…

Sesshoumaru la contempló un minuto y sonrió.

-No me había dado cuenta… te estás pareciendo más a tu mamá…

Megan sonrió.

-Yo quiero ser como mami…

-Sí?

-Sí, yo quiero ser una doctora…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas le contó que cuando ella nació, Rin dijo que sería una gran doctora. La pequeña vio a su madre sonriendo.

-Es verdad, mami?

-Sí… pero mi amor, no importa lo que quieras ser… sólo sé la mejor… voy a preparar el desayuno…

-Espera, Rin…

-Qué pasa?

-Dame un beso…

Rin sonrió y lo besó antes de irse. Sesshoumaru se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y Megan a su lado.

-Papi, tú quieres mucho a mi mami?

-Sí, princesa… estoy enamorado de tu mami…

Megan sonrió.

-Papi, cómo mami y tú se conocieron?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le contó la historia. Poco después bajaron a desayunar junto con Riku. Las niñas sonrieron cuando Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla. Rin se dio la vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Preciosa, tengo unas cuantas reuniones, hoy, volveré en la tarde.

-Está bien… nosotras iremos de compras…

-Síii!!!

-Las clases comenzarán pronto y debemos tenerlo todo listo.

-Ay no! Cosas de colegio no!

-Ay sí, cosas de colegio sí… mi amor, vas a poder elegir lo que quieras.

-En serio?

-Te lo prometo. Es más, iremos a ver el colegio. Yo iba a ese colegio también.

-En serio?

-Sí.

Riku sonrió. Rin sólo tenía que decir que ya había hecho algo y Megan quería hacerlo.

-Y tú, Riku?

-Papá… mamá… puedo tener una computadora?

-Hm…

-Por favor…

-No lo sé, Riku, para qué quieres una? Aquí hay una.

-Pero es de todos! Yo quiero una para mí! Tú tienes dos y mamá también!

-Sí, tengo una en el consultorio y la portátil, igual que tu mamá, pero nosotros la necesitamos para trabajar.

-Por favor, papá… no quiero estarme turnando porque Megan quiere jugar… eso molesta!

-No sé… qué piensas, Rin?

-Por favor, mamá!

-Gomen, nee-chan… yo no quería molestarte…

Megan subió las escaleras corriendo, pero se resbaló y rodó varios escalones.

-MEGAN!!!

Rin corrió a ella, afortunadamente estaba bien, pero seguía llorando.

-Ya pasó, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas y la pequeña se abrazó a él llorando.

-Papa…

-Tranquila, princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Te duele algo?

-No…

-Ya… para de llorar, mi amor…

Megan lo besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron a la mesa.

-Mamá…

-No. No la necesitas.

-Pero… mamá!

-No la necesitas. Aquí hay una que puedes compartir perfectamente con Megan.

-Pero… papá, di algo!

-Rin tiene razón.

-No! Papá… es que ella siempre quiere jugar en el Internet!

-Riku… es muy temprano para que estés armando tanto alboroto.

-Pero papá!!!

-Riku, ya basta…

Rin subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Megan.

-Megan, mi amor… dónde te duele?

-No me duele, mami…

-Ven aquí…

Megan se acercó, Rin la abrazó. Se sentaron en la cama.

-A ver, mi amor… porqué dijiste que no querías molestar a Riku?

-Ella dijo que siempre la estoy molestando… pero no es… mami, yo molesto mucho?

-No, mi amor…

-Y porqué Riku está enojada conmigo? Mami, no me puedes cambiar por otra niña?

-Y porqué voy a querer cambiar a mi bebé?!

-Por una hermana que Riku sí quiera…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-No, mi amor… además, Riku te quiere mucho.

-Eso no es verdad, mami…

-Tu hermanita te quiere, Megan…

Megan la abrazó.

-Sigo siendo diferente, mami… sorda o no…

-Pero claro, mi amor! Todo el mundo es diferente!

-Pero yo quiero parecerme a Riku…

-Mi amor… nunca quieras ser como los demás, porque no sabes cuándo los demás van querer ser como tú…

-Pero yo no quiero molestarla…

-Kami, Megan…

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru ya estaba listo para marcharse.

-Rin!

-Estoy con Megan!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, papi… wow, papi! Te ves muy lindo!

-Gracias, princesa…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas y besó a Megan en la cabeza.

-Te portas bien con tu mami.

-Sí, papi.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor… ten cuidado…

-Lo tendré…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Etto… dónde está la central de seguros?

Rin le dio las direcciones que necesitaba.

-Si te pierdes, me llamas.

-Claro, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin vio a Megan sonriendo.

-Mami, tú quieres mucho a papi?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… lo amo.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí intentando subsistir… medicina o no, es injusto que te pongan a llenar 150 preguntas y para colmo copiar toooda la cátedra del semestre para entregársela al profesor. O sea, qué se cree? Tengo 11 materias! No solo una! U.U bueno, es para mañana, así que intentaré terminar el chiste ese que apenas vale 20 puntos…**

**Mizuho con humo saliéndole de las orejas**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	22. Heridas del Pasado

**Capítulo 22**

**Heridas del Pasado**

Rin salió con las niñas. Le mostró los lugares que frecuentaba y el antiguo consultorio de Ben, que ahora sería el local de la fundación.

-Si no estoy en la clínica, estaré aquí.

-Para qué es esa fundación, mami?

-Hay muchos niños que nacen con muchos problemas, problemas que se pueden arreglar con una cirugía. Pero también son muy pobres. En esta fundación, van a poder ser operados al precio que sus papás puedan pagar.

-Pero mami, y si no tienen nada de dinero?

-Igual los vamos a operar…

Megan sonrió.

-Mi mamá es la mejor doctora del mundo!

Rin sonrió al escuchar el comentario, pasaron frente al cementerio.

-Podemos hacer una parada?

-Para qué?

-Para llevarle flores a mi mamá…

Rin compró muchas flores, al llegar a la tumba, sonrió, impecable, el cuidador había cumplido su palabra. Dejó las flores a un lado.

-Hola, mamá… han pasado tantas cosas… me casé… y me borré la cicatriz!

Rin sonrió.

-Ya soy doctora, mamá… y tengo dos hijas maravillosas, Riku y Megan…

Luego de un rato, se marcharon. Camino al auto, Megan notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Rin.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Nada, mi amor… estoy bien…

Llegaron al centro comercial, veían varias tiendas, Riku se enamoró de unos zapatos.

-Por favor, mami!

-Está bien.

Rin eligió también unos tacones negros y unas sandalias para Megan.

-Cómo me quedan?

-Súper, mami! Te los vas a poner para trabajar?

-Sí… al menos en el consultorio…

-Pero miren lo que el viento trajo de vuelta! Oh! Disculpe… creí que era…

-Sí, soy Rin, Jenna…

-Oh por Kami! Y qué te pasó? Nadie me supo decir nada cuando volví!

-Me había hartado y me fui a Tokio…

-Vaya!

-Jenna, ellas son mis hijas, Riku y Megan.

-Hijas?! Rin! No… espera… esta debe tener al menos 13 años…

-Catorce.

-Pero, Rin, mínimo te embarazaste al minuto en que me fui!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Es hija de mi esposo, pero también es…

-Ya comprendo. Eso sí, la pequeña se parece mucho a ti.

-Pero dime de ti! Te perdiste!

-Ah… bueno, irme a Suiza tras Roland fue un error. Casado y con hijos. Pero no fue una pérdida total de tiempo. Ahora importo zapatos europeos.

-Es genial, entonces la tienda es tuya?

-Sí, y está a tus órdenes…

-Gracias…

Al terminar la compra, las viejas amigas se despidieron. Ya lejos del local.

-Mamá… les vas a decir a todos que no soy tu hija?

Rin se detuvo y se paró frente a Riku.

-Eres mi hija, Riku… pero eres mi hija de corazón… ésta gente me vio crecer y sabe que 14 años atrás yo estaba comprometida para casarme con otro hombre. Me fui hacen 10 años. Saben que no es posible. Y para que piensen que puedes ser hija de ese otro hombre, mejor digo la verdad, mi amor…

Riku vio hacia otro lado.

-Riku…

-Quiero estar con mi papá…

-Riku, mi amor… perdóname…

Rin sabía que ya no había ánimos para hacer compras, así que volvieron a la casa. Megan hizo una pataleta porque ella quería seguir comprando y Riku se encerró en su habitación. Entre una y la otra, Rin perdió el control.

-YA BASTA! LAS DOS! No puedo complacerlas a la vez, ustedes son dos y yo sólo una!

-Pero mami…

-No vamos a ir de compras, Megan, no puedo dejar a tu hermana sola.

Megan comenzó a llorar. En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru, el escándalo era increíble, entre la música de Riku y los gritos de Megan, no entendía ni sus propios pensamientos.

-SILENCIO!!!

Riku salió de la habitación y vio a Sesshoumaru. Megan lloraba abrazada a sus piernas. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Sesshoumaru, no me vas a culpar de esto.

-No frente a las niñas…

Ellos bajaron hasta el estudio y Riku y Megan se quedaron arriba.

-Te dejaste manipular.

-No me dejé manipular!

-Y me puedes decir porque la casa parecía un zoológico?

-Por que tus hijas se creen que yo me puedo partir en dos y complacerlas a la vez!

-Entonces sí te dejaste manipular…

-Que no! Todo esto comenzó porque tuve que aclarar que Riku no es mi hija biológica!

-Eso no tiene sentido!

-Mira…

Rin se calmó y le explicó despacio lo que había pasado y que cuando él llegó ella intentaba hablar con Riku.

-Si no lo aclaro, Sesshoumaru, pueden pensar dos cosas, o que es hija de ese tipo, o que yo lo engañé contigo y el que tiene sentido común sabe que no es mi hija, cuando me fui de Kobe no tenía hijos!

Riku bajó las escaleras y escuchó parte de lo que decían.

-…Separarnos…

-No!

Vieron a Riku parada en la puerta, ella abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-No se divorcien por mi culpa…

-Divorciarnos? Quién habló de divorcio?

-Perdón… papi, perdón…

-Porqué no te disculpas con Rin?

-Perdón, mami… onegai, perdóname…

Rin la abrazó.

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor…

-Riku…

-Perdóname, mami…

-Riku… sabes que yo hubiese dado casi cualquier cosa por haber sido tu mamá biológica… pero, mi amor… también sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y Megan…

-No se divorcien!

-No nos vamos a divorciar, mi amor…

-Tú le dijiste a papi que se podían separar…

-Yo le dije que si no le ponemos un alto a los problemas, podrían separarnos…

-Yo no quería ser un problema para ustedes…

-Tranquila, mi amor… no eres un problema…

Riku vio a Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rin le removió las lágrimas de las esquinas y la besó en la frente.

-Siempre vas a ser mi bebé, pequeña…

-Me decías así cuando era niña…

Rin asintió sonriendo.

-Llama a tu hermana, tengo algo que decirles a todos.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, extrañado, Rin los hizo sentarse en la sala a todos.

-Riku, Megan… su papá ya sabe de esto… cuando yo vivía aquí…

Rin les hizo la historia de la cicatriz a las niñas y aunque la suavizó un poco, de igual manera las niñas terminaron con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Van a escuchar burlas y no sé cuántas cosas… pero yo quiero que no les hagan caso a esas cosas… vengan aquí, mis amores…

Ambas la abrazaron y la besaron, cada una en una mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también, mami…

-Y yo las amo… ahora… otra cosa… papi y yo queremos tener otro bebé… qué piensan?

-Sí!

-Yo quiero que sea niña, para yo tener una hermanita menor…

-Eso no lo podemos elegir, mi amor…

-Qué tu quieres papi?

-No importa… sólo quiero que sea sano y que se parezca a su mamá…

Rin sonrió, las niñas aún la abrazaban, las besó en la cabeza a cada una.

-Váyanse a lavar, vamos a salir a comer.

-Sí!!!

Cuando los dejaron solos, Rin se sentó en el regazo de Sesshoumaru, él rodeó su cintura con sus manos. Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Qué fue eso de pedirles permiso para tener un bebé?

-Hm… pienso que es mejor darles la oportunidad para que digan lo que piensan… así discutimos las cosas antes de que se vuelvan un problema.

Rin acarició los labios de Sesshoumaru mientras hablaba.

-Esto nunca se ha tratado sólo de nosotros dos, Sesshoumaru. Estoy segura que hablaste con Riku antes de pedirme que me casara contigo.

-Después, en realidad, pero sabía lo que diría…

Sesshoumaru se cambió la ropa de oficina por una más cómoda y fueron al centro comercial. Después de comer, fueron a comprar las cosas del colegio. Rin y las niñas esperaron mientras Sesshoumaru llevó todo eso al auto. Al volver, las vio halando las manos de Rin.

-Qué pasa?

-Dile mami! Di que sí!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, mejor elijan juguetes.

-Mami!

-A Sesshoumaru no le gustan los animales.

-Qué es lo que quieren?

-Un perro…

Sesshoumaru recordó a Kirya.

-Con una condición.

-La que sea! Papi, di que sí!

-Aparte de que Rin tiene que estar de acuerdo, debe ser grande.

-Pero papi, los venden bebés!

-Sí, pero cuando crezca, debe ser grande. Nada de perros chiquitos.

-Síii! Mami, mami, por fa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Está bien…

-Sí!!!

Las niñas corrieron a la tienda de animales, Rin y Sesshoumaru sonrieron y las siguieron tomados de las manos. Al entrar, las pequeñas se habían enamorado de un labrador color caramelo.

-Mira, mami, este!

-Hm… Sessh, perrito o perrita?

-Macho.

-Está bien.

El vendedor se acercó.

-Buenas tardes, en qué puedo servirles?

-Queremos comprar este perrito!

Megan tenía al cachorro entre sus brazos. El vendedor sonrió.

-Perfecto…

-Tiene sus vacunas al día, esta desparasitado?

-Sí señor… aún es muy pequeño, pero cuando le toque la primera antirrábica, le avisaremos y nosotros mismos se la suministramos.

-Sessh…

-Está bien.

Rin sonrió, compraron comida, y todo lo necesario para el cachorro. Sesshoumaru compró hasta una cama para el perro. Al llegar a la casa, las niñas lo abrazaron y lo llenaron de besos mientras le daban las gracias a Sesshoumaru. Rin puso las cosas del cachorro en la terraza.

-Vamos, a ver… unas cuantas reglas.

Las niñas prestaron atención a su madre.

-Regla número uno. Es un cachorro y no sabe dónde hacer sus necesidades. Así que cuando haga algo, lo limpiarán usando la palita y papel periódico. Regla número dos, no duerme ni sube a la cama de nadie, ni a los sillones. Regla número tres, ustedes mismas lo van a bañar cada vez que le toque. Y por último, cuando terminen de jugar con él, se lavan las manos antes de comer lo que sea. De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Las niñas se fueron a jugar con el cachorro, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru riendo y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un súper papá…

-El súper papá también puede ser el súper esposo?

-MMHm!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Fuchi! Váyanse a su cuarto!

Se separaron riendo a carcajadas. Rin lo volvió a besar.

-Sessh es mi esposo. Y los esposos se besan.

-Pero los niños, no deben ver lo que los esposos hacen…

Megan hablaba con las manos apoyadas en la cintura. Rin sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Sesshoumaru.

-Entonces no veas para acá…

-Papi! A quién tú quieres más? A mami o a nosotras?

Sesshoumaru no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-Megan…

-Dinos papi! A quién tu quieres más?

-A mis hijas…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru besó su mano.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

Se pasaron toda la tarde viendo a las niñas jugar con el cachorro, a la hora de la cena, Sesshoumaru salió a comprar pizza. Después de cenar, vieron una película y llevaron a las niñas a dormir. Sesshoumaru se estaba bañando, Rin entró en el baño, Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Mi amor…

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto, preciosa…

Rin entró en la tina con Sesshoumaru. Él tomó el jabón y la lavó con esmero. Al removerle el jabón, acarició su piel.

-Preciosa…

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos, sacó sus manos del agua y las acarició.

-Porqué estás… no sé… triste?

-Mi amor por mis hijas… tal vez… Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Aceptar que amo a mis hijas más que a ti…

-Sesshoumaru, qué te dije en la sala?

-Que estabas muy orgullosa de mí…

-Y porqué crees que sea eso? Por tu dinero? Por las comodidades? Estoy orgullosa de ti porque sé que de verdad amas a tus hijas, mis hijas, más que a mí.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo sólo quiero… las niñas son celosas, están celosas entre ellas, están celosas de ti, compiten por mi atención… esa pregunta de Megan es la prueba. Es lógico que si las quiero más debo pasar más tiempo con ellas.

-Entonces hazlo, mi amor. Pásate todo el tiempo que quieras con ellas.

-Y qué pasaría contigo?

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sabes? Yo viví esto una vez… yo estaba celosa de mi mamá, porque ellos todos los días a las 6 de la tarde, se encontraban en el parque y venían caminando desde el parque tomados de la mano. Se dedicaban dos horas a ellos, sólo ellos.

-Rin…

-Una tarde, papá olvidó que me tenía que ir a buscar a esa misma hora. Llegó una hora más tarde, y al pedirme perdón, yo le dije que de seguro no se había olvidado de mamá…

-Preciosa, eso fue cruel…

-Lo sé, pero yo estaba molesta con él…

-Y qué hizo Ben?

-Esa misma noche, le dijo a mamá que no volverían a caminar por las tardes, mi mamá se incomodó mucho, decía que todo debía tener un límite. Discutieron como nunca los había oído discutir. Papá se pasaba las tardes conmigo, pero no se notaba feliz… no como lucía cuando estaba con mamá… yo los engañé y los cité en el parque para verse conmigo. Ninguno se negó, pero tampoco sabían que el otro iría…

Rin acarició la palma de la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Fue la reconciliación más bonita que he visto…

Sesshoumaru cerró la mano.

-Yo llegué a esta casa cuando tenía 3 años… nunca supe ni me imaginé que los días de mi mamá estaban contados… vivió mucho más allá de las expectativas de cualquier médico…

-Preciosa, porqué te duele?

-Lo que mató a mi mamá no fue su enfermedad. Fue la mía…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin…

-Mami…

Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron a Megan en la puerta.

-Megan…

-Mami, por qué lloras?

-No es nada, mi amor…

-Mami, estás triste porque papi dijo que te quiere menos que a nosotras?

-No, mi amor…

-Papi, dile a mami que la quieres.

-Megan…

-Dile, papi…

-Megan, no es eso…

Megan se restregó los ojos.

-Yo no quiero que mi mami llore… papi, dile que la quieres…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. Rin salió del agua tomando su yukata y luego de cerrársela, salió con Megan del baño.

-Megan, mi amor…

Megan la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Mamá…

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos a tu cama, mi amor…

-Dime una historia… dime cómo nací.

Rin la acomodó entre sus sábanas y la besó en la frente.

-Cuando yo conocí a tu papi, lo que yo más deseaba, era un bebé. Pero después de que tu papi me pidió que fuera su esposa, descubrimos que él no me podría dar el bebé que yo tanto deseaba. Y quiso romper conmigo. Pero yo no quise. Porque yo lo amaba tanto que ya no me importaba…

-Mami… si papi no te podía dar bebés, quién es mi papá?

-Tu papi es Sesshoumaru, mi amor. Por que tú eres un regalo de Kami. Cuando quisimos ir al médico, para que nos ayudara a tener un bebé, el médico nos dijo que ya estabas en camino.

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Cuando naciste tu papi estaba tan feliz que bailó en la sala de partos.

-Mami, y cómo sabían que yo era sorda?

-Tu papá… se dio cuenta de que tenías algo en el oído… yo me preguntaba porqué a veces no me oías cuando te llamaba, pero era que te hablaba del lado que no oías…

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Yo me puse muy triste, pero tú y tu papi me ayudaron a volver a ser feliz.

-Cómo?

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste mamá… ese sin duda, ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Buenas noches, mami…

-Dulces sueños, cariño.

Rin salió de la habitación, bajó a tomar agua y se encontró con Riku en la cocina.

-Mamá…

-Ya es muy tarde, Riku…

-Sólo bajé a tomar agua.

-Yo también.

Rin se sirvió un poco, vio a Riku de perfil y acarició su mejilla, apartando su cabello de su rostro, con sus dedos bajo su mentón, le levantó el rostro, le sonrió.

-Mami…

-Estás hermosa, Riku… te pareces mucho a tu papá…

-Mamá…

-Qué pasa, Riku?

Riku volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Hacen 10 años que no sé nada de mi mamá… perdóname… pero…

-No, Riku… no pienses así…

Riku la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte, mami… pero yo tengo que verla…

-No me lastimas, Riku…

-Mamá…

Rin acarició su rostro, eliminando sus lágrimas.

-Vete a descansar, mi amor… voy a hablar con tu papá…

Rin entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Tenemos que hablar…

………………………………

Rin estaba con las niñas en el parque, se acercó a ellas un niño un poco mayor que Riku. Rin lo reconoció, al ver las intenciones del muchacho, se puso de pie.

-Nos vamos.

-Pero mamá…

-Ese muchacho no es bueno para ti.

-Tú qué sabes de mí!

-Eras un mocoso irrespetuoso y ahora eres un baboso irrespetuoso. No te acuerdas de mí? Te daré una pista, tenía una cicatriz.

-El monstruo!

-Aléjate de mis hijas.

Rin se marchó con las niñas.

……………………………

El muchacho llegó a su casa estrellando las cosas.

-Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas al monstruo? La tipa de la cara marcada?

-Rin?

-Sí, ella. Está aquí.

-Cómo?

-No sé… la vi en el parque, tiene dos hijas.

-Pero, está viviendo aquí?

-Oí que alguien compró la casa…

…………………………

-Mami… porqué te dijo monstruo?

-Así era como me decían… por la cicatriz… no le hagan caso a eso.

Rin se detuvo en el supermercado.

-Vamos a hacerle una rica cena a papi, sí?

Apenas caminó unos pasillos y se dio cuenta del error que había sido entrar allí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es verdad… el fenómeno volvió.

Rin hizo de oídos sordos, Riku, que estaba cerca, lo escuchó, se acercó con una caja de cereal en las manos.

-Mami, puedo llevar una?

-Sí.

-Oh, por Kami! No puede ser! Realmente hubo un hombre que se atrevió a tocarte mientras parecías huevo frito?

Rin vio a Riku incomodarse.

-Tú escuchas algo? Por que a mí parece que se me aventaron los oídos.

Megan llegó al carrito cargando cuantos dulces pudo.

-Mama…

-Son demasiados.

-Onegai…

Rin aceptó la mitad de los dulces.

-Y éstos?

-Ya hay suficientes. Llévalos a su lugar.

-Escúchame bien, monstruito, ni encajaste aquí antes, ni lo harás ahora…

-No, escúchame Yura. Me importa un carajo lo que tú pienses. Así que te puedes guardar tus comentarios, insultos y demás. Y que sea la última vez que me insultes en frente de mis hijas.

Rin le pasó por el lado y siguió con sus compras, las niñas la seguían calladas y temerosas de que su mal humor se extendiera a ellas.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en una tienda, compraba unas camisas. Yura se le acercó.

-Disculpe, es usted el nuevo doctor?

-Er- sí… Kazami Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru extendió su mano para saludarla.

-Uy! Qué fuerte!

Sesshoumaru no sabía si sonreír o correr. Optó por lo primero.

-Y… en qué se especializa usted?

-Cirugía reconstructiva…

La mujer no se le despegó en todo el tiempo, al salir de la tienda.

-Por dónde va?

-En dirección al parque…

-Yo vivo frente al parque, podría llevarme? Digo, si no es mucha molestia, doctor…

-No…

Sesshoumaru se aparcó.

-Le gustaría pasar a tomar café?

-No, gracias… tengo una cita…

-Ah… será la próxima…

-Sí…

-Pero debe prometérmelo, doctor.

-Se lo prometo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Rin.

-Bueno, hasta luego…

La alcanzó desde atrás y la abrazó, Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó.

-Y las niñas?

-Con la niñera.

-Nos vamos?

-Sí…

-Es una idea genial, mi amor…

-Qué cosa?

-El seguir con la tradición de tus padres…

Rin le sonrió y emprendieron camino tomados de las manos.

……………………

**N/A: Hola!!!! Aquí está! Tarde pero seguro. Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	23. Increíble

**Capítulo 23**

**Increíble**

Rin estaba en el salón de belleza. Yura entró y fue directo a Rin, al verla, Rin sólo viró los ojos.

-Qué quieres ahora?

-Aléjate del doctor. Es mío…

Rin estalló en carcajadas, no se pudo controlar por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se puso de pie frente a Yura.

-Como te vuelva a ver tirándotele encima a mí esposo, lo vas a lamentar Yura. Yo no soy la Rin frágil y llorona que se fue hacen 10 años. Así que controla tus hormonas.

Rin se volvió a sentar y la muchacha continuó con el secado de su cabello. Al finalizar, Rin le pagó y le dio una generosa propina a la muchacha.

-Disculpe, Rin-sama… pero es…

-Es lo justo. No es que sea muy fácil trabajar con mi cabello. Muchas gracias, me encanta cómo quedó.

-A sus órdenes, Rin-sama…

-Gracias… Y por favor, dime Rin.

Al local entró Sesshoumaru con Megan tomada de la mano.

-Preciosa… Wow! Luces…

-Mami, tengo hambre.

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, ya estoy lista.

Al salir del local, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se volteara y así poder apreciar sus reflejos.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Bromeas? Te queda genial!

-Sí, mami, te ves muy bonita!

Rin sonrió y besó a Sesshoumaru en los labios. Yura vio todo desde adentro con la sangre hirviéndole.

-Me las vas a pagar, monstruito…

-Oye, Yura… creo que es hora de que dejes a Rin en paz.

-Nadie te preguntó.

-Pues a mí me da la gana de hablar. Cuidado con querer dañar el matrimonio de Rin.

Yura sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer…

-Eres despreciable, lo sabías?

………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru almorzaron con las niñas, luego ellas se fueron al patio a jugar con el cachorro, Rin se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru mientras le ofrecía una taza de café. Él la vio vistiendo pantalones jeans largos y una blusa manga larga con cuello de tortuga, sonrió y le permitió acurrucarse a su lado.

-Se siente el frío… pero preciosa, estás exagerando.

-Sabes que soy friolenta.

Sesshoumaru tomó de su taza.

-Está delicioso, gracias.

Rin sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Sesshoumaru, Yura nos va a dar muchos problemas…

-Olvídate de eso, preciosa…

-No… Sesshoumaru, ella me dijo que me alejara de ti, porque ibas a ser suyo. Claro que la puse en su lugar y dejé bien claro que eres mi esposo… pero…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-…Pero… no sería la primera vez que Yura rompería un matrimonio…

-Rin, estás celosa?

-Más bien, preocupada… Yura es una manipuladora y consigue lo que se propone…

Sesshoumaru examinó su rostro, la preocupación se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Rin, confías en mí?

-En ti, sí. Lo que me preocupa es ella…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Con que confíes en mí es suficiente…

-Sessh…

Rin se recostó de su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo confío en ti, preciosa… con los ojos cerrados.

Riku les tomó una fotografía con su celular sin que ellos lo notaran.

………………………………

**Meses después.-**

Dra. Rin Porter Kazami, Pediatra, Otorrinolaringología y Cirugía Reconstructiva. Rezaba la puerta que daba paso a una de las más grandes salas de espera de todo el complejo hospitalario. Al entrar, una sala acogedora, lejos de la fría imagen que vendía una larga espera por la cita médica. Había pequeñas mesas con sillitas, cajones llenos de juguetes y creyones, así como libros de cuentos. A los padres se les brindaba té o café, diversas revistas y periódicos actualizados, mientras esperaban en cómodos sillones. Una joven enfermera salía con el récord en mano y llamaba al paciente.

-Taro Kunta…

-Hola!!!

-Hola, Taro!

La enfermera saludó al pequeño.

-La doctora te está esperando…

El pequeño entró al consultorio. Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, Taro!

-Doctora!

El pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas, Rin sonrió y lo cargó para sentarlo en la camilla.

-Con quién viniste hoy, Taro?

-Con mi papá y mi mamá!

Rin le hablaba y a la vez usaba el lenguaje de señas. La pareja de esposos entró, Rin vio los dibujos que Taro había coloreado.

-Vaya, Taro, los hiciste tú?

-Sí! Yo solito!

-Están muy lindos. Vamos a ver cuánto creciste… cuánto hace que nos vimos?

-3 meses! Ya sé contar!

-Sí, ya veo!

Rin lo examinó y luego revisó los resultados de las pruebas que le había mandado a hacer. Vio a los padres y les sonrió.

-Es el momento perfecto.

-En serio, doctora?

-Sí. Gracias a que lo hicieron todo tal y como les dije. Los felicito…

-Cuándo podría ser?

-Hm… pronto comenzarán sus vacaciones de invierno… qué les parece si el primer día de vacaciones? Así para cuando deba volver al colegio, pierda menos clases…

-Doctora, Taro está en una escuela especial… usted tenía razón, aprende mucho más cuando lo comprenden.

-Bueno, entonces, cuándo están disponibles?

-Yo tengo unas vacaciones acumuladas, dos meses. Sólo debo pedirlas.

-Bien… entonces dentro de dos semanas…

Rin hizo una llamada y programó la cirugía. Los padres del pequeño la veían emocionados.

-Gracias, doctora!

-No es nada…

-Doctora… ahora que sí tiene fecha… hablemos del pago…

Rin les dio el costo mínimo de la cirugía.

-Usted abonará a esta cuenta cuando le sea posible y lo que pueda. Cuando lo traiga a consulta, sólo debe entregarme el comprobante del depósito, si lo hizo.

Para las 6 de la tarde, Rin examinaba a su último paciente. Al terminar, entró Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Luces increíblemente sexy con esa bata…

Rin sonrió, su bata estaba llena de muñequitos.

-Ya terminaste?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Nos vamos?

-Sí…

Salieron del consultorio tomados de la mano, se despidieron de la secretaria y enfermera y Rin cerró todo. Caminaron juntos hasta otro consultorio.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento, hasta ahora estuve con pacientes.

-No importa. Me trajeron tus resultados.

-Y…

-Todo está muy bien. En ambos, Sesshoumaru, tienes el conteo ligeramente bajo, pero por inseminación, ese riesgo se elimina.

-Entonces… cuándo lo haremos?

-Cuando estés ovulando. Quiero que tengan relaciones los 3 días antes, el mismo día yo te inseminaré y 3 días después, ustedes continuarán teniendo relaciones.

Rin asintió un poco sonrojada.

-Pero si tengo el conteo bajo…

-Tú… quiero que te tomes esto, te ayudará con la producción. Son… 74 días… dentro de 3 meses será el momento ideal y posiblemente cuando quedes embarazada.

El doctor le entregó una receta a Sesshoumaru.

-Y yo?

-A ti nada. Tus hormonas están perfectas y jugar con eso es meter la pata. Sigue tu vida normal.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó su mano. Ya en el parqueo, se despidieron con un beso.

-Nos vemos en la casa.

-Iré al supermercado primero. No cocines, yo haré la cena.

-Como quieras.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin reconoció los ladridos del perro y las risas de las niñas. Luego de saludarlas con un beso, se metió en la cocina. Riku la siguió.

-Puedo ayudarte, mami?

-Sí, lávate las manos.

Mientras Rin le enseñaba a cortar las verduras, notó que Riku la veía insistentemente.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Papi estaba hablando con abuelo.

-Mi papá o Inutaisho?

-Inutaisho… dijo que van a intentar tener otro bebé.

-Sí, mi amor…

-Mami… y si el bebé nace enfermo?

-Eso no va a pasar, porque me voy a cuidar mucho mejor.

-Yo tengo miedo, mami…

-No lo tengas, mi amor… además, tu papi y yo somos doctores, quiénes mejores para cuidar de alguien enfermo?

-No te importa?

-No, mi amor… con tal de que viva, no me importa. Claro que nadie quiere que su bebé nazca enfermo, pero ya que nació, sólo queda darle mucho amor.

-Mami… hablaste con papi?

-Sí, mi amor… pero tu papi no logra contactarla…

Riku bajó la mirada. Rin dejó lo que hacía y la hizo levantarla.

-Riku, mi amor… no te imaginas todo lo que me duele verte así…

-Perdón…

Rin la recibió entre sus brazos, la besó en la cabeza.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón…

Riku la vio con la punta de la nariz roja.

-Pero…

-No tienes que justificarte, pequeña…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Me vas a ayudar a hacer la cena o no?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y volvió a dedicarse a la comida. Sesshoumaru bajó con la cabeza mojada y abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Papá…

-Sessh, fuera.

-Pero…

-Fuera.

Sesshoumaru le robó un beso y salió de la cocina. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Rin los llamó a la mesa.

-Wow! Qué es esto?

-Riku…

-Rissotto a los 4 quesos con nueces acarameladas… pechuga de pato con salsa de limón y mandarina y bananas tempura.

-Rin… qué es todo esto?

-Algo diferente, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru probó un bocado y siguió comiendo sin volver a hablar. A las niñas también les gustó, Rin sólo sonrió, era una de las pocas veces que todos comían sin protestar. Al finalizar, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Delicioso, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Delicioso…

-Riku me ayudó.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Delicioso…

-Yo hice las nueces… y la salsa del pato…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estás aprendiendo a cocinar como tu mamá. Estuvo riquísimo, princesa.

Riku sonrió un poco sonrojada. Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se ofreció a lavar los platos. Al terminar, llevaron a las niñas a dormir. Sesshoumaru acomodaba a Megan en su cama y Rin estaba con Riku.

-Perdón, mami…

-Riku, por Kami, deja de pedirme perdón.

-Pero es que yo sé que te sientes mal porque te dije que quiero volver a verla…

-Riku, no tengo derecho a sentirme mal. Es tú mamá… es natural que quieras verla, hablar con ella… no sé… tal vez lo necesitas con tanta urgencia porque yo no sé hacer las cosas bien…

-No! Mami, no tiene nada que ver!

-Riku, quieres ver a un psicólogo?

-Un qué? No…

-Cuando tuvimos problemas con Joyce, yo se lo sugerí a tu papá… pero él se negó.

-No, mami, estoy bien.

-Riku. No es de locos querer hablar con un psicólogo, es alguien que te ayudará a organizar tus ideas.

-No es eso, mamá… es sólo… que… antes de irnos de Tokio, yo supe que ella tiene otros hijos. Y vive con ellos y los quiere… yo conozco a uno de ellos, se llama Karyo… pero porqué entonces no me quiere a mí? Nunca me quiso! Qué hice tan mal que me costó el cariño de mi propia madre?

-El error no fue tuyo, Riku… fue mío…

-Papá…

-Ya eres una señorita… así que es hora de que sepas un par de cosas…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero le faltó el valor. Vio a su hija y acarició su cabeza.

-Es triste que admita… que hasta que conocí a Rin… pensaba que había metido la pata en grande…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Es la verdad, Rin… y ella debe saberlo.

-Pero…

Rin se quedó en silencio. Sesshoumaru le contó exactamente cómo conoció a Joyce y todo lo que pasó después, incluyendo los datos del divorcio.

-Pero papá…

-Yo me fui de viaje por una semana… debía trabajar, pero no podía llevarte… Joyce prácticamente te abandonó. Cuando volví estabas deshidratada, desnutrida y muy enferma, casi no tenías fuerzas ni para llorar… yo te llevé a toda prisa a un hospital y mientras te trataban llamaron a servicios sociales. Te querían llevar. Con mi pasaporte pude probar que estaba fuera del país y que se suponía que Joyce te debía cuidar… Por ese descuido casi gano tu custodia en el divorcio, pero Joyce le pagó al juez y se la dieron a ella… el resto lo recuerdas muy claro…

-Por dinero? Mi mamá me odia porque no te pudo sacar dinero?

-No sé qué más quería… estando casados, me desfalcó una cuenta…

Riku vio a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Soy un error… tú… siempre pensé que hubo un momento en que sí se quisieron… y que de ese cariño nací yo! Tú no eres mi papá…

-Perdóname, princesa…

-No soy tu princesa! Tú te arrepentiste de que hubiera nacido! Porqué no le diste el dinero para que abortara?! Por qué…

-Riku, nunca…

Sesshoumaru quedó silenciado con la cachetada que Riku le dio. Fue con todas sus fuerzas y la rabia que bullía en su interior. Rin se quedó horrorizada y temerosa a la reacción de Sesshoumaru. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza baja. Fijó sus ojos en ella y fue la primera vez en su vida que lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos por causa de ella.

-Siempre supe que el día que te enteraras, sería el último día en que me llamarías papá…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Rin se quedó con Riku.

-Riku…

Ella se refugió entre sus brazos llorando amargamente y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Luego de acostarla, Rin fue por Sesshoumaru. Tenía un vaso en las manos.

-Sessh…

-Déjame solo, por favor…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, déjame solo…

-No puedo…

Sesshoumaru lanzó el vaso contra la pared pasando a escasos centímetros de Rin.

-DÉJAME SOLO, MALDICIÓN!

-Te voy a dejar solo, sí… por el resto de tu vida!

Rin subió y se encerró en la habitación. Había tomado la decisión que si Sesshoumaru no se disculpaba antes del amanecer, se iba a separar de él. Al ver el sol teñir el cielo anunciando su llegada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Eres un maldito idiota, Sesshoumaru!

Al bajar las escaleras, otra fue la historia al ver las pastillas de Sesshoumaru regadas por todo el piso y a Sesshoumaru luchando por respirar.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin corrió a la habitación y buscó en el botiquín por una jeringa ya cargada, bajó de la misma manera, tropezando y lastimándose un tobillo, llegó a Sesshoumaru y lo inyectó de inmediato en el pecho. Fue como si le sacara lo que le impedía respirar, se oyó una sonora inhalación y luego una relajación total de su cuerpo. Rin quedó sobre su pecho, llorando.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Vio a su lado y Rin dormía también. Sentía un agarre, Rin tenía su mano entre las suyas, entonces notó que Rin se había dormido llorando.

-Rin…

Rin despertó y al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien! No me vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más!

Sesshoumaru examinó su mirada, mezcla de dolor y preocupación. Comprendió que no se había soñado nada de lo sucedido, era todo verdad.

-Sessh…

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, preciosa… por favor… no me dejes como dijiste que lo harías…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Rin…

-Me asusté tanto, Sesshoumaru! Creí que te perdería!

Rin intentó controlarse las lágrimas sin éxito alguno. Sesshoumaru la abrazó pegándola a su pecho.

-Preciosa… perdóname…

Ben entró en la habitación.

-Rin… pasó algo?

-No, papá… estoy bien…

Rin se secó las lágrimas. Ben preparó una aguja.

-Vamos, te toca el antiinflamatorio…

Rin se colocó de lado para que Ben le suministrara la inyección. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru reaccionó.

-Ben? Estamos en Kobe…

-Sí, muchacho, tomé el primer vuelo de la mañana.

-Qué pasó?

-Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Discutimos… me dormí en el sillón, salí a tomar aire… me picaron unas avispas y corrí a la casa por las pastillas…

-Rin te encontró justo a tiempo y te inyectó la epinefrina.

-Pero qué te pasó?

-Me caí por las escaleras…

Sesshoumaru se quedó sin habla.

-Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Yo iré con las niñas al aeropuerto por Namiko…

Sesshoumaru asintió. Cuando se quedaron solos, se sentó en la cama y vio el pie de Rin hinchado y amoratado.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

-Lo importante es que tú estás bien…

-Rin… anoche yo… fui un perfecto animal… tú buscabas consolarme y yo…

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru… sí necesitabas estar a solas… pero era yo la que no quería estar sola.

Rin lo besó en la sien.

-Por Kami, todo esto es mi culpa…

-Sessh…

-Es mi culpa… yo…

-No, mi amor…

No se volvió a hablar del tema. Rin disfrutó de unos días con Benjamin mientras su tobillo se recuperaba. Cuando pudo volver a caminar, Ben volvió a Tokio. No se volvió a tocar el tema de Joyce. Riku no le hablaba a Sesshoumaru, aquello lo deprimía y se pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en el estudio. Una tarde, Megan se encontró sola porque Riku estaba en su habitación y Sesshoumaru en el estudio. El cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover con numerosos truenos y relámpagos. Megan no aguantó y corrió al estudio.

-PAPI! Papi tengo miedo!

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y la pequeña se aferró a sus piernas.

-Papi, no me dejes sola…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la sala y se sentó con ella abrazada a su pecho, viendo televisión. Megan notó que Sesshoumaru no sonreía como solía hacerlo.

-Papi…

-Qué pasa, Megan?

-Papi, estás triste…

Sesshoumaru vio los enormes ojos de su pequeña y acarició su rostro.

-Sí, estoy triste, mi amor…

-Por qué, papi?

-Porque cometí un error muy grande y ahora Riku no me lo perdona.

-Si yo te perdono, vuelves a ser feliz?

-No, mi amor… porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tiene que ver con la mamá de Riku.

-Y no es mami?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y pensó que nadie nunca le había explicado a Megan que Riku no es hija de Rin.

-Megan… antes de casarme con tu mami, yo estaba divorciado… antes de eso, yo estaba casado con la mamá de Riku…

-Y por qué Riku no vive con su mamá?

-Pequeña…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-La mamá de Riku no la quiere… por eso Riku está molesta conmigo…

-No entiendo, papi…

-No se supone que lo entiendas…

……………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa y preparó una deliciosa cena para todos. Sin embargo, nadie la disfrutó. En lo que le pedía a Riku que bajara a cenar, discutió con ella y perdió el apetito. Megan que se encontraba en el medio de todo sin comprender nada, solía sentarse en un rincón y llorar en silencio. Rin la descubrió.

-Megan!

La sentó en sus piernas y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Megan…

-Porqué ya nadie se quiere? Mama, porqué pelean tanto?

Rin suspiró y la besó con ternura.

-Pronto pasará… pronto seremos una familia feliz otra vez…

Rin abrazó a su pequeña y la calmó.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor… es hora de dormir…

Rin la llevó a su cama y la dejó dormida. Mientras se ponía el pijama, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru… tenemos que hablar…

-Ahora no…

-Ahora sí…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-Sesshoumaru… Riku no es tu única hija…

-Rin, hemos pasado…

-Qué piensas hacer con Megan?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Piensa bien en el daño que le estás haciendo a tu otra hija… porque al parecer te has olvidado hasta de que la tienes…

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!! Cómo están? Aquí Mizuho con otro cap y bueno, ya se acerca el final aunque falta un poco.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos y nos leeremos antes de año nuevo!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	24. Preludio de un Desastre

**Capítulo 24**

**Preludio de un Desastre**

Rin decoraba la casa con motivos navideños, sin embargo, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso y no había ánimos para nada. Sesshoumaru era como un muerto en vida, llegaba del hospital y se acostaba sin más. Rin había hecho arreglos con un hotel cercano, todos irían a Kobe a celebrar la Navidad. Megan fue a la habitación y se subió en la cama, apoyada en el pecho de su papá lo comenzó a mover.

-Papi…

-Pídeselo a tu mamá…

-Papi!

-Qué quieres Megan? Déjame tranquilo, me duele la cabeza.

-Gomen…

Megan bajó las escaleras llorando y fue hasta Rin.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Mami… Yo tengo la culpa de que papi y Riku ya no se quieran?

-No, mi amor…

-Entonces porqué ninguno quiere estar conmigo?

-Megan…

Rin se sentó con la pequeña.

-Megan… Riku no quiere estar con nadie, está muy triste porque no encontramos a su mamá y ella quiere verla.

-Pero porqué papi me habla mal?

Rin trató de calmarla. Aquello se había salido de control y ciertamente los estaba separando a todos. Ella tenía un plan, y debía arreglarlo todo para que eso funcionara, lo que más la lastimaba era que Sesshoumaru en su depresión no notó que dos semanas atrás Rin misma se había enfermado.

En el consultorio, Rin esperaba por el otro paciente, mientras lo hacía, vio la fotografía de todos juntos, todos felices y se preguntó cómo era posible que su familia ahora estuviera sumergida en tanta tristeza.

-Hola!!!

-Taro!

Rin se dejó abrazar y lo subió a la camilla.

-Cómo te sientes, Taro?

-Bien! Ya puedo oír!

-Eso es muy bueno! Me alegra mucho!

Los padres de Taro entraron al consultorio, Rin los saludó con una cálida sonrisa. Notó que el padre de Taro permanecía cabizbajo.

-Taro, quiero que vayas con la enfermera Lily a la otra sala, donde vas a jugar un rato.

-A qué vamos a jugar?

-Hm… encuentra el pajarito…

-Cómo se juega eso?

-Cuando oigas al pajarito, le dices a Lily, dónde lo oíste.

-Ok!

La enfermera se llevó a Taro, Rin se sentó en su sillón.

-Pasa algo?

-Lamento mucho… Taro no podrá seguir siendo su paciente…

-Qué pasó?

-Me despidieron de mi empleo anterior… y yo… no he podido conseguir otro, como ya no tengo seguro, debo pagar las consultas…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No pueden hacerlo… Taro ha avanzado tanto…

-Pero…

-Si lo dejan de traer, todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora se irá al caño. No hay otro médico que trabaje en conjunto con las escuelas especiales, nadie les dirá las necesidades exactas…

-Eso lo sabemos… pero…

-Hay alguna manera de que puedan mudarse a Kobe?

-Cómo?

-Si consigue mudarse aquí, a Kobe, yo le tengo un trabajo seguro.

-Doctora…

-Me dijo que es administrador, verdad?

-Sí…

-Si viene a vivir a Kobe, tiene empleo seguro en la fundación. Necesito a alguien honesto y de confianza.

-Doctora…

-Alguien que no tiene suficiente dinero para comer, pero da todo por su hijo se merece toda mi ayuda, usted es ese alguien señor Kunta.

El hombre vio a Rin.

-Qué me dice?

-Cómo puedo pagarle todo esto, doctora? Cómo alguna vez podré…

-La fundación está cerrada temporalmente. El administrador en quien creí confiar la desfalcó. Ayúdeme con la fundación y ayudará a miles de niños como Taro, como mi hija. Ayúdeme con la fundación y me habrá pagado hasta el último centavo.

-Gracias, doctora…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias a usted, señor Kunta…

El hombre la vio sonriendo y con los ojos rojos.

-Esa fundación significa mucho para mí… yo sé que estos tratamientos no son baratos, mi hija tuvo el mismo caso que Taro… yo conservaba mi apartamento de soltera y lo vendí para ayudar a mi esposo a pagar su tratamiento. Yo sé que puedo confiar en usted. Porque con esta fundación buscamos ayudar a familias como la suya.

-Cuente conmigo al 100, doctora…

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Feliz Navidad…

-Feliz Navidad, doctora…

Al terminar la consulta, le pidió a Lily unos segundos antes de pasar al próximo paciente. Luego de refrescarse un poco, le dijo que los hiciera pasar.

-Mami!!!

-Megan, mi amor!

Rin se dejó llenar de besos por parte de su pequeña. Sesshoumaru entró en el consultorio.

-Sessh…

-Somos los últimos.

-Ah…

-Vamos a ver…

Rin la llevó a la camilla y la sentó.

-Abre la boca…

Rin la examinó y le volvió a poner la ropa.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre… pero aparte de eso, estás muy bien, mi amor…

-Pero mami, hoy en la mañana me estaba doliendo el oído. Por eso papi me trajo.

-Vamos a ver…

Rin preparó el otoscopio.

-Me va a doler?

-No, mi amor, es una luz, mira…

Rin le mostró.

-Es para ver dentro de tu oído.

Cuando Rin lo entró, la pequeña se alejó.

-Ou! Ou!

-Perdón, mi amor… perdón, te lastimé… déjame verte el otro…

-No… me va a doler más!

-Megan, tengo que verte.

Megan se dejó examinar. Rin se apartó y desechó la punta del otoscopio.

-Tiene una infección… está muy inflamado.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Megan.

-Tiene fiebre.

-Sí, ya lo noté.

Rin le dio unas pastillas masticables y le echó unas gotas en el oído.

-Megan, mi amor… quédate aquí acostada un ratito…

Rin llevó a Sesshoumaru a la sala de pruebas.

-Qué te pasa, Sesshoumaru? Es que…

Rin bajó la cabeza. La levantó y colocó sus manos en su pecho.

-Todo esto está destruyendo nuestro matrimonio… Sesshoumaru, incluso ha afectado tu relación con tu hija. Con Megan… he intentado soportar… pero me estoy cansando… yo necesito que seas mi esposo otra vez. Te necesito…

-Cómo puedo volver a ser un hombre si mi propia hija me odia?

-Riku no te odia! Riku no te odia… está resentida… Sesshoumaru, a este paso no sólo vas a perder a Riku… vas a perder a Megan también… Sesshoumaru, si esto sigue, no le veo otra salida más que separarnos…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, aquella triste realidad era un golpe muy bajo y no estaba dispuesto a afrontarla.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de su esposa, mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Gracias, preciosa… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…

Rin volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Salieron al consultorio tomados de la mano, sonrieron al ver a Megan dormida. Sesshoumaru la cargó.

-Papa…

-Shh… tranquila, princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, decidió dejar su auto en el parqueo y se fueron en el auto de Rin. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru la cargó nuevamente y la llevó a su cama. Al acostarla, Megan despertó.

-Papi…

-Cómo te sientes, princesa?

-Tengo mucho sueño…

-Puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, mi amor… estás en tu cama…

Megan acarició la sonrisa de su padre.

-Estás feliz…

-Un poquito… Megan… me perdonas el que te haya hecho a un lado últimamente?

-Te quiero, papi… tú me quieres?

-Te amo, mi princesita…

Megan sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

-Así es como mami te perdona…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí, es así… pero tú… me tienes que dar los besos aquí…

Se señaló la mejilla. Megan lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró a Rin hablando con Riku y parecía que lo hacía en vano.

-Rin… iré por papá al aeropuerto…

-Está bien. Papá alquilará un auto…

Se despidieron con un beso. Rin vio a Riku.

-Ya eres demasiado grande, Riku… será mejor que actúes como alguien de tu edad.

Riku intentó salirse con las suyas como meses antes y le levantó la mano a Rin, pero Rin la detuvo y le dio una cachetada.

-Tu papá te ama demasiado como para hacerlo. Yo te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo cuando lo necesitas. Como se te ocurra volverme a levantar la mano o a tu papá, vas a saber dónde pica el coján. De acuerdo? Estás castigada, vete a tu habitación.

En el camino, Sesshoumaru les advirtió del comportamiento de Riku y la razón. Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con Riku y Rin discutiendo y Megan llorando entre ellas.

-SILENCIO!!!

Sólo se escuchó el sollozo de Megan, la pequeña corrió a su papá y lo abrazó.

-Papi, ayúdame, me duele mucho!!!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Megan.

-Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Tú mujer me golpeó…

-Tú no eres Riku… quién eres y qué hiciste con mi…

-Con tu qué? Con tu hija? Yo no soy tu hija. Y doy gracias al cielo que jamás lo seré!

Riku subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Riku!

-Noo! Papa! No grites!!! Me duele!!!

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de Megan, la llevó a su cama y buscó sus medicinas. Rin, en la sala trató de calmarse.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto…

-Rin, no estás bien…

-Y cómo puedo estarlo, Inuyasha? Estoy viendo cómo mi familia se derrumba y no puedo hacer nada…

-Rin, están pasando por un momento difícil, pero no es que se derrumbe…

-No tiene idea de lo difícil que es vivir con dos personas que no se hablan entre sí, Inutaisho-sama… por Kami, si esa niña era la adoración de Sesshoumaru y ahora no le dirige ni una palabra…

Inutaisho sabía que Rin se iba a desarmar, la ayudó a sentarse.

-No se imaginan la vergüenza que siento…

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Rin… todos sabemos que te has dedicado a tu familia en cuerpo y alma y esto que pasa ahora está más allá de tu control.

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Hemos llegado a hablar de separarnos… qué puede ser peor que eso?

-Que en realidad suceda… Rin, dime un calmante que le pueda dar a Megan…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con su brazo.

-En el botiquín hay… puedes darle cualquiera…

-Está bien…

Volvieron a subir las escaleras.

-Qué le pasa a Megan?

-Tiene una infección en el oído izquierdo y los gritos de la discusión hicieron que le doliera más.

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos al hotel… ustedes necesitan un instante a solas…

-Los llevaré…

-Trajimos el auto de Sesshoumaru…

-Entonces quédense con el mío mientras están aquí… Inuyasha, tú me sigues.

-Está bien.

-Mami, puedo ir con tía?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin sonrió al ver a Ayame.

-Cómo estás princesa?

-Bien…

-Me alegra mucho…

-Tía, Megan está enferma?

-Sí… pero ya mañana se va a sentir mejor. Y van a poder jugar.

Rin los guió al hotel y les hizo el ingreso, Inutaisho se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano.

-Qué pasó? No van a cobrar?

Rin sonrió.

-Yo los invité, yo pago…

-Rin…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No les prometo las mejores Navidades… pero Sesshoumaru los necesita… y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tenga a mi alcance por él…

-Rin…

Inutaisho le habló como un padre a su hija y levantó su rostro, diciéndole que aún así, no era necesario que recurriera a tales métodos, la besó en la frente con la misma ternura.

-Estoy seguro que mi hijo sabe muy bien la mujer que tiene a su lado…

Rin sonrió eliminando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Está exagerando, Inutaisho-sama…

Se despidieron y Rin se marchó. Izayoi tomó la mano de Inutaisho y entrelazó sus dedos. Él la vio y le sonrió.

-Está apunto de colapsar…

-Lo sé… es increíble que aún ausente, el veneno de esa mujer afecte…

-Rin es muy fuerte… yo estuviera viviendo algo así… de hecho, ya no lo aguantaría…

-Ha tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, ese es su carácter.

-Qué pasa papi?

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de su pequeña Ayame.

-Cómo quisiera que no crecieras, mi amor… la vida se complica mucho cuando uno crece…

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Inuyasha y Kagome rieron cuando notaron que Rin les había reservado una habitación comunicante con otra, obviamente para la niña. Luego de acomodados, Ayame notó que la habitación tenía sólo una cama.

-Dónde voy a dormir yo, mami?

-En tu habitación.

Kagome la llevó a su cama.

-Voy a cerrar esta puerta, si quieres ir con nosotros, ve por la otra, sí?

-Sí.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Kagome la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. En la suya, fue al baño donde encontró a Inuyasha sumergido en el jacuzzi.

-No tienes remedio…

-Ven conmigo…

No lo dudó y se metió al agua con él.

-Ah! Es delicioso! Dame un beso…

-Todos los que desees…

Inuyasha la llenó de besos y sus caricias le resultaban cosquillosas. Se quedaron abrazados, tranquilos. Kagome tomó las manos de Inuyasha, suaves y gentiles, las llevó a su vientre.

-Inu…

-Dime…

-Inu, recuerdas la gran pelea que tuvimos por que yo no quería tener más hijos?

-Sí…

-Lo he pensado mucho… y mientras Ayame crece, más deseo tener otro…

-Kagome…

-Yo estaba equivocada, Inuyasha… me atrasé en mi carrera, pero Ayame es un accidente que repetiría cuantas veces sean necesarias…

-Kagome, olvida eso…

-Inu… es que cuando me hablaste de tener más yo apenas volvía a la universidad… había perdido una gran oportunidad… pero ya no tengo esas presiones…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Eran unos chiquillos y habían tomado decisiones apresuradas.

-Kagome…

-Sí, mi amor?

-Kagome, yo me hice la vasectomía.

Kagome se dio vuelta de inmediato y vio a Inuyasha, sus ojos abiertos como platos, los de él, en cambio, tiernos y cálidos.

-Inu…

-Yo pensé que si Ayame fue utilizando dos anticonceptivos, era mejor tomar medidas, porque no quería vivir lo que Sesshoumaru ha tenido que soportar por Riku… y se resume a lo mismo, un embarazo no deseado…

Kagome acarició el rostro de Inuyasha, su rostro aún reflejaba el impacto de aquella noticia.

-Por Kami, Inu, perdóname!

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Yo lo decidí así, porque quiero estar contigo, mi amor…

Inuyasha la atrajo a su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, al sentir el roce entre sus mejillas y el pecho de su esposo, Kagome cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

-Shhh… tranquila… yo lo decidí solo… y si te hubiera preguntado, habrías dicho que sí…

-No! Era algo temporal! Cuando lo querías tú era que no quería yo… Inu…

-Kagome…no me pusiste una pistola en el pecho. Lo decidí, precisamente una noche que olvidé protegerme…

-Lo siento…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru no es el único con una gran mujer a su lado… yo también tengo una…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru vio el reloj, las 10 de la noche y Rin no llegaba.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No contesta el celular…

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, Sesshoumaru contestó, Ben vio cómo Sesshoumaru perdía todo el color de su rostro. Al cerrar la llamada, buscó sentarse.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Qué le pasó a Rin? Sesshoumaru?

-Rin tuvo un accidente…

En el auto alquilado por Ben, salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo, en dirección al hospital. Namiko se quedó con Benjamin y las niñas. Megan bajó las escaleras.

-Abuelita!

-Hola, mi corazón!

Megan la abrazó.

-Dónde están mi papi y mi mami?

Namiko se bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-Megan… cariño… tu mami está en el hospital y tu papi y abuelito fueron por ella.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Ben llegaron a la clínica. Rin estaba en cuidados intensivos. Sesshoumaru casi enloqueció al saberlo, entró y la vio ataviada con cientos de cables y rodeada de monitores, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas, acarició su rostro.

-Rin… Rin, preciosa, despierta… No puedes dejarme, mi amor… Rin, cariño…

Sesshoumaru colapsó y lloró como un niño apoyado de su pecho.

-RIN!!

Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, Rin seguía inconsciente. Al salir de la habitación, hablaron con el tratante.

-Doctor Kazami… su esposa sufrió graves daños a varios órganos internos… hígado, riñones, bazo… en una cirugía de emergencia nos vimos obligados a extraérselo… Tiene dos costillas rotas, afortunadamente no comprometen nada en el tórax… doctor…

-Sólo nos queda esperar…

Sesshoumaru asintió y le dio las gracias al internista.

-Si desea que se la transfiera como paciente…

-Podrías seguir tratándola? Yo no estoy en condiciones…

-Le aseguro, doctor, que la está dejando en las mejores manos…

-Lo sé, Richard… por eso lo hago…

Richard le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Va a estar bien… es una mujer fuerte…

Cuando Ben salió, Sesshoumaru le explicó todo y le dijo que se quedaría en el hospital. Ben llegó a la casa y Megan corrió a la puerta, al ver a su abuelito solo y con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a llorar.

-Dónde están mi papá y mi mamá?!

-Megan…

-Dime, abuelito! Dime!!!

-Rin… Rin sufrió un accidente, mi pequeña… tu papi se quedó para cuidarla…

-No!!! Yo quiero ver a mi mamá!!!

-No puedes…

-Yo quiero a mi mamá!!!

Ben la abrazó con fuerza y la dejó llorar hasta dormirse. La llevó a su cama, Namiko lo acompañó.

-Ben… qué pasó?

Ben la sacó de la habitación, bajó la cabeza y la movió negativamente.

-Rin no está bien, Namiko…

-Qué?!

-Shhh…

Ben levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mi hija… mi hijita…

-Ben… cálmate, todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

Ben movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Namiko no sabía qué hacer y lo abrazó con fuerza buscando darle consuelo al desesperado padre, sin éxito alguno.

-Ben…

-Se puede morir, Namiko… mi hija se puede morir…

Namiko abrazó a Ben con lágrimas en los ojos, la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se abrió. Namiko vio a Riku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué le pasó a mi mamá?!

……………………………………

**N/A: No maten al mensajero!!! Además, de que si me matan, el fic no continúa… espero que les haya gustado aunque tenga una Navidad un poco triste.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	25. Sin ti no Puedo Vivir

**Capítulo 25**

**Sin ti no Puedo Vivir**

Sesshoumaru pasó la noche en una habitación del hospital. A las 5 de la mañana estaba en cuidados intensivos, con la frente pegada al cristal de la puerta. Richard se acercó.

-Puedes entrar, Sesshoumaru…

-Gracias, Richard… cómo sigue?

-Está estable… sabes que la primera noche es crítica, la pasó bien… sin complicaciones…

Sesshoumaru vio a Richard, tan desgarbado como él.

-Qué haces aquí? Son las 5 de la mañana?

Richard sonrió.

-La dejaste en mis manos…

-Déjame darme un baño… yo te cubro, ve a tu casa y descansa…

-Tú tampoco has dormido mucho.

-Dormí lo suficiente. Me tomé un calmante.

Sesshoumaru se bañó y se vistió con el pijama de cirugía, al volver a cuidados intensivos, Richard le entregó el récord.

-Porqué éstas indicaciones de Percodan?

-Es sólo en caso de que sienta mucho dolor al despertar. Es una dosis moderada…

-Bien…

Richard se marchó, prometiendo volver antes del medio día. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Vio las radiografías de Rin en la pared, encendió las pantallas. Luego de verlas un rato, volvió junto a Rin.

-Kami, mi amor, qué fue lo que pasó?

La besó en la frente. Se quedó a su lado toda la mañana. Cuando pensó en llamar a Ben, lo vio parado del otro lado, al salir, Megan y Riku lo abrazaron con fuerza.

-Papá! Papi! Qué le pasó a mami?!

Sesshoumaru vio a Megan y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Cómo está tu oído, princesa?

-Quiero ver a mi mamá!

-No puedes, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru limpió sus lágrimas.

-Mami tuvo un accidente muy feo anoche y está muy delicada…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza llorando desconsolada. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie cargándola.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Yo quiero ver a mi mami!!!

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí, entra…

-Porqué abuelito puede entrar y yo no?! Yo quiero ver a mi mamá!!!

-No es un lugar para niños, mi amor…

-Onegai, papi, déjame ver a mi mamá… onegai!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te voy a entrar. Pero no puedes hacer ruido y no puedes tocar nada.

-Te lo prometo…

Cuando Ben salió, Sesshoumaru preparó a Megan y la entró cargada, al verla, Megan se aferró a su cuello.

-Mi amor… Megan está aquí, conmigo… háblale a tu mamá…

-Mami… te quiero mucho, mami, cúrate pronto… no puedo darle un besito?

-Sí… en la frente…

Megan le dio el beso y Sesshoumaru pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Rin.

-Tienes que salir, mi amor… despídete…

-Adiós, mami… te quiero…

Salieron de la habitación. Megan lloraba en silencio pegada a su pecho.

-Megan, mi amor…

-Mi mamá no se va a morir?

-No, mi amor… yo no la voy a dejar…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Le hizo señas a Ben para que la tomara, luego de ver a Riku en una esquina.

-Ven con abuelito… tu papá tiene que cuidarla…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Riku.

-Riku…

-Es mi culpa, verdad?

-No! Nadie sabe lo que pasó!

-Es mi culpa… si no le hubiera dicho tantas cosas, ella no habría salido de la casa…

-Iba a salir de todas formas…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Riku se mantuvo quieta, él intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó.

-Por Kami, Riku, qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porqué me torturas de esta manera? Para qué rayos quieres ver a Joyce si sabes que sólo terminará hiriéndote más?

Riku vio a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru limpió el rastro del líquido en sus mejillas.

-La cruel verdad es que no le importas un comino. No se ha molestado en buscarte y sabe que la he estado llamando desde que hablaste con Rin y no me contesta. Esa es la verdad. Tú querías una mamá y Kami te concedió ese deseo, ahí tienes a tu mamá.

Sesshoumaru señaló la sala de cuidados intensivos.

-Yo cometí un error, Riku, un error que me costó primero la amistad de mi mejor amigo, su confianza, él era como un hermano para mí y lo perdí. Me costó alejarte de esa mujer que casi te deja morir de hambre… a mi pequeña… iba a perder el derecho a verte si no lograba demostrar que no tenía nada que ver. Me costó curar tus heridas cada vez que la veías y te inyectaba su veneno. Casi me cuesta el amor de Rin, porque ella llegó a pensar que te hacía daño al estar conmigo… y terminó por costarme tu cariño. Dime si no… Dime si aún no he pagado suficiente!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Sabes la parte más triste? Es que lo volvería a hacer… porque también resultado de ese error, tuve una hija… y lo repetiría aunque me cueste llorar lágrimas de sangre…

Sesshoumaru iba a entrar a la habitación, pero sintió un abrazo, al darse vuelta, Riku lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Riku…

-Todavía me quieres?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

-Todavía me quieres, papá?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y la apretó entre sus brazos, hacían ya 3 largos meses desde la última vez que escuchó aquella palabra de los labios de Riku.

-Qué clase de padre sería si dejara de querer a mis hijas por estupideces?

-Me quieres lo suficiente como para perdonarme? Perdóname, papi, perdóname…

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… tú tienes que perdonarme a mí…

-Te amo, papi…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, Riku…

-Puedo verla, papi? Puedo ver a mi mamá?

Sesshoumaru asintió, la preparó y la dejó entrar. Al verla, Riku se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Mamá… puedo tocarla?

Sesshoumaru asintió, Riku acarició sus manos.

-Mamá… perdóname… yo… yo… todo era mentira, mamá yo te quiero…

Riku la besó en la mejilla.

-Se va a recuperar? Papi?

-Sólo nos queda esperar…

Cuando Inutaisho y los demás se enteraron, fueron al hospital. Sesshoumaru abrazó a su padre.

-Papá!

Inutaisho sabía que su hijo estaba al límite.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, hijo…

-Qué pasó?

-Nadie sabe… aparentemente perdió el control y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol.

-Cómo está ella?

-Está muy delicada… todo es crítico hasta ahora…

-Kami…

-Tiene dos costillas fracturadas, le sacaron el bazo en una cirugía de emergencia… y… no sé, tiene moretes y cortadas por todas partes…

-Tío…

Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeña sobrina.

-Dile a mi tía que la quiero mucho…

-Se lo diré, Ayame… porque es justo lo que necesita, mucho cariño…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Y las niñas?

-Están con Ben… están devastadas…

-Hermano…

Inuyasha puso una mano en su hombro, Sesshoumaru asintió.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru revisaba los signos de Rin, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

-Vas mejorando, mi amor… sigue así, sigue luchando, preciosa…

-Hm…

Sesshoumaru la vio moverse y abrir los ojos.

-Rin, mi amor… me escuchas? Aprieta mi mano…

Rin la apretó, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Las niñas…

-Las niñas están bien...

-Quiero verlas…

-Estás en cuidados intensivos, mi amor…

-Qué día es hoy?

-24 de diciembre… llevas 2 días dormida…

-Quiero ver a mis hijas…

-Rin…

-Quiero ver a mis hijas…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y secó sus lágrimas.

-Espera la mañana, mi amor, son las 3 de la madrugada…

-Ellas están bien?

-Sí, cariño…

-La infección de Megan, iba a la farmacia…

-Ya le di antibióticos. Ya cedió.

-Y Riku?

-Riku está bien… está esperando que despiertes para pedirte perdón…

-No quiero que se arrepienta por el hecho de que estoy… ah!!!

-Shh… debes descansar, mi amor, tienes dos costillas rotas.

-Siento una herida…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Te hicieron una laparoscopía explorativa y todo terminó en esplenectomía…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dime, mi amor…

-No me queda mucho tiempo…

-No digas eso, preciosa… estás mejorando, vas muy bien…

-Sesshoumaru… cuando yo muera…

-No digas disparates, mi amor…

-Yo no quiero que te quedes solo…

-Rin, no vas a morir!

-Sé feliz…

-Rin! Por Kami! No vas a morir!

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Me hubiese gustado mucho tener un hijo tuyo varón… siempre me lo imaginé tan bello y pícaro como su papá…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, las lágrimas cayeron sobre Rin.

-No llores, mi amor… tú me hiciste una mujer feliz… tú me hiciste madre… y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida…

-Rin, no digas esas cosas… Rin, tú tienes que quedarte conmigo… yo te necesito…

-Te amo tanto, mi amor… te amo como no te lo imaginas…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, vio a los demás a la expectativa.

-Ya despertó…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Se quiere despedir… está tan segura de que va a morir…

……………………………

Ya que Rin estaba estable, la sacaron de cuidados intensivos.

-Sesshoumaru… mis hijas…

-Ya vienen…

Megan abrió la puerta y al ver a Rin, corrió a la cama.

-Mami!!!

-Mi amor…

La pequeña lloraba sobre su pecho, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Déjanos a solas, por favor…

-Rin…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Rin acarició las mejillas de Megan.

-Megan… te voy a pedir un favor, crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Si, mami…

-Yo quiero que seas fuerte, mi amor… muy fuerte… te vas a quedar con tu papá y tu hermanita, pero no descuides a tus abuelitos…

-Mami…

-Yo quiero que seas muy feliz… tan feliz como lo fui con tu papi…

-Mami, nos vas a dejar?

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Porqué, mami? Ya no nos quieres?

-Yo los amo, mi amor… pero mi cuerpo no soporta todas mis heridas, cariño…

-Mami…

-Quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo, mi amor… y que te voy a cuidar desde donde sea que esté…

-Pero yo quiero a mi mamá conmigo!

-Así no va a poder ser, mi amor…

-Y si se lo pido a Kami? Mami, dijiste que Kami siempre escucha a los niños…

-Entonces pídeselo con todo tu corazón… pero mi amor… si no pasa, no es culpa de Kami…

Megan bajó la cabeza. Rin se la levantó sonriendo.

-No llores, mi amor…

-Pero estoy triste, mama…

-Yo también estoy triste, mi amor… me habría gustado mucho verte crecer…

-Mama… tú eres la mejor mamá del mundo…

Megan la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mami…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Megan salió sollozando.

-Riku… mami quiere verte…

Riku entró.

-Mamá…

-Pequeña…

-Mamá… perdóname, yo…

Rin selló sus labios colocando su dedo índice sobre ellos.

-Te perdoné mucho antes de que comenzaras a hablar… Riku… cuida de tu hermanita… es lo más valioso que tienes…

-Mamá…

-Yo… nunca supe ser buena madre para ti…

-No es verdad, mamá… eres la mejor mamá del mundo…

-Me lo han dicho tantas veces… que me lo voy a creer…

-Es la verdad, mami…

-La primera vez que me llamaste mamá… estabas dormida… sentí una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo… nunca imaginé llegar aquí…

Rin acarició su mejilla apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-Mi amor… cuida de tu papá y tu hermanita… eres todo lo que tienen… y si tu papá se vuelve a enamorar, no le hagas la vida imposible a su novia…

-No, mamá…

-Te amo. Riku…

-Mamá… mamá! Mamá, perdóname! Todo lo que dije e hice estuvo mal… tú me defendiste! Tu me amaste cuando no tenía nada más!

-No digas eso, Riku… siempre has tenido a tu papá…

-Mamá… no nos dejes, mamá…

-Riku…

-Cómo quisiera creer en papá Noel… cómo quisiera creer y pedirle tu salud!

Riku dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

-Trata de mejorarte, mamá… inténtalo!!!

-Lo siento mucho Riku… lo siento…

Rin la dejó desahogarse y llorar sobre ella.

-Te amo. Riku…

Namiko se sorprendió cuando Rin pidió verla. Al entrar, Rin le sonrió, pero en su rostro se notaba el dolor.

-Rin…

-Namiko… no tengo que pedirte que cuides de mi papá… ya lo haces muy bien…

-Rin…

-Puedo decirte mamá? Siempre quise decirte mamá…

-Claro que puedes, cariño…

-Te quiero mucho, mamá… y dile a mi hermanito que también lo amo…

-Rin…

-Yo sé que voy a morir, Namiko… es mejor de esta manera…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Rin le hizo señas a Namiko para que los dejara solos. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa…

-Hay algo que debes saber…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Después de dejarlos en el hotel… me di cuenta de algo maravilloso, mi amor… pero es algo que ahora es muy doloroso…

-Rin…

-Yo tenía dos semanas de atraso, Sesshoumaru…

-De atraso? Atraso para qué?

-Estaba embarazada, mi amor… iba un poco más rápido para llegar a la casa y decírtelo… pero me desmayé…

Rin removió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Yo no quiero morir! Sesshoumaru! Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer! Quiero ver a mis hijas crecer! Quiero verlas felices y llorar en el día de sus bodas!

-Entonces lucha! Lucha, mi amor! Y podrás hacer todo eso…

-Tengo un aneurisma en la carótida común derecha…

-Rin…

-No quiero morir! Yo quiero vivir contigo! Hacernos viejitos juntos!

Rin se tensó, su rostro se puso rojo y parecía ahogarse.

-RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru tocó el botón de alarma mientras veía la sangre salir por su boca a borbotones.

-RIN! AGUANTA!!!

Afuera, todos se pegaron a las paredes para que la turba de médicos y enfermeras tuvieran paso a la habitación, salieron con Rin y Ben sólo pudo ver sangre salir por su boca, Sesshoumaru salió detrás de ellos, lleno de sangre.

-MAMI!!!!!

De ahí en adelante, todo pasó en cámara lenta para Sesshoumaru, o tal vez demasiado rápido para que su mente lo procesara. Los doctores pedían más y más paquetes de sangre, le inyectaban más y más estimulantes, las enfermeras hacían su trabajo, los doctores hacían su trabajo, pero no era suficiente. Un pitido se hizo presente. Los médicos se detuvieron.

-Hora de la muerte… 3:40 de la tarde…

-RIN!!!!

Sesshoumaru se metió en el medio y los apartó a todos abriéndose paso hasta ella.

-Rin!!! 10 de epi!

-Doctor…

-DAME LAS 10 MALDITAS UNIDADES DE EPINEFRINA!!!

La enfermera obedeció. Sesshoumaru se la inyectó directo al corazón.

-Doctor, la perdimos…

-MALDITA SEA! AÚN NO!

-Tiene la carótida…

-ENTONCES HAZ ALGO PARA REMEDIARLO!

Sesshoumaru encendió todas las máquinas otra vez, tomó un bisturí y sin que nadie lo esperara, le hizo una incisura en el cuello.

-Doctor, no está…

-La infección es lo que menos me preocupa!!

…………………………………………

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Sesshoumaru salió de allí, empapado en sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Al ver a sus hijas, no soportó más y cayó de rodillas.

-PAPI!!!

Megan corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi…

-Perdóname…

Sesshoumaru cayó desplomado la corta distancia que lo separaba del piso.

………………………………

Escuchaba un ritmo cardíaco, intentó levantarse, pero una cálida mano lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Shh… intenta descansar…

-Rin…

-No… Izayoi…

Sesshoumaru enfocó la mirada y la vio a su lado.

-Madre… Rin! Tengo que…

-Tranquilo… Rin está estable… en cuidados intensivos…

-Rin…

-Son las 2 de la mañana… descansa…

-Y las niñas?

-Inuyasha, Kagome e Inutaisho se quedaron con todos los niños en la casa. Ben y Namiko están aquí…

-Tengo que…

-Sesshoumaru, ya no eres el doctor. Eres el paciente. Descansa.

Sesshoumaru sabía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes, se recostó nuevamente.

-Quién diría que un hombre como yo se enamoraría de esta manera?

-Yo…

-Madre…

-De niño eras muy sentimental…

-Esto es diferente, madre… siento que al momento en que la pierda… me perderé con ella…

Izayoi acarició su cabeza.

-No es que te enamores de tal o cual manera, Sesshoumaru… es que a eso se le llama amor verdadero…

-Lo sé, madre… la amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo…

-En especial porque no te enamoraste de su apariencia… te enamoraste de ella.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Debo descansar… para volver a ayudarla…

-Descansa…

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido. En sus sueños la vio sonreírle innumerables veces. Acariciarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle al oído que lo amaba.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho celebrando los 200 reviews de Cicatrices en el Alma y cómo más que con un cap nuevo? Espero que les haya gustado y creo que se sorprenderán al saber que…. Aún no se acaba! Faltan más caps!**

**Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad a todos y un muy próspero año nuevo!!**

**Y recuerden algo: "Cuando se quiere, se puede" Y cuando puedes… quién te detiene?**

**Besitos a todos**

**Mizuho**


	26. Cariño Sincero

**Capítulo 26**

**Cariño Sincero**

Sesshoumaru despertó a las 7 de la mañana, vio a Izayoi dormida en el sillón a su lado, apagó el monitor antes de despegarse los cables de su pecho. Se levantó y la besó en la mejilla a la vez que le acomodaba la frazada.

-Gracias, madre…

Se bañó y mientras se cepillaba, se vio al espejo.

-No valgo nada sin ti, mi amor…

Se puso otro pijama y fue a cuidados intensivos. Allí se encontró a Ben con las niñas. Corrieron a él y lo abrazaron.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y las recibió entre sus brazos.

-Feliz Navidad, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a su pequeña.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor…

-Papá… cómo estas?

-Estoy bien… voy a ver a Rin ahora…

-Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Cuida de Megan. Ya vuelvo…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru volvió a arrodillarse frente a Megan.

-Papi… podrías llevarle esto a mami?

Megan le mostró un felpudo color avellana, sostenía un corazón entre sus manos que le deseaban una pronta recuperación a Rin. Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo tomó.

-Lo pondré al lado suyo.

-Y dile a mami que la queremos mucho y que queremos que vuelva pronto… a casa…

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de su pequeña y la besó en la frente.

-Se lo diré… algo más?

-No…

Sesshoumaru saludó a Ben y entró en la habitación. La besó en la sien y colocó el peluche a su lado.

-Hola, preciosa… es Navidad… las niñas desean que te recuperes pronto… yo también, mi amor…

………………………

Sesshoumaru fue con las niñas al comedor por algo de comer.

-Cómo está mami?

-Está… estable…

-Qué significa estable, papi?

-No está ni mejor, ni peor, cariño… está igual…

-Eso es malo?

-No, mi amor… quiere decir que puede mejorar…

Se escucharon varias bocinas y un altavoz pidiéndole a la gente que se fuera a sus casas.

-Qué pasa, papi?

-No lo sé… esperen aquí…

Sesshoumaru salió por emergencias y vio una turba de gente, la policía estaba a punto de disparar gas lacrimógeno.

-Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Doctor!

-Atrás!

-Esperen!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la mujer que lo llamó.

-Nelly…

-Doctor…

-Qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru notó que todos eran conocidos.

-Cómo esta la doctora?

-Ella… Kami, están aquí por ella?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru buscó un punto alto y ordenó a la policía que no hiciera nada.

-Escúchenme, por favor!

Todos atendieron a Sesshoumaru.

-Yo sé que muchos de ustedes le tienen un cariño especial a mi esposa, pero no pueden estar aquí… esto es un centro médico y están tapando la entrada de emergencia… Si la dejan libre, cooperan con el personal…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Megan.

-Mi esposa está… Mi esposa se desmayó mientras conducía… producto de esto, sufrió varias heridas y fracturas… ayer, le explotó un aneurisma… ella está en cuidados intensivos… está estable dentro de su cuadro… pero le falta mucho… le falta mucho, porque no tenemos más sangre… y en los bancos, no hay su tipo… ella es de un tipo de sangre muy difícil de encontrar, A negativo… la única persona compatible es nuestra hija, pero es muy pequeña para donar sangre… así que, les pido por favor… si tienen sangre tipo O negativo, o A negativo, por favor… si pueden donar su sangre, háganlo. Rin la necesita. Perdió mucha sangre y no se recuperará si no se la ponemos…

Sesshoumaru intentaba mantener una voz firme mientras hablaba.

-Por favor, señores, señoras… es Navidad… no sé quién llamó a la policía, pero evitemos las tragedias… esto sería lo último que Rin quisiera que pasara…

La gente abrió el paso a la sala de emergencias. Muchos se ofrecieron para donar su sangre. Sesshoumaru bajó con Megan.

-Papi…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Qué sangre tengo yo?

-A negativo…

-Y no puedo darle mi sangre a mami?

-No, mi amor… eres muy pequeña…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Mientras esperaban por algún cambio, Sesshoumaru notó que Megan parecía mareada. Se acercó a ella.

-Megan… Meg…

Megan le vomitó encima, al verlo, comenzó a llorar.

-Gomen, papi!

-Shhh… tranquila, mi amor… ven conmigo…

Mientras una enfermera limpiaba a Megan, Sesshoumaru se bañó y se cambió la ropa. Fue a la sala de emergencias con Megan.

-Te sientes mejor, mi amor?

-Sí, papi… perdón…

-No importa, mi princesita… parece que el desayuno no te cayó bien…

-Yo quiero del que me hace mami…

-Muy pronto…

Sin embargo, Megan volvió a vomitar varias veces. Sesshoumaru decidió ingresarla.

-Papi no me dejes sola!

-No, mi amor… pero tengo que ver a tu mamá…

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a su lado, ella abrazada a su pecho, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, la soltó de su abrazo y la dejó a los cuidados de Ben, se fue a cuidados intensivos.

Tan pronto como a Rin le pusieron más sangre, su condición cambió, su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó junto con su presión arterial. Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver los monitores y acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Así es, mi amor… tienes que mejorarte…

La besó en la frente y luego acarició su vientre con tristeza en sus ojos, lo besó dejando que dos traviesas lágrimas cayeran sobre su bata de papel.

-Te amo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru volvió a salir de la habitación. Vio a Ben y sonrió.

-Está funcionando…

**2 días después.-**

Sesshoumaru entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Vio a Rin despierta y sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor… no hables… La buena noticia es que te reparé la carótida, la mala es que te laceré el platisma y esternocleidomastoideo… así que… lo siento…

Rin sonrió, levantó su mano y llevó un beso de sus labios a los de él.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por nada, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y acarició su frente. Vio el peluche entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Las niñas me pidieron que te diera esto…

Rin sonrió.

-Es hermoso, mi amor!

-Lo trajeron las niñas.

-No pueden entrar?

-No te voy a remover el collarín.

-Por favor! Mi amor…

-Te sientes mucho mejor.

-Sí… sólo me molesta un poquito el cuello y las costillas…

-Solamente?

-Me sentiría mejor si me dieras un beso…

-Te daré dos…

Sesshoumaru la besó dos veces, acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, preciosa… me asusté mucho al pensar que te iba a perder…

-Nunca creí que me podrías reparar un aneurisma en la carótida… ni siquiera lo creía posible…

-Con amor… nada es imposible…

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa…

-Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Tres días…

-Cómo están mis hijas?

-Te dije que no hablaras y no te has callado.

-No me duele. Cómo están mis hijas?

-Ellas están bien… el 25 cenamos todos aquí, en la cafetería y las niñas durmieron conmigo… Riku… no sé si es permanente, pero al menos, por el momento, me habla…

-Riku te ama, Sessh…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

-Cuándo me vas a sacar de aquí?

-Mañana… sólo si mejoras. Iré por las niñas.

Rin cerró los ojos. Sesshoumaru entró con Megan primero.

-Mami!!!

-Mi amor!

Megan la besó en la frente, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Te vas a curar, mami?

-Sí mi amor…

Hablaron un buen rato. Luego entró Riku.

-Mamá…

-Riku…

…………………………………

**31 de diciembre.-**

Llevaron a Rin a una habitación normal luego de que Sesshoumaru retirara los puntos de sutura de su cuello.

-Creo que se ve bien… te suturé cuidando que no quedaran marcas…

Rin giró la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

-Una marca es lo que menos me importaría en éstos momentos.

Se besaron con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Me ayudas a desvestirme? Me quiero bañar…

-Claro, preciosa…

Mientras Sesshoumaru la ayudaba, veía su cuerpo aún cargado de moretes. Sabía que le dolía moverse.

-Rin, no estás bien…

-Pero me tengo que bañar! Ya no quiero esos pañitos, quiero darme una ducha!

-Te ayudaré…

Sesshoumaru se quedó en interiores y la hizo sentarse en un banquito plástico. Le pasó la ducha de mano y la dejó lavarse hasta donde el dolor le permitía moverse. De ahí en adelante, él la lavó con cuidado de no lacerar más su piel.

-Quiero lavarme la cabeza. Tengo el cabello lleno de sangre.

-Rin…

-Por favor, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru accedió y lavó la larga cabellera azabache. Cuando Rin estuvo seca y vestida, lo besó jugueteando con sus labios.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Para cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño, Rin estaba acostada en la cama viendo por la ventana, la fría tarde, con nieve acumulada en los bordes de la ventana.

-Rin…

Rin lo vio con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

-Sessh…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en el accidente… destruí tu auto…

-Eso es lo que menos importa, mi amor…

-Había hielo en la calle, antes de desmayarme… cuando aceleré para llegar más rápido, sentí el carro barrerse y volví a bajar la velocidad…

-Rin, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y luego de limpiar su rostro, la besó con ternura.

-Rin, no fue tu culpa…

-Pero perdí a nuestro hijo…

-Preciosa…

-Lo siento, mi amor… deseabas tanto… y yo lo eché a perder…

-Rin… no estabas embarazada…

-Qué? Pero…

-Sí estabas retrasada, pero no estabas embarazada. Cuando llegaste te hicieron pruebas de sangre, salieron negativas, en orina también y yo mismo, he estado pendiente de tu flujo. No estabas embarazada…

-Estás hablando en serio, mi amor?

-Muy en serio, mi vida.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, soltó un poco el abrazo a causa de sus costillas.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de saber que no estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Dentro de unos minutos te harán una sonografía.

-Para qué?

-Para ver cómo va el peritoneo… y la cicatriz del bazo.

-Ya quiero que todo esto termine… vaya vacaciones, encerrada en el hospital…

Después de la sonografía, Sesshoumaru aprovechó y le examinó la pelvis.

-Ves? Está todo perfecto.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Rin sonrió.

-Me alivia…

Después de tomar una radiografía de tórax y comprobar que las costillas estuvieran bien, Sesshoumaru la llevó al ascensor. Rin levantó la mirada y vio a su conductor.

-Sessh…

-Es una sorpresa…

Y ciertamente lo era, llegaron al salón de reuniones, donde estaban todos y el delicioso aroma a comida navideña en el ambiente. Las niñas corrieron a ella y la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Megan…

-Mami!!!

-Megan, cariño, mis costillas…

-Gomen, mama…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No llores, mi amor…

-Nos alegra mucho verte bien…

-Gracias…

Rin los vio a todos y les sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… a todos… por su cariño… y su…

Benjamin se acercó a Rin con un ramo de rosas.

-Te quiero mucho, nee-chan…

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Benji…

Durante toda la noche, Rin se levantaba por momentos y volvía a sentarse. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena y luego, en el techo, de los fuegos artificiales que Sesshoumaru había comprado. Al momento del año nuevo, las demás parejas se besaron. Rin estaba de pie, pero sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, vio por encima de su hombro y se encontró con sus labios.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi amor…

-Feliz año nuevo, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente en esa misma posición, los niños jugaban por todas partes, tirándose bolas de nieve, sin embargo ellos continuaban besándose, como si nada los perturbara. Se separaron sonriendo cuando ya sus cuerpos les exigía una cantidad mínima de oxígeno, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla sonriendo y vio a los demás.

-Feliz año nuevo…

Todos rieron. Inuyasha se acercó a ellos y ayudó a Sesshoumaru a acomodarla en la silla.

-Sesshoumaru, puedo hablar contigo?

-Ya vuelvo, preciosa…

Los hermanos se apartaron.

-Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

-No sé si es el momento… pero…

-Dime.

-Las vasectomías son reversibles, verdad?

-Sí… he oído de varios casos.

-Y después de la reversión, necesitaría ayuda para embarazar a Kagome?

-Si todo sale bien… creo que en aproximadamente 3 meses… qué pasa?

-Quiero revertírmela… pero es un secreto.

-Inuyasha, estás seguro?

-Sí… Sesshoumaru, no te imaginas la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando le dije la verdad.

-Espera, no se lo habías dicho?

-No… se lo dije aquí… ella me pidió otro bebé y tuve que decírselo.

Sesshoumaru le dio un coscorrón.

-Por menso! Cuando todo esto termine, ven a pasarte unos días y hacemos los arreglos para revertirla.

-Gracias!

………………………………

Poco a poco Rin se fue recuperando bajo los cuidados de su atento esposo. Inuyasha y Kagome se tuvieron que ir antes, porque las clases de Ayame ya comenzarían, Namiko se adelantó con Bejamin y cuando la recuperación de Rin fue total, Ben e Inutaisho se marcharon.

Sesshoumaru volvía del aeropuerto en el auto de Rin. Al llegar a la casa, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué haces, mi amor?

-Tengo hambre… pensé en hacer panecillos gratinados.

-Ve a descansar, yo los hago.

-Ya estoy bien, mi amor.

-No, aún no.

-Sessh…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la dejó en la cocina y fue a la sala, donde Megan veía animados.

-Megan…

-Dime, papi…

-Ven conmigo…

Megan se sentó a su lado, Sesshoumaru la abrazó, ella se recostó de su pecho y siguió viendo el televisor.

-Megan, mi amor, ve a verlo allá arriba.

-Sí, mami…

Rin se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru y le ofreció un panecillo.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Al terminar de comer, Rin lo tomó de la mano.

-Acompáñame afuera…

Salieron al helado jardín, abrazados para mantenerse calientes.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Hacía años que no disfrutaba de la nieve…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerzas aún.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No te he dado las gracias como se debe…

-No me debes nada…

-Sin embargo te debo todo… te debo mi vida, dos veces…

-Rin…

-Dime lo que desees y será tuyo, mi amor…

-Yo sólo quiero verte bien, que nuestra familia se mantenga unida. No necesito nada más…

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-Tu corazón es demasiado puro…

-No es cierto…

-Sí lo es, por eso me enamoré de ti… Eres un hombre… pero tu inocencia es increíble…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, tomándose su tiempo para besarse con la libertad de la que gozaban los esposos en su privacidad.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sabes algo?

-Qué cosa?

-Una de mis fantasías es hacer el amor en la nieve…

-Cómo?

-Riku…

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru al ver a Riku.

-Necesitas algo?

-Papá…

Riku le entregó a Sesshoumaru una carta. Él la leyó y entró en la casa, Rin lo siguió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Podrían dejarme solo, por favor?

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras, Riku se fue a su habitación.

-Mami, y papi?

-Está en la sala…

-Voy…

-No, ahora no…

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Tu papá necesita unos minutos solo…

Rin llegó a quedarse dormida esperando por Sesshoumaru. Megan bajó las escaleras, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala con un vaso en las manos.

-Papi…

-Qué quieres?

-Papi, tú no eres feliz con nosotras?

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el trago y vio a su hija.

-Megan…

-Ya no quieres a mi mamá? Porqué la tratas tan mal?

-Yo nunca he maltratado a tu mamá, deja de hablar disparates!

-Le gritas, la haces llorar y la pones tan triste que se duerme pidiéndome perdón… pero ella no me hizo nada…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Papi, mami ya sufrió muchas cosas… si ya no la quieres… si ya no la quieres déjala sola…

-Megan, no…

-Yo no quiero que mi mamá siga llorando…

Sesshoumaru estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida con las palabras de su hija de 7 años. Subió las escaleras y comprobó con horror que Rin sí se había dormido llorando.

-Rin…

-Sessh… te sientes mejor?

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro removiendo el cabello del mismo y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-Sessh… estás bien?

-Perdóname…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Perdóname por cada noche que has llorado por mi culpa… perdóname todo el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar… perdóname, Rin, por favor… te amo…

-Sesshoumaru, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, estuvieron así varios minutos. Rin se apartó y acarició el rostro de su esposo.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor? Estabas tomando alcohol…

-Perdóname…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… qué pasa?

-Porqué estabas llorando?

-Es que… Sessh, mi amor, no es tu culpa…

-Mami…

Rin vio a Megan en la puerta.

-Kami, mi amor, me quedé dormida…

-Hasta mañana, mami…

Megan los dejó solos, Rin acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Rin… eres feliz?

-Sessh…

-Eres feliz aquí conmigo?

-Claro que soy feliz, mi amor… soy muy feliz…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin… aunque actúe diferente, te amo…

-Nunca has actuado diferente, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó nuevamente.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí… por qué?

-Sólo quería saber…

-Quieres hablar de la carta?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, Rin se irguió y se recostó de su espalda.

-No… ya no importa…

-Sessh…

-Rin… de verdad te sientes bien?

-Sí.

-Qué tan bien?

-Puedo escalar el Everest…

-Yo… yo…

Rin comprendió. Sesshoumaru tenía miedo de pedirle que tuvieran relaciones, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, porqué no dejas esa cara de cachorrito degollado y me haces el amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dejó halar sobre el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, la acarició y la llenó de besos, ella se sentía desbordar por su pasión, se dejó llevar y la amó plenamente, sin barreras, sin palabras, sólo largos suspiros y sonoros respiros en medio de apasionados besos y ardientes caricias. Sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban como uno mientras aún se besaban sin encontrar sosiego en sus labios. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una última descarga en el interior de su esposa a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru abrazado a ella, acarició sus manos y las besó.

-Es increíble lo poco que te afecte lo grotescas que son…

-Para mí nunca lo han sido, ni lo serán…

Rin besó sus cicatrices.

-Así como para ti no lo fue la mía…

Sesshoumaru la apretó en su abrazo.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh… quiero regalarte algo… pero no tengo idea de qué puede ser… dime, mi amor… qué te gustaría?

-Un niño…

-Sessh…

-Me gustaría tener un hijo… me darías un varoncito?

Rin se dio vuelta y lo vio abrir los ojos. Él le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir su mano acariciar su rostro.

-Gracias, mi amor…

…………………………

**N/A: Hola! Qué les pareció? La verdad es que temí un poquito a todas las amenazas de muerte que recibí… pero… aquí está… y el final se acerca…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	27. El Valor de una Vida

**Capítulo 27**

**El Valor de una Vida**

Aquél accidente no era más que un mero recuerdo. Los aportes de la pareja y la fundación a la sociedad, los había lanzado a la vista pública, dentro de Kobe eran conocidos y respetados y de vez en cuando, fuera de Kobe, se les reconocía. Rin ya no era la única que realizaba el procedimiento. En asociación con universidades, se daban clases en el centro y se ofertaba como post-grado el estudio de la cirugía con el procedimiento de Rin. Al ser las clases establecidas en Kobe, su familia se afianzó, pues ya no tenía que viajar tanto.

Rin hablaba del procedimiento paso a paso, mientras en una pantalla gigante, al lado de ella, se mostraba un video que ella podía detener y explicar o simplemente señalar. Vio a Sesshoumaru entrar y sonrió, pero continuó hablando. El enorme salón estaba lleno de estudiantes y doctores, escuchando atentamente a sus palabras. Al terminar, les dio las gracias por su atención y recibió la lluvia de aplausos por parte del público. Sesshoumaru se acercó sonriendo, ella se apartó del podio, masajeándose la espalda y acariciando el enorme vientre que lucía oculto bajo la bata blanca.

-Estuviste grandiosa…

-Llegaste tarde. Me prometiste que vendrías!

-Lo siento, mi amor… estuve atendiendo un post quirúrgico que despertó traumatizado.

-Sabes algo, Sessh?

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bajar de la tarima, ella lo abrazó, pegándose a él lo más que su enorme vientre le permitió.

-Sessh… vamos a casa, necesito ver a mis hijas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Como ordene mi señora…

Al llegar a la casa, Megan y una pequeña de pelo negro y ojos dorados, que aparentaba tres años de edad, corrieron hacia la puerta.

-Mami…

-Mama…

-Hola, mis amores!

Rin abrazó a Megan y cargó a la pequeña.

-Rin, no debes cargarla.

-Sessh…

-Rin…

Rin vio a la pequeña y la besó en la frente.

-Papi está gruñón. Dile a papi que no gruña.

-Papa no gduña!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la cabeza para luego abrirse paso con las cajas de pizza en las manos.

-No te conviertas en una manipuladora, Hikari…

-Manipuladora? Como quién?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru Arthur Kazami Tsuki…

-Como nadie, mi amor… cómo se me va a ocurrir pensar en algo así?

Rin lo vio de reojo y sentó a la pequeña en su silla a la mesa.

-Megan, dile a Riku que baje a cenar.

-Riku no está aquí…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Riku las dejó solas?

-Ella dijo que vendría de inmediato… pero no ha llegado… pero mami, no fue a propósito… Hikari le dañó su trabajo…

-Hikari…

-Gomen, mama… yo cododeé en el tdabajo de Diku…

Hikari bajó la cabeza, después de la cena, Sesshoumaru salió en busca de Riku. La encontró en un centro de digitaciones no muy lejos de la casa.

-Papá! L-lo siento… creí que…

-No importa, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Te falta mucho?

-No, ya casi terminan.

-Y porqué no lo hiciste en la casa?

-Estaba llamándolos al celular, no hay tinta… pero no contestaron…

Sesshoumaru vio el trabajo ya encuadernado, cuando se lo entregaron a Riku, pagó por el trabajo y se fueron a la casa.

-Ese trabajo salió demasiado caro.

-Es que es para mañana y como no contestaron, no pude esperar más… además, tiene imágenes y ya no tengo tiempo para editarlo.

-Las imágenes no se ponen con el contenido…

-Lo sé, pero tiene la referencia de la imagen. Ya no podía volver a leer 30 páginas.

-30 páginas?!

-Sí…

Al llegar a la casa, Riku lo besó en la mejilla, Hikari se acercó a ella.

-Gomen, nee-chan…

Riku la cargó y la besó en la cabeza.

-No importa, Hikari…

La pequeña sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

…………………………………

Luego de un largo y delicioso baño, Rin bajó por las niñas.

-Hikari, es hora de dormir…

-Demo mama…

-Vamos, a la cama…

Rin la acomodó en su cama y le leyó una historia para dormir, Hikari acariciaba su vientre y sentía al bebé moverse, Rin interrumpió el cuento.

-Hikari…

-Mama, yo también eztaba ahí?

-Sí, mi amor…

La pequeña se acomodó sobre su vientre.

-Lo oigo… hace blrblr…blrblr…

Rin rió y acarició su cabeza, la volvió a acomodar en la cama. Acarició su rostro, Hikari tomó su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Mama, yo quiero zed como tú…

-Como yo? Por qué?

-Podque tu edez muy linda…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Mama, quédate conmigo…

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Yo quiedo apdended a hablad bien… azí no ze díen de mí en el colegio… yo estoy enfedma?

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Eso no es una enfermedad… yo hablaba así cuando era una bebita. Cuando crezcas un poco más aprenderás.

-Ez que no zé decid "ede"…

-Erre.

-Ejde… egde… no me zale, mama…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… yo te quiero aunque no sepas decir erre.

Rin se quedó con la pequeña hasta que se durmió. Fue a la habitación de Megan y la despidió con un beso antes de apagar la luz. Fue a la habitación de Riku y sonrió al verla dormida. Sesshoumaru pasaba por el pasillo y la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-No lo puedo creer, mi amor… ayer era una bebita y ya tiene 18 años…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, salieron de la habitación abrazados y fueron hasta la cama, Rin se quitó la yukata, quedando en pijamas, Sesshoumaru se quitó la suya, quedando en sus sensuales pantalones de seda negro y el torso descubierto.

-Te voy a vetar esos pantalones mientras esté embarazada…

-Y qué tienen mis pantalones? Que dicho sea de paso, tú eres quien me los compra…

-Es que te ves tan sexy con ellos… Hm! Me dan ganas de arrancarte todo y hacerte lo que no te han hecho…

-Preciosa… después de casi 14 años de casados, me da miedo que digas eso…

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla. Ya acostados, Sesshoumaru la acarició en el vientre y la besó con ternura en el mismo, Rin acarició su cabeza y sonreía con las respuestas del bebé.

-Sessh… mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado, acarició sus mejillas y sus labios curveados en una sonrisa.

………………………………

Riku fue a la universidad en la que se matricularía. Mientras esperaba por los papeles que le darían un hombre entró en la oficina, al ver a Riku, se quedó parado.

-Disculpa, eres japonesa?

-Sí…

-Cómo te llamas?

-Kazami Riku…

-Kazami? Estás relacionada con Sesshoumaru Kazami?

-Sí, es mi papá…

El hombre se apoyó del escritorio más cercano.

-Eres la hija de Joyce…

Riku frunció el ceño.

-Por desgracia es así.

El hombre se acercó a Riku.

-Disculpa, me llamo Kano… porqué dices por desgracia eres la hija de Joyce?

-Ella me abandonó.

-Cómo?

-Sí, ella se fue con su novio y me entregó a mi papá… no sé, me odia.

-Vives con Sesshoumaru?

-Sí…

-Aquí en Kobe?

-Sí… mi papá y mi mamá son los dueños del centro de Oncología y Otorrinolaringología.

-Tu mamá? Joyce?

-No, la esposa de mi papá, se llama Rin. Pero ella me crió. Usted era el novio de Joyce, verdad, el mejor amigo de mi papá?

-Sí, así es…

-Señor… puedo preguntarle unas cuántas cosas?

-Sí… Porqué no vamos a la cafetería?

Riku y Kano salieron de la oficina, una vez que le entregaron los documentos.

-Quiero que me diga lo que pasó desde su punto de vista…

Kano se extrañó, dio vueltas a su taza de café.

-Sesshoumaru y yo estudiábamos en Estados Unidos… luego de graduarnos, fue a Francia a hacer su especialidad, allí nos separamos, yo me quedé en New York… al terminar, nos volvimos a encontrar aquí en Japón… yo ya estaba en planes de casarme con Joyce, hasta le había pedido a Sesshoumaru que fuera mi padrino… él fue a New York a una convención… allí… pues…

-Pero mi papá jura que no sabía que ella era tu novia…

-Y puedes creerle, si apenas había visto una foto o dos… en esas fotos tenía el pelo castaño y… cuando volvió, estaba teñida de rubio y usaba contactos azules… si lo pones, así, es difícil reconocer a alguien que no hayas visto en persona…

-Si eso es verdad, porqué dejaste de hablarle a mi papá?

-Ahora, lo creo… antes… es muy diferente… Joyce quiso presionarme, pero obvio que no iba a hacerlo, entonces amenazó a Sesshoumaru con abortar. Sesshoumaru no dejó de pedirme perdón, pero terminó casándose con ella para evitar que abortara… yo me fui de Japón… no sé qué pasó después…

-Mi papá me dijo que se divorció de ella cuando me dejó sin comer… y me enfermé tanto que casi me quitan de su custodia… ella… ella renunció a mi custodia… y mi papá me crió…

-Sabes? Me gustaría hablar con tu papá…

Riku vio a Kano.

-Hablar con mi papá?

-Sí.

-Bueno…

Kano le dio una tarjeta de presentación.

-Dile a tu papá que me gustaría verlo…

-Él está aquí…

-Dónde?

-Detrás de usted…

Kano se dio vuelta y vio a Sesshoumaru acercarse a ellos, lo vio detenerse al reconocerlo, pero avanzó.

-K-Kano?

-Sesshoumaru…

Cuando Kano le tendió la mano, Sesshoumaru la apretó.

-Tienes una hija sorprendente…

-G-gracias… Kano… yo…

-Oye, nunca fue tu culpa, Sesshoumaru… y por lo que he oído de esa mujer por parte de tu hija… tampoco fue mi culpa…

-Kano…

-Tal vez con el tiempo podamos restablecer aquella vieja amistad, no crees?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le extendió una tarjeta de presentación, Kano le dio la suya.

-Yo… tengo una…

-Quédatela… después de todo…

Señaló los folletos de la carrera de medicina en sus manos.

-Seré tu profesor…

Sesshoumaru y Riku se marcharon. En el camino, Riku vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Él pudo ser mi papá…

Sesshoumaru la vio y buscó donde aparcarse.

-Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, papá… no quiero lastimarte…

-Riku… no dudo que si Kano hubiese sido tu padre, habrías sido la niña más feliz del mundo… tal vez de esa manera, Joyce…

-Qué? Me aceptaría? Me querría? Papá, tu no tienes la culpa de que ella no me quiera…

Sesshoumaru vio a su hija.

-No dudo que cometiera muchos errores… pero era digno de verme… papá soltero… solía llevarte en un coche cuando iba a correr por las mañanas, te ponía tanta ropa, que sudabas… enloquecí cuando te dio la primera fiebre… se me olvidó hasta que era médico…

Riku sonrió, llegaron a la casa, Riku se sorprendió de ver a Rin acostada.

-Mamá… estás bien?

-Sí…

-Dime la verdad…

-Estoy bien… es sólo que ya estoy de licencia.

-Ah…

Rin sonrió, Megan y Hikari entraron en la habitación.

-Mama…

Hikari se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Qué les parece si salimos a comprar helado?

-Zíii!!!

-Vayan a decirle a papi.

Las niñas se fueron, Riku se quedó.

-Mamá… hoy conocí a Kano…

-Cómo?!

Riku se sentó a su lado, bajó la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con papá… dije algo mal y eso lo hirió…

-Qué te parece si yo me voy con las niñas y tú aprovechas ese tiempo?

-Gracias…

Rin se marchó y Riku fue hasta la terraza, donde Sesshoumaru parecía estar vagando en sus pensamientos.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru la vio, Riku se sentó a su lado.

-Te puedo hacer una historia, Riku?

-Sí…

-Érase una vez… una niña… ésta niña vivía sólo con su papá… cuando era pequeña, su papá no notó que la niña tenía demasiados deseos sin cumplir… y al crecer, esos deseos se convirtieron en ambición… de repente, nada de lo que el papá hacía valía… la niña quería más y más y como su papá ya no satisfacía sus deseos, se fueron distanciando… la niña creció y su papá veía su temor más grande hacerse realidad… el día en que su hija se fuera…

-Y qué pasó?

-Ella aún no se ha ido… pero la angustia y el dolor por que ese día llegue, por no haber podido darle lo mejor a su hija, está matando el corazón de su papá poco a poco…

Riku lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Papá… yo no me voy a ir…

-Yo no estoy hablando de ti, Riku… pero ves cómo haces que las cosas se traten de ti?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya no puedo seguir así, Riku… tengo dos hijas más… una esposa y otro hijo en camino… no puedo seguir haciendo que mi vida gire sólo en torno a ti… Rin me ha soportado por 14 años… 14 años esperando a que las cosas se arreglen… acepta la verdad, Riku… por Kami, acepta la verdad…

-Qué verdad es esa? Que mi madre no me quiere?

-Pero yo sí te quiero! Yo, tu papá te ama! Eso no cuenta? No cuenta el amor de Rin tampoco? Porqué buscas agradarle a alguien que te ha rechazado desde el momento en que naciste? Alguien que te quería matar? Que intentó hacerlo dos veces? Porqué insistes en torturarte de ésta manera? En torturarme a mí? A Rin?!

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Yo quiero a todas mis hijas por igual, pero no se nota… no se nota por el esfuerzo que hago para que tú estés feliz… Hikari… Hikari me preguntó hoy que qué tiene que hacer para que yo la quiera como te quiero a ti… crees que eso es justo? Riku? Crees que es justo que una niña de 3 años pregunte algo así? Eso lo preguntabas tú, pero tú tenías una razón, ella no!

-Tal vez… estés siendo egoísta… y lo que sí necesitas es que yo me vaya… así podrías disfrutar de tus hijas…

-TÚ ERES MI HIJA TAMBIÉN?!

Riku vio a Sesshoumaru.

-No creas que no vale nada tu cariño papá… vale mucho… yo recuerdo cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos… cuando… cuando me cuidabas si me enfermaba… me abrazabas cuando tenía miedo… cuando me curabas las heridas… cuando me castigabas… yo lo recuerdo todo…

Riku se removió las lágrimas.

-Tu cariño vale todo para mí, papá… es lo único que tengo…

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza, él la recibió entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Riku…

-Te amo, papá…

-Vas a dejar de revelarte?

Riku asintió.

-Prométeme que al menos te protegerás cuando tengas relaciones…

-Papá!

-Acaso crees que no lo sabía?

Riku vio a Sesshoumaru, él removió sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Los papás lo saben todo…

-No… un buen papá sabe algunas cosas… un padre excelente lo sabe todo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Riku se apartó el cabello del rostro.

-Me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos… que me quería…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Los hombres te dirán cualquier cosa para que te acuestes con ellos…

-Y cómo sabré cuando dicen la verdad?

-En eso te puede ayudar más tu mamá…

-Pero tú eres hombre…

-Riku… no creas que me siento cómodo sabiendo cómo convencieron a mi hija para tener sexo…

Riku rió.

-Quisiera darle una paliza…

-No vale la pena, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, Riku… no lo olvides nunca…

-No lo haré, papá…

Cuando Rin volvió con las niñas, Hikari corrió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Papi! Papi!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la pequeña se subió sobre sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Qué rico! Dame otro!

Hikari lo volvió a besar, Rin se acercó y sonrió al verlo tan feliz, él la haló de la mano y la hizo inclinarse.

-Mi amor…

Rin lo besó en los labios, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Delicioso…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Qué quieres de cena?

-Hm… pasta…

-Está bien…

Hikari tomó el rostro de su padre entre sus manitas y lo besó en los labios también.

-Te quiedo, mi amod!

Sesshoumaru y Rin rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Yo también te quiero mi princesita…

La niña sonrió ampliamente.

-Papi…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Me puedo quedad contigo?

-Sí, cariño…

Hikari se acomodó sobre el pecho de su padre, cada quien se fue a atender lo suyo.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Dime cuando conociste a mami…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a hacerle la historia del ángel que lo salvó, pronto tuvo a sus hijas escuchándola por nonagésima vez, al terminar, incluso Rin estaba detrás de él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo besó en la mejilla, él sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Papi… ez veddad que tú no podíaz tened bebéz?

-No, mi amor… creímos que no podríamos tener bebés, pero Kami ya nos ha regalado 4…

-Cuatdo?

-Sí… Riku, Megan… tú… y el bebé que viene…

Sesshoumaru acarició el vientre de Rin. Más tarde, mientras cocinaba, Rin sólo escuchaba a sus hijas reír con su padre, cuando la cena estuvo lista, Sesshoumaru puso la mesa y se metió en la cocina.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, podrías llevar la…

Sesshoumaru la rodeaba con sus brazos y le llenaba el cuello de tiernos besitos.

…………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y se sorprendió cuando nadie lo saludó, generalmente Ayame corría a su encuentro y rebuscaba sus bolsillos en busca de algún caramelo. Pensó que estaría dormida por la hora. Subió las escaleras y sonrió al ver a su esposa e hija dormidas y abrazadas, acarició la cabeza de su pequeña y ella despertó.

-Papi…

-Shhh… Deja que mamá duerma…

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y su pequeña lo siguió.

-Porqué no mejor te llevo a tu cama?

-Papi… mami estaba diciendo algo raro…

-Sí?

-Ella estaba hablando con abuelito y dijo que tal vez se iban a separar… tú ya no quieres a mami?

-Claro que amo a tu mami, princesa, qué…

Inuyasha acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… no nos vamos a separar…

Inuyasha la llevó a su cama y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Ya en su habitación, se dio un baño y al salir, vio a Kagome sentada en la cama.

-Kagome…

-Tenemos que hablar…

Bajaron hasta el estudio Inuyasha supo que lo que se aproximaba no era bueno, cuando Kagome hacía eso, estaba a punto de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Inuyasha… lo he estado pensando… y… quiero el divorcio…

-Qué?!!!

-Es lo mejor…

-Kagome, acaso te volviste loca?

-Tienes que creerme, es lo mejor…

-Kagome… yo hice algo mal? Dime, mi amor, qué fue lo que hice?

Kagome levantó la vista con los ojos rojos.

-No es tu culpa, Inuyasha…

-Kagome… Kagome, mi amor, porqué me quieres dejar? Qué pasó?

-Inu…

-Dime, Kagome, dime qué pasa? Sabes bien que soy capaz de todo por ti…

Kagome cedió y lo abrazó con fuerza, Inuyasha le respondió el abrazo y la besó en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Inuyasha, sabes que te amo…

-Yo también te amo… mi amor… Kagome qué pasa?

-Inuyasha… no lo sé… y lo que más me aterra… lo que más me aterra es que me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva… llamé al doctor… y le dije que tú te hiciste la vasectomía hacen 5 años… y él dijo que si sería sincero desde un principio, eso no era bueno…

-Estás embarazada?

-No! Inuyasha, cómo puedo estar embarazada si tú eres estéril?!

-Pero…

-Kami, eres capaz de pensar que te fui infiel!

-Deja de hablar disparates!

Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

-Inu… yasha…

-Kagome, mi amor… perdóname, lo siento tanto…

-Inu…

-Kagome, sí estás embarazada…

-No! Inu…

-Kagome… sería una sorpresa… te lo diría en nuestro aniversario… Kagome, mi amor, Kagome… yo me revertí la vasectomía…

-Qué?!

-No estás enferma, mi amor… estás embarazada…

-Inu…

-Estás embarazada, mi amor!

De alguna manera la alegría de Inuyasha contagió a Kagome y terminó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Por Kami! Inuyasha! Eres tan torpe que creí que me iba a morir!

-Era una sorpresa, mi amor… perdóname… no se suponía que te podría embarazar hasta dentro de dos meses más… mínimo…

-Pero cuándo?

-Cuando fui a Kobe…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru terminó la consulta y salió del consultorio a toda prisa, al llegar al piso de maternidad, corrió a las salas de parto, finalmente encontró a Rin dando lo mejor de sí.

-Preciosa!

-Sessh! Creí que no llegarías…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Vamos, mi amor, tú puedes hacerlo…

-Es demasiado grande!

-Rin, tú puedes, preciosa…

Rin se relajó cuando el doctor se lo pidió.

-Me vas a dar otra bebita tan bella como tú?

Sesshoumaru le secaba el sudor y la besaba con ternura, Rin sonrió. Él apartó el cabello de su rostro. Cuando volvieron las contracciones, Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Aaahh!! Preciosa, mi mano!

-Ya tengo la cabeza!

Apenas pasó un minuto y se escuchó un llanto que llenó la sala. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la sien a la vez que ella se relajaba.

-Es un niño!

-Es niño! Te amo, preciosa! Te amo!

Sesshoumaru se acercó y cortó el cordón umbilical. Se lo llevaron para limpiarlo.

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

Una enfermera se acercó con el pequeño en brazos, se lo entregó a Rin.

-Muchas felicidades, doctora…

-Gracias…

Rin se quedó viendo a su pequeño.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, cariño… me recuerdas? Sí…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

-Es idéntico a su papi…

-Cómo se va llamar nuestro hijo?

-Arthur…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me parece una excelente idea…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeño y lo besó en la cabeza.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	28. Alguien Como Tú

**Capítulo 28**

**Alguien Como Tú**

Luego de muchos ruegos por ambas partes, Sesshoumaru accedió a que Riku y Megan fueran a Tokio solas, para pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus abuelos. Al volver del aeropuerto, vio a Rin jugando con Arthur y Hikari, sonrió y se acostó a su lado en la cama.

-Preciosa…

-Vamos con papá! Allá va con papá!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó alzándolo encima de él, el pequeño reía a carcajadas. Mientras, Rin le hacía cosquillas a Hikari, finalmente, todos terminaron cansados. Sesshoumaru dejó a Arthur descansar sobre su pecho, el pequeño de rizos dorados, cerró sus ojitos. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, Hikari se abrazó a Rin, ella sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

Se pasaron el fin de semana con los niños, ya el domingo en la noche, Rin notó que Hikari estaba actuando diferente, luego de acostar a Arthur, llevó a Hikari a su cama.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme mi amor?

-Mama…

-Sí, cariño?

-Mama, ya no quiedo sed chiquita… quiedo cdeced…

-Por qué? Si ser niña es lo más lindo del mundo?

-Es que no sé decid egde y ya no quiedo que se dpían de mi…

-No te preocupes, mi amor, pronto aprenderás…

Rin la besó en la frente y la acomodó en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiedo mama…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Rin notó que el lunes en la tarde, Hikari se la pasó callada. El martes, Sesshoumaru no pudo ir por ella al campamento, así que Rin fue a buscarla. Al verla, corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama!!

-Hola, mi amor… ve a buscar tus cosas…

Todo el camino a la casa, Rin escuchaba sollozos.

-Ya, Arthur, ya vamos a lleg…

Al ver por el retrovisor, Arthur jugaba con su rasca encías. Ya en la casa, sirvió el almuerzo.

-Hikari, ven a comer…

Rin fue a su habitación al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-HIKARI!!!

Le quitó la navaja de la mano y con ella y Arthur condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital. Llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy en una reunión…

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! TU HIJA TE NECESITA!

Sesshoumaru bajó a emergencias, dispuesto a tragarse el mundo, hasta que vio a Hikari.

-Qué le pasó?!

-La envié a lavarse las manos y la encontré en el baño con el cortapapeles…

-Y QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍAS TÚ?

-ESTABA SIRVIENDO LA COMIDA!

-NOOOOOO!!!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron a Hikari. La pequeña los vio a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No peleen!!

Rin se sentó con ella entre sus piernas mientras la examinaban. Hikari lloraba a todo pulmón quejándose de lo mucho que le dolía.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, vio a Arthur en el cargador. El doctor terminó de examinar a Hikari.

-Tiene varias cortadas en la mucosa bajo la lengua y en las paredes internas de la cavidad bucal.

Rin besó a Hikari en la cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor, qué querías? Qué buscabas con eso?

-Hablad bien…

-Quién te dijo que hablarías bien?

-En el campamento… me dijo que me codtada la lengua… que cuando me cdecieda otda vez, habladía con la egde…

-Cuántos años tienes, Hikari?

-Cuatdo…

-Cuatro? Para mí hablas muy bien para tener cuatro años… yo tengo un bebé, tiene cinco años y no puede hablar tan bien.

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Siempre le digo que se le pasará, que pronto aprenderá…

-No tanto… doctora, Hikari tiene el frenillo muy corto, tal vez por eso no puede pronunciar la "R".

Rin suspiró.

-Tiene una cita para ir el viernes con la doctora Inaru…

-Para examinarla, la irrigué con anestesia… quiere que le corte el frenillo ahora?

-Espere… lo haré yo…

-Mama…

-Te voy revisar la boca, mi amor…

El residente le sostuvo la luz y Rin le cortó el frenillo. Hikari comenzó a llorar. Rin la abrazó.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin llevó a Arthur a su cuna y a Hikari al baño, luego de quitarle toda la sangre seca de encima, la vistió con su pijama y la acostó.

-Mama…

-Tranquila, mi amor… descansa… si te duele, me llamas…

-Gomen…

-No fue tu culpa…

-Demo peleaste con papa…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, mi princesita…

Rin recogía los platos cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Suéltame…

-Rin…

Rin se dio la vuelta con los ojos rojos.

-Cómo se te ocurre acusarme de no cuidarlos?

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Vete al carajo!

Rin se llevó los platos a la cocina. Luego de guardar la comida y organizar todo, fue a la habitación de Hikari, vio a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña.

-Mami está muy enojada conmigo…

-Pod qué?

-Porque le grité cuando te vi herida… pero es que mami no entiende que me asusté mucho… yo creía que era algo mucho peor…

-Y ya no se quieden?

-Claro que sí… no importa cuán enojada esté mami, yo siempre la voy a amar.

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa, papi?

-También te amo a ti, princesa…

Hikari se preparó para que le hiciera cosquillas, pero Sesshoumaru sólo la abrazó.

-Papi?

-No me vuelvas a asustar así, mi amor…

-Tenías mucho miedo, papa?

-Claro que sí… No te imaginas todo lo que sentí cuando vi a mi pequeña con tanta sangre en su boca.

-Tú me quiedes, papi?

-No…

-Papi…

-Te amo, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No llodes, papi…

-Es que tuve tanto miedo… creí que me quedaría sin bebé…

-Tú tienes a Diku y a Megan…

-Y te amo de la misma manera… mi amor… mami y yo los amamos a todos por igual…

Hikari lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, papi… ya no estés tdiste…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la acomodó en su cama.

-Descansa un poco, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en su habitación, escuchó la ducha.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin, iré a… a…

-Qué tal si vienes y te bañas conmigo?

-Comprar una cerveza… p-pero tu idea me parece mejor…

Sesshoumaru entró con ella a la ducha y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Realmente lo siento, mi amor… me alteré mucho…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que amas a tus hijas más que a tu propia vida…

-Y a mi hijo y a mi esposa…

Rin sonrió.

-Lo que quiero decir es que comprendo que te alteraras… pero lo que me molestó fue que me acusaste…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

………………………………

Riku y Megan paseaban por un centro comercial, veían de todo y se antojaban de aún más.

-Riku! Me duelen los pies, vamos a descansar!

-Ok, vamos a comprar un helado.

-Sí!

Riku y Megan se compraron helados monstruosos, al darse vuelta, Riku se quedó paralizada.

-Riku…

Megan eligió una mesa y la esperaba.

-Riku?

-H-hola… Karyo…

-Quién es esa?

-Mi hermana…

-Tu hermana?

-Sí…

Karyo era muy parecido a Joyce, sin embargo, él quería mucho a Riku. Se acercaron a la mesa.

-Megan… él es Karyo… es mi hermano… Karyo, Megan es mi hermana…

Estuvieron hablando un rato y disfrutaban de estar juntos.

-R-Riku… mejor me voy…

-Qué pasa, Karyo?

-No quiero que te veas con mamá…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Qué tenemos aquí? Riku?

Riku levantó la mirada. Joyce se bufó.

-Pobre de ti, te pareces al idiota de tu padre…

-12 años, Joyce… 12 años que no me ves y así es como me saludas? Estoy muy orgullosa de parecerme a mi padre.

-Mi papá no es idiota…

-Quién es ésta? La anormal?

-No la llames así.

-Sí… ya recuerdo, era la de los oídos deformes…

-Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla.

-Lo único que conseguí de ti fue aumentar 14 libras…

-Y me alegro que no consiguieras nada más… Karyo… Megan, nos vamos…

-Pero…

-Nos vamos… Hasta nunca, Joyce…

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami y Riku les rogó a sus abuelos volver a Kobe, sin otra opción, las enviaron de vuelta. Sesshoumaru fue por ellas al aeropuerto.

-Papi!

-Qué pasó? Les faltaban dos semanas…

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá!!!

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Es un monstruo!

Al llegar a la casa, Megan les dijo que había conocido a Joyce.

-Ella es muy mala… Riku no deja de llorar desde que la vimos…

Sesshoumaru intentaba hablar con Riku. Ella salió de la habitación.

-A partir de hoy, Joyce está muerta para mí…

-Riku…

-Es un monstruo… siento pena por Karyo…

-Creo que deberías descansar, mi amor… quieres tomar algo?

-No, mamá… pero si iré a descansar.

Sesshoumaru fue con Riku. Rin se quedó abrazando a Megan.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Yo era deforme?

-No, cariño, de donde sacas eso?

-Mami, yo tenía los oídos deformes?

-No, cariño, lo que tú tenías era… era como una pelotita de piel dentro de tu oído derecho y esa pelotita, no te dejaba oír…

-Pero eso me hacía fea?

-No, mi amor, siempre has sido mi bebé más linda…

Megan sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

-Pero yo soy rubia… yo quería ser como tú…

-Mi amor, te he dicho que no debes querer ser como los demás… además, eres preciosa siendo rubia como tu papi…

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras con Arthur en brazos, el pequeño reía y jugaba con él, al ver a Rin, extendió sus brazos y la señaló llamándola.

-A-a-a-a-a!!!

Rin besó a Megan en la cabeza y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor… dormiste bien?

Sesshoumaru vio a Megan.

-No has abrazado a tu papá hoy…

Megan sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te gustó quedarte con tus abuelitos?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió mientras amamantaba a Arthur.

……………………

Hikari entró en la habitación de Riku, estaba dormida, pero se subió a la cama de todas formas y la abrazó. Cuando Riku despertó, sonrió al ver a Hikari abrazada a ella.

-Hikari…

-Diku…

Riku la abrazó.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien… Diku, pod qué no me saludaste?

-Perdón, Hikari… es que vine muy triste… y esas cortadas?

Hikari bajó la cabeza.

-Papi y mami peleadon pod mi culpa… yo quiedo haced que se quiedan otda vez…

-No fue tu culpa…

-Sí… yo me codté la lengua y papi y mami peleadon…

Riku suspiró.

-Qué quieres hacer, entonces?

-Vamos a hacedle una sodpdesa…

-Hm… podemos engañarlos y hacer que vayan a cenar a un restaurante, ellos dos solos.

-Síii!!

Riku tomó el teléfono y lo preparó todo. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Sesshoumaru jugando con Arthur, en un momento en que él lo bajó, lo abrazó desde atrás, lo iba a besar en la mejilla, pero él, creyendo que era Rin, buscó sus labios, al ver que era Riku rió a carcajadas mientras ella ponía cara de asco. Rin salió de la cocina al escuchar las risas.

-Qué pasó?

-Me voy a lavar la boca…

-No es para tanto…

Arthur buscaba a Rin, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Qué pasó, Sessh?

-Me abrazó desde atrás, creí que eras tú y cerré los ojos y la besé.

Rin rió.

-Y tú, mi amor? Quieres un beso de mami? Sí?

Rin lo besó, el pequeño rió.

-Ahora tú le das un besito mami.

Rin se lo pegó de la mejilla y lo alejó, el pequeño reía.

-Qué rico, mi amor!

…………………………

Rin estaba en su consultorio, Riku la llamó y le sugirió ir a cenar a un restaurante, Rin aceptó. Riku, hizo lo mismo con Sesshoumaru, estando todo arreglado, Riku le compró un vestido a Rin. Cuando llegaron a la casa, en la noche, se sorprendieron al ver a ninguno de los niños listos.

-Qué pasó? No que íbamos a cenar?

-Sí… ustedes irán a cenar, yo me encargo de lo demás…

-Pero…

-Pero, la cena es en una hora, tú tienes un vestido que ponerte y tú, usa mi baño para bañarte, ya cenamos, bañé a Arthur y está dormido. Váyanse! Qué esperan? Una invitación?!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron y subieron las escaleras. Cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo listo, apresuraba a Rin desde el pie de la escalera.

-Rin! Date prisa!

-Ya voy!

5 minutos después, presenciaban una discusión en las escaleras.

-Rin! Qué tanto maquillaje te pones! Date rápido o no llegaremos!

-Entonces vete solo!

-Ese no es el punto!

-Acaso prefieres que ande como una loca?

5 minutos más tarde.

-RIIN!!!

-Estoy lista…

Sesshoumaru se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Rin llevaba un vestido largo, gris que se unía tras el cuello, con la espalda desnuda y el cabello recogido en un delicado peinado. Bajó las escaleras y sonrió al verlo babearse. Le cerró la boca con los dedos.

-Nos vamos o qué?

-Hm! De seguro que esto me cuesta otro hermano…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Rin abrazó a Riku.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por nada, mamá… te ves hermosa, por cierto…

-Gracias…

Riku les dio la dirección del lugar, al llegar, Rin se sorprendió, era un lugar que brindaba mucha intimidad y muy romántico. Los guiaron a su mesa, una vez sentados, Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru vio una tarjeta sobre la mesa.

-Pídanse perdón y reconcíliense. Riku, Megan, Hikari y Arthur.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No sabía que estábamos peleados… por cierto… me encanta como te ves hoy…

-Gracias…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Tenía miedo que no me sirviera, porque Riku lo compró de la talla que tenía antes del embarazo de…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo te amo tal y como eres…

-Sessh…

Al ordenar la cena, Rin pidió una bebida sin alcohol.

-Pero preciosa, voy a ordenar un vino…

-Estoy amamantando, Sesshoumaru.

-Tienes razón. Lo mismo para mí.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Al momento del postre, Rin dijo que estaba satisfecha. Se quedaron hablando un rato más y disfrutando del ambiente. Llegaron a la casa tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Fueron a las habitaciones de los niños y todos dormían. Llegaron a la suya y cerraron la puerta. Rin lo tomó de ambas manos y lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Hay algo que debo decirte…

-Qué es?

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Desde hace más o menos un mes… me he estado sintiendo mal… y me hice unas pruebas…

-No puedes estar embarazada… es decir, es demasiado peligroso…

-No… no estoy embarazada… pero soy diabética, Sesshoumaru.

-Qué? Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento, no… intentaba no aceptarlo…

-Rin, sabes que eso no funciona así, que debes hacer tu tratamiento… eres doctora…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

-Eres insulinodependiente?

-No… me controlo con las pastillas.

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-No me asustes así otra vez, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Ahora que soy diabética… creo que deberíamos evitar tener hijos…

-Preciosa, pero claro, además, Arthur sólo tiene…

-No hablo de algo temporal, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

Rin levantó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, hasta caer sobre las manos de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo sé bien lo que te prometí… Sesshoumaru, pero no puedo arriesgarme con otro embarazo…

-Rin…

-Estoy hablando de algo permanente… o tú o yo… no lo sé…

-Preciosa…

-Yo… lo siento mucho… de verdad te amo, Sesshoumaru… y éstos 17 años te sirven de prueba… pero no puedo volver a hacerlo… estoy consciente de eso…

-Rin, déjame hablar!

Sesshoumaru le secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo. La besó con una increíble ternura.

-Yo sé bien lo que está pasando… sé bien lo que necesitas… comprendo a la perfección lo que dices, Rin… y de hecho, estaba esperando un momento para hablarte de eso…

-Sessh…

-Déjame terminar, Rin… déjame hablar… porque te pones histérica y saltas a conclusiones sin saber ni de qué hablas... yo…

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Sé bien que te hice mucho daño… que te he herido muchas veces… y debes creerme cuando te digo que intento ser el esposo perfecto… muchas veces me olvidé de ti y de mis otras hijas sólo por buscar complacer a Riku… y tú me aguantaste… eso estuvo a punto de separarnos más de una vez… pero doy gracias a Kami que tú no me abandonaste… porque justo en esos momentos era que más necesitaba saber que estabas detrás de mí… que si caía, me levantarías…

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Yo no soy el hombre fuerte que intento aparentar… tú lo sabes… me conoces mucho mejor… yo sólo soy un hombre que encontró su debilidad en los niños… y en ti… yo soy débil sin ti… tú me haces fuerte… tú me hiciste lo que soy hoy…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Sessh…

-Cuando supe que me había vuelto estéril, pensé que me dejarías… porque tu mayor deseo era ser madre… pero tú decidiste quedarte conmigo… y entonces pensé… ésta mujer, ésta mujer sí me ama de verdad… y me dolía, Rin! Me dolía pensar que nunca sería capaz de hacerte feliz! Que nunca te podría devolver al menos un poco de la felicidad que me brindabas…

Rin removió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Pero me lo propuse… hice cada tratamiento que salió al mercado… y ahí está el resultado, Rin… ahí está el resultado… 3 hermosos hijos… y lo valió… valió cada inyección, valió cada efecto secundario que tuvieran esos tratamientos… no me chocaron el auto, Rin… una inyección mal puesta fue lo que me lastimó el ciático… no estaba enfermo… esas fiebres eran a causa de esos tratamientos… y por Kami que nunca he sido más feliz que en el momento en que me has dado a cargar a nuestros hijos por primera vez… que cuando creíste que estabas pasando por la menopausia y me diste un hijo varón!

Sesshoumaru rió entre lágrimas.

-Ya detente, Sesshoumaru…

-No! No… porque aún no comprendes cuánto te amo. Porque lloras cuando me dices algo que tienes que hacer para mantenerte viva… lo dices con miedo… lo dices como si de eso dependiera si estoy contigo o no. Y eso sí me duele, Rin! Me duele tanto que me dan ganas de llorar! No como ahora, sino de llorar como un bebé!

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por el rostro, removiendo las manos de Rin y sus lágrimas.

-Me haré la vasectomía… no porque necesites no volver a embarazarte… sino para ver si de una vez por todas puedo probarte cuánto te amo…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, Rin… compréndelo…

-Kami, perdóname, Sesshoumaru… creí que te lastimaría diciéndote la verdad y era exactamente lo que no quería! Yo sé que me amas… por Kami, me salvaste la vida dos veces! Éste es el momento perfecto para sanar nuestro matrimonio, Sesshoumaru… nos amamos, pero lo hemos puesto en peligro… por estupideces como éstas…

-No es una estupidez! Rin, tu vida no es una estupidez!

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Cuando todo estuvo dicho, Sesshoumaru necesitaba refrescarse. Mientras estaba en la ducha, Rin entró con él, lo abrazó con fuerza, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la sacó del baño en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

…………………………………

**N/A: Bueno… es triste decir que este maravilloso fic está llegando a su fin… pero creo que aún tengo un par de capítulos bajo la manga. Asi que espero que les haya gustado este cap y eso lo sabre por los reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	29. Adolescencia

**Capítulo 29**

**Adolescencia**

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, él la besó en la punta de la nariz y sonrió.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Cómo está mi reina?

-Bien, y tú, mi rey de corazón de azúcar?

-De maravillas…

Sesshoumaru se deslizó encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su piel desnuda, provocándole suspiros y gemidos.

-Sessh!

-Eres deliciosa, mi amor…

Desaparecieron entre las sábanas entregándose a una apasionada sesión de amor matutina.

Sesshoumaru la besaba en toda la espalda. Rin sonrió y se sentó en la cama, permitiendo que la sábana resbalara y mostrara su cuerpo desnudo, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el vientre.

-Sí que tengo suerte…

-Sí?

-Claro… con mi edad y una mujer tan deliciosa como tú despertándome cada mañana…

Rin sonrió.

-Shhh! No lo digas tan alto…

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos para ver a sus hijas listas para ir al colegio.

-Riku…

-Sí?

-Tú llévalas…

-Pero…

Sesshoumaru le dio las llaves del auto de Rin.

-Por lo de anoche, te ganaste un auto…

-Papá…

-Es en serio.

-En realidad, todo fue idea de Hikari…

Sesshoumaru la cargó.

-Así que todo fue idea tuya ah?

-Gomen…

-Para nada… gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña casi temblaba de la emoción.

-Papi… ya si me quiedes como a Diku?

-Te quiero exactamente igual que a todos mis hijos.

Sesshoumaru se la volvió a comer a besos. Rin la besó en la mejilla. Vio a Riku.

-Es en serio, Riku, el auto es tuyo…

-Gracias!!!

Riku la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sólo sonrió.

………………………

**Semanas después. –**

Rin entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru y se quedó paralizada al ver a Yura semidesnuda y sobre Sesshoumaru.

-RIN!!! No… no es lo que tú crees…

-Oh, Sí! Es exactamente lo que creo…

Rin haló a Yura de las greñas.

-No eres más que una cualquiera!

-Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a compartirlo conmigo…

-Te dije que si intentabas interferir en mi matrimonio te iba a costar… y créeme que te va a costar…

Rin la empujó fuera del consultorio sin dejarla ponerse la ropa.

-Si tanto querías que fueras reconocida, aquí tienes tus 15 minutos de fama! Ramera!

-Él intentó aprovecharse de mí!

-Dudo mucho que pasara por la dolorosa experiencia de excitarse contigo! Perra!

-Lo juro! Él intentó…

-CÁLLATE!

Rin le dio una cachetada.

-Mejor te largas antes de que te baje los 11 pisos a patadas!

Luego de que Yura se fuera, Rin vio a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Doctora… está…

-Estoy bien… por favor… quiénes tienen consulta con Sesshoumaru?

-Nadie… ella era la última…

-Hasta hizo cita?

-No… vino diciendo que era una amiga…

Rin entró al consultorio. Sesshoumaru palideció al verla, de seguro que él no se salvaba. Esperó a que ella hablara.

-Como te vuelva a ver cerca de esa perra, te arranco los puntos de la vasectomía…

-Kami! Rin! Yo no tuve nada que ver! Esa loca se metió aquí y me dijo que tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, le pedí que se quitara la blusa y ella se me tiró arriba justo cuando entraste.

Los ojos de Rin ardían cuales llamas y toda su sangre hervía de los celos. Sesshoumaru se atrevió a acercársele y abrazarla.

-Rin… confías en mí?

-Tienes los pantalones bien puestos para abrazarme ahora…

-Porque yo sé que no hice nada mal… lo creas o no.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Estaba en serios problemas… sabes que no me atrevo a golpear a una mujer… aunque bien merecido que se lo tenía.

-Sabes algo, Sesshoumaru? No sé ni qué pensar de ti…

-Rin…

-No, porque acaso no tienes boca? Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Preciosa, apenas pude reaccionar, pasaron segundos desde que se me metió en el consultorio hasta que entraste.

Rin se soltó de su abrazo y lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Crees que soy idiota? Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? Tengo 43 años! Sesshoumaru! No nací ayer! Tú te crees que yo me merezco que me hagas esto? Maldita sea, de qué se trató todo lo que hablamos hace unos días?! He estado casada 17 años contigo, Sesshoumaru… y sabes muy bien que yo no perdono la infidelidad…

-RIN, YO NO TE FUI INFIEL!

-Maldita sea! Estaba desnuda y sobre ti!

-Por Kami, Rin! No te he sido infiel nunca!

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Qué esperas que crea? Dime, qué esperas que crea? Sesshoumaru, porqué me haces éstas cosas?

-Yo nunca te hecho algo parecido! Rin…

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Recuerdas que te pregunté si confiabas en mí? Lo recuerdas? Cuando nos mudamos aquí…

Rin cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Mírame a los ojos, lo recuerdas?

-Sí!

-Crees que yo voy a echar mi vida por la borda por esa maldita loca?

-Yo pienso…

-No me digas lo que pienses! Dime lo que sabes, lo que sientes…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo sé que no lo harías…

-Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque me amas…

-Exacto… te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte… te amo, Rin, dime si tengo que deletreártelo…

Sesshoumaru sentía las lágrimas en su camisa, la continuó abrazando y le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Perdóname… no sé que es lo que me está pasando…

-Tranquila, preciosa… cálmate…

…………………………

**Meses después. –**

Riku llegó de la universidad y se encontró con Rin y Sesshoumaru sentados en la sala y muy preocupados.

-Pasó algo?

-Sabes dónde está Megan?

-No… salí de clases y fui a cenar con los chicos, llamé a papá… pero su celular…

-No contesta…

Riku se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

-Por favor, Riku, dinos si sabes dónde está…

-Yo le advertí que no fuera… pero… hay un club de muy mala calaña, pero es la mejor atracción del momento…

-Y dejan entrar menores?

-Dejan entrar a cualquiera con 3000 yenes que le pagues al portero…

-Dónde es?

-Espera… papá… déjame ir a buscarla… al momento en que la encuentre te llamo.

-No, yo iré…

-Confía en mí… dejan entrar a cualquier joven… tú te buscarías un problema ahí…

Riku condujo hasta el lugar. Luego de entrar, vio a Megan con un tipo y notó que se dejaba manosear.

-Megan, nos vamos…

-No! Estoy con mi novio.

-Megan… vamos a casa!

-Déjala!

El tipo le dio un golpe a Riku, Megan se asustó y salió tras Riku, pero ella ya se había ido, llegó a la casa en taxi. Al abrir la puerta, Sesshoumaru la recibió con una bofetada que la tiró al piso. Rin se tuvo que meter en el medio y agarrarlo por los brazos.

-Sesshoumaru, no! Por favor…

-Por favor?! Mira a Riku!

Sesshoumaru notó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Rin.

-Por favor…

-Cuésteme lo que me cueste, ésta mocosa va a aprender a no desobedecer…

Megan apenas se volvía a poner de pie cuando Sesshoumaru le dio otra bofetada.

-Sesshoumaru!!! Por favor!!!

Rin lo abrazó.

-Ya basta! Sesshoumaru, piensa que me lo estás haciendo a mí!

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación. Megan abrazó a Rin llorando.

-Mamá! Se volvió loco!

Rin la soltó de su abrazo.

-Él se volvió loco? No te doy yo porque pienso que ya fue suficiente! Le partieron la nariz a Riku por tu culpa!

-Mamá…

-Qué es lo que hacías en ese lugar? Y con un hombre tan viejo! Por Kami, Megan!! Sólo tienes 14 años!!!!

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Es que acaso no te enseñamos nada? Nunca aprendiste nada? Qué fue lo que pasó? Dónde fallamos?!

-Es lo de ahora. Ya no es como antes que uno se espera a casarse. Si no lo haces, no estás en nada. Claro, tú no entiendes de eso… eres muy vieja…

Rin le agarró una ojera y se la retorció, que la hizo hincarse.

-Crees que soy del siglo pasado? Yo viví con tu papá antes de casarme con él!

-Entonces de qué te quejas?

-Eres una niña! Una niña enredada con viejos!

-Eres una perra! Sólo porque que quieres que viva para siempre bajo tu ala!

Rin le iba a volver a dar, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Si tanto quieres vivir así, perfecto, adelante… pero ten en cuenta que si pones un pie fuera de esta casa, no vas a volver.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo no voy a tener cualquieras en mi casa. Que se vaya.

-No, Sesshoumaru, mi hija…

-Te quieres ir junto con ella?

Rin lo vio a los ojos. Encendidos de la furia.

-Sesshoumaru, recapacita… la estás echando a la calle!

-Ella quiere vivir en la calle!

-Sesshoumaru, es tú hija también!

-Mis hijos son personas decentes, honradas… no vagabundas que se dejan manosear por viejos.

Rin intentaba sacudir la corpulenta y firme figura de Sesshoumaru mientras le rogaba que no la echara a la calle. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Noo!!! Sesshoumaru!!!

Rin se desmayó. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Estás castigada hasta que se me olvide la vergüenza que siento por llamarte hija mía…

Sesshoumaru tomó en brazos a Rin y la llevó a la habitación. Megan, cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente. Riku le ofreció una bolsa con hielo para sus mejillas.

-Tú…

-Te esperan los peores meses de tu vida… pero sigo siendo tu hermana…

En la habitación, Sesshoumaru logró despertar a Rin.

-Megan!!!

-Shhh… no se fue…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru! Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?!

-Si ellos me quieren así… ese es el papá que tendrán…

Sesshoumaru acariciaba su rostro con una toalla fría. Rin cerró los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron.

-Dónde fallamos, Sesshoumaru? Dónde fallamos?

-Tú y yo no hicimos nada mal. Rin, preciosa… no es culpa nuestra… no es culpa nuestra…

Rin lo abrazó, él se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la cabeza.

-Iré a ver a Riku… descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y fue a la de Riku.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no estoy sangrando…

-Mañana irás a mi consultorio… te la voy a enderezar…

-Pero…

-Enviaré una excusa médica…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No podré esperar a mañana… quieres que lo haga aquí o vamos a la clínica…

-Aquí está bien…

-Te tomaste algún calmante?

-Todavía.

-Agárrame los hombros.

-Papá…

-Agárrame…

Sesshoumaru le enderezó la nariz y el grito fue tal que todos en la casa se levantaron. Cuando Rin llegó a la habitación, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Riku mientras ella lloraba recostada de su hombro.

-Lo siento… mañana te habría dolido más…

-Qué pasó?

-Le enderecé la nariz a Riku…

Rin se llevó a Hikari a su cama y fue a la cuna de Arthur. Luego de volverlo a dormir, volvió a la habitación de Riku, Sesshoumaru le había inyectado un calmante y ya estaba surtiendo efecto.

……………………………

Al día siguiente, ya en la tarde, Rin tenía a Riku en su consultorio y la examinaba, puso la radiografía en la lámpara.

-Ya está derecha… me gustaría ponerte un protector…

-Está bien…

Rin se lo colocó.

-Mañana tampoco irás a la universidad. Quiero controlar esos moretes.

-Está bien, mamá…

Rin le sonrió, pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mamá… estás bien?

Rin intentó asentir, pero negó con la cabeza. Riku la abrazó.

-Riku, dime si he cometido algún error? Dímelo…

-Mamá… eres la mejor madre del mundo. Tú no te equivocaste…

-Pero es que…

-No es tu culpa, mamá… no es tu culpa…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru suspiró al verla. La abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del consultorio. Megan estaba frente a ellos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Mamá…

Megan levantó unos papeles.

-Qué es esto, mamá?

Sesshoumaru tomó los papeles y los leyó. Era una carta de Ben dirigida a Megan.

-Es exactamente lo que ves.

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Así como lo ves, Megan… con lo que hiciste anoche es como le has pagado a tu mamá arriesgar su vida por ti… así es como le pagaste un paro cardíaco…

-Mamá…

-…-

-Mamá, perdóname… mamá, perdóname, por favor…

Rin abrió sus brazos y recibió a su hija entre ellos. Acarició su cabeza mientras Megan le pedía perdón. Rin la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor… pero quiero que pienses muy bien lo que haces. Porque mira la manera en la que heriste a tu familia…

-Perdón, mamá… perdón…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-También le faltaste el respeto a tu papá y a tu hermana…

Megan vio a Riku.

-Perdóname, nee-chan… cuando él te golpeó, yo me fui… perdóname…

Riku la abrazó.

-Te dije que siempre sería tu hermana…

Megan se paró frente a Sesshoumaru, con la cabeza baja.

-Perdón, papá… nunca me sentí peor que cuando dijiste que sentías vergüenza de mí…

-…-

-Por favor, papá, perdóname… yo sé que fui una idiota al dejarme enredar por ese tipo…

-…-

Las lágrimas de Megan ya caían al piso.

-No me vas a volver a hablar nunca más?

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro con sus dedos, la besó en la frente.

-Eso es imposible… eres mi hija…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró refugiada en su pecho.

………………………………

**Varios años después. – **

Sesshoumaru termina de ver a su último paciente, luego de escribir en el récord. Se recuesta del espaldar de su sillón y ve una fotografía de su familia, sonríe y cierra los ojos unos instantes. Escucha la puerta abrirse y piensa que es su secretaria.

-Doctor, si no me necesita…

-Será todo por hoy…

-Hasta el lunes, doctor…

-Adiós…

Sin embargo siente algo que trepa por sus piernas, abre los ojos exaltado, pero sonríe al ver a Arthur, el pequeño toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papa!

-Yo también te quiero, hijo… y tu mamá?

-Afuera…

Sesshoumaru cerró todo y salió con Arthur en brazos, afuera, Rin lo esperaba, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mama…

-Qué tal si nos vamos a casa?

-Excelente idea…

En el camino a la casa, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en el supermercado y compró varias cosas, mientras pagaba, llamó a Rin.

-Preciosa, no cocines, yo prepararé la cena…

-Está bien, amor…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, besó a Rin en la cabeza, ella la echó hacia atrás y él la volvió a besar en los labios.

-Qué diferente se siente la casa sin las niñas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hace años que no tenemos la casa sólo para nosotros…

-No estamos tan solos, tampoco…

Rin le señaló a Arthur que veía televisión. Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo. Luego de preparar la cena, Arthur le pidió jugar con él. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin y subió con el pequeño a la habitación. Luego de un rato de juegos, Sesshoumaru se acostó en el piso.

-Arthur… ya vamos a descansar…

-No! Papi, vamos! Papi!!

-Estoy cansado…

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño soltar su muñeco.

-Está bien…

El pequeño se tiró a la cama, con el rostro entre la almohada. Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-No quieres helado?

-No…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-Pero nunca puedes jugar conmigo…

Sesshoumaru apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, se encontró con Rin en el pasillo, vestía una sensual pijama y llevaba la yukata abierta. Rin lo besó con ternura y se colgó de su cuello, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y cerró la yukata.

-Sessh…

-No estoy de humor, Rin…

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras, Rin entró a la habitación de Arthur.

-Arthur…

Se sentó junto al pequeño y acarició su cabeza, él se apoyó en su regazo y siguió llorando.

-Arthur, mi amor… porqué lloras?

Rin lo acurrucó en su pecho, hasta que el pequeño encontró consuelo en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza y besándolo en la frente, lo hizo hablar.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mami, porqué pidieron otro bebé?

-No hemos pedido otro bebé, mi amor…

-Yo digo yo!

-Qué porqué te tuvimos a ti?

-Sí…

-Por que Kami quiso que tuviéramos un bebé más… y nos regaló un precioso bebito varón, que es la mayor alegría de su mamá…

Rin le hizo cosquillas, provocándole sonoras carcajadas, mordía sus cachetes con sus labios, se detuvo por los ruegos de su pequeño.

-Ya no estás triste?

-Mitad?

-Sólo la mitad? Por qué?

-Papi siempre está cansado y nunca quiere jugar conmigo… mami, tengo una idea!

-Cuál?

-Devuélveme y dile a Kami que te mande un bebé con el que papi sí quiera jugar.

-No! Cómo voy a hacer eso! Primero que todo, los regalos no se devuelven. Segundo, tu papi te ama mucho, mi amor…

-No, papi no me quiere… porque él nunca quiere estar conmigo.

-Arthur, tu papá te ama, eres su bebé también.

-No… papi no me quiere…

-Arthur, no digas eso. Tu papá te ama, y si te oyera, se pondría muy triste. Papi y yo estamos muy cansados porque nos pasamos el día trabajando, pero no quiere decir que tu papi no te quiera.

Rin lo durmió y salió de la habitación. Fue a la sala con Sesshoumaru, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a descansar…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están? Perdonen la tardanza, pero me sentía malita, además, estoy reescribiendo el final del fic, así que les alegrará saber que le estoy sumando un par de caps más.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	30. Dolor

**Capítulo 30**

**Dolor**

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad en la casa Kazami, Arthur y Hikari jugaban por toda la casa.

-Arthur, no corras con la camisa de tu papá puesta.

-Es mi capa, mamá! Soy un súper héroe!!

-Arthur, te hablé.

Rin apagó la estufa y se preparó a sacar los platos para servir, cuando escuchó varios golpes en las escaleras.

-MAMÁ!!!

Rin salió de la cocina corriendo y corrió a las escaleras, al ver a Arthur, casi se desmaya.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin lo iba a tocar justo cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-No lo toques!

-Tiene una herida en la cabeza! Se va a desangrar!

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, le vendaron la cabeza. Mientras estaban en la sala de emergencias, Arthur comenzó a convulsionar, Rin se aferró a su esposo llorando desconsolada.

Los médicos trabajaron con él por más de dos horas, cuando parecían darse por vencidos, el pequeño comenzó a responder.

………………………

Con los ojos amoratados y el rostro hinchado, el pequeño despertó al día siguiente.

-Ma-ma…

-Arthur…

Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos donde ninguno pudo decir palabra.

-Papa está triste…

-Ya no…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Kami, hijo!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó dejando salir su llanto.

-Papa, porqué lloras?

-Porque te quiero tanto! Kami, Arthur, te amo, hijo!

En ese momento, Rin entró en la habitación, pero decidió dejarlos, ambos necesitaban ese momento.

-Papa, de verdad me quieres?

-Claro que sí!

Arthur abrazó a su papá, aferrándose donde sus pequeñas manitas alcanzaban del ancho torso.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Rin se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mami!!!

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza…

Sesshoumaru se apartó un poco, Rin lo tomó de un brazo, él la vio.

-Quédate con él.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quedó junto al pequeño.

-Mami, qué me pasó?

-Te caíste por las escaleras y te partiste la cabeza.

-Gomen, mama… tropecé con mi capa…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Lo más importante es que estás bien.

…………………………

**Varios Meses después. –**

Riku esperó a que los niños se acostaran y pidió a Rin y Sesshoumaru hablar con ellos. Los guió al estudio y cerró la puerta.

-Riku, qué pasa? Porqué tanto secreto?

-Mamá… papá… yo sé que no fui la mejor de las hijas, pero necesito su ayuda…

-Claro que la tienes, qué pasó?

Riku se llevó las manos al rostro.

-La boda se canceló…

-Riku…

Rin la abrazó y le permitió desahogarse. Sesshoumaru se quedó cruzado de brazos.

-Qué pasó?

-El apartamento… fui al apartamento a llevar unos cuadros y él estaba en la cama con otra!

Sesshoumaru se suavizó.

-No se han iniciado los planes, en qué necesitas ayuda?

-No tengo dinero, papá… todo lo invertí en ese apartamento… y de todas maneras tengo que mudarme…

-No. Riku… Riku, está será tu casa mientras la necesites, mi amor, cómo crees que te echaremos por algo así?

Riku movió la cabeza negativamente, no se atrevía a ver a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

-Te acostaste con él, no?

Riku levantó la mirada y sintió terror al verlo, Sesshoumaru era la personificación de la furia.

-Estás embarazada, verdad?

-Aunque sea de ese animal… sigue siendo mi hijo… y decidí criarlo sola… aunque eso signifique perderte también, papá…

-Sesshoumaru… no tomes un decisión ahora que puedas lamentar después. Piénsalo.

-No hay nada que pensar, Rin.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor! Tú también tuviste 24 años! Y tú también cometiste errores!

-No, mamá. No es un error. Mi hijo no es un error. Porque a diferencia de mí… hubo una vez que yo sí amé a su papá…

-No es a eso a lo que me refería, Riku… un hijo nunca es un error…

-Parece que mi papá aún no aprende esa lección.

Riku intentó salir del estudio, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-A un hotel.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

-Suéltame!

Riku intentó forcejear, pero se detuvo al ver a Sesshoumaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá…

-Yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometió mi padre.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que consideres necesario. Sólo tengo una condición. Termina tu carrera y tu especialidad… y yo te aseguro que ni a mi hija, ni a mi nieto les faltarán nada…

-Papá...

-Te amo, Riku…

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza y se permitió llorar en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, papá! Yo nunca quise avergonzarte de ésta manera!

-No me has avergonzado, Riku… estoy muy orgulloso de tu manera de pensar.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru soltó su abrazo, acarició sus mejillas.

-No volverás con ese imbécil bajo ninguna circunstancia. Riku, va a intentar usar a tu hijo para tenerte otra vez.

-No lo haré, papá… pero tengo miedo de que me lo quiera quitar.

-Eso no va a pasar, mi amor… ahora, vete a descansar.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Que Kami me ayude!

-Ya Kami te ayudó… te has convertido en el mejor papá que un hijo con tantos problemas pueda pedir.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru suspiró mientras abrazaba a Rin.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo.

Rin rió y entrelazando sus dedos, lo guió a la habitación.

…………………………

Riku continuó yendo a la universidad, pudo terminar el semestre sin problemas, ya le tocaba inscribirse para el próximo.

Sesshoumaru estaba en su consultorio y sonrió al verla entrar.

-Hola, papá…

-Hola, Riku, fuiste a tu cita?

-Sí… me dijo que todo va muy bien, quieres ver la sonografía?

-Claro!

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Está muy bien.

-Papá… no… no creo que sea prudente que me inscriba en la universidad para el próximo semestre.

-Riku…

-Es que me toca rotar en radiología, papá en 21 días seguiré en el primer trimestre y…

-Tienes razón… no deberías volver hasta que des a luz.

-Estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo…

-Porqué no hablas con Rin? Ella necesita una ayudante.

-En serio?

-Sí…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y salió del consultorio.

…………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron en la noche a la casa y Rin se sorprendió al ver la mesa lista y la cena hecha.

-Papá, mamá…

-Riku…

Riku les sonrió.

-La cena está lista…

Durante la cena, Hikari notó la repentina ausencia del novio de Riku.

-Riku, Samishi está de viaje?

-No…

-Pelearon?

-Hikari, Samishi y yo ya no somos nada, no nos vamos a casar…

-Por qué?

Rin acarició la cabeza de Hikari.

-Luego te explico…

-Pff… de seguro se cansó de que Riku fuera una santurrona…

-MEGAN! Después de la cena, nadie se levanta, y no toquen el tema otra vez.

Riku se pasó las manos por los ojos y continuó comiendo con desgano.

-Ya no tengo hambre.

-Come.

-Ya no tengo hambre.

-Te dije que comas.

-Eres un idiota, papá!

Riku se fue a su habitación, Rin subió tras ella.

-Riku…

-No voy a poder quedarme en ésta casa, mamá… no de esta manera…

-Sabes que tu papá no se sabe controlar… pero mejor vienes a comer, recuerda que lo necesitas.

……………………………

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, Riku les contó la razón por la que ya no se casaría y se sentó frente a sus hermanos.

-Megan, Hikari, Arthur… yo estoy embarazada…

-Wow!

-Qué es eso?

-Voy a tener un bebé, Arthur…

-Espera, espera. Que tú qué?!

-Megan…

-NO! Mamá! Qué es esto?! A mí hasta llegaron a golpearme y yo sigo siendo virgen! Y ella… y ustedes están tan tranquilos…

-Megan, no es lo mismo…

-NO LA DEFIENDAS! NI SIQUIERA ES TÚ HIJA!

-Pero sí es mí hija…

-Tú! Tú me ibas a echar a la calle! Dijiste que sentías vergüenza de mí! Y qué hay de ella?! Maldición, que hay de ella?!

-YA BASTA!

-Riku…

-Yo sabía que al momento en que se enterara las cosas serían así…

-Riku… qué?

-Mañana a primera hora, me iré…

-Quien dice quién se va y quién se queda en ésta casa soy yo. Y tú te quedas!

-Pero papá…

-De dónde has sacado tanto egoísmo, Megan? No sabes ayudar a los demás… y estoy seguro que no es lo que tu mamá y yo te hemos enseñado.

Megan bajó la cabeza.

-Así son las cosas aquí, verdad? Ella se embaraza y a mí me sermonean?

Sesshoumaru se exasperó y levantó una mano, Riku se metió en el medio.

-Papá, no! Frente a los niños no…

-Riku…

-Megan tiene razón, papá… si a ella la ibas a echar a la calle por estar en un antro donde se negociaban drogas, con un tipo mucho mayor que ella que sólo quería llevársela a la cama… a mí también me tienes que echar a la calle porque mi novio me engañó y para colmo estoy esperando un hijo suyo… hay un aparta estudio en alquiler cerca de la universidad… no tienes que echarme… yo me iré…

Riku se pasó toda la noche recogiendo sus cosas, no hubo manera de que Rin pudiera persuadirla. En un momento, Riku se detuvo.

-Mamá…

-Sí?

-Me siento caliente…

-Cómo?

-Siento que me estoy quemando…

-Métete en la ducha, vamos, rápido!

Rin la convenció de que se acostara.

-Mamá, y el bebé? Cómo estará mi bebé?

-Tu bebé estará bien, no te preocupes, mi amor… sólo necesitas descansar…

-No te vayas…

-No me iré…

-Mamá…

-Hm?

-Está mal que decida criar a mi bebé sola?

-Riku, qué sientes por tu bebé?

-Lo amo, mamá… lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser… a veces, cuando estoy sola, me pongo las manos en el vientre… y siento un calor que me envuelve… y me siento en paz, mamá…

Riku abrió los ojos.

-Perdóname… nunca quise ponerte en contra de tu hija…

-Tú también eres mi hija, Riku… y tu papá tiene razón, Megan se ha vuelto muy egoísta.

-Mi amigo… Sasuke… me ofreció su apartamento en caso de que…

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Yo siempre creí que te enamorarías de Sasuke…

-Es mi amigo, mamá…

-Y? De la amistad nace el amor… tu papá y yo…

-No, ustedes no fueron igual… del odio al amor, un latido y unión… ustedes se detestaban…

-No es cierto… yo me babeaba por tu papá…

-Sí me gusta…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero dudo que quiera algo más con una mujer embarazada…

-Nadie sabe, mi amor… antes de enamorarme de tu papá, me enamoré de ti…

Riku cerró los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron de los mismos.

-Tengo miedo, mamá…

-No lo tengas. Tu papá y yo te vamos a ayudar para que puedas cuidar de tu hijo.

-Papá debe estar muriéndose de la vergüenza por mi culpa…

-No lo está, él mismo te lo dijo. Está orgulloso de que decidas tener a tu hijo, que decidas pelear y criarlo…

Una vez que Riku se durmió, Rin fue a la habitación de Megan, ya estaba dormida, fue a la suya, donde Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama, lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Eso creo…

-Sessh…

-Qué hago, Rin? La recompenso?

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor… aunque lo hizo mal… ellos se iban a casar… no la estoy justificando, pero ella se entregó a quien sería su marido…

Sesshoumaru exhaló sonoramente. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Riku te respeta mucho… y te ama… y yo pienso que hasta fue mejor así… porque detestaría tener que recoger los pedazos de ella si se hubiesen casado…

-Rin…

-Riku finge fortaleza, Sessh… es como tú… a un paso de convertirse en una montaña de nada, pero fingiendo fortaleza… Riku se está muriendo de la vergüenza y del dolor pensando que te deshonró…

-Aplaudírselo no puedo…

-No… no digo eso, mi amor… pero ella está haciendo lo correcto… está enfrentando las consecuencias… vamos a ayudarla, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru asintió, se quedó cabizbajo, cuando Rin le levantó la cabeza, lo notó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, mi amor…

-No sé qué hacer…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y se quedó refugiado en su pecho, buscando la calma que necesitaba, Rin se quedó acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole cosas para calmarlo.

…………………………

Riku ayudaba a Rin en sus consultas, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y su vientre comenzó a crecer, un día, la secretaria avisó que alguien buscaba a Riku. Rin le dijo que lo hiciera pasar.

-Hola, Sasuke!

-Rin-sama… cómo está?

-Muy bien. Riku se está cambiando, tuvo un pequeño accidente con un café.

-No hay problemas, la espero.

-Y qué te trae por acá?

-Me gustaría hablar con Riku acerca de unas cosas.

-Ya veo…

Rin sabía que el muchacho estaba enamorado de Riku. Sasuke era un joven de cuerpo musculoso, bien definido, ojos cafés y una densa cabellera negra.

-Sabes? Riku está en un lugar a prueba de sonidos…

El aire se escuchó al salir de sus pulmones.

-Yo… yo amo a Riku… Rin-sama… no se imagina lo que desearía que ese niño fuera mío…

-Puede ser tuyo…

-Rin-sama…

-Riku es hija de mi esposo con otra mujer. Sin embargo… la amo y es mi hija. Y el hecho de que tenga 3 hijos propios, no cambia eso, Riku no deja de ser mi hija.

Riku entró al consultorio, vistiendo una pijama azul y la bata en un brazo.

-Mamá, tengo una… Sasuke…

-Hola, Riku.

-Sasuke… voy a mi cita con…

-Con el doctor, por eso vine, anoche me llamaste y me rogaste que no te dejara ir sola.

-En serio lo hice?

-Sí… como a las 2 de la madrugada…

-No lo recuerdo… bueno, adiós, mamá…

-Adiós.

…………………………

Camino al consultorio, Sasuke tomó la mano de Riku.

-Sasuke… lo de anoche…

-No te preocupes, me siento honrado que me eligieras…

-Siempre me has soportado y me has servido de apoyo… en especial en éstos últimos meses, donde mi vida se ha vuelto un completo desastre… gracias…

-Para qué son los amigos? Tú también me ayudaste cuando te necesité…

-No te he vuelto a preguntar de eso…

-Ni tienes que hacerlo. Estoy por encima de eso… y… adivina qué…

-Qué?

-Conseguí trabajo…

-En serio?

-Sí.

-Dónde?

-En el banco… soy el nuevo gerente de la sucursal del centro comercial.

-Felicidades!!!

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza, ambos sintieron una patada, Riku se apartó riendo.

-Vaya! Sí que tiene fuerza!

-Es su primera patada…

-Sí?

-Sí, siempre lo siento moverse, pero es su primera patada…

-P-puedo?

-Claro que sí!

Riku tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, Sasuke actuaba como Arthur, completamente emocionado. Riku lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Sasuke…

-Te amo, Riku… te amo y mi mayor deseo es que seamos una familia… tú, el bebé y yo…

-Sasuke, estás actuando por impulso… Estás emocionado porque sentiste una patada…

-No es un impulso, Riku…

Sasuke le mostró el anillo.

-No es un impulso… Estoy listo para criar a ese niño como si fuera mío…

-Sasuke…

-Riku… aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Riku sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, se besaron con cariño y ternura. Sasuke le puso el anillo y acarició su vientre.

-Te prometo que voy a cuidar mucho de tu mami y de ti…

Riku sonrió.

-No podías al menos pedirme ser tu novia primero?

-No puedo aguantar más tiempo lejos de ti…

En la sala de esperas del consultorio médico, Riku se moría de las ganas por llamar a Rin, pero Sasuke la convenció de que era mejor esperar. Cuando entraron al consultorio, el doctor sonrió al ver a Riku.

-Hola, Riku… me imagino que éste puño de emociones es el padre…

Riku vio a Sasuke y entrecruzando sus dedos, le sonrió.

-Así es…

-Bien, antes de comenzar… quieres saber el sexo?

-Sí!!!

-Muy bien…

Durante toda la sonografía, Sasuke veía emocionado al que sería su hijo.

-Kami, es hermoso, Riku…

-Hermosa…

-Qué?

-Es una niña…

Sasuke rió y la besó con ternura.

-Una niña bella como su mamá…

………………………

Esa misma tarde, Sasuke y Riku paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano.

-Tu mamá me ayudó mucho…

-Sí? Cómo?

-Me dijo que no eres su hija biológica…

-Ah…

Riku le hizo la historia de Joyce y al terminar se llevó las manos al vientre, levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos.

-Riku…

-Yo sufrí mucho de niña, sabiendo que mi mamá me odiaba… y no quiero que mi hija pase por lo mismo…

-No será así… Riku, voy a declararla como mi hija.

-Sasuke…

Riku se fijó en los ojos cafés de su ahora prometido.

-Esa niña es mi hija, Riku…

Sasuke le acarició el rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Riku…

Riku sonrió sonrojada.

-Hace unos meses, le confesé a mi mamá que te amaba… pero que dudaba que te fueras a fijar en una mujer embarazada…

-Te ves hermosa embarazada…

Sasuke la volvió a besar. Iban a reanudar el paso cuando vieron frente a ellos a Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-K-K-K-Kazami-sama!

Riku rió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Bueno, se enteraron por adelantado. Papá, mamá… Sasuke me pidió ser su esposa… y yo acepté!!!

Rin sonrió y la abrazó mientras la felicitaba.

-Kami, todo ha sido tan repentino!

-Lo sé, mamá! Pero…

Riku vio a Sasuke.

-De verdad lo amo… Y… hay otra noticia…

-Cuál?

-Es niña!

………………………………

En la noche, en la casa, Sesshoumaru le pidió a Sasuke hablar a solas.

-Explícame este… repentino…

-No es nada repentino… Kazami-sama, éramos amigos, pero yo amaba a Riku, la noticia de su boda, casi me destroza… cuando se separaron, fui su soporte y cuando supo que estaba embarazada, fui al primero que llamó…

-Mi hija ha sufrido bastante…

-Estoy consciente de eso… y le aseguro que nadie amará a su hija más que yo…

……………………………

Rin y Riku estaban en el consultorio. Como ya habían terminado, Riku sentía curiosidad y escuchaban al bebé con los estetoscopios.

-Tú lo hacías, mamá?

-Cada vez que podía…

-Kami, no lo puedo creer, me voy a casar con Sasuke!

Se abrió la puerta del consultorio y entró un corazón. Riku rió a carcajadas al verlo. Sasuke estaba disfrazado de corazón, en el centro decía se mía, llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas. Riku lo besó con ternura, colgándose de su cuello.

-Claro que soy tuya, mi amor…

-Feliz día de San Valentín…

Rin rió cuando Sasuke le entregó un chocolate de Kisses gigante.

-Se lo debiste dar a Sesshoumaru, a él sí que le apasionan los chocolates…

Los tres rieron. Riku la besó en la mejilla y se despidió para marcharse con Sasuke. Poco después, Sesshoumaru fue por Rin.

-Mi amor…

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a un exclusivo restaurante, y su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver en la mesa del lado a Sasuke y Riku. Las parejas rieron y decidieron cenar juntos.

………………………

Al día siguiente, Sasuke fue por Riku al consultorio para almorzar.

-Nos acompaña? Rin-sama?

-No, gracias, Sessh ya viene por mí.

Riku se fue con Sasuke. Luego de comer, Riku le pidió pasear un poco, Sasuke aceptó gustoso, pero la idea le dejó de gustar al ver a Samishi.

-Riku!

-Samishi…

-Vaya… decidiste quedártelo…

-Claro que lo haría, no soy como tú!

-A mí no me vengas a cobrarme pensión ni nada de eso.

-De cuándo acá yo necesito de tu dinero? Sabes bien que lo que hay en ese apartamento lo pagué yo en su mayoría.

-Me importa poco.

-Riku, mejor…

-Y qué hay contigo? Cogiditos de la mano? Ah, no me digas… tú y el torpe?

-Samishi… tú ya no tienes nada que ver en mi vida y no te preocupes, nadie nunca sabrá que es tuyo…

Samishi la golpeó en el vientre, Sasuke le voló arriba y le partió la cara puñetazos.

-SASUKE!!!

Riku se retorcía del dolor, con el rostro rojo y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

……………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Aquí les entrego este nuevo y emocionante capítulo (Admito que me emocioné más de la cuenta al escribirlo).**

**Les agradezco su apoyo de todo corazón.**

**Y por adelantado, les deseo un muy feliz día de la amistad!!! Aunque eso es algo que debe celebrarse todos los días!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho♥**


	31. Pertenencia

**Capítulo 31**

**Pertenencia**

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y corrió al auto. Ya en emergencias, mientras atendían a Riku, llegaron Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Sasuke, qué pasó?!

-Debí hacer algo… debí evitarlo…

-Qué le pasó a mi hija?

-Samishi la golpeó en el vientre…

En ese momento entró Samishi por la puerta de emergencias, al ver a Sasuke, se detuvo.

-Maldito mal nacido!

Sasuke lo tumbó al piso y volvió dejar caer sobre él la lluvia de puños.

-Desgraciado! Si algo les pasa te mato! Te mato, maldito!!!

Cuando Sesshoumaru consideró que estaba bastante molido, apartó a Sasuke. Aún así, Sasuke lo pateó en la entrepierna con tanta fuerza que lo hizo cantar como soprano. Sesshoumaru se llevó a Sasuke a una sala. Cuando el coraje había bajado, Sasuke se eliminó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Estás mejor?

-Porqué se tardan tanto?!

-Le están haciendo un ultrasonido… te cortaste…

Sesshoumaru alcanzó una bandeja de sutura.

-Déjame ver eso…

Sesshoumaru le lavó los nudillos ensangrentados y los vendó.

-Gracias…

Sasuke vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Yo simplemente lo iba a matar.

Se abrió la puerta, al ver a Riku, Sasuke se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… quieren que descanse unos días…

-Te llevaré a tu casa…

-Mamá…

-Ve, yo iré en un rato.

Sasuke condujo con extremo cuidado, y ni siquiera la dejó sentarse al frente, Riku lo vio verla por el retrovisor y le sonrió.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke la llevó a su cama en brazos, luego de acomodarla, Riku acarició su rostro.

-Sasuke…

-Estás cómoda?

-Te amo…

Sasuke sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Al momento en que te puedas parar, serás mi mujer.

-Sasuke…

-Estuve hablando con tu papá, me dijo que si nos casamos antes de que des a luz, puedo declararla como mi hija sin que nadie averigüe nada.

-Estás seguro de esto que estás haciendo?

-Muy seguro.

Sasuke la besó en el vientre y pegó su oreja, pero sin apoyarse.

-No oigo nada…

-Tienes que apoyarte un poco.

Riku le apoyó la cabeza y él sonrió. Arthur entró en la habitación.

-Riku!!

-Hola, Arthur!

El pequeño se subió a la cama.

-Riku, mami me dijo que estás enfermita…

-Tuve un accidente, pero estoy bien.

-Y el bebé?

-También está bien.

Arthur sonrió. Riku acarició su cabellera y le dijo que sería una niña, Arthur la abrazó.

-Como la bebé no va a tener papá, yo la voy a cuidar.

-La bebé va a tener papá…

-Sí?

-Sí, Sasuke va a ser su papá.

Arthur vio a Sasuke y frunció el ceño.

-Será mejor que cuides a mi hermanita o yo le digo a papá que te castigue.

Sasuke rió a carcajadas.

-Tu hermanita estará muy bien cuidada, Arthur. Te lo prometo.

Arthur sonrió.

-Qué bien! Así papá no tiene que castigarte! Riku, puedo oír a la bebé?

Riku asintió.

……………………………

Mientras Rin preparaba la comida de Arthur y Hikari, ella y Sesshoumaru hablaban en la cocina.

-…Lo mejor sería contratar una enfermera…

-Estoy de acuerdo, haré la diligencia…

Rin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-A la primera contracción habrá que internarla… Kami, Sesshoumaru, aún le faltan 8 semanas para que pueda sobrevivir…

-Rin, está en riesgo, pero no lo perderá, no lo permitiremos…

-Cómo las cosas se pudieron retorcer de ésta manera en sólo dos horas?

Megan entró en la cocina.

-Mamá, papá… qué pasa? Qué hacen aquí?

-Samishi golpeó a Riku… puede perder al bebé…

-No…

Sesshoumaru vio a Megan con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dónde está?

-En su habitación.

Megan subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, vio a Riku semi sentada en su cama, jugando con Arthur y Hikari.

-Riku…

-Arthur, Hikari, vayan con mamá y papá… Sasuke…

-No me voy a mover de aquí.

-Por favor, mi amor…

Sasuke salió con los niños, dejándolas solas. Megan se acercó a Riku.

-Qué pasó?

-Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar…

-Qué te pasó a ti?

-Samishi se enteró, no lo había vuelto a ver… cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, él me dijo que abortara… por eso le pedí ayuda a papá… estaba embarazada, con un padre irresponsable, que me había sido infiel, sin un centavo… hoy Samishi se enteró que lógicamente no había abortado, discutimos… y me golpeó en el vientre…

-Y… y el bebé?

-Está bien… por el momento… pero debo guardar reposo…

Riku cerró los ojos.

-Si tengo contracciones en 24 horas, perderé a mi bebé…

-Perdóname, Riku, fui muy injusta contigo… tú siempre me has defendido y me has ayudado y yo…

-Para eso son las hermanas mayores. Te quiero mucho, Megan.

Megan la abrazó con fuerza, Riku acarició su cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien… ya ves cómo las cosas comenzaron a mejorar… Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar… voy a tener una hermosa niña… y espero que su tía preferida acepte ser su madrina.

Megan la vio, Riku le sonrió, tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre.

-Alguien quiere saludarte…

Megan sonrió.

-Qué nombre le pondrás…

-Aún no lo he pensado.

-Aiko.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke se acercó a ellas.

-Yo… hice una promesa hace muchos años… mi hermana se había enfermado y mientras estaban esperando que saliera de peligro, yo me soñé con una niña rubia, llamada Aiko, ella me hizo jugar con ella y me dijo que si le prometía llamar a mi primera hija Aiko, mi hermana se salvaría… yo se lo prometí y me despertaron para decirme que mi hermana había mejorado…

Riku sonrió.

-Entonces, Aiko se llamará.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba hablando con su abogado cuando Rin entró al estudio, le llevó un sándwich y jugo, él la tomó de la mano y no la dejó salir.

-…Te estaré esperando…

Cuando cerró la llamada, la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo está Riku?

-Está bien… tranquila…

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Le diré que baje.

-Ven con ella, contigo también tengo que hablar.

Riku entró al estudio junto con Rin, Sesshoumaru las sentó.

-Riku… mi abogado viene en camino, tú y Sasuke deben firmar un prenupcial.

-Papá…

-Riku tú quedarás a cargo de la clínica y esto debe quedar en la familia, de otra manera…

-No, papá…

-Riku. Tu papá ha trabajado toda su vida por esa clínica, es sólo una manera de protegerla. Esa clínica es el legado tuyo y de tus hermanos.

-Hablaré con Sasuke…

Megan entró al estudio.

-Papá, te busca tu abogado…

-Dile que pase…

Rin y Riku iban a salir, Sesshoumaru les pidió que se quedaran, el abogado entró y luego saludarse, tomaron asiento.

-Dame la anulación.

-Anulación?

-Sí. La anulación de nuestro prenupcial.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tú has trabajado tanto como yo por esta clínica, y es hora de que tengas lo que por derecho lo que te corresponde.

Rin fijó la vista en Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Es la verdad… ese prenupcial fue creado para la primera clínica, pero tú has trabajado tanto o más que yo para ésta y eres la dueña legal de la mitad. Por eso… con un testigo presente y notariado, te entrego el 50 que te corresponde…

Rin vio el papel en sus manos, incrédula, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Fírmalo, preciosa…

……………………

Cuando se vieron solos, Sesshoumaru recibió la lluvia de besos de parte de su esposa, emocionada y entre besos, le daba las gracias.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Vamos a cumplir 20 años de casados…

-Ajá…

-Qué tal si nos casamos por la iglesia?

-Qué?!

-Te quieres volver a casar conmigo?

-Sí! Sí! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Al salir del estudio, se encontraron con Sasuke.

-Kazami-sama…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke llevaba una caja de chocolates y un sencillo ramo de flores.

-Puede comer chocolates?

-Sí, claro, sube.

-Gracias.

Sasuke entró en la habitación en el momento en que Riku salía del baño, por la impresión su toalla se cayó, ambos se paralizaron, Sasuke se acercó lentamente y tomó la tela para cubrir su cuerpo, la besó con ternura, acarició su hombros.

-Eres realmente hermosa…

Sasuke salió de la habitación y esperó a que Riku se vistiera, cuando ella le avisó, él entró.

-Sasuke…

-Espero que te gusten.

Riku sonrió al ver la caja, eran de su chocolatería favorita.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sasuke lo pensó antes de darle las flores, ya que ella tenía dos enormes arreglos florales allí mismo, sin embargo, Riku se quedó viendo el pequeño ramillete en sus manos.

-Sasuke…

-Sabes? Olvidé algo… ya vuelvo…

-Sasuke! Dame mis flores!

-N-no son para ti…

-Ah no?

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Riku… comprendes que no soy rico, verdad? Cuando te cases conmigo, viviremos de mi sueldo…

Riku acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Viviremos de nuestros sueldos, y seremos la familia más feliz y unida desde que Kami creo el mundo.

-Estás acostumbrada a tantas comodidades que yo no te puedo dar!

-Como cuáles? Una cama mullida?

Dijo esto señalando la cama de posiciones donde debía dormir.

-Llegar a casa y hacer la cena para mis hermanitos?

-Hablo de todo lo demás, Riku…

-Yo hablo de lo que es realmente importante, mi hija… y tú…

-Mira esas flores…

-Esas flores me las enviaron mi abuelito y mi tío que viven en Tokio y que desean que me recupere pronto.

-Y yo sólo…

-Sasuke… me gustan las margaritas…

Riku las puso en un florero sobre su mesa de noche. Eligió la más bonita de todas y preparó una mezcla de pegamento y agua y sumergió la flor.

-Qué haces?

-Quiero guardar un recuerdo…

-De qué?

-De las primeras flores que me regalaste… sabes? Los niños siempre quieren saber cómo papi y mami se conocieron.

Sasuke sonrió nervioso.

-Sasuke… quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

-Dime…

-Papá quiere que firmemos un prenupcial… la clínica es el resultado del trabajo de toda su vida y no quiere arriesgarla…

-Dónde está el papel?

-Sasuke.

-Dónde está? Lo firmo ahora mismo.

Rin entró con otro ramo de flores.

-Riku, mi papá te envía estas…

-Gracias, mamá, lo llamo en un segundo.

Rin se marchó nuevamente. Riku tomó la mano de Sasuke.

-Lo comprendes?

-Riku, haré lo que sea por ti…

………………………………

Riku no podía salir de la casa, así que llevaron al juez a la casa, donde Sasuke y Riku se casaron legalmente. Se pasaron la noche bromeando con que ni siquiera pasarían la noche juntos.

Rin estaba en la cocina preparando más bocadillos cuando Riku entró en la misma.

-Mamá… de verdad no puedo irme con Sasuke?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, eso es tu papá bromeando.

Riku sonrió.

-Riku, no pueden tener relaciones…

-Lo sé, mamá…

Rin la vio y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo espero que seas tan feliz como lo hemos sido tu papá y yo, mi amor…

Riku sonrió.

-Lo seremos, mamá…

A la hora de marcharse, Sasuke esperó mientras Riku se despedía de sus abuelos, en el camino iba con cuidado y Riku en el asiento de atrás. Al llegar al apartamento, la entró cargada en brazos y con los ojos vendados, cuando le quitó la venda, Riku simplemente lo abrazó al ver los cambios que le había hecho al apartamento, la guió a una habitación completamente decorada con bailarinas y todo color rosa, Riku sonrió.

-Es bellísimo, mi amor!

-Me alegra que te guste.

Riku se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me fascina…

Entraron en la habitación, Sasuke la ayudó con su ropa, notó la preocupación en su rostro.

-Riku… qué pasa?

-Sasuke… no podremos hacer el amor hasta que…

-Lo sé, cariño… pero… qué te parece si mejor nos refrescamos con un rico baño? Lo hice remodelar… tiene jacuzzi…

Riku sonrió y se dejó desvestir por las suaves manos de su ahora esposo, Sasuke, la llenaba de besos en toda su piel.

-Sasuke…

Al llegar a su vientre, la besó con una inmensa ternura y sonrió. La guió a la tina, donde primero entró él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Señora Shang Li…

Riku sonrió y acarició sus brazos, se apoyó de su pecho.

-Quién iba a decir que me iba a casar con mi mejor amigo?

-Yo, una y mil veces…

Disfrutaron del increíble momento de intimidad que les brindaba aquel baño, donde se acariciaban y besaban con toda libertad. Cuando fue el momento de salir, La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la acomodó con cuidado. Riku se puso una pijama, Sasuke se iba a poner la suya.

-Te puedes quedar sin camisa?

-Claro…

Cuando Sasuke se acomodó a su lado, ella se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-He soñado tantas veces con esto… puedo quedarme así?

-Todas las noches que quieras…

Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Riku…

………………………

Riku despertó sintiendo besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, se dio vuelta y sonrió al encontrarse de frente con Sasuke.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, cariño…

Sasuke la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre.

-Cómo durmió la princesa?

-Hm! Rico!

Ambos rieron al sentir una patada.

-Hola, Aiko… Hola, mi amor…

Sasuke tocaba el vientre y esperaba su respuesta, Riku sólo reía porque era quien en realidad, sentía todo. Sasuke la vio sonriendo, ella acarició su cabeza y él cerró los ojos ante la tierna caricia, besó su vientre.

-Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Tengo que decirte un secreto.

-Cuál?

-Yo soy adoptado.

-Cómo?

Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

-Cuando era un niño, mi papá me castigó quitándome mi muñeco favorito, lo vi guardarlo en una gaveta y fui a buscarlo. Encontré los papeles de mi adopción… recuerdo que tenía como 8 o 9 años… fui llorando donde mi mamá y le pregunté que qué era eso… ella se arrodilló frente a mi y me secó las lágrimas, me dijo que era la envoltura del mejor regalo que Kami le había dado… yo…

Riku sonrió y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Dónde están ellos?

-En China… mi papá debía resolver unos asuntos… creo que volverán como en 6 meses.

-Es una historia muy bonita…

-No lo es…

-Sasuke…

-Ahora que sabía que era adoptado, quería saber quiénes eran mis padres de verdad, hice que mi papá los buscara… cuando fui a verlos y les dije quien era, me cerraron la puerta en la cara, ambos…

-Yo también soy adoptada… Rin me adoptó cuando se casó con mi papá… Joyce me maltrataba mucho y me dejaba sin comer, renunció a mí legalmente… Rin y Joyce pelearon varias veces… aún recuerdo la noche en que Joyce me dijo por teléfono que no la llamara más, que yo no era nada suyo… yo sólo tenía 4 años. Lloré y lloré, y Rin me tomó en brazos y me abrazó toda la noche, calmándome y cantándome… y me dijo que si quería, ella sería mi mamá de mentiras, hasta que mi papá se casara con una mamá buena que me iba a querer mucho…

Sasuke sonrió.

-Rin… Rin ha sabido darme lugar en su vida… de verdad me siente como su hija y por eso yo le estaré eternamente agradecida…

-Yo quise casarme así… para que nadie pueda hacerle daño a Aiko…

Riku lo besó en la mejilla.

……………………………………

**3 años después. –**

Sasuke sale del banco a la hora del cierre, mientras el guardia cierra las puertas, él saca su celular.

-PAPA! PAPA!

Sonríe al ver a la pequeña correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos, se arrodilla y la espera de la misma manera, la abraza y la alza por los aires. La pequeña de pelo negro y ojos dorados ríe entre los brazos de su padre.

-Hola, Aiko!

-Papa!

Sasuke recibe el abrazo y el beso de su pequeña.

-Y mami?

Riku se acerca sonriendo y lo besa con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor… vinimos a comprar unas cosas…

-Ah… ya salí, estamos cerrando.

El guardia le entregó las llaves a Sasuke.

-Todo listo, señor…

-Gracias, hasta mañana…

…………………………………

Reunidos en la casa Kazami, Sesshoumaru gozaba un mundo con su pequeña nieta.

-Papa! Papa! Dazukete!!!

Riku tomó las manos de Sasuke.

-Qué te parece un varón?

-Riku…

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Sasuke la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo! Te amo!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru los veían y sonreían. Riku trabajaba en equipo con Rin. Salieron al jardín tomados de la mano y se abrazaron mientras de sus bocas salían sus alientos congelados.

Se besaron apasionadamente, hasta que sintieron suaves caricias sobre sus rostros. Nieve, la primera nevada del año, llamaron a los demás para que salieran a disfrutarla, ellos dos aún abrazados, se daban tiernos besitos, mientras veían a sus hijos y nieta bailar bajo la nieve.

…………………………………

**N/A: Wa!!! Al fin terminé… pero no el fic! Si no, éste cap… haha si con las ideas que tengo, me dan para otro fic jijiji, y ustedes de fiesta. Bueno, este cap se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga esme102. y pienso que este cap lo dice todo. No hay imposibles, manita, sólo cosas difíciles de conseguir. Besos**

**Mizuho**


	32. La Verdad

**Capítulo 32**

**La Verdad**

-Papa!! Papa!!! Mitte!!!

Sasuke levantó la vista y vio sonriendo a Aiko hacer girar su flor de papel al correr, abrió los brazos y recibió a la pequeña con una lluvia de besos.

-Vamos adentro, cariño… mamá nos espera para cenar…

-Hai!!!

Sasuke sonrió y entró a la casa con la pequeña en brazos. Riku sonrió al verlos.

-Mama, beza a papa…

Riku rió.

-Sí, mamá, besa a papá…

Riku le dio decenas de besitos en los labios. Después de la cena, Riku estaba semi acostada en el sillón y Sasuke y Aiko jugaban a provocar al bebé para que se moviera.

-Vamos, ya, me están provocando indigestión… además, mi amor… es la hora de dormir de la enanita.

-Ah sí… Te toca a ti…

-No, yo la llevé ayer…

-Te toca…

-No, a ti…

-No…

Sasuke y Riku discutían en broma. Pero Aiko no lo vio de esa manera, se bajó del sillón y se fue a su habitación. La "discusión" de Sasuke y Riku terminó en cosquillas y besos.

-Sasuke… Sasuke, mi amor y Aiko?

-Estaba aquí… Aiko…

Riku la encontró en su habitación, escuchó su sollozo.

-Aiko, mi amor… qué pasa?

-No me guzta que pizcutan…

-Que qué? Ah! Mi amor, estábamos jugando…

-Riku, no la encuentro… Aiko…

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza. Sasuke le respondió el abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi princesita?

-Creyó que discutíamos por traerla a la cama.

Sasuke suspiró. Aiko era muy sensible en cuanto a ciertos aspectos. Le lavó la carita y le puso su pijama.

-Vamos, mi amor… es hora de dormir…

Sasuke la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita de campos y luz que recorre los prados pintados de azul…

Sasuke la besó en la punta de la nariz, la pequeña rió. Riku también la besó.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Riku besó a Sasuke en la mejilla.

-Me daré un baño, puedes cerrar la casa, por favor?

-Claro…

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la habitación, Riku estaba en la tina, reía al sentir al bebé moverse.

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Sí!

Sasuke entró y se sentó detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor, qué decidiste?

-Sobre qué?

-Vas a hacerlo por cesárea o natural?

-No lo sé… una cosa fue Aiko…

-Y si le preguntas a tu mamá?

-Tal vez lo haga mañana…

Riku acarició las manos sobre su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Sasuke…

-Hm?

-Quiero hacer el amor…

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sasuke!

Sasuke rió y la ayudó a salir de la tina. La acomodó en la cama.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke disfrutaba de acariciar sus pezones, como estaban sensibles, Riku expresaba más su placer, dibujó un camino de besos hasta su vientre, el bebé se movió.

-Hey, tranquilo… es la hora de papi y mami…

Riku rió. Sasuke acarició su intimidad haciéndola gemir y suspirar.

-Hm! Estás lista…

-Mmjjjmm…

Sasuke se dirigió a su interior, tomándola por las caderas y comenzó a moverse. Acaricaba su cuerpo mientras la sentía apretarlo en su interior.

-Sasuke!

…………………………

Riku llegó a su consultorio con las mejillas coloradas. Dejó todas sus cosas sobre un sillón y vio extrañada que ni Rin ni Sesshoumaru habían llegado. Al momento en que se abrió el ascensor, los escuchó discutir, caminaron discutiendo hasta el consultorio de Sesshoumaru y se encerraron allí. Riku seguía sin saber ni porqué discutían, no se entendía nada. Finalmente Rin salió del consultorio y se fue al suyo.

-Buenos días, mamá…

-Riku! Por Kami… cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

-El suficiente para saber que quieres matar a mi papá…

-Es que es… ugh!!! Le quiero romper la cabeza!

-Eso se nota…

Rin se tranquilizó. Riku esperó calmada.

-Arthur le pidió a Sesshoumaru que lo llevara a acampar… y después de rogarle por semanas, Sesshoumaru dijo que sí, que lo llevaría este fin de semana… pero el muy menso a última hora se retractó y todos los amigos de Arthur fueron menos él por culpa de Sesshoumaru.

-Mamá…

-Es algo que tiene años, Riku… Sesshoumaru nunca tiene tiempo para hacer nada con Arthur… tiene los carros y aviones para armar en cajas, esperando a que él tenga tiempo…

-Papá nunca fue así con nosotras…

-Ni lo es con Hikari… pero con Arthur es muy diferente…

………………………………

Rin y Riku hablaron un buen rato, hasta que Sesshoumaru entró.

-Preciosa…

-Vete de aquí…

-Preciosa, onegai…

-Creo que mejor me voy…

Sesshoumaru vio a Riku levantarse y marcharse. Se acercó a Rin.

-Perdóname, preciosa… estaba cansado…

-Sesshoumaru… es que no te das cuenta del daño que le haces a Arthur?

-Arthur?

-Sí, le haces daño… nunca tienes tiempo para él. Estás cansado para jugar con él… siempre… siempre has tenido una excusa para no acercarte a tu hijo… Sesshoumaru, Arthur no será un niño para siempre…

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento.

-Rin…

-Tu hijo te admira, Sesshoumaru… te idolatra… pero tú… lo mantienes lejos de ti, porqué? Qué es lo que está pasando? Aún no olvido cuando tenía 5 años… se durmió llorando y pidiéndome que lo devolviera a Kami para que me diera un hijo con el que su papá sí quisiera jugar… Poco después fue cuando se cayó por las escaleras y pensé al verte que habrías cambiado… pero después de que se recuperó, volviste a alejarte de él… Arthur siente que lo rechazas… y no han sido pocas las veces que me lo dice…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Si yo te dijera… si yo te dijera que no sé cómo ser un padre para él… me creerías?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tengo 3 hijas… pero son 3 hijas… no sé cómo tratar a un niño… no sé que está bien, ni qué está mal… no sé cómo dirigirme a él…

-Lo que eres es un bobo…

-Rin…

-No me digas que no sabes cómo jugar con él. A las niñas te las llevabas a montar bicicleta, a patinar, te las llevabas hasta a volar cometas, no me digas que no puedes hacer eso con tu hijo. Jugabas con ellas a hacerse cosquillas… Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, no me digas que no sabes agarrar un soldadito de juguete y tirarlo gritando como si se tirara en paracaídas. No me lo digas porque no es verdad!

Riku entró en el consultorio, pálida.

-Mamá… papá…

-Qué pasó?

-Arthur…

Bajaron a emergencias, la ambulancia llegaba con el pequeño, los paramédicos lo llevaron a la sala y la directora del colegio iba con ellos.

-Arthur!!!

-Mama!!! Itai!!!

-Qué pasó?!

-Se salió del recinto del colegio… un auto lo golpeó a 3 cuadras…

Trataron al pequeño y lo examinaron, afortunadamente no pasaría de raspones y moretes. Rin decidió tomarse el día y se fue a la casa con él.

-Papá… deberías ir…

-Riku…

-Es verdad lo que mamá dice… lo tratas diferente…

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Escuchó a Rin hablando con Arthur.

-Arthur, porqué te saliste del colegio? Mi amor, pudieron pasarte cosas horribles…

-Gomen, mama…

-Cariño…

-Gomen… hontou ni…

El pequeño la abrazó llorando. Rin acarició su cabeza y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor… no tienes que llorar…

-Pero mama estaba llorando.

-Me preocupé mucho, mi amor… sentí mucho miedo…

-Pero papá no…

Rin comprendió. Sesshoumaru sólo estuvo allí.

-Mama, porqué mi papá no me quiere? Él no es como los otros papás…

-Tu papá sí te quiere…

Entró en la habitación.

-Arthur…

-Papá…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…

Rin besó a Arthur en la frente y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a su hijo.

-Arthur… Qué te gustaría hacer?

-No lo sé…

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño con la cabeza baja y viéndose sus dedos.

-Hijo… la verdad es que no sé cómo ser un buen padre para ti…

-Pero papá, yo sólo quiero que seas igual que con Hikari…

-Pero Hikari es niña… es diferente…

-Y por ser niño me quieres menos?

-NO!!! No, no es así…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Es que no lo sé…

-Qué hacía abuelo contigo?

-Mi papá nunca hizo nada conmigo…

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Tienes alguna idea? De lo que puedo hacer? Qué puedo hacer para ser el papá que quieres que sea?

-Papá…

-Escuché lo que hablaste con tu mamá… no es verdad… Arthur… yo te quiero mucho… te amo… si soy un tonto… bueno, tu mamá me lo ha repetido durante 20 años…

-Pero papá…

-Tenía tanto miedo que me paralicé…

-Pero tú pudiste salvar a mami…

-Sí… pero esta vez el miedo me ganó…

Al cabo de un par de horas, Rin se asomó a la habitación, sonrió al verlos armando un auto modelo.

-Qué tal si les preparo unos bocadillos?

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió y fue a la cocina. Ya en la tarde, Riku llegó a la casa con Hikari.

-Arthur, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Me alegro mucho…

-Nee-chan…

Riku se acercó y acarició su cabeza.

-Eres el más apuesto de los Kazami…

Riku le entregó un regalo. Arthur sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias, nee-chan…

-De nada…

Riku sonrió. Después de un buen rato, se despidió. Llegó a la casa, Aiko corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Riku la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Y papa?

-No ha llegado tu papá?

-Iie…

-Tal vez había mucho trabajo… Hm… necesito un baño…

-Isshou ni…

-Está bien…

Riku se bañó con la pequeña, que aprovechó estar en la tina para jugar con el vientre de Riku. Le ponía jabón, haciendo mucha espuma.

-El bebé tiene que eztad limpio…

-Sí…

Después del delicioso baño, le puso su pijama y preparó la cena. La pequeña se quedó dormida viendo una película abrazada a Riku. Sasuke llegó.

-Sasuke…

-Lo siento… hubo problemas con el sistema… Kami, Aiko…

-Sasuke…

-Le prometí que la llevaría al cine hoy…

-No me lo dijo… llévala a su cama…

Sasuke la besó en la mejilla y cargó a la pequeña que dormida, se aferró a su cuello.

-Papa…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sasuke la llevó a su cama y la besó con ternura.

-Papa… vinizte…

-Perdón, princesita…

-Ii…

Sasuke sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Descansa, princesita…

-Te quiedo, papa…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Sasuke salió de la habitación al dejar a la pequeña dormida. Riku se acercó a él.

-Mi amor…

-Te estuve llamando, no estabas en el consultorio, ni habías venido a la casa.

-Estaba donde mamá… Arthur sufrió un accidente…

-Está bien?

-Sí, sólo tiene raspones y moretes… fui a verlo…

El estómago de Sasuke anunció su existencia. Sasuke sonrió rascándose la nuca.

-Lo siento…

Riku sonrió y lo llevó a la cocina, donde le sirvió la cena.

-No tienes que molestarte, puedo hacerlo…

-Soy tu esposa…

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándole el rostro de tiernos besitos. Después de haber comido, la rodeó con sus brazos y le agradeció la cena a besos, Riku sólo reía y le decía que tocara el vientre que el bebé se estaba moviendo. Escucharon a Aiko gritar y Sasuke corrió escaleras arriba.

-Aiko!

-Papa!!! Papa! Dasukete!!!

La pequeña brincó a los brazos de Sasuke y se fijó como espora.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Princesa… qué pasa?

-No tiene cada…

-Cada? Cara? Qué cosa no tiene cara?

-El hombde malo… viene a llevadme…

Sasuke no comprendía nada. Riku acarició la espalda de la pequeña.

-Mama…

Riku se sentó y la pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, mi amor… sólo era un sueño muy feo…

-Demo kowaii…

-No debes tener miedo, cariño… me voy a quedar contigo hasta que te duermas…

Riku le limpió la nariz y las lagrimitas.

-Ven amor…

-Mama, canta como abuelita…

-Yo no sé cantar…

-Omegai…

Riku la besó con ternura e intentó cantar la canción que Rin le cantaba para dormir, desafinando lo menos posible, la pequeña se quedó dormida, Riku la besó con ternura y la acomodó en la cama.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

………………………

Rin pasó por la habitación de Arthur, Sesshoumaru aún jugaba con él.

-Es hora de dormir…

-Demo, mama…

-Vamos, mi amor… mañana tendrán todo el día para jugar.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Hikari leía un libro en su habitación.

-Hikari, cariño…

-Termino el capítulo…

-Recuerda que mañana tienes clases…

-Sí…

Megan subía las escaleras.

-Mamá…

-Cariño, cómo viniste?

-Me trajeron.

-Terminaste todo?

-Sí.

-En la nevera está tu cena…

-Está bien…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru salió al pasillo con la yukata abierta y el pantalón de pijama de seda negra. Megan lo vio y sonrió sonrojada.

-N-no se detengan por mí…

-Megan…

-Qué? Mamá, si tu marido tiene cuerpo de pecado mortal… disfrútalo…

Rin se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

-Vete a cenar.

Megan rió y bajó las escaleras, vio a Rin acercarse a Sesshoumaru y que este la abrazara, bajando la cabeza y ocultándose en su cuello.

Entraron en la habitación y Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa de Rin.

-Sessh…

-Hm…

-Sessh, espera. Megan está despierta…

-Y eso qué?

-Sabe lo que…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Bien… buenas noches…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Sessh…

-No me vengas con esas… hace poco estabas diciendo que ya no hacemos el amor como antes y cuando quiero hacer el amor, tú te pones a pensar que nos van a oír.

-Pero…

-Pero qué? Acaso no hacíamos el amor con ellos durmiendo en la misma habitación?

-Sí, pero no lo recordarían. Eren bebés.

-Está bien, Rin… no quieres, buenas noches.

Rin bajó las escaleras. Vio a Megan sentada a la mesa.

-Wow, eso fue rápido.

-Megan!

-Qué?

-N-no hicimos nada…

Rin fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

-Leche?

-La mejor fuente de calcio…

Rin se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

-Qué haces?

-Comer…

-No… estás muy pensativa…

-Mamá… mi jefe… mi jefe se me declaró…

-Cómo?!

-No de una manera extraña o… de hecho fue bastante dulce… él siempre es así… atento y bien…

-Megan… cuántos años tiene tu jefe?

-25… pero mamá… él va a renunciar…

-Cómo?

-Yo… yo me paralicé… y él se avergonzó… me dijo que no me preocupara, que mañana presentará su carta de dimisión…

-Megan cariño… qué sientes?

Megan estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Lo amo, mamá… lo amo y tengo miedo…

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Megan.

-Megan…

Rin se paró a su lado, Megan la abrazó.

-A qué le tienes miedo?

-Y si es él, mamá? Y si es él?

-Para encontrar al príncipe azul, hay que besar muchos sapos…

-Mamá…

-Cómo piensas saber si es el amor de tu vida si no lo has intentado…

-Riku…

-Riku es una persona y tú eres otra… Riku se enamoró de la persona equivocada, un sapo… pero encontró a su príncipe…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No te pongas así, mi amor…

-Es que no sé qué hacer!

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras.

-Megan! Megan, qué pasó?

-Sessh… Sessh, mi amor, es mejor que nos dejes solas…

-No. Megan, qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué rayos pasa contigo, Rin! Mírala! Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Papá… no discutan…

-Qué pasó?

Megan vio a su madre.

-Es mejor que se lo digas…

-Papá… Yo… Yoshiki Daisuke… Daisuke me propuso matrimonio…

-QUÉ?!

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate…

-Cómo quieres que me calme?! Es una niña! Qué diablos te hizo ese depravado!

-No! Papá! No… no me hizo nada… él… sólo se me declaró y me propuso matrimonio…

-Y tú lógicamente dijiste que no!

-No le dije nada…

-QUÉ?!

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, estás empeorando las cosas!

-Que estoy qué?! 17 AÑOS! ESO ES LO QUE TIENE! 17 AÑOS! ES UNA NIÑA!!!

-Mamá…

Rin vio a Arthur y Hikari frente a ellos.

-Vayan a sus camas, onegai…

-Demo, nee-chan…

-RIN!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos encendidos de la rabia, le habló apretando los dientes.

-Vete a la habitación y no jodas más!

Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin estaba al borde, completamente furiosa. Megan se paró entre ellos.

-NO DISCUTAN MÁS!!!

-Quítate del medio! Qué hiciste ahora? Te embarazaste? Te crees que todo es color de rosa?!

-NO! Papá! Porqué siempre quieres controlarlo todo?! A ti nadie te llamó! Además yo tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones! A ti no te importa si me acosté con él o no!

-Insolente!

Sesshoumaru le dio una bofetada. Megan cayó de rodillas llevándose ambas manos al oído derecho.

-Mamá!!! Ayúdame!!!

Sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre.

-Megan! Oh, Kami!

Rin se la llevó de inmediato al hospital. Sesshoumaru llamó a Riku y le llevó los niños y se fue al hospital.

-Hikari, Arthur, qué pasó?

-Papá y mamá estaban discutiendo y Megan comenzó a sangrar por un oído…

-Kami!

Riku se vistió y dejó a los niños con Sasuke.

……………………………

Cuando Riku llegó, le dijeron que Rin tenía a Megan en microcirugía. Se preparó y entró.

-Mamá…

-Riku! Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ayudarte…

Rin cerró los ojos.

-No hay mucho que hacer…

-Qué pasó?

-Le explotó el tímpano…

-Cómo?! Pero…

-El imbécil de Sesshoumaru se puso a vociferar… Kami, nunca había visto algo así…

Rin reconstruyó el tímpano y terminó la cirugía. Todo el tiempo que Megan estuvo en recuperación, no se separó de ella.

-Ma…má…

-Kami, mi amor… aquí estoy…

-Qué me pasó?

-Se te rompió el tímpano… descansa… te llevarán a una habitación…

-Mamá…

Rin la besó en la frente y salió. Afuera se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-C-cómo está?

-Cuando llegue a la casa no quiero verte ahí.

-Rin…

-Le reventaste le tímpano a tu propia hija.

-Rin, yo…

-Quiero el divorcio, Sesshoumaru. Es la segunda vez que pierdes los estribos y la golpeas. Qué sigue? Quién sigue?

Rin entró en la sala de recuperación nuevamente. Cuando llevaron a Megan a una habitación, Sesshoumaru entró.

-Megan…

-Papá…

-Megan, perdóname, hija… por Kami, esto no era…

-Estás llorando?

-No debí golpearte nunca… lo siento…

Megan no sabía qué decir. Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Espero que algún día me perdones…

-Papá… a dónde vas?

-Así que ya lo sabes?

-Qué cosa? Papá, dime qué cosa sé?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Megan…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-PAPÁ!!!

Megan se levantó, pero sintió vértigo, Sesshoumaru la acostó nuevamente.

-Megan, por Kami, estás convaleciente.

-Qué pasó? Papá! Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Te rompí el tímpano, Megan… fui tan estúpido que te rompí el tímpano… Y no soy capaz ni de verte…

-Yo te perdono, papá… papá no me dejes…

Megan lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sesshoumaru por igual.

-Tengo que irme…

-No! Papá, no te vayas!

-Megan, tengo que irme… Rin no quiere verme ni en pintura...

-No me dejes, papá…

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué pasará? Rin lo perdonará o será este el final de esta dulce pareja? Esperen el próximo capítulo… muajajajajajaaa…**

**Y no se quejen que me pidieron capítulos extras y el final del fic, era el capítulo pasado. Jijiji**

**Espero sus reviews, besitos**

**Mizuho**

P.D.: Mañana es mi cumple!!! Síii… hey… esperen… me estoy poniendo vieja!!! U.U


	33. Decisión

**Capítulo 33**

**Decisión**

Megan estaba acostada. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru le llevó un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones. Dejó todo eso a un lado y la abrazó.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… mamá me mantiene con una anestesia tópica…

-Me alegro mucho…

-Papá… es verdad que se van a divorciar?

-Tu mamá… cometí un error muy grave… y es muy difícil que tu mamá me perdone… y no sé ni cómo pedirle perdón…

-Pero papá, se van a divorciar por mí culpa?

-No! No, mi amor… no tienes nada que ver… es mí culpa… yo fui quien te golpeó… tu mamá ya no confía en mí…

Megan vio a Rin detrás de Sesshoumaru.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedirle perdón… qué le dirías?

-Que soy una escoria… que me lo merezco… quisiera echar el tiempo atrás y en lugar de ponerme a vociferar, hablar contigo… que mis estúpidos celos casi nos separan una vez y por increíble que parezca, nos separó esta vez… que la amo tanto que no sé como recomenzar mi vida sin ella… sin ustedes… sin mi familia…

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sesshoumaru.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, Megan… explotarte un tímpano es lo más salvaje que… es el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida completa… Es lo único de lo que me arrepiento y me arrepentiré hasta el día en que muera… y es estúpido pedirte perdón…

-No, no lo es…

-Sí lo es, porque las cosas no se arreglan con un lo siento… no te voy a devolver tu audición con un lo siento… pero Kami es testigo de que me arrepiento…

-Díselo, papá… dile todo eso…

-Para qué? Rin no me va a perdonar… Kami, aún recuerdo cuando naciste… al momento en que te cargué me di cuenta de tu sordera… y lloré… lloré todas las noches culpándome de no haber cuidado bien de tu madre… de haber tomado tantas medidas con tal de embarazarla que jamás pensé en que tal vez era porque no debía hacerlo… pero te tenía allí… viéndome… y no me importó si eras parcialmente sorda o no… eras mi bebé… logré darle lo único que tu madre añoraba y nunca me pidió…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y continuó pidiéndole perdón.

-Yo te perdono, papá… sólo fue un error… y estoy segura de que mamá también te perdona…

Megan estaba descansando, escuchó que abrieron la puerta. Vio un enorme ramo de rosas y sonrió.

-Papá, no vamos a caber aquí… Yoshiki-sama!

Daisuke dejó las rosas sobre el sillón. Se acercó a Megan.

-C-cómo sucedió? Estás bien?

-Yoshiki-sama…

-Dime Daisuke, por favor…

-Daisuke-san… fue un accidente…

-Tiene que ver con mi imprudencia?

-…-

-Ya veo… lo siento mucho, Kazami… fui muy egoísta y sólo pensé en mis propios sentimientos… lamento haberte causado tantos problemas…

-Daisuke... san…

-Comprendo que no puedas responder a mis sentimientos…

Daisuke hizo una reverencia e iba a salir de la habitación, pero se encontró de frente con una pareja.

-Papá, mamá…

-Lamento mucho haberle causado tantos problemas, Kazami-sama…

Daisuke continuó su camino.

-Daisuke!

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolo alejarse cabizbajo.

-Daisuke!!!

Sesshoumaru fue tras él.

-Muchacho…

Daisuke volvió a la habitación. Rin y Sesshoumaru los dejaron solos.

-Daisuke… yo… Daisuke, yo te amo… pero… sólo tengo 17 años…

-En 3 meses cumplirás los 18…

-Me temo que mi padre no nos permitiría estar juntos…

Daisuke bajó la cabeza.

-Podemos al menos intentar hablar con él… Megan, sé que me precipité… pero de verdad te amo… y sé que vales que me arriesgue a como de lugar…

-Daisuke…

Daisuke se atrevió a robarle un beso a Megan, quien abriendo los ojos sorprendida, los cerró y le respondió la caricia.

-Lo… lo siento!

Megan sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Tengo una idea…

-Sí?

-Qué tal si le proponemos a mi padre que…

-Esperaré a que cumplas 18 y luego te casarás conmigo…

-No…

-Y entonces?

-Un tiempo prudente como novios… un año… y si aún nos sentimos igual…

………………………

-No.

-Pero papá…

-De ninguna manera.

-Entonces para qué fuiste por él? Papá, qué hubieras hecho si abuelito Ben se hubiese negado a que mamá y tú se casaran?

-Tu mamá era una adulta.

-Yo lo seré en 3 meses cuando cumpla 18…

-Sesshoumaru, creo que es razonable lo que piden…

-Rin! Es una niña!

-Bien… entonces qué te parece si… cuando salgan, no lo harán solos, especialmente de noche. No podrán llegar después de las 12.

-2…

-Megan…

-Mamá!

-Mientras seas menor, 12. Y definitivamente queda prohibido que salgas en días de semana mientras estés en el colegio…

-Acepto con gusto sus condiciones.

-D-Daisuke!

………………………………

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Rin no perdonó a Sesshoumaru y aunque hablaban, el abogado de Rin contactó a Sesshoumaru. Riku le ofreció quedarse con ella mientras las cosas se calmaban. Recogía su ropa y Arthur y Hikari lo veían con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te vayas, papi… onegai…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y los llamó, con cada uno sentado a cada lado, los abrazó.

-Hikari, Arthur… yo cometí un error muy grave… y eso fue golpear a su hermana… Y la herí… y tu mamá no me va a perdonar eso…

-Pero papa… pídele perdón… pídele perdón…

-No es tan fácil…

-Yo no quiero que te vayas!!! Ahora que juegas conmigo!!!

-Lo siento mucho… Arthur… Hikari… tal vez nos divorciemos… y con el tiempo Rin se volverá a enamorar… pero eso no le quita a que soy su papá… y que los amo… y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesiten…

-Papa…

-Los amo.

Sesshoumaru iba saliendo de la casa cuando se encontró con Rin, Arthur y Hikari iban aún abrazados a él, impidiéndole movimiento.

-Déjenme hablar con su mamá…

Los niños se apartaron.

-Rin… Rin… podemos hablar?

-No, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, por favor… es un error…

-Aún así…

-Así que… realmente te has decidido a olvidarme…

-Se lo debo a mi hija… la golpeaste, Sesshoumaru, le explotaste un tímpano… cómo esperas que te perdone?!

-Es mi hija también, Rin… es mi hija también y estoy arrepentido…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no puedo. No debo…

Sesshoumaru asintió y cargó las maletas al auto, se marchó, Hikari y Arthur corrieron tras el auto llamándolo, Rin se cubrió el rostro llorando amargamente.

……………………

Ya acomodado en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Riku, Aiko entró y se subió a sus piernas.

-Abuelito… pod qué llodaz?

-Fui un tonto, Aiko… fui un tonto…

-Y abuelita no va a venid?

-No, cariño… abuelita y yo ya no vamos a estar juntos…

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

Riku y Sasuke estaban preocupados, Sesshoumaru llegaba de la clínica y se encerraba en la habitación. No decía nada a nadie. La comida se perdía en la nevera porque no se la comía.

-Riku, han pasado 15 días y no lo he visto comer una sola vez desde que llegó.

-Tal vez come en la clínica…

-Riku, no lo veo bien…

-Sasuke… mi papá es médico… un excelente médico y no lo creo tan tonto como para dejarse morir de hambre…

-No digo eso, pero no está bien.

-Si te divorciaras después de 20 años de matrimonio… no estarías igual que él?

Megan por otra parte veía a Rin en las mismas condiciones, comía a la fuerza y con desgano, se pasaba las noches llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

21 días se hicieron presentes y aquello fue el límite de la resistencia de Sesshoumaru, quien al salir de la habitación, perdió el conocimiento y rodó escaleras abajo.

-ABUELITO!!! MAMA!!! MAMA!!!

Desafortunadamente, Sesshoumaru era quien estaba cuidando de Aiko y estaban solos. La pequeña lo halaba de las manos.

-ABUELITO!!! OKITE!!!

Sasuke llegó a la casa y corrió al pie de la escalera. Aiko lloraba al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

Sasuke llamó una ambulancia. Ya en la clínica, Riku estaba en emergencias y lo vio entrar.

-PAPÁ!!!

Sasuke la detuvo.

-Qué pasó?! Qué le pasó a mi papá?!

-Lo encontré así al pie de la escalera.

Riku llamó a Rin.

-Mamá… mi papá…

-Riku, no quiero hablar de tu papá ahora…

-Mi papá se cayó por las escaleras, no despierta!!!

Rin bajó a emergencias corriendo, vio aterrorizada cómo lo resucitaban con choques eléctricos.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Pupilas anidríaticas… sin respuesta a las cargas…

-No!!!

Rin tomó una jeringuilla con epinefrina y se la metió directo al corazón.

-Cargen, 360! Ahora!

-Doctora…

-CÁRGALO!!!

Rin le aplicó la descarga. Un ligero y débil sonido se hizo presente, fortaleciéndose a cada segundo. Rin lo abrazó llorando.

-Eres un idiota!!!

Sesshoumaru fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos. Rin fue a la casa a buscar ropa.

-Megan… Megan, cuida de tus hermanos, por favor, no los dejes solos…

-Qué pasó?

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru sufrió un infarto…

-Mamá…

-Me quedaré en la clínica, por favor, cuida de tus hermanos…

-Está bien… mamá, mi papá estará bien?

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Claro que sí, mi amor… yo me encargaré de eso…

…………………………………

Rin se quedó junto a Sesshoumaru todo el día. Ya para la tarde, lo vio responder.

-Sessh… Sessh, si puedes oírme, aprieta mi mano…

Sesshoumaru la apretó. Abrió los ojos.

-Q-qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste en las escaleras de la casa de Riku… tuviste un paro cardíaco… y estás tan desnutrido que casi mueres…

-Rin…

-Eres un idiota… qué pensabas probar pasando tanto tiempo sin comer?

-Yo… yo sólo…

Sesshoumaru suspiró, sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho.

-Quién me atendió? Diablos, me masacraron…

-Fui yo… sólo me faltó brincar sobre ti…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Perdóname… Rin, perdóname… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa… no quiero que sigas llorando por las noches, ni que Megan tenga que forzarte a comer…

Rin puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sellándolos.

-No sé qué hacer, Sesshoumaru… no lo sé…

-Perdónalo, mamá…

Rin vio a Megan detrás de ella, con ropa y mascarilla estériles.

-Megan…

-Perdónalo… a mí no me debes nada… yo lo perdoné… perdónalo tú…

-Megan…

-Papá… tenía que verte…

-Estaré bien, cariño…

-No, no lo estarás… ni mamá… los dos se descuidaron tanto que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno enfermara… no es justo, papá… no es justo ni para Riku, ni para mí, ni para Hikari ni Arthur… mamá… por favor… yo no debí hablarle así a mi papá… no es que lo excuse de golpearme, pero yo lo provoqué… por favor, no quiero que se separen por mi culpa…

-Megan…

-Mira, yo sé que no he sido la mejor de las hijas… exploté la debilidad que tenías para conmigo y me aproveché de eso en más de una ocasión…

A Megan se le salieron las lágrimas.

-La verdad es que aunque no la quieran aceptar, soy lo más dañino de toda su relación…

-Megan…

-Es la verdad, mamá… es la verdad…

…………………………

**Meses después. –**

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa de Riku, Sasuke los recibió con la pequeña Aiko en brazos y les sonrió.

-Cómo está Riku?

-Bien, se está vistiendo justo ahora…

-Abuelita!!!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos. Esperaron, jugando con la pequeña a que Riku bajara. Escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

-Ya, mi amor… ya vas a conocer a tus abuelitos…

Riku llegó a la sala, Rin y Sesshoumaru se acercaron sonriendo.

-Mira, abuelita, mi hermanita…

-Es preciosa, cariño… como tú…

-Papá, tu nieta, Karin…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Es hermosa…

Riku sonrió y se abrazó a su esposo, Rin y Sesshoumaru conocían a su nueva nieta. La pequeña sería rubia como su madre.

-Se parece mucho a ti, Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió, más tarde, llegaron Megan y Daisuke con Hikari y Arthur.

-Mamá!!!

Megan abrazó a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace poco… queríamos conocer a nuestra nietecita…

-Nee… abuelita, y yo?!

Rin sonrió.

-También eres mi nietecita…

Hikari y Arthur también los saludaron. En un momento en que Karin exigió el pecho de su madre. Rin se sentó y sus hijos se acercaron.

-Mami…

-Los extrañé mucho, mis amores…

-Mami, sólo te fuiste 4 días…

-Aún así…

Rin los llenó de besos, Arthur sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hm! Qué rico, mi amor!!! Y díganme… se portaron bien?

-Hai!

-Etto…

Arthur vio a Sasuke y bajó la cabeza.

-Qué pasó?

Sasuke se acercó a Rin.

-No, no fue nada…

-Mama…

-Qué pasó?

-Papa… yo…

-Fue un accidente, Sesshoumaru-sama… los tres estuvieron muy bien.

-Los tres?

Sesshoumaru vio a Megan.

-Sí, los tres.

-Y qué accidente fue este?

-Estaba arreglando el auto y le pedí a Arthur pisar el acelerador… pero por accidente el auto estaba en reversa y…

-Oh, Kami! Mi amor, estás bien? No te pasó nada?

-No, mama…

-Y… qué pasó?

-Choqué la pared…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Arthur se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá…

-Si Sasuke te mandó a hacerlo… ven aquí, no has saludado a tu papá!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó sonriendo.

……………………

Estaban reunidos en la casa. Rin y Sesshoumaru se divertían con sus nietas. Megan se acercó a Riku.

-Riku… acompáñame…

Riku la siguió al jardín.

-Qué pasa?

-Quiero hacerle un regalo a Daisuke… pero no sé qué…

-Ah… y qué tanto le has regalado?

-Qué?!

Riku la haló de las manos y la guió a un banco.

-Megan… yo sé que estás cansada de tantos consejos… pero no te imaginas lo que en una época hubiera dado por haberlos escuchado… no digo que me arrepiento de tener a Aiko, no es así… pero la situación pudo ser mejor…

-Pero tú ya eras adulta…

-Aún vivía con mis padres… no tenía dinero, ni a dónde ir…

-Riku…

-Yo me iba a casar con él, Megan… Samishi era supuestamente el amor de mi vida… y no me acosté con él hasta la noche en que me pidió casarme con él… y mira el resultado… cada noche me duermo rezando por que Samishi no quiera quitarme a Aiko… no sólo la afectaría a ella… sino que le rompería el corazón a Sasuke…

-Riku…

-Lo amo… Megan… Lo amo y siempre vivo con el miedo de que mi pasado ponga en peligro la felicidad de mi familia… Mamá… mamá tuvo suerte… pero ese amor de telenovela ya no existe… la única meta de los hombres es llevarte a la cama y desecharte como un papel…

-Daisuke no es así…

-Megan… ya te acostaste con él?

-No…

Megan se sonrojó. Riku sonrió.

-Qué sabes que le gusta?

-Hm… tiene tantas camisas que casi no lo veo repetirlas… excepto una azul cielo… me vuelve loca…

Riku rió.

-Le gustan los perfumes con cedro… pero hace poco lo acompañé a comprar una botella…

-Comida, qué le gusta?

-Se muere por un churrasco a la pimienta con pasta y salsa bechamel…

-Sabes cocinarlo?

-No…

-Eso es… te enseñaré a hacerlo… elegimos un buen vino que vaya con la carne…

Megan la abrazó con fuerza y dándole las gracias. Entraron en la casa nuevamente, Sasuke abrazó a Riku y la besó con ternura.

-Karin quiere leche, tu madre la tiene arriba.

-Ya voy...

……………………

Daisuke le pidió a Megan acompañarlo a comprar unos zapatos.

-Megan…

-Sí?

-Elige algo para ti…

-Daisuke…

-Vamos, amor, es un regalo...

Daisuke le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Megan eligió unas sandalias negras con un brillo esparcido, pero del mismo color negro.

-Qué te parecen?

-Son muy bonitas. Pruébatelas…

Megan se las probó. Daisuke se puso de pie y la hizo dar una vuelta como si bailara.

-Perfectas…

-Dai…

Daisuke pagó por los zapatos y continuaron paseando por la plaza.

-Dai, qué tienes planeado para esta noche?

-Hm… ver películas… lo siento, no podemos salir hoy, tengo… una pequeña escasez de efectivo…

-Lo siento…

-No, no, mi amor… no te preocupes… es que se me extravió la chequera y la cuenta tiene impedimento…

-Qué tal si te preparo una cena?

-En serio?

-Sí… rentamos un par de películas… y te preparo una cena para chuparse los dedos…

-Hm! Suena tentador…

Ya en el apartamento de Daisuke, Megan intentaba sacar la compra de las bolsas con Daisuke abrazándola.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Dai…

-Anda dime, qué vas a hacer?

-Churrasco…

-Eres genial!!!

Daisuke la besó apasionadamente.

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Esa no es la idea…

-Anda, mi amor…

-Está bien…

Megan reía con los inventos de Daisuke con sus técnicas samurai para cortar la carne, y los vegetales. Cuando la salsa y la pasta estuvieron listas, Megan preparó la sartén para cocinar la carne.

-Mi amor, prepara una ensalada…

-No, eso se come así…

-Pero cariño, yo no como pasta… no de noche…

-Megan!

-Eso engorda!

-Megan, no importa, no es que lo comas todos los días. Además… cómo sabré si no quieres envenenarme si no comes lo mismo que yo…

Megan rió a carcajadas. Daisuke preparó la mesa. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas. Al terminar, Daisuke encendió el radio e insertó un CD.

-Bailamos?

-Dai…

Megan aceptó. Daisuke la atrajo a su pecho y se movía sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Megan le sonrió y se dejó devorar por aquellos labios hambrientos por brindarle una noche apasionada. Se separaron riendo a sabiendas de que si dejaban sus deseos fluir, los resultados serían inmencionables. Daisuke la besó con ternura.

-Hay algo que quiero darte…

-Qué cosa?

-Cierra los ojos…

Megan cerró los ojos. Daisuke tomó sus manos y deslizó algo en un dedo. La besó con ternura y luego en la punta de la nariz.

-Ya puedo abrirlos?

-Sí, ábrelos…

Megan vio sus manos y descubrió la notoria piedra que descansaba allí.

-Dai!

-Megan… quieres ser mi esposa?

-Dai…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Daisuke, sabes que no puedo…

-No será mañana… mi amor… después de que te gradúes… qué dices?

-Sí…

Daisuke la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Megan!

-Mi amor!!!

Daisuke llevó a Megan a la casa, Rin y Sesshoumaru paseaban por el jardín frontal tomados de la mano, los vieron besarse con una increíble dulzura. Megan vio a Daisuke.

-Siempre he deseado que mi matrimonio sea como el de ellos… un amor que se fortalece con el tiempo.

-Así será, mi amor… así será…

Bajaron del auto, la pareja, al verse descubierta, se separó, Megan y Daisuke se acercaron tomados de las manos.

-Mamá… papá…

-Señores Kazami…

-Hola, Daisuke…

-Señor, señora… quisiera expresarles informalmente mi deseo de casarme con su hija…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Ya hablamos de esto o no?

-Sí… pero…

-Papá… te prometo que será después de que me gradúe…

-Y qué me garantiza que vayas a la universidad…

-Yo se lo garantizo… Sesshoumaru-sama… yo le garantizo que irá a la universidad…

Rin sonrió al notar el anillo de compromiso.

-Sessh… ya Megan no es una bebé… debemos dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones…

-Es muy joven.

-Lo sé, mi amor… pero ellos están listos…

-Mamá!

Megan la abrazó con fuerza, Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Bien… los dejaré casarse… después de que Megan se inscriba en la universidad. Mientras…

-Te amo, papi!!!

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó de vuelta.

-Nunca va a funcionar contigo… no importa cuán serio me ponga…

-Yo sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para mí… y por eso te quiero… eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, princesa…

Daisuke se disculpó por la hora, Rin y Sesshoumaru los dejaron solos unos instantes para que se pudieran despedir. Cuando Megan entró a la casa, Rin la asaltó con una serie de preguntas.

-Mamá! Mamá, estás feliz? De verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin acarició sus mejillas con una inmensa ternura y la besó en la frente.

-Estoy muy feliz de ver a mi bebé convertirse en una mujer…

Megan la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá… en serio…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Rin se aseguró de que todos sus hijos durmieran. Entró en su habitación, donde Sesshoumaru leía una revista.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Mi amor… mírame…

-Espera…

Rin sabía que la había visto por encima de los anteojos, detestaba que le hiciera eso.

-Sessh…

-Rin, déjame leer el artículo…

-Y desde cuándo te interesan más las tortugas de orejas rojas que tu esposa?

-Hm… desde que está por cumplir 51…

-Sessh! Eso es cruel! Además, quien tiene que quejarse, soy yo. Con un vejestorio en la flor de mi juventud.

-Con que esas te traes ah?

-Sí, tú con tu ya no me puedo mover como antes…

-Sí?

-Sí… tú no más te ves igual porque eres rubio… al rato me dejas por una muchachita…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Dejó la revista a un lado y la abrazó aún riendo.

-Jamás, preciosa… siempre serás mi muchachita…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Eres deliciosa…

Riku y Sasuke dormían abrazados. Escucharon el llanto de la pequeña.

-Sas…

-Hm?

-Sas, mi amor… estoy agotada…

-Riku…

-Al menos tráemela para darle leche…

Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta la cuna por la pequeña. Riku se sentó y sonrió. Sasuke besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Todo lo que tienes por dentro es un pulmón… eres igual de gritona que tu mamá…

Riku rió y recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor…

Sin embargo, la pequeña no quería comer, sino sólo estar con Riku. Riku sonrió y la acomodó sobre su pecho. Después de que se durmiera, Sasuke la llevó de vuelta a la cuna. Volvió con Riku.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No puedo creer el vuelco que dio mi vida…

-Cómo así…

-Casada con mi mejor amigo… y amándolo a cada segundo más que el anterior… con dos hermosas hijas… fuertes y saludables… dándole consejos a mi hermana…

Riku rió. Pero volvió a ponerse seria.

-Podrías creer que no quería tener hijos?

-Cómo? Mi amor, pero si eres…

-Lo sé… pero yo pensaba que por tener la sangre de esa mujer, sería igual de cruel con mis hijos… y no quería…

-Nunca…

Sasuke la llenó de besos mientras hablaba.

-Nunca, nunca… he visto a alguien que ame más a sus hijas que tú, mi amor…

-Eso no es cierto… mi mamá… Rin… ella me defendió incluso en contra de su propia hija… Tú… tú amas a Aiko con cada fibra de tu ser…

-No lo digas…

-Sasuke…

-No digas que no es mi hija, porque no es verdad. Aiko es mía… tan hija mía como Karin.

-Lo sé, mi amor…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el cap…  
-MMJMM!!!  
-Ah? Sessh, cariño qué pasa?  
-No les dirás?  
-Pues aún no… déjalas que se revuelvan de la curiosidad…  
-Bueno, pues si no, apaga esa cosa y ven aquí!!!  
-Mi amor… Sessh! No! Espera!!!  
-Shhh!!!  
-Es que no lo he guardado…  
-Una pregunta…  
-A quien?  
-A quien lee… ya te confesaste?  
-Sessh!!!  
-Qué, no les dijiste del fic nuevo?  
-Er… ya lo saben gracias a ti…  
-Ups…  
-Ya despídete, bocón!  
-Entonces tampoco saben que es un oneshot?  
-Sessh!!! Ya cállate! Adiós!!!**


	34. Megan

**Capítulo 34**

**Megan**

Megan salió del colegio, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón. Daisuke la esperaba afuera, Megan se subió al auto y lo besó.

-Tengo hambre, amor!

-Y tus hermanos?

-Papá vino por ellos, le pedí permiso para almorzar contigo.

Daisuke rió a carcajadas, encendió el auto y se marcharon.

…………………

Al día siguiente, Megan fue llamada a la oficina del director. Salió de la clase con el rostro rojo como tomate. Al entrar, vio sorprendida a Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Papá! Mamá!

-Tome asiento, señorita Kazami…

-Sí, señor…

-La razón por la que los mandé a llamar… es porque ayer Megan fue descubierta escapándose con un hombre…

-Qué?!

-Guarde silencio… nuestras reglas son bien estrictas…

-Pero…

-Guarde silencio…

-Bueno ya! No me callo! No me escapé con nadie! Me fui a la hora de la salida con mi prometido y eso al colegio no le importa. Él no puso un pie en sus terrenos.

-Este tipo de impertinencias es inaceptable! Está expulsada!

-Y me largo feliz!

-Megan!

-Es mentira, papá! No me escapé! Daisuke me vino a buscar a la salida! Me cambié la ropa aquí y lo acompañé a un almuerzo de negocios!

-Megan, cálmate…

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, mamá…

-Y te creo, amor… pero cálmate…

-Mi papá no me cree… él le cree a todo el mundo menos a mí…

Megan la abrazó, Rin acarició su cabeza sintiendo su hombro mojado.

-Señor… mi hija en verdad está comprometida… creo que sino hicieron nada dentro de los recintos del colegio, la expulsión es una medida un poco drástica…

…………………………

Daisuke tocó la puerta de la casa Kazami. Rin abrió, se escuchaban las voces de Megan y Sesshoumaru discutiendo.

-Llego en mal momento?

-Daisuke, por Kami… qué diantre hicieron ayer?

-Cómo?

-Entra…

Daisuke entró, le explicó a Rin lo que hizo con Megan el día anterior.

-NOO!!! No puedes hacerlo!!!

-Puedo y lo haré!

-NO, papá por favor…

-No estás lista.

-Yo lo amo, papá, no lo hagas…

-Tomé una decisión.

Sesshoumaru salió del estudio, Megan corrió hacia Rin, pero al ver a Daisuke lo abrazó.

-Megan! Qué pasó?!

-Daisuke, diles lo que hicimos ayer… diles!!!

-Señora… puedo hablar con Megan un momento?

-Yo iré a hablar con Sesshoumaru.

Rin subió las escaleras. Daisuke y Megan se sentaron.

-Megan cálmate…

-Mi papá…

Daisuke esperó a que Megan se calmara.

-Dai…

-Megan… la vida nos ha jugado sucio… tú no has… tú no has sido feliz un solo segundo a mi lado… y yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir viéndote sufrir de esta manera…

-Daisuke…

-Yo te amo, Megan… pero… pero tu padre está en contra… y tiene algo de razón, eres muy joven… eres una niña junto a un hombre que ya experimentó…

-Daisuke… tú…

-Creo que lo mejor para ti es que dejáramos de vernos…

-Daisuke… qué estás diciendo? De qué hablas?

-Hablo de no vernos más…

-Porqué? Porque un imbécil dijo un disparate en el colegio? Tú y yo sabemos la verdad! Tú y yo sabemos que no hemos hecho nada!

-Precisamente sin hacer nada… el hacer nada es lo que te ha metido en tantos problemas! El simplemente declararme a ti, te mandó a una cama de hospital! Te reventaron un tímpano por el amor de Kami!

Daisuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No soy bueno para ti, Megan! Sólo he sabido hacerte daño!

-Daisuke… puedo hablar contigo?

Megan vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Supongo que ahora estás feliz, no? Te odio!!!

Megan subió las escaleras corriendo, Rin la siguió. Sesshoumaru salió con Daisuke al jardín.

-Ya tomé la decisión, Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Es la equivocada…

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-No soy el padre perfecto… puede ser que ame a mis hijos tanto que los sofoco… Megan… le he hecho tanto daño… tanto… y siempre ha sido intentando protegerla… yo te voy a pedir un favor… prueba que estoy equivocado…

Daisuke levantó la mirada.

-Riku… mi hija mayor… quiso casarse joven también… no tan joven como Megan, pero tenía 24 años… alquilaron un apartamento, lo amueblaron… Riku se iba a mudar con él antes de casarse… yo me opuse rotundamente… no confiaba en él… y probó que estaba en lo correcto. Riku lo descubrió en su cama con otra mujer…

-Pero ella…

-Sasuke asumió la responsabilidad que el otro negó. Aceptó a Aiko como hija suya y le evitó la vergüenza a Riku… afortunadamente se enamoraron y mi hija es feliz… prueba que estoy equivocado esta vez… sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Ya es un poco tarde… no quiero jugar con ella…

-Esto fue mi culpa. Habla con ella…

Sesshoumaru le permitió ir por Megan. Daisuke entró en la habitación a la vez que Rin salía, se sentó a su lado, ella lloraba acostada con la cara pegada de la almohada. Daisuke acarició su cabeza.

-Vete de aquí!

-No llores, mi amor…

-Dai!

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… no era mi intención herirte de esta manera…

Daisuke la besó en la cabeza.

-Eres un torpe!

-Muy torpe…

-Tonto!

-Tontísimo… pero… la cosa está en si aún te quieres casar conmigo?

-Acaso necesitas una señal de Kami?

Daisuke sonrió.

-Te amo, pequeña…

………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en la sala. Megan y Daisuke bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos, Megan fue con Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, papá…

-Princesa…

……………………

Riku está amantando a Karin, Aiko jugaba a su lado en la cama cuando Sasuke llegó. Aiko dejó sus juegos y corrió sobre el colchón para lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke.

-No, Aiko! No!!!

Sasuke dejó caer los paquetes que tenía en las manos para atrapar a Aiko, sólo se escucharon varios cristales romperse.

-Kami, no puede ser… Aiko! Qué te he dicho de tirarte de la cama?

-Gomen, papa…

Riku dejó a Karin en su cuna y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Qué es eso?

-Esos eran las lámparas del baño. Se dañaron esta mañana y las iba a cambiar… hay muchos vidrios, vete a tu habitación, Aiko.

-Gomen, papa…

-Eso no repara las lámparas. Vete a tu habitación.

La pequeña se fue llorando. Sasuke fue por la escoba y recogió los pedazos. Al terminar, notó una gota de sangre. Se revisó los brazos.

-Qué extraño… Riku, pisaste por aquí?

-No…

-Aiko!

Sasuke fue a la habitación y notó las marcas en el piso.

-Aiko, mi amor…

-Gomen, papa!!!

-Aiko, porqué no dijiste que te cortaste?

Sasuke le revisó los pies, tenía un dedito cortado. La cargó y la llevó al baño, donde le lavó el pie.

-ITAIII!!!

-Tienes el vidrio adentro…

-ITAI!!! PAPA! YAMETE!!! ITAI!!!

-Está bien… ya… ya… no lo toco…

-Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tiene un vidrio dentro de la cortada.

-Kami, Aiko… ah! Tengo unos equipos aquí, espera…

Riku fue por un equipo de sutura, al Aiko ver la aguja, se trepó como mono sobre Sasuke.

-NO!!! Mama no!!!

-Aiko… Aiko! Mírame! Quieres que te lleve al hospital o que lo haga yo?

-Mama, no… omegai…

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado…

-Ezo duebe!!!

-Pero será poquito… mi amor… quiero curarte…

Sasuke la abrazó. Riku le limpió la herida y le irrigó con anestesia. Aiko gritaba a más no poder. Sasuke la mantenía contra su pecho para que no viera.

-Por Kami, Riku está sientiéndolo!

-No siente nada, la anestesié…

-Estás sorda?

-Está asustada, no llora porque le duela.

-Papa!!! Papa!!! Dasukete!!! Papa, omegai!!!

-RIKU, LO ESTÁ SINTIENDO!!!

-Te digo que no! Crees que dejaría el pie tranquilo si lo sintiera? No siente nada!

Riku le sacó el trozo de vidrio, era bastante grande. Se aseguró de lavar bien la herida y la suturó. Después de recoger todo, fue a calmar a Karin, al volver, abrazó a Aiko, estaba toda roja y ronca de tanto gritar. La pequeña se refugió en su pecho.

-Mama!!!

-Shh… tranquila, mi amor… ya pasó… ya todo pasó…

Aiko se quedó dormida en brazos de Riku, quien la llevó a su cama, al volver, se encontró con la mirada fría de Sasuke.

-Qué te pasa?

-Porqué lo hiciste, Riku? Sentía dolor!

-No sintió nada! Eso se llama memoria del dolor! El primer pinchazo sí lo sintió, el resto no. Pero recuerda el primero y se queda esperando el próximo.

-Riku…

-Sasuke, soy pediatra. Y es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada para darte clases acerca de la reacción de un niño de 3 años frente a una aguja.

-Riku, el baño no está limpio…

-Está más limpio que la sala de emergencias, yo lo limpié esta tarde y nadie ha entrado ahí a nada.

Sasuke se calmó. Escucharon una nariz corrida, vieron hacia la puerta. Aiko fue hasta donde Riku y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No me dejez zola, mama…

-Aiko, cariño…

-Omegai…

-Mi amor…

Riku la cargó.

-Déjala dormir con nosotros…

-Está bien…

Sasuke se metió al baño, Riku se acostó con la pequeña. Cuando Sasuke terminó su baño, escuchó a Riku.

-Mama, podque llodaz…

-Papá está molesto conmigo…

-Podqué?

-Por que cree que te lastimé más… además, tenía mucho miedo…

-Gomen, mama…

-Te amo, mi chiquita… te amo, tanto, mi amor…

-Te quiedo, mami…

Riku la besó con ternura. Se quedaron acostadas y abrazadas. Sasuke salió del baño y se acomodó en la cama.

-Riku…

-Por favor, Sasuke… no más…

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar… te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

Riku lo besó con ternura.

………………………

Riku envió al colegio un certificado médico para Aiko. Se pasó todo el día con las niñas y le pidió a Sesshoumaru ir a verla.

-Riku…

-Papá!

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, papá…

-Qué pasó?

-Aiko pisó un pedazo de vidrio… se lo saqué y la suturé… pero quiero que lo veas…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Aiko sonrió al verlo.

-Abuelito!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo estás, mi princesita?

-Bien, abuelito…

-Me dejas ver tu dedito?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru la examinó tocándola lo menos posible, le quitó la gasa y le lavó la herida.

-Déjala abierta…

-Itai…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Ya terminé, mi amor… dale un besito a tu abuelito…

Aiko lo besó. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué rico!

-Abuelito...

-Dime...

-Mami eztá tdizte...

-Qué le pasó a tu mami?

-Papi le peleó podque me dolía mucho…

-Y de verdad te dolió? O tenías miedo?

-Miedo…

-No te preocupes… descansa, mi amor…

-Ya te vaz?

-Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos. Dejó a la pequeña en la cama.

-Mira quién despertó para verte…

-Hola, Karin!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña que sonrió al verlo. La besó con ternura.

…………………………

Rin estaba en el consultorio. Se abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, MingLiu…

-Mamá…

Rin levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Hikari.

-Hikari, qué pasó?

-En medio de la clase comenzó a quejarse de un dolor de oído. Pidió que la trajéramos…

-Gracias…

-Debe firmar un descargo.

-Claro…

Rin firmó, el profesor se marchó.

-Qué pasa, Hikari? No te duele ningún oído…

Hikari la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sintió su camisa mojada.

-Mi amor…

-Perdón, mamá!!!

-Tranquila… cálmate… qué pasó?

-Quería estar contigo…

Rin la abrazó. Ciertamente no habían tenido un tiempo juntas en varias semanas.

-Lo siento, mi amor… me he dejado llevar por todo lo demás…

Rin recordó que hacía ya un tiempo no hacían juntas nada de lo que solían hacer. En ese preciso momento, Sesshoumaru entró al consultorio.

-Hikari! Qué pasó?!

-P-papá…

-Quédate aquí, mi amor…

Rin se llevó a Sesshoumaru a la cámara de sonidos.

-No te alteres.

-Qué pasó?

-Hikari fingió estar enferma para que la trajeran.

-Cómo?!

-Mi amor… Yo estoy consciente de ello. Hace más de un mes que no estoy un minuto con ella…

-Y por eso finge…

-Sesshoumaru… fue mi error…

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-Irme a la casa con ella.

-Rin.

-No tengo consultas hoy. Pensaba cuadrar unas cuentas e irme.

-Como quieras.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y las acarició.

-Es lo correcto, mi amor… qué le pasó a Riku?

-Fue Aiko… pisó un trozo de vidrio… está bien…

Rin se marchó con Hikari, pasaron a ver a Riku y las niñas, luego se fueron a la casa.

-Hikari, mi amor…

-Mamá…

-Sí?

-Enseñame a cocinar…

-A cocinar?

-Siempre cocinas muy rico… y yo quiero aprender, mama…

-Muy bien… qué quieres aprender a cocinar?

-Nihon no ryori…

Rin le enseñó a hacer varios platos japoneses.

-Para cortar el pescado, debes tener mucho cuidado… este cuchillo es muy filoso… muy filoso…

Rin le enseñó a cortar las lonjas del sashimi.

-Crees que a papá le guste?

-Creo que le va a encantar.

A la hora de la comida, cuando Sesshoumaru, Arthur y Megan llegaron, se dejaron guiar por el delicioso aroma.

-Papá…

-Hikari…

Hikari vio a Rin.

-Mi amor, ya deja eso.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre…

Hikari se quedó a la expectativa cuando los demás comenzaron a comer.

-Wow, mamá, te quedó riquísimo…

-Está un poco picante, el miso… y salado… qué pasó, Rin?

Hikari se levantó y subió las escaleras corriendo. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola. Rin le quiso dar 100 coscorrones.

-Qué le pasó?

-Eres un idiota!

-Yo?

-Hikari fue quien cocinó todo!

Rin subió las escaleras. Hikari lloraba en su habitación con la almohada contra su rostro.

-Hikari, mi amor…

-No me sale nada bien!

-No digas eso, cariño… la comida está muy buena…

-Papá dijo que está picante y salada.

-No te dejes llevar de ese quisquilloso… Hasta Arthur se la está comiendo y le gusta…

-No es cierto, mamá… todos son buenos en algo menos yo…

-Hikari, mi amor…

-Riku…

-No te compares con tus hermanos… cada uno es especial a su manera.

-Mamá…

Rin se sentó recostada del espaldar, Hikari descansaba en su regazo.

-Yo sé que ya estás grande para esto… pero cuando naciste…

-Mamá…

-Déjame terminar, nunca te he dicho esto… cuando naciste y te cargué por primera vez, pensé en lo dichosa que era… sabes que a tu papá lo habían diagnosticado de esterilidad… y creíamos que nunca tendríamos hijos… pero cuando tu naciste dejé de creer en la suerte y comencé a creer en el destino. Una niña preciosa, de cabello negro y ojos grises… por mucho tiempo pedí a Kami que tuvieras mis ojos… pero cuando se expresaron dorados, me di cuenta que esa era tu verdadera belleza…

-Mamá…

-Cuando ibas creciendo, hacías las cosas muy diferentes a tus hermanas… y me di cuenta de que ese era tu arte. Dejé de corregirte y te dejé ser como eres…

-Pero mamá, Riku y Megan siempre han sido buenas en todo… y sabían qué querían hacer… yo no… yo no tengo Aces… y papá nunca me lleva a comprar… y quiero ser chef, pero no sé cocinar…

-Quieres ser chef?

-Sí…

-Me lo tenías que decir antes!

-Mama…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-No digas que no eres especial… mi amor, eres tan especial, que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a ser mamá…

Hikari la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le limpió el rostro.

-Te amo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-Hikari…

Hikari vio a Rin quien le asintió.

-Hikari, lo siento…

-No tienes por qué…

-Hikari, cariño…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin.

-Princesa, eso que dije estuvo mal...

-Sólo porque no lo sabías… pero al menos dijiste la verdad…

-No, Hikari, no es así… yo… la comida estaba deliciosa… pero yo…

Rin notó que el rostro de Sesshoumaru estaba rojo como tomate.

-Oh, Kami, tú…

-Sí…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Papá, qué cosa?

-Yo… estaba bromeando con tu mamá…

-Cómo?

-La broma trataba de hacer el amor…

Hikari se sonrojó.

-Aún hacen eso?

Rin se sonrojó por igual.

-Mi amor, tu papá y yo somos una pareja saludable… tanto física como emocionalmente… y…

-Las espero abajo.

-Sesshoumaru, ya tiene 12 años.

-Sí? Pues hablar de sexo con mi hija no está en mis planes de vida.

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Hikari se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Mamá…

-Cariño… parte de un matrimonio estable es hacer el amor… y no una vez al año… sino… con cierta frecuencia…

Rin volvió con Hikari al comedor, los demás terminaban de comer. Mientras Hikari comía, Rin les sirvió el postre a los demás.

Ya entrada la tarde, Hikari fue a la habitación de Megan, quien estaba leyendo.

-Megan…

-Sí?

-Mamá y yo vamos a salir… quieres venir?

-OK…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con oootro cap de este fic que no quieren que acabe. No creo que pe quede mucho, aunque ya va alcanzando a la Bella y la Bestia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	35. La Verdad que Quiero Creer

**Capítulo 35**

**La Verdad que Quiero Creer**

**2 años después. –**

Megan estaba preparando la comida, sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en su cuello.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Dai!

Daisuke la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien…

-Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

-Pues creo que bien…

-Crees que bien?

-Sí…

-Pues yo creo que esta noche no haremos el amor…

Megan rió a carcajadas.

-Llevo dos semanas en exámenes y antes de eso tuve el período… son 21 días, mi amor… es más… mejor no…

-Cómo?

-Tienes razón… además dentro de pocos días me llega otra vez…

Daisuke apagó la estufa y cargó a Megan, quien riendo a carcajadas se vio contra el colchón.

-Daisuke!

-De ninguna manera pasarán 30 días sin tocarte!

-Ah, no! Así no se vale!

-Cómo que no?

-No! Tú lo que quieres es sexo y yo hacer el amor…

Daisuke sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Cuándo no hemos hecho el amor?

-Dai…

Daisuke la besó apasionadamente, sus dedos entrelazados y sus miradas encadenadas.

-Dai..

-Hm?

-Dai déjame bañarme primero… llegué de la universidad y me metí a la cocina…

-Mejor… hueles a mujer…

Megan se sonrojó más de lo normal. Daisuke sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, acariciando su cuerpo y sus caderas, la sintió estremecerse al contacto con sus manos y su piel erizarse al abrirse paso entre la ropa hasta su pecho, deslizó sus labios sobre su cuello y hasta su pecho donde sintió contra su paladar aquella piel rosa que lo coronaba, endurecerse como respuesta a la caricia de su lengua traviesa que jugueteaba con aquella deliciosa piel.

-Ah! Dai!

Daisuke sonrió para sí mismo. Megan se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma y eso lo volvía loco.

-Te amo, Megan…

Sus manos se adelantaban a sus besos, deshaciéndose de la tela que se interpusiera entre sus labios y la deliciosa piel de su mujer. Separó sus piernas con delicadeza y la acarició por encima de su interior.

-Dai!

Megan se retorcía sintiendo que se desarmaría por las caricias de su marido. Aún víctima del más delicioso de los placeres, lo sintió deslizarse sobre y dentro de ella, lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda.

-Dai, matte…

-Como ordene, mi reina…

Daisuke la sentía aún estremeciéndose y contrayéndose en su interior.

…………………………

Sasuke llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche. Sonrió al ver a las niñas dormidas junto a Riku. Se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Sasuke!

-Shh… cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien… las niñas te estaban esperando.

-Ya lo noté… lo siento… la reunión se extendió más de la cuenta.

Riku movió la cabeza negativamente. Sasuke cargó a Karin y la llevó a su cuna. Igualmente cargó a Aiko.

-Papa…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sasuke la llevó a su cama y volvió con Riku.

-Es hora de que te lleve a la cama a ti también.

-Yo ya estoy aquí…

Sasuke sonrió y la besó.

-Sasuke…

-Hm?

-Cenaste?

-Eso se resuelve dentro de poco…

Sasuke se apoyó a cada lado de Riku mientras la continuaba besando y acomodándose sobre ella, Riku rió al conocer sus intenciones.

-No podemos, mi amor…

-Y hasta ahora esperas para decírmelo?!

Riku rió y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… estoy bromeando…

…………………………………

Megan volvió a la cama, quitándose la yukata y quedando completamente desnuda, se acomodó entre los brazos de Daisuke, quien la recibió con una lluvia de besos, Megan sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando te pones tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo…

-Y cuándo no lo soy?

-Tienes razón, siempre eres encantador…

………………………………

**Semanas después. – **

Megan entra al consultorio de Rin.

-Megan, mi amor, cómo estás?

-Bien, mamá y tú?

-Bien…

Megan tomó asiento.

-Tienes más pacientes?

-No… estoy revisando unas cosas…

-Mamá… qué tienen de cierto estos artículos?

Megan le entregó unas páginas. Rin las revisó.

-Los saqué del Internet…

-Aparece cada disparate… Hm… pues tienen algo de verdad y como 90 de mentira. Pero qué pasa con esto? Porqué el interés en el DIU? Te quieres poner uno?

-Y-ya lo tengo…

-Y entonces?

-Mamá… me salté un período…

-Cómo?

-Hacen dos meses la última vez que lo ví…

-Megan, cuándo te lo pusiste?

-Hacen unos 5 meses…

-Hay un período de adaptación…

-Pero cambios 5 meses después?

-Y qué crees que sea? Que estás embarazada?

-Es posible?

-Oh, muy posible! Vamos a hacerte una prueba.

-Ya me la hice… esperaba que me dijeras que tenía las hormonas vueltas locas o algo así…

-Dio positivo?

-Sí…

Rin intentó mantener la calma.

-Vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido…

Fueron hasta emergencias, donde Rin hizo que le practicaran el examen. Al ver la imagen, Rin y el doctor cruzaron miradas. Megan no se apartaba de la pantalla y no veía los ojos de su madre inundados en lágrimas.

-Mamá, qué es todo eso?

Megan vio a Rin.

-Mamá…

Rin tomó aire.

-Megan… hay veces donde… hay veces donde el embarazo continúa con todo y el dispositivo bien colocado… generalmente cumple su trabajo…

-Qué significa eso?

-Estabas embarazada, mi amor…

-Estaba? Cómo que estaba? Qué significa eso?! Y esa imagen?!

Las lágrimas de Rin rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…

-Qué cosa, mamá?! Qué pasa?!

-Está muerto…

-No mamá! No es verdad!!!

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

……………………………

Daisuke llegó tan pronto pudo, vio a Rin llegar a la sala de esperas y abrazar a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin-sama!!! Rin-sama! Dónde está Megan?

-Ella está en recuperación…

-Qué pasó?!

Rin lo hizo sentarse antes de explicarle. Al hacerlo, Daisuke hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Dejó salir un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor.

-Porqué?! Megan se cuidaba!

-Es algo fortuito…

Megan estaba en una habitación, Daisuke entró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Perdóname, Dai, no sabía que era tan peligroso!

Daisuke la llenó de besos.

-Cálmate, mi amor… cálmate…

Rin se iba a pasar la noche con ella, pero Daisuke le pidió dejarlo.

-Estás seguro?

-Sí… ambos lo necesitamos…

Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Eres un buen hombre, Daisuke… cuídala… ella es muy débil…

-Frágil… Megan no es débil…

-Exacto…

Daisuke asintió. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

-Rin, vamos a casa…

Una vez solos. Daisuke entró en la habitación. Megan se quedó viéndolo, él bajó la cabeza.

-Te fallé…

-Dai…

-Te fallé… juré que te protegería…

-No me has fallado, amor…

-Megan…

-Estoy segura de que si te hubiera explicado cómo funciona el DIU, no me habrías dejado ponérmelo…

-No comprendo… no se supone que tienen hormonas? Cómo es posible que ovularas?

-Según mamá, es una lotería…

-Vaya premio…

Megan se quedó viendo al techo.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-Megan…

-Perdí el semestre…

-Cómo?

-Hoy tenía 3 exámenes finales… sin presentarlos… repruebo…

-Eso es lo de menos…

-Daisuke…

-Hm?

-Daisuke… tú de verdad quieres tener hijos conmigo?

Daisuke sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi amor… y además… acaso no piensas que serán los niños más bellos del mundo?

-Dai…

-Con tu belleza y mi carisma, serán unos niños irresistibles…

Megan sonrió.

-Esto sólo fue un tropiezo, mi amor… vamos a avanzar paso a paso…

Megan bajó la mirada.

-Mamá me dijo que no puedo volver a usar el DIU… al menos no por un año… pero tampoco me recomienda embarazarme antes de un año…

-Buscaremos la solución, mi amor… todo tiene una solución…

A Megan se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Cuando la prueba dio positivo… pensé en lo feliz que te pondrías… deseé con tantas fuerzas que fuera como tú… con tu sonrisa… y tus ojos, me encantan tus ojos, siempre vivaces… con ese brillo…

-Sólo brillan cuando estoy contigo…

-Todo el camino al consultorio iba planeando cómo decírtelo… pero al saber que lo perdí… pensé en lo mucho que me ibas a odiar…

Daisuke selló sus labios con sus dedos.

-Jamás… deberías descansar, mi amor…

-Te amo, Daisuke…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Para cuando Megan fue dada de alta, la recibieron como sorpresa en la casa de Rin, donde se encontraban sus tíos y abuelos.

-Tío Benji! Tío Inu!!!

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha sonrió y le respondió el abrazó.

-Cómo te sientes pequeña?

-Mucho mejor, gracias a ti…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. La verdad es que la noche anterior se pasaron horas hablando por teléfono.

…………………………………

-Tráela!

Aiko tomó la pelota y corrió de vuelta a Sasuke, se paró a cierta distancia y la lanzó.

-Wow! Qué alto!

-Papá!

Sasuke sonrió y la aparó.

-Bien!!!

-Ahoda yo…

Sasuke le lanzó la pelota a Karin. La pequeña la persiguió y fue a parar a los pies de un hombre.

-Gomen, zendod…

-Lárgate, mocosa!

El hombre la empujó, Sasuke vio la acción y corrió a ella.

-Hey! Qué diablos te pasa!?

-Papa!!!

Karin lloraba abrazada a sus piernas. Sasuke se fijó en el hombre frente a él.

-Samishi!

-Hola! Hola! Sasukito…

-No me vengas con babosadas! Aléjate de mi familia!

-O qué?

-Si le vuelves a siquiera mirar raro a mis hijas, vas a necesitar cirugía para respirar.

Sasuke cargó a Karin y tomó a Aiko de la mano.

-Demo papa…

-Nos vamos ahora.

Sasuke se alejó del parque. Vio por el retrovisor a ambas niñas llorando, se aparcó y las sacó del auto.

-Perdóname, mi amor… Karin, dónde te duele?

Karin se abrazó a él. Sasuke vio a Aiko con lágrimas en sus mejillas por igual.

-Mi amor… yo no quería irme… pero ese hombre le hizo daño a Karin, no podíamos quedarnos allí… y si también te hace daño a ti? Yo no me lo perdonaría…

-Papa…

-Vamos a casa…

Sasuke llegó a la casa y preparó la tina. Sentado en un banco, fuera de la misma, bañó a las niñas. Cuando Riku llegó, Karin estaba dormida.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!!!

Riku la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo pasaste la tarde con papi?

Aiko vio a Sasuke en la terraza.

-Papa está triste…

-Pasó algo?

-Un hombre malo empujó a Karin y papa nos trajo a la casa… después de que Karin se durmió, papa me abrazó y me dijo que soy su bebé…

-Eso es verdad, qué tiene de raro?

-Y comenzó a llorar…

Riku la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quedas en mi cama con Karin?

-Hai…

-Te amo…

Riku la volvió a besar y fue con Sasuke, quien al verla la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sasuke, mi amor…

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, hasta que Aiko fue con ellos.

-…Aiko…

-Sasuke…

-Papa…

Sasuke vio a la pequeña con la carita roja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aiko, mi amor…

-Papa… no llores… me haces llorar…

Sasuke abrió los brazos y la pequeña se abrazó a su padre.

-Papa!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor… tranquila. Papá está aquí…

Aiko se calmó y se quedó entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-Ve con mamá, mi amor…

-No…

-Vamos, cariño, ve con mamá y dale un beso y un abrazo…

Aiko se refugió en su pecho. Riku sonrió y la besó con ternura, besó a Sasuke.

-Voy a preparar la cena…

Riku se metió en la cocina.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

Riku se bajó a la altura de Karin, quien dejó de estrujarse los ojitos para abrazarla. Riku se incorporó.

-Ame…

-Quieres zanahoria?

-Ai…

Riku le dio un trozo de zanahoria y la besó en la cabeza.

-Bendita niña que come vegetales por gusto!

Riku puso todos los vegetales en la cacerola y salió de la cocina con Karin.

-Mama, otda…

-Ya la puse con la carne.

Riku le hizo cosquillas y la llenó de besos.

-Mama… mou!

Aiko se acercó a Riku y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gomen, mama…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Después de la cena, llevaron a las pequeñas a dormir. Sasuke se quedó viendo a Aiko dormir, Riku lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

-Es mía… es mí hija…

-Lo es, cariño…

Ya acostados en la cama, Riku acariciaba su cabeza, Sasuke apoyado de su pecho.

-Y si intenta quitármela?

-No se lo permitiré…

-Es mí hija…

-Tal vez debamos decirle la verdad…

-No! Jamás!

-Mi amor…

…………………………

Daisuke llegó al apartamento, Megan estaba sumergida en páginas y libros. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Dai! Oh, por Kami, olvidé…

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre…

-Dai…

Daisuke se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla nuevamente.

-Qué es todo esto?

-150 ejercicios de logaritmos…

-Suena doloroso…

-Ya llevo 50… mejor descanso…

-Para cuándo son?

-Para el lunes…

Daisuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Estás convaleciente, mi amor…

-Cariño… ya pasó el riesgo…

-En serio?

-Sí…

-Y eso quiere decir que ya podemos hacer el amor?

Megan rió a carcajadas.

-No.

-Ah?!

-Es broma, mi amor…

………………………

Inuyasha se sienta en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Esto es el colmo, Kagome! Son las 2 de la mañana!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada que no puedas hacer tú…

-Me va a oír…

Kagome suspiró.

-Tiene 21 años, Inuyasha… no es una niña…

-Pero aún vive bajo mi techo!

-Porque te negaste a dejarla mudarse…

-La estás defendiendo?

-No… pero yo también tuve 20 años. Ven a dormir, no seas terco.

………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y se encontró con Riku hablando con Rin, al verla con los ojos rojos se acercó más.

-Riku! Qué pasó?

-Papá…

Riku lo abrazó.

-Qué pasó, cariño, todos están bien?

-Sí… sí… estamos bien… las niñas están con Hikari arriba…

-Qué pasó?

-Sasuke se encontró con Samishi… como estaba con las niñas teme a que quiera quitarle a Aiko…

-Kami… pero Riku… quieras o no, es su padre…

-Samishi empujó a Karin… y no fue accidental. Si se acerca a Aiko, sólo le hará daño… Sasuke quiere que nos vayamos de Kobe.

-Eso es inútil. Si de verdad se interesara en ella, los seguiría.

Riku se sentó nuevamente.

-Yo le pedí explicarle la verdad a Aiko… pero él se niega…

-Riku, esa es la verdad que quiero ver…

Riku vio a Sasuke sobre su hombro.

-Sasuke!

-Tienes la razón, no vamos a salir de Kobe… pero… Sesshoumaru-sama… qué tanto puede hacer Samishi?

-A través de una corte, puede pedir una prueba de ADN… pero quitársela a Riku, no puede. Yo no lo permitiría…

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí un cap más, espero que les guste. perdonen, no noté que FF no subió el cap como se debía.  
**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	36. No me Importa

**Capítulo 36**

**No me Importa**

Llegó el cumpleaños de Aiko y Sasuke se encargó de que lo disfrutara en grande. La pequeña gozó un mundo montada sobre un pony blanco disfrazado de unicornio. Al llegar a la casa, Aiko se abrazó a Sasuke.

-Papa y mi unicornio?

-Era prestado, mi amor…

-No podemos tener uno?

-Lo siento, cariño, pero los unicornios no pueden vivir en las casas.

Sasuke la cargó y la llevó a su cama. Riku lo seguía con Karin en brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Papa...

Sasuke besó de buenas noches a Karin y llevó a Aiko a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Ya no vas a estar triste?

-No, mi amor…

-Nunca?

-Porqué me voy a poner triste? Si tengo dos bellas princesitas y una reina…

-Demo…

-Es hora de dormir cariño… vamos…

Sasuke la besó con ternura.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Gracias por mi cumpleaños… fue muy divertido…

-Fue un placer, mi amor… descansa…

Riku entró en la habitación y la besó de buenas noches. Salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos y sonriendo. Riku lo besó en la mejilla, Sasuke la vio, ella lo haló de las manos y lo llevó a la cama.

-Mi amor…

-Te has esforzado tanto por hacer de este día uno perfecto… que te mereces una recompensa…

-R-Riku…

Riku lo hizo quedar contra el colchón y se sentó sobre su cintura.

-Hmf! Hueles a caballo! Vamos a darnos un baño primero…

Riku reía pícaramente cada vez que provocaba a Sasuke. Él comenzó a acariciarla por igual y terminó apoyándola contra la pared mientras movía sus caderas.

-Ah, mi amor!

-Shh…

-Es que… es que te siento más!!!

-Sí?

Sasuke incrementó la fuerza de sus penetraciones haciéndola aferrarse a él tanto que sentía sus uñas abrirse paso en su piel, mezclado con el jabón, era un delicioso ardor que lo incitaba a más.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke la llevó a la cama donde continuó moviéndose, finalmente ella se soltó, su mente en blanco, él la acompañó. Cubiertos por las sábanas, aún estaban unidos, sólo que ambos se movían como las olas del mar. Con la pasión consumiendo sus cuerpos. Riku estaba de espaldas, Sasuke la penetraba desde atrás y la acariciaba a la vez.

-Mama…

Ambos se detuvieron al instante. Aún cubiertos por las sábanas. Sasuke abandonó el interior de Riku y se acomodó de espaldas a Aiko. La pequeña con el rostro rojo y mojado por las lágrimas.

-Mama… qué hacen?

-E…

-Porqué están sin ropa?

-Mi amor… nos estábamos dando masajes… y nos quitamos la ropa para que no se ensuciara con la crema para masajes… Aiko, son las 2 de la mañana, qué haces despierta?

-Soñé con el hombre malo… puedo dormir contigo?

-Aiko, mi amor…

-Está bien.

-Sasuke…

-Está bien…

Sasuke se había puesto el pantalón bajo las sábanas, se levantó y buscó un juego limpio de sábanas. Riku se levantó y se puso el pijama. Al terminar de cambiar las sábanas, la pequeña se subió a la cama.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Dame un masaje como a mama…

-Aiko!

-Sasuke, no… mi amor… mañana… ahora es hora de dormir.

La pequeña se acomodó entre los brazos de Sasuke. Riku sonrió.

-Lo siento…

-Hm… 4 veces está más que bien… qué pretendes? Hacerme el tercero esta noche?

-No es mala idea…

-Qué cosa, mama?

-A dormir…

Riku la besó en la cabeza y besó a Sasuke.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

Se besaron nuevamente. Aiko los vio y sonrió.

-Qué pasa, enana?

-Me gusta que mi papa y mi mama se quieran mucho…

-Mucho, mucho…

…………………………

Sasuke salió con las niñas al parque. Aiko le prometió no irse muy lejos mientras él columpiaba a Karin.

-Aiko, no te vayas!

-Ya vengo, papa!

-Aiko, ven aquí!

Sasuke detuvo el columpio y sacó a Karin del mismo, fue tras Aiko sólo para descubrir que era muy tarde. Sashimi le hablaba a la pequeña y ella lloraba a lágrima viva.

-No es verdad!!! Mi papi…

-Él no es tu papá! Yo soy tu papá!

-NOOOO!!!!

Aiko corrió a Sasuke quien la recibió.

-Qué tierno!

-Aléjate de mis hijas!

-Es mía, Sasuke! Lo sabes bien!

Sasuke se llevó a las pequeñas. Al llegar a la casa, Riku ya estaba allí. Aiko corrió a ella y se refugió en su vientre llorando.

-Qué pasó? Aiko, mi amor, que pasó?

-Mama!!!

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Mama, verdad que papa es mi papa de verdad? Mama dime!!!

-Cariño…

-Mama dime!!! Es mi papa de verdad?

-Eso cambia algo, Aiko?

Sasuke estaba arrodillado a su altura.

-Aiko, mi amor… eso cambia algo?

-Demo…

-Ven con papá…

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Sasuke qué pasó?

-Sashimi le dijo la verdad…

Cuando Aiko se calmó. Sasuke la sentó en sus piernas. Limpió su carita y la besó en la mejilla.

-Papa…

-Mi amor… yo te amo, lo sabes? Te quiero con toda mi alma… igual como quiero a tu hermanita…

-Demo…

-Riku y yo nos casamos antes de que nacieras… y aunque te amo mucho, no pude ser tu papá de verdad… pero yo quise sentirme como tu papá…

La pequeña lo abrazó y reanudó su llanto.

-No me dejes de querer, papa, onegai!!! Tú eres mi papa!!!

-Sí, lo soy mi amor!!! Soy tu papá…

-Ese hombre es malo!!! Papa, yo no quiero que me lleve!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor… nadie te va a llevar a ninguna parte…

-Aiko… Aiko… muchas veces los papás o las mamás de mentira nos quieren más que los de verdad…

-Yo quiero a mi papa…

-Y tu papá te quiere, mi amor… pero no llores así… mira a papá… mira qué triste está.

Aiko levantó la mirada. Tanto Riku como Sasuke tenían las mejillas mojadas.

-Mama…

-Perdóname, cariño… es mi culpa…

-Riku, eso no es cierto… Riku, mi amor…

-Lo es Sasuke… mírala! Es mi culpa que esté sufriendo tanto!

-Riku, si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, te arrepientes de tenerla…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto Aiko… me equivoqué y…

-Mama, no llores…

-No sé qué hacer…

-No llores… me pongo triste…

-Mi chiquita…

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama… papa… papa, pero me vas a seguir queriendo?

-Sí, mi amor… te voy a seguir queriendo como siempre…

Aiko acarició el rostro de Sasuke.

-Yo también te quiero igual, papa… sigues siendo mi papa…

Sasuke sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, princesa…

-Te amo, papa…

Karin se acercó a ellos estrujándose los ojitos.

-Mama…

La pequeña se subió a las piernas de Sasuke quien la besó con ternura.

-Es hora de dormir mi amor… vamos cariño…

Sasuke las llevó a sus camas. Una vez dormidas, fueron a la habitación, donde Riku tomó las manos de Sasuke.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada…

-Nada?

-Nada, tus hijas te aman, mi amor… y eso debe ser suficiente.

-Lo es…

Riku abrazaba a Sasuke desde atrás, estaban dormidos y desnudos, Sasuke despertó exaltado al sentir algo frío contra su entrepierna.

-Pa-pa…

-Aiko!

Sasuke se vistió en la oscuridad y encendió la luz. Aiko tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz roja.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-El hombre malo…

-Sasuke… oh! Kami! Aiko!

Riku se apresuró a ponerse la yukata. Sasuke le secó la carita a la pequeña.

-Quieres dormir con nosotros?

-Onegai…

Sasuke la ayudó a subir a la cama y la acomodó entre ellos.

-Qué pasa?

-Tuvo una pesadilla…

-Kami, mi amor…

-Onegai, mama… déjame quedarme… tengo miedo…

-No llores, mi amor…

Riku la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amorcito…

La pequeña se acomodó buscando refugio en el pecho de su padre. Sasuke vio a Riku.

-Aiko, tu mamá te está hablando…

-Demo yo no quiero a mama…

-Aiko! Cómo dices algo así?!

-Papa…

-Sasuke, esta no es la hora.

-Pero…

-Es hora de dormir.

Sasuke la vio quedarse dormida con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, estaba sólo con Aiko. Se levantó y vio a Riku en la cocina, colando un café.

-Riku…

-Tengo que ir a una cirugía…

-Pero Riku… no tomaste las vacaciones?

-Me tengo que ir… te amo…

Riku se sirvió el café en un envase térmico y se marchó. Aiko despertó cuando Sasuke le daba su desayuno a Karin.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Y mama?

-Salió.

Sasuke terminó de darle la comida a Karin. Riku estaba con Rin.

-No te imaginas cuánto me dolió, mamá…

-Kami, mi amor…

-Eso no es todo… se pasó a nuestra cama como a las 2 de la madrugada y Sasuke la acomodó entre nosotros. Yo la besé y le dije que la amaba y ella no me contestó… Sasuke le llamó la atención y ella dijo que no me quiere…

-Pero Riku, es una niña de 6 años… a esa edad dicen bastantes disparates…

-Mamá…

-Riku, tú eras una que a un segundo me querías y al otro me odiabas… decías que no me querías que querías a tu mamá…

-No es lo mismo mamá, yo no entendía porqué rayos Joyce no me quería? Pero Aiko… Aiko es mi hija… salió de mí, mamá!

-Acaso te atreves a decir después de tantos años que no eres mi hija?

Riku se detuvo.

-No es lo que quise decir… mamá… no es lo que quise decir… me refiero a que le di a luz… a que…

-Riku… te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua…

-Lo siento, mamá…

Riku llegó a la casa, Aiko se le enredó entre los pies y la hizo caer, al hacerlo, Riku se golpeó en la cabeza con el pomo de la puerta y cayó inconsciente.

-PAPA!!!!

Sasuke corrió a la puerta.

-Aiko!

Llamó una ambulancia, llevó a las niñas donde Sesshoumaru, Rin las dejó con la niñera y fue con él. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru estaba en emergencias. Al ver a Sasuke, lo agarró por el cuello.

-QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI HIJA?!

-NO LO SÉ!

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate!

Cuando reanimaron a Riku, lo dejaron entrar.

-Riku, mi amor… qué pasó?!

-Dare?

-Riku, no es gracioso…

-Quién eres?

-Riku, soy yo, Sasuke… tu esposo…

A Sasuke se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Riku, por Kami, no juegues conmigo!

………………………

Mientras le hacían varios exámenes, Riku se desmayó un par de veces, Sasuke estaba al borde de un colapso. Finalmente la volvieron a llevar a emergencias y comenzaron a medicarla.

-Sasuke…

-Sí, soy Sasuke, tu esposo!

-Eso lo sé, tontito… y las niñas?

Sasuke se quedó viéndola.

-Riku…

-Sí?

-Qué recuerdas?

-Llegué a la casa… Aiko se me abrazó a las piernas, se me rompió un tacón y me doblé el tobillo.

Riku intentó moverlo.

-Vaya, ya me lo vendaron…

-Tu papá hizo que te hicieran un examen completo. Riku… hace un rato, no recordabas quién era…

-Eso es imposible, mi amor…

Compartían un dulce beso cuando Sesshoumaru entró con Rin.

-Riku…

-Papá, mamá…

-Riku… queremos que te quedes esta noche…

-No, las niñas…

-Las niñas se quedarán en casa.

-Estoy bien.

-Riku, tienes una lesión. Quiero que te monitoreen.

-Sasuke…

-Sasuke no es médico!

-Riku… es lo mejor… me quedaré contigo…

-No puedes. La ingresaremos a cuidados intensivos.

-Está bien…

-No! Papá…

-Riku, el golpe fue tan severo que te has desmayado 3 veces… y no recordabas nada. Quédate…

Riku asintió. Luego de que la trasladaran, Sasuke fue por las niñas a la casa de Sesshoumaru. Se las llevó.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Y mama?

-Se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza… dormirá en la clínica hoy.

-Demo…

Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke bañó a Karin y comenzó a preparar la cena. La pequeña lloraba exigiendo comida.

-Mama!!!

-Karin… Karin, ya basta!

La pequeña tembló y se quedó viéndolo, reanudó su llanto.

-Papa wa hidoi!!!

-No! Karin… Karin, mi amor, ayúdame, sí? Mamá está enferma… Karin, cariño, no quería gritarte…

Sasuke la cargó y logró calmarla.

-Estoy haciendo la cena, mi amor… espera un poco, sí?

-Hai…

Sasuke la besó con ternura. Notó que hacía ya un rato, no veía a Aiko.

-Aiko…

La buscó en cada habitación, la encontró escondida en el clóset.

-Aiko, mi amor, qué haces?

-Mami se enfermó por mi culpa…

-Fue un accidente, mi amor…

-Demo…

-Tranquila, cariño… calma…

Después de cenar, llevó a las niñas a dormir.

…………………………

Al día siguiente, a Riku le dieron la alta, Sasuke fue por ella.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… y las niñas?

-Te extrañan mucho.

-Sólo fue una noche…

-Ya verás…

Al llegar a la casa, las pequeñas corrieron a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mis amores…

Riku las llenó de besos. Sasuke la guió a la habitación.

-Debes descansar, sino, tu papá me va a matar.

Riku sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué lindo eres, mi amor, me cuidas por miedo a mi papá…

-Sabes que no es así…

Sasuke acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, cariño… descansa…

-Aiko…

La pequeña se acercó a ellos, con el rostro rojo, Riku la cargó y la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Porqué esa carita tan triste?

-Gomen, mama… gomen… yo no quería que te enfermaras!!!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y llorando. Riku acarició su cabeza.

-Tranquila, mi amor… no fue tu culpa… fue un accidente…

-Yo te quiero, mama… te quiero mucho!!! No te vayas otra vez!!!

Riku logró calmarla y la llenó de besos.

-Yo también te amo, cariño… te amo mucho, ya no llores, mi amor…

…………………………

Daisuke llegó al apartamento, llevaba una bolsa de comida, sintió que se le encogió el corazón al ver a Megan dormida frente a una mesa llena de libros. La cargó con cuidado y la llevó a la cama.

-Dai!!!

-Shhh… soy yo, mi amor…

-Kami, no me hagas eso…

-Lo siento. Te vi dormida sobre el libro…

Megan se sentó en la cama, Daisuke se sentó a su lado.

-Megan, esto no te hace bien… mi amor, divide el semestre…

-No, quiero terminar lo más rápido posible…

-Megan, aún te faltan dos años… tómalo con calma…

-Tengo la oportunidad de terminar antes…

-Pero para qué?

Megan bajó la cabeza.

-Quiero… quiero tener un hijo…

-Megan…

Megan levantó la mirada, Daisuke acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor… sabes que aún no puedes…

-Pero es que…

-Megan, cariño… vamos con calma… eres joven… muy joven y yo no quiero que te embaraces tan joven…

-Daisuke…

-Yo también quiero tener hijos, mi amor… pero también quiero que disfrutes tu juventud…

Daisuke la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Tienes hambre? Compré hot dogs…

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre…

Estaban comiendo, Megan comenzó a relajar con robarle mordiscos a Daisuke.

-Ya se te quitó el sueño?

-Hm… sí… estaba aburrida de tanto leer lo mismo.

-Deberías descansar…

-Estás seguro? Tenía tantas ganas de mostrarte mi pijama nueva…

Daisuke sonrió.

-Ah, no… puedes dejarlo para después…

-Dai!

-Qué? Acaso te crees que voy a esperar a que te pongas la pijama para luego quitártela?

Megan sonrió, se concentró en su hot dog, al terminar de comer, se recostó del regazo de Daisuke, él comenzó a acariciar su cabellera.

-A veces pienso muchas estupideces…

-Cómo cuáles…

-Como que te cansarás de mí… muchas veces no encajo entre tus amigos… y me siento estúpida… y después pienso que te convencerán de dejarme…

-Megan!!!

-Ves? Te dije que eran estupideces… pero… a veces siento que les caigo mal a algunos de tus amigos… por eso cuando quieres salir con ellos, yo prefiero quedarme…

Daisuke sonrió, continuó acariciando su cabeza.

-Eres una tontita… jamás voy a preferir a nadie sobre ti… y debiste decírmelo antes, Megan… quien tiene problemas con mi esposa, tiene problemas conmigo…

-No, Dai, no quiero que te pelees con tus amigos… en serio, sales muy poco con ellos, así que no me molesta quedarme en casa de vez en cuando…

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que sea, mi amor…

-Los conozco desde hace muchos años… desde la escuela… son buenos muchachos… intenta conocerlos… si aún te sientes igual, entonces… buscaremos una solución… sí?

Megan no podía decirle que no, pero aquella petición era preludio de una guerra, asintió y vio los ojos de su marido brillar, aquello era muy importante para él.

-Está bien…

-Te amo…

Megan se dejó devorar por los labios de su marido, sintió una de sus manos en su vientre y ascendiendo a su pecho, por debajo de la blusa.

-Dai…

-Eres deliciosa… apenas te pruebo y no puedo parar…

Megan rió. Decidió aprovechar su situación y abriendo la cremallera de su pantalón, comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Megan…

Daisuke retrocedió y apoyado con ambas manos hacia atrás, le permitió a Megan jugar con su hombría entre sus labios.

-Ah! Megan!

Megan sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez era una muchachita a los ojos de muchos, pero sabía cumplir con las expectativas de su marido. Cuando finalmente pudo saborear su cremosa esencia, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se aseguró de hacerla sentir el mismo placer que él minutos atrás.

Descansaban abrazados, compartiendo tiernos besitos.

-Dai…

-Hm?

-Porqué ya no me haces el amor en cualquier parte?

-Cómo?!

Megan se sonrojó.

-Me… me refiero a que siempre me traes a la cama… antes no te importaba en qué parte de la casa estábamos…

Daisuke sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te salían unos moretes enormes y no me decías nada… así que lo probé por mi cuenta… cuando estás contra superficies duras, te salen… Megan… eso no significa nada…

-Significa que ahora puedes esperar…

-No cariño… significa que te amo tanto que aún para hacerte el amor, me fijo si no te haré daño… descansa… la falta de sueño te pone neurótica…

-Es que…

-A dormir…

-Pero…

-SHHHH!

Daisuke la silenció con un beso. Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

………………………

Daisuke llegó a la casa con unos paquetes.

-Megan, amor…

-Dai!!!

Megan brincó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, al apartarse, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver a los amigos de Daisuke detrás de él.

-Hola… lo siento… creí que venía solo…

Megan soltó el agarre de sus piernas. Los saludó a todos.

-Disculpen el desorden, no me dijo que venían…

Megan recogió sus libros y papeles, los llevó a la habitación.

-Llévenlo todo a la cocina, pónganse cómodos, ya vengo.

Daisuke fue a la habitación.

-Megan, amor…

-Debiste decírmelo, Daisuke.

-Lo siento, cariño… fue algo de último momento… me perdonas?

-Sí… pero que no se repita, la próxima me llamas, si?

-Te lo prometo…

Megan lo besó apasionadamente.

-Qué es lo que harán?

-Un par de tragos y comer algo…

-Qué trajeron? Vi unas bolsas.

-Carne para hamburguesas… Megan…

Megan suspiró.

-Quieres que las prepare…

-Si no te molesta…

-Déjame darme un baño y…

Daisuke la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo!

Megan sonrió, Daisuke volvió con sus amigos, tomó una botella de cerveza.

-Ya comenzó?

-No, estaba esperando a que resolvieras tus asuntos con tu esposita…

Los demás rieron.

-Yao… cuidado… precisamente porque es mi esposa.

Poco después, Megan se acercó a ellos, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Daisuke.

-Dai, cómo quieren las carnes?

-Hazla como la haces siempre… y trajimos tocineta.

-Bien…

Antes de Megan irse, Daisuke besó su mano. Mientras preparaba la carne, no podía evitar escuchar los comentarios de los amigos de Daisuke.

-En serio, hermano, jurábamos que la habías preñado.

-Oigan! No es sorda, cállense!

-No? Juraba que era la sorda de los Kazami.

-Yao, van dos, contrólate.

-Está bien… no dije nada… no quiero causarte problemas con la esposita…

Daisuke disimuló su incomodidad.

…………………………

Megan llevó el plato con las carnes a la mesa.

-Un poco de ayuda, chicos?

Daisuke se levantó y la ayudó a llevar lo demás. Los demás se prepararon sus hamburguesas, Daisuke haló a Megan a la cocina.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por nada… ve a comer antes de que se enfríe…

-Y tú?

-También iré…

Para comer, se sentó junto a ellos, al terminar, recogió los platos.

-Estaban deliciosos, Megan!

-Gracias, Dani!

-Excelentes, no los harás por encargo?

-No, Kan-tsu pero quedó carne sazonada, si quieres te la empaco y te la puedes llevar?

-Gracias!

Megan estaba lavando los platos cuando sintió una mano en su trasero, se dio la vuelta con un chuchillo en la mano.

-Qué diablos te crees que haces?

-Bien pude ser tu marido…

-Daisuke nunca me toca frente a la gente. Sal de aquí, Yao.

-Es curioso…

-Qué cosa?

-La forma en la que lograste embobarlo… hacerlo caer a tus pies… llegar al punto de pelear con nosotros por una cualquiera como tú…

-Cualquiera será tu abuela, o te largas de aquí ahora mismo, o vas a necesitar a tus amigotes para recogerte por pedazos…

-Qué fierita resultaste ser!

Yao se lanzó sobre Megan, en la sala no se escuchó nada por lo alto del volumen, hasta un momento de pausa.

-Maldita perra!!!

Daisuke corrió a la cocina para ver a Yao golpear a Megan, lo agarró por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared.

-Así que eras tú…

-Daisuke!

-Cómo te atreves?!

Dos más los iban a separar, pero Kan-tsu los detuvo.

-Esto es entre ellos dos.

Daisuke lo reventó a puñetazos.

-Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mí esposa en mí casa?!!!

Dany los apartó.

-ALGUIEN MÁS TIENE PROBLEMAS CON MEGAN?!

-Es una cualquiera, Daisuke… y logró interponerse entre nosotros!

-No, Yao… es una dama y tú le faltaste el respeto. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, jamás!

Yao forcejeó, Dany lo retuvo hasta que le dio un puñetazo.

-Vete al demonio!

Yao se marchó. Daisuke examinó el rostro de Megan.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Megan…

-Estoy bien, Daisuke…

Daisuke tomó una servilleta y limpió la sangre de sus labios.

-Era Yao?

-Sí…

-Kami, lo siento tanto, mi amor…

Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dai, no estamos solos…

Daisuke fue a la sala, los demás permanecían en silencio.

-Oigan…

-Está bien?

-Sí…

-Daisuke… todos estamos de acuerdo en que el comportamiento de Yao estuvo fuera de lugar…

-Sí…

-Hermano… te apoyamos en lo que decidas…

-Gracias…

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, Megan debe descansar…

Una vez solos, Daisuke fue a la habitación, Megan permanecía bajo la ducha, la abrazó, ella se abrazó a él, llorando.

-Mi amor…

-Fue horrible! Daisuke, comenzó a tocarme!

-Ya le di su merecido… cálmate, amor…

Daisuke acariciaba y besaba su cabeza.

-Te prometo que no lo volverás a ver… ni que te forzaré a tratar con quien no quieres otra vez…

Una vez calmada, Daisuke la sacó de la ducha y la cubrió con una toalla, la frotó para secarla y darle calor.

-Será mejor que descanses…

-Dai…

-Volveré más tarde…

-No! Daisuke, por favor…

-Me las va a pagar…

-No, Daisuke, por favor…

-Meg…

-Daisuke, onegai… quiero a mi esposo aquí, no preso.

Daisuke la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

-Te amo, Megan…

-Perdóname... provoqué que te pelearas con tus amigos...

-No me importa, Megan... me escuchas, no me importa... eres mí esposa... y eso significa que deben respetarte.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose. Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya si es oficial, se acerca el gran final!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	37. Sasuke

**Capítulo 37**

**Sasuke**

Megan despertó sonriendo, presa de un posesivo abrazo por parte de su marido. Se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño… cómo dormiste?

-Hm… deliciosamente bien! Y tú?

-Como un tronco…

-Qué poco romántico eres!

Daisuke la besó apasionadamente, provocando así que se sonrojara, sonrió.

-Y ahora?

-Mejor…

-A qué hora entras hoy?

-Ya estoy de vacaciones… hoy dan las calificaciones.

-Sí? Iré contigo…

-Gracias! Como si necesitara más presión!

Daisuke rió.

-No es más incómodo ser la hija de una profesora?

-Nah, ni siquiera veo a mamá en la universidad…

………………………………

Ya en la universidad, Daisuke notó que los muchachos se quedaban viendo a Megan, así que se apresuró a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-Dai…

-No me gusta cómo te ven…

-No puedes sacarle los ojos…

-Eso crees tú…

Megan rió, llegaron al que sería el punto de reunión. Donde apenas había dos compañeros de Megan.

-Hola, Megan, cómo está?

-Janko, Mikel, bien, y ustedes… ah, mi esposo, Daisuke…

-Hola…

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y el grupo fue creciendo, finalmente llegó el profesor, Luego de dar las calificaciones, el grupo se comenzó a dispersar. Daisuke la besó en la mejilla.

-Felicidades…

-Gracias…

-Qué pasa? Pasaste, porqué estás así?

-Es que… de verdad me esforcé, debí tener una calificación mejor…

-Quieres pedir revisión?

-No… mejor vamos a buscar las demás…

-Bien…

En las otras clases a Megan le fue tan bien como esperaba, sin embargo para la última materia, deberían esperar dos horas.

-Megan, cariño, tengo hambre… vamos a salir a comer y volvemos.

-Está bien.

Fueron a un restaurante de pastas, Megan ya sabía lo que pediría Daisuke, ella pidió una pasta con mariscos.

-Hm! Amor, esto está riquísimo! Deberías probarlo.

-No, hoy me toca pescado.

-Cómo puedes vivir así?

-Saludablemente?

-Nunca quieres probar nada nuevo.

-Dai, cariño… no es que no quiera… se llama dieta.

-No sé ni para qué la necesitas…

Daisuke continuó mascullando comentarios, Megan sonrió y probó la carne.

-Está rica… pero mis mariscos están más ricos aún…

Daisuke los probó.

-Sí… pero no hay nada como un rico trozo de carne roja.

Megan sonrió. Eran a la hora de comer, polos opuestos. Él loco con las pastas y carnes y ella siempre con ensaladas y pescados, vino tinto, vino blanco, postre, café. Sin embargo, Megan conseguía equilibrar la comida en la casa y era mucho más fácil en los restaurantes. Daisuke se sorprendió cuando Megan pidió postre.

Volvieron a la universidad, llegaron al aula tomados de las manos, Daisuke estaba listo para darle una sorpresa.

-Kazami Megan… 69…

-Cómo?! 69?! Profesor… pero…

-69, Kazami, no es negociable…

-Pero obtuve perfecto en el primer parcial…

-Y fuiste la calificación más baja del segundo.

-Pero…

-No hay peros.

Megan intentó reprimirse, pero no pudo y se le salieron las lágrimas, los muchachos comenzaron a defenderla, Megan salió del aula corriendo.

-Megan… Megan!

Daisuke la siguió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Megan, mi amor… Megan…

-Yo estudié… Dai, yo estudié… te lo juro…

-Megan, yo lo sé… sé que diste el 100 de ti y más… yo lo sé, amor… cálmate…

-Daisuke…

-Megan, yo sé las veces que has amanecido… yo sé lo mucho que te has sacrificado…

Llegaron a la casa, Megan estaba tan enfurecida consigo misma que tiró todos los libros y cuadernos al piso. Daisuke la detuvo y la llevó a la habitación.

-Megan… cálmate… mi amor… cálmate…

-Daisuke…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Daisuke acarició sus mejillas coloradas y mojadas por las lágrimas. La besó con ternura a la vez que apartaba el cabello de su rostro.

-Lo siento, Dai… es la segunda vez…

-Tranquila, cariño… no es tu culpa…

-No tengo excusas!

-Megan, no te castigues así, cualquiera reprueba una materia… yo reprobé las 3 matemáticas financieras una vez cada una… cálmate…

-Dai…

Daisuke la besó con ternura.

-Soy graduado con honores suma dificultad… además… para ese examen, te esforzaste el doble, sobre todo amaneciste enferma ese día… lo recuerdo, tenías fiebre.

Megan se calmó.

-No es una excusa…

-Megan, ese profesor es un hijo de puta. Si alguien saca perfecto en el primer examen, debes investigar porque diablos le fue tan mal en el segundo.

Megan rió, Daisuke acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo pienso que te lo mereces de todas formas…

-Qué cosa?

Daisuke le mostró el brochure de un crucero.

-Qué me dices? Una semana de mimos y masajes?

-Dai…

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Megan… sé que éstos 6 meses han sido duros… hemos tenido que lidiar con la pérdida del bebé… tuviste que renunciar a tu trabajo para recuperar el semestre… has estudiado el doble y hasta que tu cuerpo se agota… vamos, amor… ambos nos merecemos éstas vacaciones…

-Eres un consentidor…

-No te acostumbres. Ésta será la primera y única vez que te recompenso aunque hayas reprobado.

Megan sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo!

Daisuke terminó sobre ella, ambos acostados en la cama. Acarició su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

Megan acarició su cabeza perdiendo sus dedos en su cabellera y lo besó apasionadamente.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, descubrió a Arthur golpeando a Hikari.

-ARTHUR!!!

Arthur se congeló en el acto, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Hikari.

-Hikari, cariño… Kami, estás sangrando…

-Ella no me quería dejar usar la computadora!

-Tengo que hacer la tarea! Y tú sólo quieres jugar!

-Es mentira! No estás haciendo tarea!

-Y por eso la golpeaste?

Arthur bajó la mirada. Hikari se fue a su habitación corriendo. Sesshoumaru agarró a Arthur por una oreja.

-Qué te he dicho de las mujeres?

-Ou! Ella no es mujer! Es mi hermana!

-Es tan mujer como tu mamá! Qué te he dicho?!

-Que no se les golpea…

-Y porqué la golpeaste?!

-Ou! Ou! Papi me duele!!!

-Te la voy a arrancar! Estás castigado, vete a tu habitación!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó. Fue a la habitación de Hikari, la encontró lavándose la boca.

-Hikari…

-Vete, papá, onegai…

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

-Demo…

-Ven, cariño… déjame verte…

Sesshoumaru la revisó, vio sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Tienes… Kami, Hikari, es muy profunda…

-Me duele!!! Papa me duele!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor… vamos, te llevaré a la clínica y te pondré una anestesia…

Sesshoumaru avisó a la mucama y se fue con Hikari. Se encontraron con Rin en emergencias.

-Hikari, mi amor! Qué pasó?

-Arthur la golpeó… creo que necesita puntos…

-No… papi no! Onegai, papi no!!!

-Déjame verte...

-Mama...

-Déjame verte...

Rin la examinó y suspiró.

-Hikari, mi amor… tenemos que hacerlo…

Al llegar a la casa, Arthur corrió hacia Rin y la abrazó.

-Mami…

-Ven conmigo…

Sesshoumaru llevó a Hikari a la habitación.

-Descansa, vas a dormir por el calmante…

Rin llevó a Arthur a un parque cercano a la casa, se sentó con él.

-Porqué golpeaste a tu hermana?

-Es que ella no me dejaba usar la computadora.

-Arthur…

-Es la verdad, mama! Ahora papi no me quiere…

-Arthur la lastimaste mucho, tanto que tuve que darle puntos dentro de la boca. Eso no está bien.

-Gomen, mamá… yo no quería… no quería…

Rin acarició su carita y eliminó sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que llorar…

-Gomen…

-Ven, amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo abrazó.

-Aunque nos veas fuertes… que trabajamos mucho… que podemos hacer muchas cosas a la vez… las mujeres no tenemos la misma fuerza en los músculos que los hombres… y por eso muchos hombres se aprovechan de eso y nos maltratan…

-Papi te hace daño?

-No! Amor! Nunca! Tu papá es un hombre maravilloso y nunca me ha maltratado… pero no todos los hombres son como él… tu papá usa su fuerza para protegernos, no para hacernos daño…

-Pero él le dio a Megan…

-Eso fue un error muy grave… y él se arrepiente mucho de haberlo hecho. Además, eso no es lo que quiero que aprendas de tu papá… quiero que aprendas a ser un hombre bueno, que respete a las mujeres… Eres el único varón de la familia… debes cuidar de tus hermanas…

-Pero soy muy chiquito! Riku y Megan ya tienen esposos…

-Eso no importa… nadie sabe lo que pasa en un matrimonio… pero los hermanos son para siempre… los hermanos no se reemplazan…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa y le pedirás perdón a Hikari.

-Sí, mama…

……………………………

Sasuke llegó a la casa, las niñas dormían, las besó con ternura y fue a su habitación, luego de bañarse fue al estudio, donde Riku estudiaba.

-Amor…

La saludó con un beso.

-Cariño…

-Es tarde, ven a dormir…

-Ya cenaste?

-Sí…

-Sasuke… tenemos que hablar…

-Qué pasó?

-Samishi me demandó… exige una prueba de paternidad…

-No… no… No! NO!!! MALDICIÓN!!!

-Sasuke!!!

-MALDITA SEA!!!

Sasuke lanzó un puñetazo a la pared.

-Papi…

Sasuke vio a Aiko y la abrazó con fuerza, la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, princesita… te amo…

-Papi llora…

Sasuke la siguió abrazando.

Riku logró calmarlos y los llevó a sus respectivas camas.

-Ya hablé con el abogado de papá… dijo que no nos la puede quitar… pero que sí puede pedir que se le cambie el nombre…

-ES MÍ HIJA!!!

-Sasuke… tienes que aceptarlo… la amas, eso lo sé… pero genéticamente no lo es…

Sasuke levantó la mano, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Riku. Ella retrocedió.

-Riku…

-Cuidado… mucho cuidado… el día en que me toques te quedas sólo como un perro!

-No, Riku… Riku, no fue intencional… sólo… lo siento…

Sasuke se fue de la habitación. Riku le dio unos minutos y fue tras él.

-Sasuke…

-No es contigo… me mentí por tanto tiempo que me creí mis mentiras…

-Sasuke… Aiko no dejará de verte como su padre… yo no se lo permitiré… y no hay un juez en la faz de la tierra que me aleje de mi hija…

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… me pasé del límite…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a dormir, amor…

…………………………

Megan entró al consultorio de Rin, Riku estaba con ella.

-…No sé qué hacer, mamá!

-Megan…

-Lo siento… vuelvo más tarde…

-No… ven…

-Qué pasó, Riku?

-Samishi me demandó… quiere una prueba de paternidad… Sasuke está destrozado, Aiko tiene pesadillas…

-Y yo creí que tenía problemas! Dónde está el bobo ese de mi cuñado para ponerlo en su sitio?

-Riku… ni tu papá ni yo permitiremos que te quiten a Aiko. Y lo del apellido se puede apelar.

-Y si quiere custodia conjunta?

-De ninguna manera! Él sólo está haciendo esto para joder! Nunca le permitiré estar solo con la niña!

-Mamá!

Rin se calmó, suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Kami, esto es exhaustivo!

-Mamá, te sientes bien?

Rin asintió, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron rodando por sus mejillas. Riku y Megan se acercaron a ella.

-Mamá!

-Siempre pensé que sería más fácil cuando crecieran…

-Mamá…

-Lo siento…

Rin se secó el rostro.

-Llama a tu tío, Riku… Inuyasha te puede ayudar más que nosotros, él es el abogado.

-Está bien… lo siento, mamá…

-No cariño… es que han pasado muchas cosas en pocos días…

-Papá y tu pelearon?

-Entre otras cosas…

-Pero…

-Sesshoumaru se fue de la casa anoche…

-QUÉ?! Por qué?!

-Encontré una mancha de labial en su camisa, discutimos, él decía que fui yo… al final dijo que estaba harto de mis celos y se fue…

-Mamá…

-Yo creo que esta vez es definitivo… Sesshoumaru…

-Lamenta cada palabra que dijo anoche…

Megan y Riku salieron del consultorio. Sesshoumaru estaba parado junto a la puerta con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

-Sessh…

-Me exasperé… tuve un día muy largo y lo descargué contigo… lo siento…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Si no quieres aceptarme de vuelta, te doy toda la razón… pero mi amor… ese labial es tuyo… en la mañana, cuando llegamos aquí, que me abrazaste, me manchaste…

-Lo siento…

-Quien lo siente soy yo… me perdonas?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Poco después, Sesshoumaru se fue con Riku para llamar a Inuyasha. Megan entró al consultorio de Rin nuevamente.

-Mamá…

-Sí? Mamá… Kami, no sé ni cómo decírtelo… yo…

-No estás embarazada, verdad?

-No!

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces dímelo…

-Reprobé una materia…

-Kami, Megan!

-Yo sé que no tengo excusas… pero…

-Cariño, no… pero porqué no retiraste si te iba mal?

-No me iba mal! Saqué el máximo en el primer parcial!

-Pediste revisión?

-Dijo que de todas formas, no me cambiaría nada…

-Qué dijo Daisuke?

-Que es un hijo de puta… yo tenía fiebre el día del examen y él no me quiso dar plazo.

-Cariño…

Megan bajó la mirada.

-Quiere que nos vayamos en un crucero…

-Y lo dices con esa tristeza?

-Es que…

-Cariño… disfruta tus vacaciones… y el próximo semestre esfuérzate más.

-Segura?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… cuántas materias tenías?

-8…

-8?!!!

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero quería ver si podía graduarme antes.

-Y puedes?

-No… Daisuke me pidió que no trabaje más hasta que me gradúe… dice que me exploto…

-Yo también lo creo… y eso que no tienen hijos, pero ser estudiante, mamá, esposa y trabajar… eso mata a cualquiera…

-Cómo lo hiciste tú?

-Yo no trabajaba, mi amor… mientras tu papá trabajaba y Riku estaba en el colegio, yo estudiaba… cuando te tuve, lo hacía mientras dormías… muchas veces te llevé en un cargador, te encantaba dormir en la clase de endocrinología…

Rin sonrió recordando aquello.

-Después te puse en una guardería…

-Mamá… yo quiero tener un bebé…

-Megan…

-Daisuke dice que es mejor esperar… pero yo quiero…

-Espera a terminar tu carrera… es más fácil así…

-Pero es que… y cómo paso dos años sin pensar en eso?

-Mi amor… antes de tener hijos, disfruta de tu marido… porque después, no van a tener tiempo para nada.

-Mamá… papá y tú… aún…

-AH?! Y esas preguntas?!

-E-es que… no sé nada!

-Casi tres años casada y no sabes nada?

-No me refiero a eso… si no…

Rin sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije una vez… somos una pareja sana que disfruta de su matrimonio…

-Y el sexo?

-Megan…

Rin suspiró.

-Bueno, no es que seas una niña… sí, también disfrutamos de hacer el amor… por más canas que me veas, aún me considero joven…

………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru jugando baloncesto con Arthur, los saludó desde lejos, pero no fue suficiente, Arthur la abrazó.

-Hmf! Hueles a mono!

-Hola, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Se besaron con ternura.

-Me iré a dar un baño y…

-No cocines, saldremos a cenar…

-Bien…

Al entrar en la casa y dirigirse a su habitación, vio a Hikari hablar por teléfono.

-Te llamo después, mi mamá llegó…

Hikari corrió tras ella.

-Mamá…

-Hola, cariño…

-Mamá… p-puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro…

Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mamá… un chico me invitó a salir…

-Ay, Kami!

-Puedo?

-Le dijiste a tu papá?

-E-es que… con lo que pasó con Riku… y Megan… estoy segura que me dirá que no…

-Hikari, no eres ni Riku, ni Megan, ni ellas hicieron nada mal.

-Sí? Dile eso a mi papá, porque se pone…

-Mi amor… ambas situaciones fueron inusuales… y difíciles de enfrentar… pero tu papá las apoyó, no?

-Sí…

-Entonces? Te diré qué… saldremos a cenar… y…

-Sólo irán ustedes…

-Ah?

-Riku viene a cuidarnos… papá dijo que sólo irán ustedes…

Rin suspiró.

-Veré que puedo hacer…

-Gracias!!!

-No te prometo nada…

-Te quiero, mamá!

Rin sonrió. Cuando estuvo lista y bajó las escaleras, Arthur le chifló.

-Wow! Mama, estás buena!

Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Estás bellísima, nos vamos?

-Hm! Sí, tengo hambre!

Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru intentaba fijar su mirada en la de Rin, pero ella lo esquivaba.

-Preciosa… pasa algo?

-Temo… temo que armes un alboroto…

-Qué pasó?

Rin suspiró.

-Me prometes no molestarte?

-Te lo prometo, cariño…

-Hikari me pidió… Hikari me pidió que hablara contigo antes de ella pedirte permiso… un chico la invitó a salir…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo fijo su copa de vino.

-Es inevitable, verdad…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ya tiene 14 años… ya le vuelven a gustar los varones… ya es señorita, verdad?

-Sessh!

-Qué? Hikari no me cuenta nada…

-Sí… se hizo señorita… creí que lo sabías…

-No…

-Está bien… pero debe volver a la casa para las 10.

-Bien…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Pasaron el resto de la velada, hablando y disfrutando de estar solo ellos dos.

-Mamá, papá…

-Megan! Daisuke!

-Buenas noches, Kazami-sama…

Megan saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídala, sí? Cuida a mi mamá…

-Megan…

-Nos vemos mañana…

Megan siguió su camino con Daisuke. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin un poco sorprendido.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-La brillante personalidad de tu hija…

…………………………………

Riku volvió a la casa, Sasuke estaba con las niñas abrazadas a él y dormidas. Riku sonrió y las besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Vamos a llevarlas a sus camas…

Al entrar en su habitación, Sasuke tomó las manos de Riku.

-Riku, mi amor…

-Pasa algo?

-Te amo…

-Sas…

Sasuke la besó apasionadamente. Riku aún estaba desubicada, él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sasuke, no comprendo nada…

-Aiko… Aiko me descubrió tomando…

-Tomando? Kami, Sasuke estabas solo con las niñas y te pusiste a tomar?

-Me estaba sirviendo el segundo trago… Aiko entró al estudio… se sentó sobre mis piernas…

**Flashback. –**

-Papa, porqué estás tan triste?

-Aiko, cariño…

-Mama también… llora mucho…

-Tu mamá?

-Mama dijo que me dio el papa equivocado… y que habría dado lo que fuera por darse cuenta antes que te amaba a ti…

-Riku te dijo eso?

-Sí… pero creyó que estaba durmiendo… qué es eso?

-Whisky…

-Puedo probarlo?

-No, eso hace daño…

La pequeña se quedó recostada del pecho de su padre, poco después comenzó a llorar.

-Aiko, mi amor… qué pasa?

-Porqué te quieres hacer daño?

-Aiko…

-Es que no sabes que nos ponemos tristes? Yo no quiero ya… yo no quiero que mami llore más… ni tú… onegai, papi, no te lo bebas…

-Aiko… Aiko, amor, no hace daño de esa manera… le hace daño a las niñas pequeñas…

-Demo… papa, si hace daño, hace daño…

Sasuke dejó la bebida a un lado y abrazó a su pequeña.

-Lo siento tanto, amor… no quiero que llores más…

Sasuke salió del estudio con la pequeña y se fue a la sala. Un buen rato después, estaban viendo una película los tres juntos.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Qué es embarazada?

-Es cuando las mamás se les pone la barriga grandota antes de tener un bebé…

-Pero mama no tiene una barrigota…

-Va creciendo… tu mamá?

-Mami se estaba cambiando hoy y dijo que parece embarazada…

**Fin del Flashback. – **

Riku rió a carcajadas, ahora era Sasuke el desubicado.

-Riku…

-Crees que estoy embarazada?

-No lo estás?

-No, mi amor… dije que estoy tan gorda que parezco embarazada.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, Riku dejó de reír.

-Kami, mi amor, de verdad lo pensaste…

-Sólo…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke se paró y se fue. Riku lo siguió.

-Sasuke!

-Riku…

-No tienes porqué molestarte…

-No estoy molesto…

-Y entonces? Me dejas hablando sola…

-Sólo… sólo me sorprendí, es todo…

-No veo la razón, no hemos hablado de tener más hijos. Así que cualquiera que sea tu problema, no es conmigo. Buenas noches.

Riku estaba duchándose cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Sasuke…

-Lo siento… últimamente no soy yo mismo…

-Mi amor…

-Perdóname… sé que te herí…

Riku cerró el paso del agua y salió, lo vio de frente, acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo sé que esto te afecta… pero debemos permanecer juntos, amor…

-Siempre…

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

…………………………………………

**N/A: Feliz final, se acerca ya… **

**Hola!!! Estaba en exámenes por eso no publicaba, aun no se los resultados… bueno, por otro lado, ff estaba como loco y no dejaba publicar a nadie.**

**Les tengo una propuesta… a ver si la aceptan… si llegamos a los 300 reviews, hago un cap extra, como un epílogo, algo después de que se acabe. Sino, pues… habrán más fics, o eso creo… espero que la laguna de ideas no se me seque… aún no sé cual reemplazará Cicatrices ni lo he comenzado, tengo uno en mente, pero no creo que salgan más de 3 capítulos de allí… pero, hey, nada es seguro hasta que escribo fin (La Bella y la Bestia iba a tener sólo 18 caps… Éste supuestamente no pasaría del 15… destino… uufff…) jejeje Espero que les guste.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	38. Mi Papá

**Capítulo 38**

**Mi Papá**

Luego de tomarle la muestra a Aiko y a Sasuke, tuvieron que esperar 15 tortuosos días, donde el humor de Sasuke iba de mal en peor, las cosas llegaron a un punto que Riku no aguantó.

Sasuke llegó a la casa, vio a Riku recogiendo ropa en un bolso.

-A dónde vas?

-A casa de mis padres…

-Con ropa?

-Me voy Sasuke… me voy hasta que te calmes, no puedo vivir contigo, las niñas te tienen miedo, sólo nos gritas y nos ignoras. Si quieres estar solo, te lo ganaste… me voy con las niñas.

-Riku… Riku…

-No! Sasuke no has sido ni siquiera amable en estos 15 días… te despiertas rabiando y te duermes igual. Estallas las cosas, me culpas de todo, le gritas a las niñas. Se acabó!

-Riku, no por favor… por favor, Riku… no te vayas…

-Demuéstrame que eres una persona decente otra vez…

-Riku…

Riku cerró el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-RIKU, POR KAMI, NO LO EMPEORES!

-No me grites!

-Riku… Riku, por favor… mi amor… yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona… pero comprende… entiéndeme, Riku estoy a una llamada de perder a mi hija!

-Sasuke…

-Yo amo a esa niña! La amo mucho más de lo que él pueda quererla! Y estoy a punto de perderla!

-Sasuke…

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Por favor, Riku, no te vayas… te lo ruego…

-Sasuke…

-Si tú… si tú me dejas no sé lo que será de mí…

……………………………

Riku volvió a la casa con las niñas, que corrieron en busca de su padre. Sasuke las recibió con los brazos abiertos y las llenó de besos.

-Papa! Papa!

-Perdónenme, mis amores… he estado portándome mal en estos días y las he hecho tristes…

-Papi…

-Lo siento mucho…

Aiko lo besó en la mejilla. Karin fue con Riku.

-Mama, leche…

Riku la cargó sonriendo y la llevó a la cocina.

-Iie… soko made…

Señaló el pecho de Riku, rechazando el vaso con leche.

-Mi amor… mamá ya no tiene de esa leche...

-Demo…

-Vamos, cariño… tómate tu leche…

Karin tomó el vaso con ambas manos, se tomó la leche y se acomodó en el hombro de Riku.

-Nemasu…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Riku dejó a la pequeña dormirse, la llevó a la habitación, donde Sasuke acostaba a Aiko.

-Karin…

-Ya se durmió.

Riku la acomodó y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Se acercó a Aiko y la besó igual.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Mama, te amo…

Riku sonrió, salió de la habitación con Sasuke.

-Riku… podemos hablar?

-Claro…

Riku se dirigió a la habitación, Sasuke la detuvo.

-No, a la habitación no.

Lo siguió a la sala, Sasuke tomó su mano.

-No debemos discutir en la cama… Riku… de verdad lamento esta… esta cosa en la que me he convertido… no fue ni será nunca mi intención hacerte daño ni… ni insultarte…

-Sasuke…

-Yo sé que el que no te vayas hoy, no significa que no lo harás mañana… pero…

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Me estoy saliendo de control… no puedo creerlo cada vez que recuerdo que te levanté la mano… mi amor, eso es y será un grave error…

-Sasuke… mi amor, te comprendo… sé que estás preocupado… no estoy justificando eso, pero te comprendo… mi peor pesadilla sería que el juez dictamine una custodia conjunta… eso me mataría, porque él la quiso matar antes de nacer… qué no le haría cuando yo no esté cerca?

-Riku…

Riku se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Mama…

Ambos vieron a Aiko, la pequeña corrió hasta Riku y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué lloras?

-Aiko, mi amor…

-Mama, yowakuani… onegai… yowakunai, desuyo! _(Mama, no llores… por favor, no llores!)_

Riku abrazó a su pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Tranquila, mi amor… estoy bien…

-Demo…

-Aiko, cariño… Sasuke y yo estamos muy preocupados… es todo…

Riku la besó en la cabeza.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu cama…

-No… contigo…

-Hasta que te duermas.

Aiko se quedó refugiada en el pecho de su madre, poco a poco se quedó dormida. Riku la abrazaba y la besaba con ternura en la cabeza. Sasuke también la besó. La llevaron a la cama. Al entrar en la habitación, Riku besó a Sasuke en la mejilla.

-Me daré una ducha…

-Te espero…

Riku asintió. Cuando salió del baño, se acomodó junto a Sasuke, él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura.

-Estás bien?

-Eso creo… por primera vez siento miedo… tengo mucho miedo, Sasuke…

Al sentir las lágrimas de Riku sobre su pecho, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la había dejado sola, en el justo momento en que ella lo necesitaba más, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, mi amor… te prometo que todo saldrá bien…

…………………………

Estaban en la oficina del abogado, donde se abrió la prueba por primera vez. Sasuke esperó el dictamen con los ojos cerrados.

-El resultado de la prueba de paternidad realizado a Aiko Shang Li, menor de edad y Sasuke Shang Li, tiene una compatibilidad de 0...

-Sasuke…

-Estoy bien…

Samishi sonrió triunfante.

-Bien ahí lo tienes, ya lo sabías, qué quieres?

-Te la voy a quitar…

-Y quién te la dará? De qué te vas a apoyar para quitarme a mi hija? Tú no la quieres, Samishi, déjala en paz. Sólo la estás haciendo sufrir.

-Nos veremos en la corte señora…

Samishi se marchó, Riku se acercó al abogado de Samishi.

-Espero que pueda dormir bien sabiendo que ayuda a alguien que no sólo me pidió que abortara, sino que intentó provocarme el aborto y tengo pruebas.

…………………………

Samishi había planeado todo y la audiencia fue días después, donde el abogado de Riku expuso las pruebas.

-Eso es falso!

-Yo lo sabía, Samishi… sabía lo podrido que eres por dentro y por eso grabé ese mensaje, sabía que ibas a intentar quitármela tarde o temprano.

El juez se tomó unos minutos, el fallo sería el mismo día.

-AIKO!!! AIKO!!!

El juez salió de su oficina para encontrar a Riku llorando desconsolada en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-DÓNDE ESTA?!

-Cálmate, Riku, la están buscando…

En ese momento, Sasuke entró con la pequeña en brazos. Todo el momento el juez vio a Samishi fumando completamente despreocupado.

-Aiko!!!

Riku corrió a ellos y la abrazó.

-Aiko, cariño, dónde estabas?

-Mama… no quiero que me lleve…

-Cálmate, cariño…

Aiko no se soltaba de Sasuke. Dada la falta de asiento en los pasillos del juzgado, Sasuke se sentó en el piso con ella.

-Aiko… Aiko, mírame, mi amor…

-Papa…

Sasuke limpió sus mejillas, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Cariño… no hagas eso… no puedes escaparte y esconderte…

-Demo…

-Aiko, mi amor… pase lo que pase, serás mi bebita… nada hará que deje de quererte, cariño…

-Papa…

-Ven, dame un abrazo…

Sasuke sonrió al sentirla calmada, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño… ve con tu mamá…

Riku la cargó y la llenó de besos. Notificaron a los oficiales que la pequeña había aparecido. Al volver a la sala, el juez se preparó para dar el fallo.

-La vida nos depara muchas sorpresas, incluso a mi edad. En esta corte familiar he visto muchos, muchos casos…

-Ya diga el fallo!

-Como vuelva a abrir la boca, lo acuso de desacato, usted firmó un acuerdo y debe atenerse a lo que yo diga.

-Señores Shang Li… aunque estoy decidido acerca del fallo, quisiera hablar con la pequeña. Háganla pasar.

Un oficinal la dejó entrar, la pequeña corrió hacia Sasuke.

-Cariño, el juez quiere hablar contigo, ve con él…

-Hai, mama…

La pequeña se acercó al estrado.

-Takai! _(Muy alto!)_

El juez sonrió.

-Podría cargarla, señora?

-Claro…

Riku la cargó.

-Hola, preciosa, cómo te llamas?

-Aiko Shang Li Kazami.

-Aiko, cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco!

-Cinco? Hablas muy bien para tener sólo 5 añitos.

-Voy a cumplir 6 en un mes…

-Qué bien! Aiko, cuál de los dos señores allá atrás es tu papá?

Aiko se quedó pensativa.

-Mi abuelita me dijo que hay dos formas de ser papá o mamá… una de sangre y una de corazón…

-Sí, es cierto… cuál es tu papá de sangre?

-Él…

Aiko señaló a Samishi, quien sonrió triunfante.

-Y quién es tu papá de corazón?

Aiko señaló a Sasuke.

-Explícame lo de papá de corazón. Cómo es eso?

-Eso es… como cuando no es papá de verdad, pero te quiere más que tu papá de verdad.

-Conoces a gente así?

-Sí.

-Quién?

-Mi abuelita es la mamá de corazón de mi mamá… y mi papi es… es… cómo se dice, mami?

-Adoptado.

-Sí, eso…

El juez sonrió.

-Tienes hermanitos, Aiko?

-Sí, una hermanita. Se llama Karin y se parece mucho a mi papa.

-De verdad?

Aiko asintió, el juez le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Aiko, qué tal si esperas afuera otro ratito?

-Me voy a quedar con mi papá y mi mamá?

-Sí, princesa…

Aiko le dio las gracias.

-La ley exige que al menos que el progenitor haya renunciado a sus derechos, el hijo debe saber quién es su padre o madre verdaderos. A pesar de la corta edad de la niña tiene esto muy claro. Este caso es completamente contrario a lo que vivido. Siempre los padres biológicos buscan ayudar a sus hijos, esto es al revés y por eso, te niego la demanda. La niña se queda con sus padres y no tienes derecho a visita.

El juez dio el fallo a favor de Sasuke, Riku lo abrazó con fuerza celebrando, dado el comportamiento de Samishi, no tenía derecho a nada. Aiko fue declarada hija de Sasuke y no lo cambiarían. Al salir de la sala, Sasuke abrazó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi chiquita linda!

-Papa…

-Sí, mi amor!

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando de la emoción. Sasuke la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa…

-Te amo…

Riku abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, papá…

-No es nada, cariño…

Riku abrazó a Sasuke y le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Vamos a casa…

Sasuke asintió. Luego de ir por Karin, al llegar a la casa, Sasuke abrazó a Riku con fuerza.

-Te amo, cariño… te amo, gracias por todo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Aunque quería estar con él, Riku lo dejó con las niñas, necesitaba relajarse. Poco después, él la buscó, la encontró en el balcón.

-Riku, amor…

-Sasuke…

-Qué haces?

-Sólo pienso.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, ella se recostó de su pecho, entrelazaron sus dedos. Riku vio sus manos juntas y sus anillos.

-Quisiera recompensarte por todo lo que te hice sufrir…

-No hay mayor recompensa que ver a mis hijas felices…

Sasuke la besó en la mejilla.

-Riku…

-Hm?

-Nunca te lo dije… pero… qué tan probable era que Aiko sí resultara mi hija?

-No era ni remotamente posible… aunque sí lo pensé… pero ya tenía un mes de embarazo cuando pasó…

-Lo sabías y tomaste así?!

-No… no lo sabía…

-Habría dado mi vida porque lo fuera…

Riku sólo haló sus manos para que la abrazara más.

**Flashback. – **

Sasuke abrió la puerta ante unos golpes insistentes, era pasado la media noche, se sorprendió al ver a Riku con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Riku…

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza, él la hizo pasar, pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos y la sintió temblar.

-Oh, Kami, Riku, te golpeó!

-No…

-Riku, no mientas!

Riku le pidió permiso para bañarse, Sasuke le ofreció una muda de ropa para que se cambiara. Al salir del baño, Riku se sirvió una cerveza igual que él.

-Se terminó.

-Por quinceava vez…

-No, esta es definitiva, no voy a volver con él. Se cancelará todo.

6 cervezas y varios tragos de whisky después.

-Eres una mujer hermosa, sólo que no lo sabes aprovechar…

-Sasuke…

-No, déjame hablar… ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo…

-Sasuke…

-No estoy feliz por ti, Riku… No estoy feliz, porque tú no eres feliz… ese imbécil sólo te hace llorar… qué tiene? Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Riku acarició las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Porqué lo escogiste a él?

-Sasuke tú eres mi amigo… no…

-Y qué? Los amigos no se enamoran?

-Pero…

Sasuke la besó apasionadamente.

-Te voy a enseñar cómo se ama de verdad…

Sin Riku poner resistencia, los besos se fueron extendiendo, agregándole caricias y finalmente, terminaron haciendo el amor.

Al día siguiente, despertaron abrazados, desnudos, en el piso de la sala y con una terrible resaca.

-Oh, Kami! Sasuke!

-Riku…

-Sasuke, qué hicimos?!

Sasuke levantó ambas cejas.

-Kami, tomamos tanto que…

Sasuke le permitió usar el baño nuevamente, con el corazón destrozado. El alcohol lo desinhibió, pero no estaba completamente borracho como para no saber lo que hacía, en cambio, Riku, parecía que todo fue efecto del alcohol.

Pasaron semanas sin hablarse. Hasta que finalmente, Riku se apareció en su apartamento.

-Sasuke… yo quiero darte las gracias, por siempre estar cuando te necesitaba…

-Riku…

-Volví con Samishi… nos vamos a casar… yo… yo sé que no te cae bien… pero dale una oportunidad… por mí…

Sasuke asintió. Riku lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sasuke…

-Sí?

-Estoy embarazada…

-Cómo?!

-Es de Samishi…

-Ah… claro…

-Estoy tan feliz! Voy a tener un bebé!

Sasuke sonrió y se atrevió a tocar su vientre.

-Prométeme que será el bebé más feliz del mundo…

-Puedes apostarlo…

Esa misma tarde, cuando Riku fue al apartamento, encontró a Samishi con la otra mujer en la cama.

**Fin del Flashback. – **

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Sasuke la besó apasionadamente.

-Riku… aparte de que la amo… yo siento que hay algo más…

-Cómo así?

-Aiko se parece a mí, o me estoy volviendo loco.

-Sasuke…

-Yo creo que manipularon la muestra… yo creo que Aiko es mi hija.

-Sasuke, no es posible…

-Aiko nació 7 meses después de que rompiste con Samishi… pero tenía el tamaño de un bebé de 8 meses.

-Sasuke…

-Si sacas cuentas… Aiko es mía…

-Pero el ADN…

-Vamos a repetirlo.

-Está bien…

-Esta vez, con sangre.

-Está bien.

Hicieron las pruebas y sorprendentemente, los resultados estuvieron en 24 horas, no 15 días.

-Y bien?

Riku levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos y los labios pálidos.

-E-es tuya…

Sasuke la abrazó riendo a carcajadas y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!!

……………………………

Riku les explicó a todos lo sucedido y el resultado de la nueva prueba. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos.

-Dejen eso en el pasado…

-Sí, papá…

Al volver a la casa, Sasuke abrazó a Aiko y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor… eres mi bebé de verdad… igual que Karin…

La pequeña lo abrazó temblando y sonriendo.

-Ya no me van a llevar?

-No, mi amor…

-Sólo tengo un papá?

-Sí… soy yo…

La pequeña lo vio y bajó la mirada, la preocupación marcada en su joven carita.

-Ahora me vas a querer menos?

-No! Mi amor! Te amo igual!

Aiko sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papa…

-Mi chiquita…

Riku los veía, apartada de ellos, Sasuke sonreía con ambas niñas sentadas en su regazo, las besaba y las abrazaba. Sonreía ella misma con lágrimas en los ojos, vio su mano con aquellos anillos que lo torturaron tanto una vez, buscando el juego perfecto.

-Riku…

Riku le sonrió con los ojos rojos, Sasuke besó a las niñas una última vez antes de dejarlas en el sillón, se acercó a Riku.

-Mi amor…

-Te causé tanto dolor…

-Me has dado la mayor de las alegrías… te amo, mi amor…

Sasuke besó sus mejillas, la punta de la nariz y sus labios.

-Sonríe, mi amor!

Riku lo abrazó con fuerza, dejó salir todo lo que la oprimía en un gran grito, las niñas se quedaron viéndolos, pero no lloraron, la impresión se les pasó cuando Riku lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

-Te amo…

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato. Al separarse, Riku vio a las niñas y las abrazó.

-Perdóname, Aiko… perdóname, te hice sufrir tanto…

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo sé que mi mama me ama más que nadie en el mundo. Te amo, mama…

Riku la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

………………………

Megan y Daisuke volvieron de sus vacaciones para encontrarse con todo lo que había pasado. Se reunieron en la casa de Rin, donde les entregaron los recuerdos que habían comprado y se enteraron de todo lo demás. Finalmente fueron a su apartamento. Luego de acomodarse, Daisuke se dio un baño.

-Amor?

-Hm?

-Qué haces?

-Reviso unas cosas…

Daisuke se sentó a su lado, Megan veía una fotografía de Riku con su familia.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Estoy tan feliz por ella…

-Se lo dijiste?

-Ella lo sabe… siempre me decía que no se arrepentía de tener a Aiko… sino de la clase de padre que le dio… me imagino que ahora no se arrepiente de nada.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí…

Megan dejó la fotografía a un lado, bajó la mirada.

-Pero a veces… a veces siento envidia…

-Porqué?

-Ella tiene sus hijas… bellas, saludables…

-Megan, mi amor…

-Por qué a mí, Daisuke? Por qué? Toda la vida he soñado con tener hijos!

-Y los tendremos, mi amor… tendremos todos los hijos que Kami nos permita…

Daisuke la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Yo también te amo…

-Lo sé… vamos a descansar, sí? El día ha sido muy largo…

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho! Espero que les hay gustado el cap, sé que no salieron mucho Rin y Sessh, pero tenía que desenredar este nudo. Me place anunciarles que el final está muy muy cerca. Así que pronto se nos acaba la aventura. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	39. Mí Vida

**Capítulo 39**

**Mí Vida**

Megan estaba de vuelta en la universidad, Daisuke tenía un horario nuevo en el trabajo y le permitía llevarla e irla a buscar.

-Dai, puedo usar el metro, por qué no descansas?

-Porque quiero hacerlo… vamos, amor, casi no estamos juntos.

-Está bien… gracias de todas formas. Te amo…

-Yo también, que tengas un buen día…

Se despidieron con un beso. Megan bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia sus amigas.

-Hola, chicas!

-Megan! Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Y Daisuke?

Megan vio hacia el parqueo, le hizo señas.

-Está bien, qué me cuentan?

-Descubrieron a Buteru aceptando dinero y lo echaron.

Megan se sorprendió.

-Kami… bueno, mi ventaja, ese tipo me odiaba.

-Qué vas a tomar este semestre?

-Hm… ética profesional 4… técnicas de mercadotecnia otra vez… y como 5 más…

-Megan! Son demasiadas materias!

-Quiero avanzar y Daisuke no quiere que trabaje, así que tengo tiempo.

-Yo pienso que tiempo es lo que menos tienes.

Ya en la clase, el profesor daba un extraño discurso de introducción a la clase, comenzando por el sexo entre colegas y las relaciones disparejas.

-Un ejemplo… señorita, cuántos años tiene su novio?

-Me pregunta a mí?

Megan estaba un poco desubicada.

-Sí…

-Estoy casada… mi esposo tiene 27 años…

-27 y… 18?

-21…

-Casi lo mismo… ahora no notan la diferencia, pero dentro de unos años, esos siete años se sentirán como 14… qué piensa de eso?

-Le soy sincera?

-Claro.

-No me importa, en tanto haya amor…

-Ah, el amor… el amor es efímero, es químico... cuántos años de divorciados tienen sus padres?

Todos rieron.

-Es nuevo en la ciudad, verdad?

-Disculpe?

-Mis padres son bien conocidos aquí en Kobe, tienen 23 años casados. Mi madre es profesora en la escuela de medicina, todos la conocen. Me temo, profesor, que eligió un mal ejemplo.

-No precisamente… o en realidad tiene una explicación para haberse casado tan joven?

-Amor. El que usted no crea en el amor, profesor, no indica que no exista.

-Segura?

-Sí?

-No tiene hijos?

-No. Nos casamos por amor.

-Ay, cuándo este viejo me dejará en paz?! Es lo que piensa no?

Todos rieron nuevamente.

-No realmente.

El profesor sonrió y dejando a Megan tranquila, continuó con la clase. Al terminar todas las clases, Megan se sorprendió al ver a Daisuke esperándola frente al edificio. Se acercó a él.

-Mi amor… tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

-No…

-Pasó algo?

-No.

-Y entonces?

Daisuke le quitó el bulto de libros y la besó con ternura.

-Tu mamá me citó aquí, me pidió que viniera por ti, primero.

-Mamá?

-Sí, vamos…

Megan y Daisuke fueron a la escuela de medicina, Rin los invitó a pasar a su oficina.

-Mamá…

-Hola, cariño. Cómo estás?

-Bien… pasa algo?

-No. Es sólo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

-Sobre qué?

Rin los invitó a sentarse.

-Recuerdas el accidente que tuve en navidad? Estabas muy pequeña…

-Sí, lo recuerdo, mamá… estuviste al morirte tres veces…

-Mal contadas… la cosa es que… yo creía que estaba embarazada… tenía dos semanas de retraso… estaba haciendo un tratamiento con tu papá… fui imprudente… en una calle helada, aceleré para llegar a la casa y contarle a tu papá… frené sobre hielo, por eso el auto patinó y luego se volcó…

Rin bajó la mirada, veía insistentemente el papel frente a ella.

-Durante 6 meses que no me pude mover, no le creí una sola palabra a tu padre. Apenas me pude levantar y tuve que leer con mis propios ojos los resultados negativos.

-A qué viene todo esto?

-No fue realmente necesario que perdiera un hijo… pero sufrí como si así fuese… ahora creo comprender que fue para ayudarte… no me preguntes cómo… Megan… yo sé que ardes en deseos por tener un hijo… pero cariño… si quedas embarazada antes del tiempo de cicatrización, lo vas a lamentar… y no quiero que pases por eso dos veces…

-Mamá…

-Tómalo con calma, Megan… seleccionar 7 materias no hará que te gradúes antes.

Megan asintió, volvieron a la casa en silencio.

-Megan…

-Quiero estar sola…

-Megan, amor…

-Déjame en paz!

Megan se fue a la habitación, Daisuke la siguió.

-Megan…

-Por qué se lo dijiste?! Esas son cosas privadas! Sólo de nosotros! No tenías que meterla en el medio!

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Megan! Tu mamá, tu papá, tus hermanos y yo estamos preocupados! Tu papá teme que no lo superes…

-Daisuke…

Daisuke se acercó, la abrazó.

-Te amo, mi amor… lo sabes… y no has vuelto a ser verdaderamente feliz, mi amor. Debes aceptarlo, ya se fue, nunca tendremos ese hijo… pero debes seguir viviendo, mi amor…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza, él le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Vamos, cariño…

-Dai…

-Hm?

-No me odias por haberme puesto el DIU?

-Cómo te voy a odiar, mi amor? Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que no podíamos tener un bebé en el momento… tú buscaste un método más preciso que los demás, es todo…

Megan se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

………………………………

**Meses después. –**

Riku estaba en el consultorio, al terminar con el último paciente, vio la hora, sintiéndose mareada, fue al consultorio de Rin.

-Mamá…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se apartaron de inmediato, siendo atrapados con las manos en la masa, compartiendo un apasionado beso.

-Riku, estás bien?

-No… me siento mal…

-Kami, hija, estás pálida…

-Creo… creo que me bajó la presión…

Riku se desplomó.

-RIKU!!!

Sesshoumaru corrió a ella. Riku despertó en la sala de emergencias, Sasuke a su lado.

-Sasuke…

-Riku, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… qué me pasó?

-Tu papá fue a buscar los resultados, te desmayaste. Tenías la glucosa baja…

-No he comido nada hoy…

Vio su brazo y la solución que colgaba sobre ella.

-Veo que resolvieron el problema.

-Kami, Riku, cómo se te ocurre dejar de comer?

-No dejé de comer… sólo que no me dio tiempo… salí rápido en la mañana con las niñas, llegué y había una emergencia y después las consultas… lo siento, amor… no quería preocuparte…

Sasuke sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Estás en las mejores manos…

Sesshoumaru entró en la sala con Rin.

-Papá, mamá…

-Riku, cómo te sientes?

-Ya me siento bien.

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor… no comiste bien, verdad?

-No… le decía a Sasuke que no tuve tiempo…

-Será mejor que saques tiempo… estás embarazada, Riku…

Riku abrió los ojos cuales faroles, Sasuke se emocionó y la abrazó, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no perdió un segundo de la reacción de su hija.

-Riku… estás bien?

-Está emocionada, es todo… verdad, amor?

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Tomó aire y lo dejó salir en un gran suspiro.

-Riku…

-Eso no puede ser mío…

-Riku…

-Sasuke, piensa. Mi período se me pasó ayer. No puede ser mío.

-Riku, le entregué la muestra personalmente al analista.

-Papá… piensa tú… qué significaría si es mío?

-Bien… te haré otra prueba…

Sasuke estaba un poco desubicado.

-Riku…

-No es nada, amor… pero no estoy embarazada.

-Y qué fue eso que le dijiste a tu papá?

-No te preocupes.

-Riku…

Riku lo besó con ternura, se recostó de su pecho, vio a Rin sonriendo.

-Verdad que es el esposo más lindo del mundo?

Rin sonrió.

-Después del mío.

Sesshoumaru volvió con unas pruebas de embarazo caseras.

-Riku… podrías?

-Sí…

Varios minutos después, confirmaron la posibilidad de que hubiesen confundido las muestras.

…………………

Al llegar a la casa, las niñas corrieron a Riku.

-Mama! Mama!!!

-Hola, mis amores!

Riku las abrazó y las llenó de besos. Sasuke sonrió y descargó los bultos sobre un sillón. Riku se quedó sentada en el piso con las niñas, poco después corrieron hacia Sasuke.

-Papa!

Sasuke las recibió en un gran abrazo.

-Mis chiquitas bellas!

Durante la cena, las niñas reían al ver a Sasuke y Riku tomados de la mano. Después de cenar, Riku lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quedas con las niñas?

-A dónde vas?

-Tengo que preparar una presentación.

-Está bien.

Riku se fue al estudio, Aiko vio a Sasuke.

-Papa, a dónde fue mama?

-Tiene que hacer algo del trabajo, vamos a ver la película.

-Papa, yo quiero jugar…

-Aiko, cariño… comí mucho y no puedo moverme tanto…

…………………………………

-Megan… no vienes a la cama?

-Aún no, adelántate…

Daisuke movió la cabeza negativamente y se fue a la habitación, a las 12, volvió a la sala.

-Megan…

-No he terminado.

-Megan, son las 12.

Megan dejó el lápiz con fuerza sobre el libro.

-Daisuke! Déjame en paz! Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, se suponía que era en parejas y mi compañero ni me contestó las llamadas.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana!

Daisuke la dejó sola. Megan se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró. Entró en la habitación.

-Dai, amor…

-…-

-Dai, lo siento, no tienes la culpa.

Daisuke no le contestó.

-Dai, por favor, no necesito esto. Estoy estresada, tengo que aguantar al baboso ese del profesor, y tengo que terminar eso esta noche, aunque amanezca. Por favor, amor…

Ante el silencio, Megan se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla, volvió a la sala. Continuó trabajando y removiéndose las molestas lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento…

Megan se recostó de su pecho llorando.

-No sé que hacer! Es demasiado largo! No me alcanzará el tiempo!

-Tranquila, amor…

-Me tomó una semana hacer mi parte!

-Ven, cariño… te ayudaré…

Daisuke la ayudó, apenas pudieron dormir un poco antes del amanecer. Megan entregó el trabajo al profesor.

-Sólo hay un nombre aquí…

-Porque sólo trabajó una persona, yo.

-Alguien no tiene el sentido de trabajo en equipo…

-Parasitismo que es diferente. Mi compañero, no me contestó las 24 llamadas que le hice, ni tuvo la decencia de contestarme los respectivos mensajes. Hice todo el trabajo sola.

Daisuke fue por Megan. Al verlo, corrió a él.

-Lo odio! Lo odio!!!

-Qué pasó?

-Ese… ese hijo de puta!!! Dijo que no vale porque no puse el nombre del otro que no hizo nada! Es tú nombre el que tengo que poner ahí! Tú me ayudaste!

-Cálmate, Megan…

-Una excusa tras otra, es lo único que sabes dar, Kazami…

-Yoshiki! Mi nombre es Yoshiki! Estoy casada! Respete al menos eso!

-Como sea, Kazami…

Daisuke se incomodó y lo agarró por el cuello. De inmediato se vieron rodeados incluyendo agentes de seguridad.

-A mí esposa la respeta, carajo! Ella es una dama!

-Y yo soy la reina de España…

-Un regalito, su majestad…

Daisuke le dio un puñetazo.

-Dai!!! No!!!

-Ya me tiene harto el mono este!!! O la respetas o te las vas a ver conmigo! Los estudiantes merecen el mismo respeto que le presentan a sus profesores, cerdo sexista!

El mismísimo decano tuvo que separarlos.

-Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!

-Exijo la expulsión permanente de Megan Kazami!

-Y yo lo voy a demandar por discriminación! Cerdo sexista! Que sea la última vez que le falta el respeto a mi esposa!

Rin llegó corriendo.

-Megan…

-Mamá, detenlos, por favor! Daisuke lo va a matar!

-Daisuke…

-Suéltenme! Le daré su merecido a este mal nacido!

-Daisuke, por favor! Ya basta!!!

Daisuke la vio con el rostro rojo, completamente alterada, se calmó.

-Suélteme…

-Se va a calmar?

-Me voy con mi esposa.

El decano lo soltó. Daisuke abrazó a Megan.

-Vámonos de aquí…

Daisuke y Megan se marcharon. El profesor intentó difamar a Megan con un comentario de mal gusto, Rin lo puso en su lugar con tremenda cachetada.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices de mi hija! Te va a valer respetarla, Ryuji!

……………………………

Megan y Daisuke llegaron al apartamento, Daisuke dijo que necesitaba aire fresco y salió a dar una vuelta, al volver, encontró a Megan acostada, dormida, con el rostro aún húmedo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Dai…

-Perdóname, Megan… por mi culpa te pueden expulsar…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca me sentí tan valorada por ti como hoy…

-La violencia no es la manera…

-Pero ya se merecía su buen par de pescozones.

-Con los comentarios que está haciendo ese tipo… Megan, soy capaz de matarlo!

-Dai…

-Vámonos de aquí, Megan… vamos a Tokio…

-A Tokio?! Pero… pero eso está a 6 horas de aquí!

-Megan…

-Dai, qué hay de mi familia?

-Eres mi esposa…

-Sí, pero también soy hija, hermana, tía… Dai, no puedo dejarlos así por así…

-Megan… Megan, todo esto fue una coincidencia, pero me ofrecieron un trabajo mejor en Tokio, pagan el doble, aparte de la dieta y combustible…

Megan bajó la mirada.

-Estás emocionado…

-Es una señal, mi amor…

-Aún no digo que sí ni no… esperemos a decírselo a mi papá…

-A tu papá?

-Esto es algo que va a destrozar a mi mamá, Dai… mi papá sabrá cómo ayudarnos a decírselo…

………………………

Rin fue citada a la oficina del decano.

-Disculpe…

-Adelante, Kazami…

-Señor, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento en días pasados…

-Hay ciertas cosas que quiero aclarar… el profesor Ryuji… pues me dijo una historia bastante extraña…

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Qué le dijo?

-Quisiera escuchar su versión primero…

-No es de Kobe, verdad?

-No…

-Bueno… la urbanización donde vivo, era considerada la más segura de Kobe, el primer crimen en 34 años fue mi secuestro…

Rin le hizo toda la historia sin perder un detalle de la reacción de Ryuji, sus palabras de desprecio y lo cruel del destino.

-… No sé cuál es su problema con mi hija… me he mantenido al margen de todo… hace dos años, aproximadamente… mi hija perdió un embarazo, una semana antes de los exámenes, por primera vez utilicé mis influencias como profesora para convencer a sus profesores de reprobarla con D, ya que no podía retirar el semestre. Ryuji no aceptó y la reprobó con F aunque sus calificaciones acumuladas eran de C… Megan no discutió, volvió a tomar la materia y aunque sacó perfecto en el primer parcial, la reprobó por 1 punto en el final, no me explico cómo… y ahora esto? Yo tengo como probar que Megan intentó incontables veces de comunicarse con ese muchacho y no le contestó ni le devolvió las llamadas, ayer, desesperada, hizo todo el trabajo sola… y Ryuji le anula el trabajo por no poner el nombre del otro muchacho que no hizo absolutamente nada… aparte de sus comentarios, insultos… y no sé cual es su problema con que mi hija esté casada…

-Comprendo…

El decano contestó una llamada e indicó que dejaran pasar a alguien. Al Megan entrar y ver a Rin se sorprendió.

-Mamá!

-Mi amor, cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Y Daisuke?

-Fue a Tokio por unos días, tiene que trabajar.

-Señora Yoshiki, podría tomar asiento, por favor?

Megan hizo una reverencia y se sentó como le indicaron.

-Ha tenido otros inconvenientes con el profesor Ryuji?

-No sé la razón, pero se niega a aceptar que soy casada y aunque me matriculé como tal y con el apellido de mi esposo, me sigue llamando por mi apellido de soltera. Casi siempre tengo que discutir con él por cosas sin sentido.

-…-

Megan vio a Rin.

-Dentro de unos días le anunciaré mi decisión.

Ambas salieron de la oficina, Megan volvió a entrar.

-Señor… quisiera aprovechar que estoy aquí, para presentarle mi petición de una carta de convalidación.

-Convalidación?

-Mi esposo se niega a que siga tomando clases con ese señor y ha decidido que nos mudaremos a Tokio…

Megan bajó la mirada.

-Mi esposo no es un hombre violento… yo nunca lo había visto en ese estado… prefiero irme a que pase alguna tragedia.

Ya que estaría sola en el apartamento, Megan aceptó la invitación de Rin de comer con ellos. Luego de hablar con Sesshoumaru, llamó a Rin.

-Mamá…

-Y esas caras tan serias?

-Preciosa, tenemos que hablar…

-Qué pasa?

-Mamá…

Megan se acercó a ella.

-Mamá… a Daisuke le ofrecieron una gran oportunidad de empleo…

-Eso es genial!

-E-es en Tokio…

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Yo me quedaría unos meses más en lo que él se asienta… pero… eventualmente me iré a vivir a Tokio…

Rin le sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Si… si es lo mejor para ustedes está muy bien…

-Mamá…

-Mírala, Sesshoumaru… ya se nos va de verdad…

Megan sabía que Rin se estaba aguantando. La besó en la mejilla.

-Aún no es seguro, mamá…

-Eso no importa, amor…

……………………………

Daisuke volvió de su viaje días después, Megan fue por él al aeropuerto.

-Mi amor!

-Hm! Luces hermosa!

Al llegar a la casa, Megan lo sorprendió con una cena a la luz de las velas. Al terminar, se acomodaron abrazados en la sala, Daisuke le daba detalles del viaje.

-Tus abuelos se emocionaron mucho con la posibilidad de que vayas a vivir allá…

-Sí?

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No te puedo decir lo mismo de aquí…

-Qué pasó?

-Mi mamá está mintiendo…

-Cómo así?

-Le dije que te habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor, ella se emocionó mucho hasta que supo que era en Tokio…

-Megan…

-Dijo que no importa… que si consideramos que es lo mejor para nosotros que lo hagamos… pero está tan triste!

-No la comprendo… es decir… Riku…

-Riku no es su hija biológica. Riku es hija de mi papá y su primer matrimonio… yo soy la primera hija de mi mamá… además, Riku vivirá lejos, pero se ven todos los días en la clínica.

Daisuke la besó en la sien.

-Megan, cariño… he estado esperando esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo…

-Lo sé… para ti es fácil decidir, no importa donde tú vivas, tus padres viven en Estados Unidos… pero para mí… Dai, tengo que elegir entre tú y mi familia…

-Megan…

Timbró el teléfono, Megan contestó.

-Mamá?

-Megan, no vayas a meter la pata, si Daisuke te dice que es seguro, dile que sí…

-Mamá, pero…

-Estás casada, Megan. Tienes que hacer lo que les convenga a los dos, no sólo a ti.

-Está bien…

Megan cerró la llamada.

-Megan… tenemos que aclarar esto esta noche… tengo que responder lo más pronto posible…

-Sólo podría venir en navidad…

-Es muy posible…

-Dai, esto no es fácil, para mí…

Megan guardó silencio un largo rato. Daisuke se sintió de muerte al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

-Megan…

-Está bien… lo haremos…

-Te amo!!!

Daisuke la llenó de besos. Volvió a su estado de seriedad.

-Megan…

Megan se quitó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien…

…………………………

**_¡PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

**_EL GRAN FINAL DE_**

_**CICATRICES EN EL ALMA!**_

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho cayéndose del sueño, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	40. Mascarada

**Capítulo 40**

**Mascarada**

La mudanza fue un hecho. El sueldo de Daisuke era increíble y gozaban de incontables lujos. Era realmente un puesto codiciado. Los primeros días, notó a Megan triste, pero pensó que poco a poco se acostumbraría. A medida que el tiempo pasó, Megan no cambió.

Cada tarde, Megan volvía de la universidad y se encontraba sola en aquel apartamento. Daisuke trabajaba 12 horas corridas, buscando un escape, aceptó un trabajo voluntario de administrar un pequeño hogar para niños desamparados, teniendo muchas veces que pedirle dinero a Daisuke para cubrir alguna falta cuando el dinero no era suficiente.

Daisuke está en su oficina, en el justo momento en que entra su jefe, suena su celular, le hace señas de invitarlo a sentarse.

-Bueno?

-Dai, estás ocupado?

-Un poco, sí…

-Dai, amor, necesito comprar 24 frascos de antitetánicas, jeringas, alcohol y algodón.

-24?! Todos el mismo día?

-Sí…

Daisuke lo pensó un poco.

-Está bien, está bien… cárgalos a la tarjeta, al menos nos darán millas suficientes para ir a Kobe.

-Eres un amor!

-Sí…

-Te amo…

Daisuke cerró la llamada.

-Se puede saber qué fue todo eso?

-Mi esposa… administra una casa hogar de forma voluntaria y me hace comprar lo que sea que haga falta.

-Eso es algo digno de admirar…

-Sí lo es… estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

Pero como no todo es color rosa, ni sabor a miel y aunque Megan y la mayoría del personal trabajaban como voluntarios, los déficits por ser un lugar que dependía de puras donaciones eran mayores cada mes.

Megan está en la oficina de Daisuke.

-Por favor, amor…

-Megan… Megan, comprende que no los tengo.

-Dai, esos niños se quedarán sin comer!

-Pues dales nuestra comida, no tengo 2,000 dólares en efectivo, Megan, compréndelo!

Megan se calmó.

-Supongo que es el límite de lo que puedo hacer…

-Cariño, no… no te pongas así…

Daisuke la abrazó, la dejó refugiarse en su pecho.

-Amor, me siento muy orgulloso de ti… incluso lograste que tu papá viniera a verlos completamente gratis… pero no puedo darte más de 1,000 dólares mensuales… tenemos gastos propios que no son lujos…

-Son mis niños, Dai…

-Sé que te encariñaste con ellos… yo también los quiero mucho… te diré qué… escribiré una carta a la directiva, pidiendo una donación…

-En serio?!

-Ahora mismo la hago…

-Te amo!!!

Daisuke hizo la carta con Megan pegada como lapa a su cuello y llenándolo de besos.

-Te amo, te amo!!!

-Megan, amor, esto no es que me darán el dinero…

-Aún así…

Megan contestó su celular.

-Papá…

-Voy al banco, necesitas algo?

-Sí!!! Mandame dinero, lo que puedas!

-Pasó algo?

-Varios de los niños se enfermaron y pagándoles el tratamiento nos quedamos sin el dinero de la comida…

-Bien… te mandaré… cuánto necesitas?

-2,000 dólares, pero manda lo que puedas.

-Está bien…

Megan cerró la llamada.

-Papá me va a mandar dinero.

-Megan, estás guardando esto en los dos libros, verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

-Bien, porque de la nada nos va a caer un fisco.

…………………………

Riku y Sasuke brindan con champaña en el lujoso restaurante donde celebraban su aniversario. Al volver a la casa, sonrieron, las niñas estaban con sus abuelos y ellos tenían plena libertad.

Sasuke besaba la espalda desnuda de su mujer, ella despertó y lo vio sonreírle.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Hm! Buenos días… Sas… sólo dormimos una hora!

Sasuke sonrió.

-Tengo frío…

-Ya verás que te caliento…

Riku rió a carcajadas cuando él la hizo ponerse de espaldas al colchón.

-Jajaja!!! No!!! Me haces cosquillas!!!

-Recuerdas a nuestro amiguito?

-Ya me ha metido en problemas un par de veces…

-Pero son unos problemas hermosos…

Riku sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Como su papi…

-No me llames así en la cama. Las niñas me llaman así.

-Lo siento…

Sasuke la besó con ternura.

-Te amo…

-Yo también-AH!!! Avísame!!!

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas arrancándole sonoros gemidos y suspiros. Disfrutó de verla llegar al clímax y escucharla exclamar su nombre. Compartiendo tiernas caricias y dulces besitos decidieron descansar de verdad. Al despertar, Riku lo invitó a un delicioso baño juntos.

-Kami, eres hermosa, mi amor…

Riku sonrió.

-Tú también, eres todo un adonis…

Ya en el agua, Sasuke acarició todo su cuerpo.

-Amor…

-Hm?

-Yo creo que es el momento perfecto para tener otro bebé…

Riku se dio vuelta.

-Sasuke…

-Sé que no quieres pasar de tres… pero qué me dices, mi amor? Intentemos tenerlo…

Riku sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Como tú quieras, mi amor…

……………………………………

Daisuke llegó al apartamento, encontró a Megan hablando por teléfono y las lágrimas en las mejillas.

-…Dime algo concreto!!! Papá!!!

-Aún no sabemos, nada, Megan… tendremos que esperar…

-Saldré en el primer vuelo de mañana…

-Megan…

-Quiero verla!

-Está bien… hija… cálmate… sabes que no dejaré que le pase nada…

Megan cerró la llamada, al ver a Daisuke, corrió a sus brazos.

-Qué pasó?

-Atacaron a mi mamá…

-Cómo?!

-La apuñalearon… tengo que irme, Daisuke, tengo que verla!

-Cálmate, amor… cálmate… ahora mismo compro los boletos por Internet…

Un par de llamadas después, Megan estaba más calmada, en especial después de que pudo hablar con ella. Daisuke hizo las reservaciones. Megan lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Está bien… papá se puso histérico… me dijo que no le hizo grandes daños, que de hecho, vuelven a la casa esta noche.

-Ves, cariño?

-Te oí disculpándote…

-Sí… venía a decirte que teníamos una cena… pero ya lo cancelé…

-Dai…

-Hm?

Megan lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

-Dai, puedes volver a entrar? Abuelito quiere ir también…

-Sólo él?

-Los 3…

-Está bien…

……………………………

Rin abrió la puerta y brincó a los brazos de su padre.

-Papá!!! No me dijiste que vendrías!!! Benji!!! Qué grande estás!!!

Benjamín la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave…

-Me alegro mucho.

Rin sonrió y abrazó a Namiko por igual.

-Mamá…

-MEGAN!!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!!! Cómo estás?!!!

-Venía preocupada por ti, pero con esas fuerzas…

Ambas rieron entre lágrimas.

-Te extrañé mucho, mamá…

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo…

Ya calmados todos, Ben y Namiko se quedarían en la antigua habitación de Riku, Benjamín en la de huéspedes y Megan y Daisuke en la antigua habitación de Megan.

Megan estaba con Rin, su cabeza recostada en su regazo, Rin le acariciaba la cabeza.

-…Sólo estaremos el fin de semana… Dai tiene que volver el lunes…

-Es tiempo suficiente… amor, cómo te va a ti en Tokio…

Megan cerró los ojos.

-Es una pesadilla… paso demasiado tiempo sola… Daisuke tiene el mismo horario de trabajo, pero antes yo podía venir a visitarte o a las niñas… abuelito Inutaisho siempre está trabajando con tío… ellos tienen sus vidas hechas…

-Amor… y qué piensa Daisuke de todo esto?

-Daisuke? Por Kami, ni se lo menciones! No tiene idea!

-Megan!

-Él es feliz, mamá…

-Y qué hay de ti?

-Me sacrificaré como buena esposa…

-Uf! Eso es tan del siglo pasado!

-Mamá! Tú te sacrificaste por papá… volviste a Kobe…

-Sí, pero no con el rabo entre las piernas, volví con la cabeza en alto. Amor… el matrimonio se trata de que sean felices los dos…

-Daisuke no iba a renunciar a esa oportunidad, mamá… de esta manera… al menos estamos juntos…

-De qué vale que estés con él si te sientes sola?

-Mamá…

-Megan… tienes que decirle la verdad.

-No puedo!

-Hija…

Rin apartó las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No puedo decirle que odio vivir en Tokio, que quiero volver… que me enferma este nuevo hombre en el que se ha convertido! Ese sería el fin, mamá!

Daisuke bajó la cabeza y se alejó.

-Daisuke, estás bien?

-Sí… vuelvo más tarde…

Daisuke dio un par de vueltas, tomándose el tiempo para pensar. Sí tenía más dinero, pero a Megan nunca le importó eso. Vivían en un apartamento mucho más grande y cómodo, que sólo servía para hacerla sentir extraña, Megan estaba enamorada de su pequeño apartamentito en el centro de la ciudad, donde eligieron la decoración entre los dos. Daisuke se dio cuenta de que aunque vivían de la mitad de lo que actualmente ganaba en Tokio, en Kobe eran realmente felices. Sintió su celular vibrar.

-Bueno?

-Yoshiki-sama… le habla el corredor de bienes raíces, una pareja está interesada en el apartamento…

-Sí? Es… es…

……………………………

Daisuke volvió a la casa, Megan lo saludó con un tierno beso, las niñas corrieron a él.

-Tío! Tío!

Las saludó, vio a Megan jugar con ellas. Riku se le acercó.

-Daisuke, me ayudas con estas bandejas?

-Claro…

-Y dime… cuánto le falta a Megan?

-Un semestre más…

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Sí…

Riku le sonrió.

-Oye, Daisuke… cómo sigue Megan con eso de tener hijos?

-Está tranquila, dice que del año próximo no pasa… por qué?

-Es que… Sasuke y yo vamos a dar una pequeña noticia…

-En serio?

-Sí…

-Muchas felicidades!

Durante el postre, Riku y Sasuke dieron la noticia de la pronta llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, todo estalló en algarabía, abrazándolos y felicitándolos. Riku vio a Megan que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Megan…

-Me dejarás organizar la fiesta, verdad?

-Claro…

Riku sonrió aliviada.

-Mama, mama, puedo quedarme con tía?

-No, cariño… tía se va a quedar a dormir aquí.

Megan cargó a Aiko y la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, mañana estaremos juntas todo el día.

-Y te vuelves a ir, tía?

-Sí, cariño, el lunes.

……………………………

Ya para dormir, Megan lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó, Daisuke se quedó sentado.

-Dai…

-Megan… quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, de acuerdo?

-Sí…

-Megan… eres feliz?

-Mi amor…

-Dime…

-Siempre que estés a mi lado, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Megan, dime la verdad…

-Esa es la verdad, mi amor… soy feliz porque estamos juntos…

-Eres feliz en Tokio?

Megan se quedó en silencio. Daisuke la vio.

-Eres feliz en Tokio?

-No creo que mi respuesta sea lo que quieres oír.

-Megan…

-Me siento muy sola… Dai, ahora que hablas de esto… no podemos mudarnos a un apartamento más pequeño? No lo sé, el hecho de que es tan grande me hace sentirlo más vacío…

-Un apartamento más pequeño?

-Onegai, amor…

Daisuke la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento, cariño… no tenía idea…

……………………………

Megan jugaba con las niñas en el jardín. Daisuke la vio un largo rato, Rin se le acercó.

-Se ve hermosa…

-Daisuke…

-Rin-sama... podría hacerme un favor?

-Seguro, cuál?

-Cuando se recupere… podría ir a Tokio un par de semanas?

-Daisuke…

-Quisiera que la distrajeran… durante los 6 meses que le faltan de clases… anoche me confesó que se siente muy sola.

Rin sonrió.

-Creo que puedo arreglar unas 4 semanas…

-Qué tal si las divide en 4 meses? Yo le cubro todos los gastos.

-Eso no es necesario…

-Lo importante es que Megan no esté sola…

……………………………

Meses después de que aquél horrible susto pasara, Rin y Sesshoumaru se habían dado cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo no se dedicaban un tiempo de calidad en pareja y decidieron hacerlo. Riku está en la oficina de Rin, preguntándole de una cirugía.

-Mamá…

-Riku, podrías cuidar de Hikari y Arthur una semana?

-Una semana? Sí, claro… pero qué pasó?

-No es nada grande… pero tu papá y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas… y aprovecharemos que es nuestro aniversario…

Riku sonrió y aceptó feliz de ayudarlos.

-Le avisaré a Sasuke… cuándo se van?

-Mañana… no tienes problemas, verdad?

-No, para nada…

Según lo pautado, Rin y Sesshoumaru se marcharon al día siguiente. Estaban en Okinawa, hospedados en un lujoso hotel y spa donde serían mimados y consentidos las 24 horas. Luego de despachar al mozo, Rin se aferró al cuello de su marido y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Preciosa… son las 12 del día… qué quieres hacer?

-El amor, hasta las 12 de la noche…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y bajando hasta sus caderas.

-Estás segura, amor?

-Sí! Quiero hacer el amor y gritar todo lo que quiera!!!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, sus manos se deslizaron a su trasero, donde lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

-Sessh! Así duele!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, amor…

Rin se lo quedó viendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Kami, por tanto tiempo que sólo hacíamos el amor cuando teníamos tiempo…

-Que olvidaste lo delicioso de la seducción…

-Tú no?

-Imposible, amor… para mí cada día es una oportunidad para seducirte…

-Sessh…

-Cómo crees que sigues casada conmigo? Si no fuera porque te seduzco después de cada pelea, me habrías dejado hace siglos…

Rin sonrió, se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

-La verdad es que te amo como en el día en que me casé contigo…

-En serio? Ni un poquito más?

-Mucho más…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, en medio de aquél tórrido beso, lo comenzaron a acompañar con caricias y a deshacerse de la molesta ropa. Una vez desnudos, Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Kami, preciosa… eres hermosa…

Rin lo vio sonrojada, él sonrió y sentado a su lado deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel, provocando que la misma se erizara al paso de sus dedos.

-Kami… amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

Llenó su cuerpo de besos y caricias, deslizándose poco a poco hacia su sur. Con una suave y firme caricia separó sus piernas, Rin puso resistencia.

-No…

-Amor… 27 años después, no te queda…

-E-es que…

-Qué cosa?

-Después de Arthur… no soy igual…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Vamos, preciosa, relájate… no pienses en nada que no sea tú y yo…

Rin se dejó llevar, pronto estuvo a merced de los labios de su marido y expresando su placer a todo pulmón. Al ver la condición de Sesshoumaru decidió retribuirle de la misma manera, sintiendo sus dedos en su interior, Rin se estremeció por completo entregándose al que sería el primero de muchos orgasmos ese día. Apenas se calmó, Sesshoumaru la penetró y recostándose hacia atrás mientras la halaba por la cintura, la hizo quedar sobre él, apoyada en su pecho, Rin se movía enérgicamente demostrándole que aún podía complacerlo.

Rin dormía boca abajo, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda y la llenaba de tiernos besitos, Rin se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos sonriendo.

-Amor…

-Hola, preciosa… descansaste?

-Hm! Sí…

-Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

-Excelente idea… pero aún tengo sueño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Entonces descansa…

-No te vayas…

-No me iré a ningún lado…

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, Sesshoumaru pidió la comida a la habitación, luego de asegurarse que desde la puerta, Rin no se veía. Poco después, ella despertó al sentir el delicioso aroma que inundaba la habitación.

-Sessh…

-Tienes hambre?

Rin sonrió, poniéndose la yukata se levantó. Luego de acomodarse el cabello y lavarse la cara, se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Estuviste grandioso, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y haló la silla para que se sentara. Después de comer, se dieron un delicioso baño lleno de tiernos besos y caricias, y decidieron de disfrutar la vista nocturna del puerto. Caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la playa. Sesshoumaru se detuvo y cortó una flor, se la puso a Rin entre el pelo.

-Sessh…

-Te ves hermosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, continuaron caminando. Llegaron al puerto y se sentaron en la arena a disfrutar de la vista con los coloridos barcos y más arriba el espectáculo nocturno del que no se disfrutaba en las grandes ciudades. Rin descansaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, 27 años casada contigo…

-Y valen cada segundo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa… gracias por creer en mí… por nunca abandonarme…

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Cuando te dije que me había vuelto estéril y tú te negaste a cancelar la boda… pensé que no era digno de tu amor… que te estaba condenando a vivir en la tristeza… pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue… pensé que si nos casábamos, te divorciarías…

-Sessh…

-Cuando Megan nació, lloré… lloré como un niño porque sabía bien que ese daño fue mi culpa… y como un patán responsabilicé a las fiebres que te dieron…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Cuando uno se vuelve estéril, Rin… es cuando, en el caso de los hombres, los espermatozoides que produce no son viables… cuando un espermatozoide, no se mueve bien, el 99 de las veces, carga consigo algún defecto… yo hice tantos y tantos experimentos conmigo mismo… al final sólo pude agradecer a Kami que fuera sorda y no tuviera algo que pusiera su vida en peligro.

-Sesshoumaru, eso no es verdad… hay inseminaciones in vitro y se hacen porque no se mueven bien…

-Se seleccionan los mejores, Rin, no los defectuosos…

-Eso ya no importa…

Rin cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido beso que Sesshoumaru le daba en la mejilla.

-Casi te fui infiel una vez…

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero saber esas cosas…

-Yo tengo que dejarlas salir… siento que me oprimen…

-Cómo es que casi me fuiste infiel?

-Estaba en una cena… tomé de más… habían unas mujeres, no sé quiénes eran… cada una se sentó al lado de cada uno de los que estábamos allí… Inuyasha se fue de inmediato, yo estaba casi inconsciente por el alcohol… ya me iba a la habitación del hotel y cuando saqué la tarjeta llave de la billetera, se me cayó una fotografía tuya, estabas abrazando a Megan, que tenía pocos meses…

-Recuerdo que me llamaste, parecía que llorabas y me pediste perdón… Cuando llegaste a la casa…

-Te hice el amor… pero te lastimé… recuerdo que me dabas en la espalda e intentabas apartarme… me pedías que me detuviera, que te estaba doliendo y yo te ignoré… cuando terminé tú te encogiste, llorando y entonces me di cuenta… no habíamos hecho el amor… yo te había violado…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo juraba que me dejarías… pero tú me enfrentaste y me dijiste que fuera cual fuera mi problema, si no buscaba ayuda, entonces sí te irías…

-Sesshoumaru, ya basta… porqué solo recuerdas los fallos y las cosas malas cuando en realidad hemos tenido una buena vida juntos? Al principio me culpé, pero Megan era mi bebé… y la amo sobre todo…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Sacas lo mejor de mí… sin ti no soy más que un pobre idiota…

Aquella noche hablaron casi hasta el amanecer. Los días siguientes se dedicaron únicamente a ellos, a excepción de cuando Rin llamaba a los niños para saludar.

-Mami!!!

-Hola, mis amores! Cómo están?

-Bien! Mami, cuándo vienes?

-Ya pronto…

Cuando la llamada se extendió mucho, Riku interrumpió.

-Será mejor que te vayas a hacer lo que aquí no puedes…

-Riku!

-Le das un beso a papá de mi parte, adiós…

Rin cerró el teléfono y vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada… Riku te manda un beso…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cómo están las niñas?

-Están bien, felices de tener a Hikari todo el día con ellas…

-Y Arthur?

-También está bien…

-Me alegro…

Se besaron con ternura.

**Navidad. –**

Riku lucía su enorme vientre de 6 meses mientras llevaba unos bocadillos a la mesa, las niñas se turnaban para oír al bebé y reían cuando se movía.

-Hola, Hola!

-Megan!

-Riku!!! Kami, está enorme!!!

Riku sonrió y recibió a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo.

-Los trajiste?

-Sí… crees que sea buena idea?

-Sí!

-Creo que les dará un infarto…

Riku sonrió. Luego de saludar a todos, decidieron entregar los regalos antes de comer. Luego de que todos se hubieran intercambiado regalos, Sesshoumaru notó las cajitas.

-Y esos?

-Esos… son para todos… de parte de Riku y mía… no los abran hasta que todos tengan uno.

Megan los repartió. Les indicó abrirlos, la primera en gritar fue Rin.

-MEGAN!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. En el interior de la caja había un librito que al abrirse era un portarretratos doble, de un lado tenía un ultrasonido de Megan que marcaba sus 2 meses de gestación y del otro lado uno de Riku que a simple vista exclamaba que sería un niño.

-Feliz navidad, mamá…

-Feliz navidad, mi amor!

Daisuke sonrió, Megan abrazó a Sesshoumaru y luego volvió a los brazos de su marido.

-Vas a tener un bebé, Megan?

-Sí!

Arthur se emocionó mucho y la abrazó con fuerza.

Aunque Rin les había ofrecido una habitación, Daisuke insistió en ir a un hotel. En el camino, Megan notó que no iban a ningún hotel.

-A dónde vamos?

-A casa…

-Mi amor, Tokio está a 6 horas…

Daisuke rió, se aparcó en el edificio donde vivían.

-Dai…

-Aún es nuestro…

Megan sonrió, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba limpio y en su sitio.

-Kami, cuánto extrañaba este lugar!

Daisuke sonrió.

-Me refiero a que… bueno es que…

-Sé bien a lo que te refieres…

Megan sonrió, fue llevada en brazos a la habitación, donde Daisuke la dejó con cuidado en la cama.

-Hm! Están calientitas de la secadora!

Daisuke le hizo el amor, sintiéndola diferente, sintiéndola ella otra vez. Descansaban tomados de manos, entre besos y caricias.

-Megan…

-Hm?

-Qué tal si nos quedamos a vivir aquí?

-Cómo?

-Renuncié a mi trabajo en Tokio… quiero que seas feliz, mi amor… y tu felicidad está aquí en Kobe…

-Dai…

-Sólo aquí conservas el brillo con el que te conocí… del que me enamoré…

-Mi amor…

Megan lo llenó de besos, completamente emocionada, Daisuke sólo sonrió.

-Pero… Dai… los niños…

-Qué tal si duermes sólo una noche…

-Sí…

Daisuke sonrió y la vio dormir antes de sucumbir él mismo al cansancio.

………………………

Rin colapsa extasiada y exhausta sobre el pecho de su marido, siente sus manos deslizarse por sus muslos y trasero hasta su cintura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Me puedo quedar así?

-Como desees, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru los cubrió con la sábana y la colcha, Rin sonrió y se quedó sobre su pecho, escuchaba su corazón latir.

-Kami, amor… creo que ya debemos irnos adaptando a nuestra edad…

-De ninguna, manera. Eres tan vieja como te sientas…

-Hm! Me siento de maravillas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y se fijó en sus ojos cuales lagunas verdes, sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a besarla.

-"Te amaré hasta que el día pierda su nombre y yo mi identidad…"

-Qué lindo, mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos, suspiró al sentir sus manos acariciarlo.

-Mi amor…

-Eres irresistible, cariño…

……………………………

Megan casi se desmaya al ver que no dejaría a sus niños solos. Daisuke y Sesshoumaru habían trabajado en conjunto para trasladar a los niños a Kobe, y el hogar de Tokio seguiría abierto, Ben se encargaría de él. Cuando los niños vieron a Megan corrieron a ella.

-Tía!!!

Megan los recibió entre sus brazos llenándolos de besos.

-Mis amores!!!

Se acercó el más pequeño de todos. Que le decía mamá a Megan, apenas contaba con tres años y sólo hablaba con ella.

-Mama…

-Hiro, mi amor…

Megan lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza. El pequeño se acomodó en su hombro.

-Les tengo una gran noticia a todos!

-Vamos a vivir aquí? La casa es más grande!

-Sí!!! Vamos a vivir aquí! Pero no es eso.

-Y qué es?!

-Voy a tener un bebé!!!

Los pequeños gritaron y brincaron de alegría, a Daisuke lo felicitaron por igual.

-Megan… varios dueños de locales del centro comercial Torre de Cristal quieren hablar contigo…

-Sí…

Megan fue con Daisuke.

-En qué podemos servirles?

-Cada año, al pasar la temporada, experimentamos grandes pérdidas porque muchas veces la ropa no sobrevive todo un año en almacén… así que yo personalmente me encargaré de que los niños tengan buena ropa de invierno.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

-Yo pondré un donativo permanente de zapatos…

-Se lo agradecemos!!!

Megan vio cómo poco a poco, los déficits desaparecían, Sesshoumaru y Rin les darían las medicinas y atenciones médicas al igual que Riku. Con todas las cartas de compromiso en las manos, Megan hizo una gran reverencia agradeciéndoles a todos su ayuda. Una vez calmados, Megan mandó a los niños a entrar a la casa, hacía mucho frío. De la nada una terrible tormenta comenzó a soplar.

-23… Hiro! Han visto a Hiro?

-No…

Megan salió nuevamente.

-Hiro! Hiro!!!

-Megan… Megan, vamos adentro…

-No, Dai, Hiro está aquí afuera! HIRO!!!

-Megan!!! Escúchame!!! Entra ya!

-No!!!

Megan siguió buscando, lo encontró tras unos matorrales, lleno de cortadas por las espinas, llorando, hecho un bollito.

-Hiro, mi amor… qué pasó?

Hiro la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya no noz vaz a queded!!!

-Quién dijo eso, mi amor? Eso no es verdad!

-Zí!!! Vaz a tened tu pdopio bebé y te vaz a olvidad de nozotdoz!!!

-No, amor, eso no es verdad… mi bebé va a ser como un hermanito más…

-Demo… yo no quiedo una tía… yo quiedo una mamá...

Aquello le rompió el corazón a Megan.

-Hiro, amor…

-Podqué Zanta zólo deja juguetez? Yo le pedí una mamá… yo le pedí que tú fuedaz mi mamá…

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres mi bebé, amor…

Daisuke se bajó a la altura de ambos.

-Hiro… Hiro…

El pequeño lloró con más fuerzas aún, Megan le hizo señas de que se apartara, Hiro le tenía miedo a los hombres sobre todo.

Volvieron a la casa, Rin lo curó, Megan lo llevó a su cama.

-Cálmate, amor… descansa un rato…

Megan logró dormirlo, al salir de la habitación, Daisuke la esperaba.

-Qué pasó?

-Hiro le tiene miedo a los hombres… lo maltrataban mucho y como es tan pequeño, no comprende que hay bien y mal.

-Megan… podemos hablar… a solas?

-Sí, qué pasa?

Entraron a la oficina.

-Yo… yo sé que te encariñaste mucho con Hiro… yo también… y por eso… por eso yo quise hacerlo parte verdadera de la familia…

-Dai…

-Yo inicié los trámites de adopción de Hiro… te lo iba a decir en año nuevo…

Megan se lanzó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!!

…………………………

Hiro despertó, vio a Megan a su lado sonriéndole.

-Hiro, amor…

-Ma… tía…

-No, cariño… dime mamá todas las veces que quieras…

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor… hay cosas que Santa no puede hacer… y cuando no las puede hacer… nos dice a nosotros… Santa ya había hablado con Dai…

-Así es, Hiro…

Hiro se aferró a Megan.

-Hiro… como Santa le dijo a Dai lo que querías, Dai comenzó a trabajar para que te podamos adoptar… vas a ser nuestro bebé…

-Vaz a zed mi mamá?!

-Sí, cariño… y Dai tu papá… pero… no podremos hacerlo si le sigues teniendo miedo…

-Demo…

-Dai nunca te va a hacer lo que te hicieron antes…

-De verdad?

-Te lo prometo…

El pequeño tenía fe ciega en Megan y con aquellas palabras se lanzó a los brazos de Daisuke.

-Voy a tened un papá que me quiede!!!

-Mucho, mucho!!!

Megan se puso de pie y besó a Daisuke.

-Vamos a ser una familia… Dai… tú, el bebé y yo… y una más grande con todos los hermanitos del hogar!

-Zí!!!

………………………

**1 año después. –**

La cena de navidad de los Kazami se había convertido en una gran celebración donde recolectaban donaciones para los niños. Megan saludaba a los invitados con el pequeño Satoshi en brazos y Hiro siguiéndole los pasos.

-Megan… es cierto que adoptaste uno de los niños?

-Sí! Este es Hiro, mi hijo mayor… y Satoshi, el nuevo miembro de la familia…

Hiro la vio y sonrió.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin se apartaron de los demás, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Qué me dices, preciosa? Lo hicimos bien o qué?

-Shh!!!

Rin le señaló hacia Hikari, que parecía estar recibiendo su primer beso. La joven pareja se tomó de manos y volvió a la fiesta. Rin rodeó el cuello de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos.

-Creo que lo estamos haciendo de maravillas…

-Sí… ya vengo…

-Sessh… déjalos… no le arruines su primer beso…

-Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Soy su mamá… las mamás lo sabemos todo…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Gracias a ti, cariño…

-Por curar las cicatrices en mi alma…

Lo dijeron a la vez, Sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

-Eztá nevando!!!

Se separaron sonriendo, se quedaron abrazados viendo a sus nietos jugar en la nieve junto con Arthur.

-Tío! Tío cárgame!

Arthur cargó a Karin, la pequeña disfrutaba un mundo.

-Qué te parece? 4 hijos… 5 nietos…

-23 sobrinos…

Rieron a carcajadas, todos los niños disfrutaban de la nieve, jugaban a cazar copos o a buscar que les cayera en la lengua. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz contigo a mi lado…

-Al principio tenía miedo, seguía pensando que eras demasiado mujeriego…

-Oye!

Rin sonrió.

-Pero me demostraste lo contrario… y no puedo ser más feliz…

Se besaron apasionadamente, se separaron riendo al escuchar a los niños burlarse, siendo completamente felices, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y una promesa de nunca separarse de ella, ni en esta, ni en la otra vida.

_**FIN**_

_**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Quiero agradecerles a todas que me hayan apoyado a lo largo de este y otros proyectos. Me siento muy feliz porque otro de mis bebés ya se termina, siendo un éxito y eso es gracias a ustedes. Les dedico este fic a quienes lo leyeron mientras lo hacía y a quienes lo descubrirán después de terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mizuho**_


End file.
